Chop and Change
by Krazyk85
Summary: Caught trying to steal his car, a runaway, Bella, meets Edward. A man with his own vices and long rap sheet. Taking her under his wing and teaching her the way to truly boost cars, they embark on a journey of crime fitting of Bonnie and Clyde. ExB, Lemons, Violence, Guns, and Fun. HEA. BPOV. Watch Trailer on youtube: www. youtube. com /watch? v S5mvlCUXDf8& feature youtube gdata
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**WARNING: This story is a mixture of Gone in Sixty Seconds, Natural Born Killers, True Romance, and The Chase. If any of those movies are out of your comfort zone, I would recommend that you flounce now. There will be an HEA, guaranteed. If you're still down to roll with me, welcome to Chop and Change, and let's do this. **

**-Chapter One-**

I'd seen this done once or twice in my life, mostly from movies, but I didn't think it would be that difficult. You take a hanger and slide it in between the door and the window, and after a minute of jiggling it a bit, the door was supposed to unlock.

No such luck.

The lock wasn't budging, and this shit was pointless. I wasn't a car thief. I wasn't even eighteen. No, I just was a runaway who was in way over her head.

I needed money.

I needed a place to sleep.

I needed _food_.

I needed a lot come to think of it.

What's sad was that not too long ago, those needs of mine were met. They weren't even a thought; they were just there, because I had a home once.

Not anymore, and I couldn't go back.

Renee didn't care that I was gone. All she wanted was Phil—her sack of shit husband who wanted to fondle his stepdaughter.

No such luck.

"Shit," I cursed; the metal wire slipping from my hand and jamming into my palm.

I glanced around in a panic, assuming that I'd been caught. Wouldn't that be perfect? Two minutes into the car-jacking business and I get pinched.

But the streets remained quiet and no one was around. The coast was clear for now, but for how long?

Refocusing my attention at the task at hand, I jimmied that hanger deeper into the slit, forcefully and desperately, trying to get this damn car unlocked.

Then there was a click. It was faint, but I heard it. I held my breath and eased my hand down, slowly lifting the door handle up.

It opened.

I was in.

"Fuck yeah," I said, slithering into the driver's seat. I pulled down the driver side visor, hoping that the keys would fall into my lap, but once again, movies lied.

Accepting the fact that I was going to have to do this the hard way, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my screwdriver.

I wedged it in the crack of the steering wheel and pried the plastic away, exposing the wires. My brows furrowed as I tried to remember how to proceed from there.

_Damn, why did I tell Jake I could do this?_

It was such an obvious lie. You could just look at me and know for a fact that I was full of shit. I had spunk, though. I guess that was important. I didn't take shit from anyone and I was willing to put up a fight.

Huffing and puffing, I fingered the blue and red wires, trying to figure what the hell to do with them while plotting my next move if this shit went south. That was when I heard the click—no, not a click, but a cocking. It was a cocking of a gun and it was two inches away from my left ear.

I froze.

"Who in the fuck are you—and why in the fuck are you trying steal my car?"

Yup, this was it. This was how I was going to die.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the bullet, as I answered the question. "I wasn't stealing it."

"The fuck you weren't," he replied, pressing the muzzle of his gun to my forehead. "Did that asshole Jake send you?"

I nodded once and waited for the pop. But there was nothing, just silence.

"Did you cross him?" he asked, easing the pressure from my temple.

_Cross him? What?_

That question threw me, and without thought, I turned my head towards the unknown man.

There were many things you expect when you look into the eyes of your killer: normalcy wasn't one, and two, you don't expect them to be so freaking..._hot_.

He stared down at me, gun still pointed at my head, but his green were eyes soft and filled with sympathy.

I knew in that moment that he wasn't going to kill me.

"I didn't do anything to him. I just met him," I said, slowly putting my hands up.

"Oh, yeah? Then why does he want you dead?"

"I don't know, sir. I needed money and he offered me a job. I don't know anything else."

He lowered his gun and narrowed his eyes at me. "What's your name, Kid?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the term of endearment. "Bella."

"Bella?" he mused, tucking the gun into his waistband, giving me a brief glimpse of his hard stomach and tattoos that laid beneath.

He crouched down getting eye level with me. I could see his face fully now. He had a strong jaw, full lips, and a perfect nose. The piercing in his eyebrow and lip were distracting, but it was the coppery, bronzed colored hair that was standing every which way but straight that truly caught my eye.

_Who is this guy? _

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen."

He assessed me briefly, probably deciding what to do with me. He caught me red handed trying to steal his car. I just hoped he didn't call the cops. They would just call Renee and make her come pick me up. I rather die than be put back in that shithole.

He held out his hand to me, and I could see the tattoos that continued on his body, trailing down his arms in an inked sleeve. I jerked away from his polite gesture on pure instinct.

The guy just had a gun to my head. I don't care how hot he was, he was still dangerous.

He seemed to understand my reaction, his hand slowly retreating from me and resting it on the side of the car to balance himself.

"I'm Edward."

"So?"

He smiled, and it was crooked and imperfect, but it suited him.

"Are you hungry, Kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Two-**

"Fucking amateur." Edward chuckled with a slight shake of his head.

He was putting back on the plastic piece that I popped off a minute ago. I sat beside him in the passenger seat, clutching my screwdriver.

He made me nervous—and it wasn't because at any moment he could kill me. The gun was still within his reach _and_ I did try to steal his car. No criminal in a ten mile radius would fault him for that.

No, it was something far more trivial than death.

I was severely, and stupidly, crushing on him. Like hard-core crushing. I couldn't stop staring at him. That jaw line. That fucking hair. He was gorgeous.

"I saw it done that way in a movie once," I said offhandedly, my eyes focused in on the muscles in his forearms and the intricate tattoos.

That made him laugh at me even more.

It was a stupid thing to say, obviously, but I couldn't stop talking. I rambled when I was nervous.

"Why don't you have an alarm system on your car?" I asked.

"Because no one in this neighborhood is stupid enough to steal my car."

Except me, I was stupid enough.

Why did Jake send me to steal a car knowing that it would surely mean my death? I only met the guy two nights ago; I could hardly call him an enemy. He was my friend's dealer, and he seemed nice enough, as far as drug dealers go. He knew I was in desperate need of some cash, and I shot down prostitution. I hadn't reached rock bottom—_yet_.

He asked me if I'd ever stolen a car before. I said yes. He handed me a hanger, gave me an address, and sent me on my merrily-little way.

"Why do you even bother locking it then? You could have of saved me a shit load of trouble," I said, frowning down at my scratched up palm.

"Jesus, kid," Edward growled in frustration, "what are you even doing here? You should be at home, fucking scrap booking or, I don't know, what do kids your age do?"

I didn't like him thinking of me as a kid. I had breast for God's sake. They weren't huge or outlandish, but they were perky. He would have more than a handful.

"I'm not a kid," I said.

He glanced up at me for the first time since he got in the car. His eyes roamed over my body, and I might have pushed out my chest to showcase the goods.

He shook his head and averted his attention back to his car.

Deflated, I sunk down in my seat, feeling like a mutant. Rejection hurt more than I cared to describe. All I knew was that I wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

_Maybe I still could..._

Deciding to spare myself further embarrassment, I opened the car door to get out, but as the cool night air wafted in, Edward sprung to life and grabbed my arm. His firm touch sent a thrill through me and I gasped.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"I...I..." I stuttered, words failing me.

All I could think of was those fingers of his, long and lithe, and where else I would like them.

"I was leaving," I said, finding my voice.

His grip tightened. "Leaving? Why?"

"Because..." I paused and stared into his eyes. There was something off about him...something good. He wasn't going to hurt me. "I can."

"No, you can't."

"What? Of course I can." I glanced down briefly at his gun—wait, was he kidnapping me? "You can't keep me here against my will."

"You're right," he said, removing his hand. "I can't keep you here, but where are you going to go? You can't go back to Jake."

"Why not?"

It wasn't like I was going to, especially after the stunt he just pulled trying to get me killed and all, but I was curious.

"Because I'm not giving you my car and you can't go back to him empty handed. He'll fucking kill you."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "What is it to you? Why do you care whether or not I live or die?"

"Because you're just a kid. You shouldn't be out here, Bella. It's too dangerous. You oughta be at home with your family wrapped up in a fucking _Snuggie_."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

There was nowhere for me to go. I'd thought about going back to Washington to live with my dad, but it would be too awkward. I didn't know him. My mom left him when I was just a baby. He didn't call or write me..._ever_.

The streets were my home now.

"I don't have a family," I said a lot sadder than I intended.

Edward was gnawing on his lip ring, deep in thought, and I wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

I bet he was a good kisser.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I'm going to do, Kid," he said, slamming his hand down on the plastic piece, causing it to snap back into place. "If you won't go home, then I have no choice but to take you home."

He put into the key ignition, the car roaring to life, and a shrill of panic shot through me. I grabbed the door handle and lifted at it frantically. I just wanted to get out of here before he could make good on his word.

The doors locked around me. I was stuck.

"No, don't do that. Let me out, please. I can't go back there." I was screeching and thrashing, on the verge of tears. "I'll just runaway again."

"Jesus Christ," Edward said, reaching out and cupping my cheek, "will you please fucking relax?"

The warmth of his touch had a calming effect on me.

"Look," he continued, "we're going to get you something to eat, just like I promised, and then I'm taking you home—" My eyes widened and I shook my head, instinctively reaching for the door again, "—I'm taking you to _my_ home, alright?"

I nodded and wiped away my snot. "Okay."

God, I was a blubbering mess. It was embarrassing. There was no hope of Edward seeing me as more than just a kid now. I'd officially ruined my chances with all the crying.

I decided to just stay quiet after that.

As Edward cruised down the streets with his window down and the music up, I noticed this aura about him. It was hard to put my finger on it, but there was something unusual about the way he presented himself.

On the one hand, he seemed sweet and nice, but then again, there was that gleam in his eye. Like at any minute, he would kill someone for looking at him the wrong way.

He reminded me of a lion. Underneath that mane and pretense of a docile kitty was a predator that couldn't be tamed.

Yes, Edward was dangerous and unpredictable.

I was already bracing myself for that day when he turns on me.

**A/N: Shorter chapters but daily updates. That is the hope. We'll see if I can finish this story before school starts up again. One more tale before I go silent. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm in the process of replying to them. And if anyone has any banner skills, and would like to make a banner for me with this story, I would really love it. Much love. See ya tomorrow.**

**Shout-out to Brina! My pre-reader, who by the way, tell me this is a drabble fic..Is not! *gobbles* **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Three-**

Hunger was a funny thing; it clouds even the simplest of judgments. I'd been so focused on food that I hadn't cared about much else. It had driven all my idiot decisions up until this point, throw in my lack of sleep and it's one deadly combination.

It wasn't until we were pulling into Edward's apartment complex, with my hunger satiated, that fear and doubt arose. The precarious situation that I'd gotten myself into was staring me in the face now. It was asking me all sorts of things, like, where I was from and how did I get out here? They were simple and innocent questions, but with my brain finally recharged with nutrients, everything was taking on a sinister tone.

I was nervous again, but this was more along the lines of, "_Hey, I__ might die if I don't get out of this_', kind of nervous.

We got out of the car, and as he walked around the front, I stood frozen on the sidewalk. I was observing my surroundings and plotting my escape route. Luckily, he'd brought me back to the scene of the crime. I could figure my way out of here...I hoped.

It was kind of silly of me to be thinking of my well-being now. Where was this rational thinking an hour or so ago?

_In your gut, that's where!_

Edward stopped and turned back, noticing my hesitation. I was getting ready to bolt, but I still hadn't decided on what direction.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be rethinking your decisions, Kid?" he asked.

I didn't answer him; I kept my eyes due north towards the busy street. There were people there and if I ran towards them screaming, would he chase me down or just shoot me in the back?

"Whatever, suit yourself," he said, walking up to me. I flinched at his proximity and he let out a tired sigh. "Take this." I glanced down and saw there was some money in his hand. I looked up at him confused. "It should get you a motel room for a couple of nights and some food."

The money that he was shoving into my fists now was at least three hundred dollars, if not more.

"Um, thanks," I mumbled. His kindness had to come with a price, right? 

He smiled at me with that lopsided grin and brushed a few strands of hair from my face. "Be safe out there, Kid, alright?"

I nodded.

"And lay off the car thieving business. You suck at it. Go work at McDonald's or some shit." He teased, winking.

I laughed nervously. "Sure."

He stood there for a moment, towering over me and looking as though he wanted to say something more, but eventually thinking better of it.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind," he said, gently pushing me towards the street.

My feet moved reluctantly, and I kept looking over my shoulder and back over at him as he crossed the courtyard. He didn't walk fast or slow, he strolled. Like he was just a guy walking in the park. It was easy and effortless for him.

_Maybe I should stay._

The money that was wadded up in my hands, hundreds poking out and reminding me of their value, was more than enough to keep me afloat for several days.

But then what?

Money was bound to run out just like it did before. The two hundred and seventy-five dollars that I saved before I ran away only lasted me two weeks, and I was pretty careful with it. I didn't even spend any for the first three days. I stayed with my friend Angela before her mom got whiff of me there and kicked me out.

I knew what was in store for me if I left. The streets would be calling and I would be sleeping out on the cold concrete, huddled in my coat and freezing.

Refusing to go home to my uncaring mother and sexual deviant pseudo father figure, I decided to take my chances with Edward. It was idiotic and risky, but the two alternatives of where my decisions would lead me if I didn't stay were terrifying.

"Wait," I yelled, running up after him. "Wait up."

He jerked his head back at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Did you forget something?"

"Here," I said, out of breath and holding the money out to him.

"No." He shook his head. "I gave that to you, Bella. It's your money. Take it. You need it."

"I don't need it. I changed my mind."

I was still trying to force the money into his hand, but he was unwilling to take it. He took a hold of my shoulders to keep me still.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I…" I was hesitant now. What if he changed his mind about giving me a place to stay?

"You what?" He tried coaxing a sentence out of me.

"I want to stay with you." I blurted out.

He stared at me with a blank expression, my words registering with him. He laughed. "Fuck, Kid. You're exhausting." He waved me forward. "Come on, then."

"Here," I said, trying again to give him back his money.

"Keep it," he said, and pushed my hand back towards me and glared. "I'm not going to tell you again, you got me?"

I gulped and nodded, shoving it into my back pocket of my jeans as I followed closely behind him.

Edward's apartment was on the third floor and overlooked a dingy pool. He said it was like having an Oceanside view. I laughed. The overgrown algae was the only thing this pool had in common with an ocean.

Stopping at apartment 323, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. The music from inside was blaring, almost obnoxiously so, and I covered my ears as we walked in.

"Yo, Eddie!" A large man on a leather couch shouted.

He had curly black hair, muscles everywhere, and a devilish smile. Definitely a cute guy, but his large build was rather intimidating, and I found myself hiding behind Edward.

"Turn that shit off, Emmett. Do you want our fucking neighbors to call the cops again?" Edward growled.

I sniffed the air and got the distinct trace of weed. I searched the room, looking for its origin. There on the coffee table, in a blue pebbled ashtray, was a large joint.

_Well, that's not surprising._

"Fuck the police," Emmett said, flipping off no one. "Let em' come."

"Yeah, you say that shit now," Edward said, rolling his eyes and walking over to the stereo to turn it off.

The silence was nice and Emmett seemed unfazed by…well, anything. He picked up the joint and took a big hit off it. He held his breath; cheeks puffed out and filled with smoke as he passed it over to Edward. They were both sitting on the couch now, passing it back and forth between each other.

_Puff, puff, pass._

Emmett still hadn't noticed me and was completely unaware of my existence—even though I was standing right there in front of him.

Yeah, this wasn't awkward at all.

"So, Eddie you've been gone for awhile. Did you kill the person who was stealing your car? Did you chop them up and bury the pieces in the desert?" He cackled.

Edward blew out smoke and smiled up at me—the idiot who should be chopped up and buried in the desert. "Nope. Instead, I fed them, gave them some money, and brought them home with me."

Emmett looked over at me now, his eyes popping out of his skull. He pointed. "What's that?"

"That's Bella," Edward said.

"What's a _Bella_?"

"Bella is a shitty car thief," Edward answered, biting at that lip ring again.

Man, what was he trying to do to me?

Emmett frowned. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She needs a place to crash," Edward said waving me off, acting as if my need of a home wasn't a huge deal or anything.

"Oh. Cool." Emmett grinned at me. "Hey, there, little Bella…do you smoke?"

They had been talking about me like I wasn't there for so long that I was stunned when someone actually addressed me.

"Um..."

"Don't give her that shit, she's a good girl. You shouldn't be trying to corrupt her," Edward said, grabbing the joint away from Emmett's hand.

I frowned. Not only did this guy see me as a kid but a good girl as well? It was all too much, and in response, I ended up acting like a child—the one thing I tried so hard to prove that I wasn't.

"Would a good girl try to steal your car?" I shot back, stomping over to them and snatching the joint out of Edward's mouth.

I'd only smoked weed a few times in my life, so I was fairly familiar with the inhaling and exhaling part.

However, I overcompensated.

I'd taken in too much smoke in my attempt to be badass and it backfired. I was bent over hacking my lungs out, feeling like I was going to die.

Edward laughed. "Sit down before you hurt yourself, Kid."

I fell back into the chair behind me, feeling the effects of that one hit. One hit. Talk about biting off more than I could chew. My vision was getting blurry and I could feel my buzz coming on. I closed my eyes, feeling waves upon waves of warm sensations in my limbs.

_Shit...I'm such an idiot!_

The last thing I needed to be doing was lower my inhibitions around two strange men. Hadn't my mother taught me anything? It was too late now. I was stoned and I couldn't do anything about it but wait it out. I just hope that I was alive and still a virgin in the morning.

The guys were talking to each other, laughing and joking around and ignoring me again. Ten minutes passed—well, it could've been longer, time stopped in my world—and they lowered their voices to hush whispers. It was all secret like, which in turn, made me pay close attention on what they were saying.

"What do you plan to do with her, Eddie?"

"She needs someone to look after her."

"Bullshit!" He snorted. "You want to bang her."

"Em, she's seventeen."

"So?"

Edward laughed. "I'm twenty-eight, man. That's..."

"_Perfect_."

"It's illegal."

"What? Fuck that. Our whole operation is illegal. This weed is illegal. That gun in your fucking pants is illegal."

"I don't care. It's not right. She's a kid."

I was starting to really hate that word.

"Fine. Whatever. But just know that I'm not babysitting her for you."

"Fuck off, dude," Edward said, and from what I could tell, he was punching something, Emmett's arm, the table, I didn't know. He groaned. "Look, Bella is my problem, alright? I'll fucking take care of her."

It went silent, and I wondered briefly if I'd fallen asleep.

"You're going to get burned with that one, man."

Edward chuckled sadly."Yeah, don't I fucking know it."

**A/N: Another day another chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading this story. BTW, who doesn't love Emmett? He's so much fun to write. See you ladies tomorrow! *mwah***

**Shout-out to my pre-reader, Brina! She's my bestest friend ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Four-**

I woke up in a strange bed. The sun was flooding in through the dented blinds. My vision was still iffy and it took me a second to focus. I'd about rubbed my eyelids to the point of being raw.

Sitting up on my elbows, I glanced around the room. It was a boy's room. That's for sure. It was a mess and clothes were scattered everywhere.

Throwing the blanket off me, I was relieved to see that I was still fully clothed. My shoes were on the floor next to the bed, but that was the only thing that was taken off.

My head pounded and throbbed as I sat upright, reminding me of all my bad decisions. I tried to remember last night's events. The memories were foggy, and I was still so exhausted. I'd been up for about twenty-four hours the day before.

I was bound to crash _somewhere_ at _some_ point.

Slipping on my shoes, I rose from the bed and walked over to the door. I pressed my ear against it, listening for any movement on the other side. There was a faint sound of a television, but nothing else.

I had a good idea of where I was. I wasn't completely forgetful. I just didn't know what was waiting for me out there.

_Shit, my screwdriver_, I thought, patting my jean pockets.

The money was still there, but my tool—or weapon, depending on the circumstances—was gone. It was still in Edward's car, where I'd left it.

Oh, well, whatever. I didn't really get the feeling that I was going to need it. That sense of unease wasn't there, and I couldn't figure out why.

I didn't know these people. It was a little too soon and ignorant of me to trust a gun-toting stranger and his pot smoking friend.

Opening the door and poking my head out, I had a partial view of the living room. I glanced down the hall to my left, noticing the bathroom and kitchen, but there wasn't a soul in either room. It was deserted. The only sign of life was the people on TV.

As I entered the living room, I stopped short of the couch, my eyes falling on a shirtless Edward.

He was sleeping, and he looked very young, almost boyish.

Those long legs of his were hanging over one end of the couch. The dark jeans were riding low on his hips and didn't leave much to the imagination. The tattoos along his chest were a lot more extensive than I originally thought, and as I silently crept up to interpret them, I realized how pointless that was. They were too chaotic in their complexity.

Below all that ink was a strong and lean body. He wasn't overly muscular like his friend, but he had definition. This led me to the discovery of his other piercings. If I thought the lip ring was hot, it was nothing compared to his nipple rings. My eyes wandered down his torso, pondering the possibility of another piercing, somewhere hidden below those jeans.

What was it about the bad boy?

They caused nothing but heartache, and you couldn't change them. They were trouble. I knew what this crush meant for me, but it was too late. I was pulled down into his allure, unable to take my eyes off him.

"Drool much?" A raspy and womanly voice whispered into my ear.

I nearly jumped ten feet into the air, my heart pounding out of my chest. I turned around and saw a tall, statuesque blonde leaning against the wall and smirking at me.

She'd caught me panting and slobbering over a sleeping Edward and we both knew it.

I'd been busted.

"I was just trying to figure out what his tattoos say," I replied, feigning indifference.

"Yeah, right, sure you were," she said, rolling her pretty blue eyes at me. She held out her manicured hand and I shook it. "I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Bella."

It was a relief to see another female in this house. It put me at ease. Although, I wondered who she could be, and I hoped she wasn't Edward's girlfriend. She was beautiful, and there was no winning against that, but it wasn't even about her obvious beauty.

Beyond the perfect face and behind those eyes laid a shameless brutality, and Rosalie wasn't someone you wanted to cross.

"How do you know Edward?" she asked, regaining my attention.

I glanced back at him to make sure that he was still sleeping, and thankfully, he was.

"Um, I don't...not really."

She raised her eyebrow at me questioningly. "How old are you?"

The whole age thing again. My crutch. My downfall.

"Seventeen."

But in forty-four days I'll be turning eighteen and officially be legal. It wasn't like I was counting down the days or anything, I'm just saying.

"Are you having sex with him to score drugs?" She whispered, appalled.

"No!" I shouted. "God, no!"

Unfazed by my outburst, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me."Then why are you hanging out with him? This ain't no after school special, honey, and he ain't no role model. He's a hardened criminal."

"You should fucking talk, Rose." Edward grumbled from the couch.

My eyes shot to him, startled, as my pulse quickened and my breath caught.

Damn it, I woke him up with all my shouting, but Jesus, he was so freaking cute.

He was sitting up now, and his hands were running through his hair, looking amazingly good all disheveled and messy—being shirtless didn't hurt him, either.

"How many fucking convictions do you have under your corset?" he asked, glancing up at her. "Armed robbery, trespassing, assault and battery, drug possession—"

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah, we got it, asshole, but see, unlike you, I was never convicted of those things, _sooo_."

He scoffed. "Hypocrisy."

"Call it what you will, Eddie," she said, "but you'll still be the documented criminal around here."

"What the fuck ever, Saint Rosalie. Why don't you do us both a favor and go unload some of these dime bags," he said, waving his hand over the table. "Be fucking useful for once."

"Later, I'm busy," she said, giving me a smile. "Nice to meet you, Baby Bella."

I groaned at the newest nickname. "Yeah, you, too."

She sauntered out of the room, leaving Edward and me alone again.

"Fucking hassle," he said, lighting up a cigarette and looking up at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess—I must of, you know, because I don't remember much about last night or how I got in that bed."

He nodded in understanding, taking a long drag off the cigarette before answering me. "You passed out on the chair and I carried you to my room."

The thought of being in his arms gave me tingles with this sense of longing and need. It circulated through me and I felt the blush in my face creep up. It gave me away, and I was thankful that he wasn't looking at me.

It just really sucked that I'd been unconscious when all the carrying from room to room and holding me in his arms happened. I vowed to never to smoke pot again.

It ruined all my fun.

"So," I said, switching awkwardly from foot to foot.

"So..." He raised his brows, "what?"

"So, what happens now?"

He shrugged. "Beats the fuck out of me, Kid."

It was weird. How do you ask someone if you could live with them? But more than that, the question that plagued me was did I even want to live with him? I know that living out on the streets wasn't all that desirable, but could I really just move in?

_Damn me._

I wasn't sure about anything anymore. All this running away business seemed so simple a few months back. Now, I didn't know what I was doing, and if it wasn't for the backpack full of mementos from home to remind me, I wouldn't even know who I was.

"Shit," I cursed. "I'm so stupid."

"What is it?" he asked.

I sighed. "I left my backpack at Jake's."

"You did what now?"

"It was stupid, I know…I just…"

Sleep deprivation rearing its ugly head.

He laughed. "That's a fucking understatement." He stood up, grabbing his shirt off the table and putting it on. "So, what was in it, anything worth saving?"

"I had some clothes in there and personal items from home."

My diary, pictures of Renee, and an expensive locket that I hoped to pawn later.

"Yes then?" he asked, picking up his gun, pulling out the clip and glancing at it briefly before putting it back. He stuffed the gun into his waistband.

He was grabbing his wallet and putting on his shoes when what he was about to do dawned on me.

"Wait, you're not thinking of going over there, are you?"

"It doesn't look like I got much of a choice, Kid. You need your things. It shouldn't be a problem. Are you ready to go?"

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"What's the problem? Do you need eat something first? We can stop and get something on the way."

"No, that's not what I mean. I can't go back there, Edward. He'll kill me. Remember? That's what you said. I go back there empty handed and I'm dead."

"Not with me there to protect you," he said, reaching down and grabbing another gun from the side table drawer. "Trust me."

_Jesus, how many weapons do they have stashed in this apartment?_

"Trust you? I don't even know you."

He looked hurt by that statement. "What do you mean you don't know me? I'm the guy who could've killed you, but took you into his home instead. What else is there to know?"

"You wouldn't have killed me," I said, glancing away from his penetrating green eyes and really not all that convinced.

"No, maybe not, but the point is that I could have."

He was teasing me now, and I couldn't hold back from smiling up at him.

"Just like I could have stolen your car?"

He chuckled, throwing his arm around my neck and pulling me towards the front door. "Nah, not even close, but don't you worry, I'm going to teach ya."

**A/N: I'm going have some fun in the next chapter, and trust me, I'm getting to the heart of the story. It won't take me that long to get there. Hope everyone is having fun reading this little story. It's different, I know, but I don't do conventional. Thanks for the reviews and for alerting and favorite'ing this story. I blush.**

**To my pre-reader and best friend, Brina. Girl, you know it's true…oooh, oooh, oooh, I love you! *mwah***


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Five-**

It was around noon when we arrived at the reservation. Jake's house was the same as I remembered it. It was aged, rundown and the stucco was cracking. The patches of dead grass from the smoldering sun were an odd compliment to the dirt lawn.

I sat in the car for a moment, biting my nails, and severely rethinking this field-trip. Even though I really wanted my stuff back, I didn't think it was worth risking our lives over. Of course, Edward waved off my concerns. The guy was carrying two guns in his waistband, but assured me that this shit was no big deal.

"They're all fucking talk," Edward had said.

_Right._

Somehow, that didn't ease my worries. Not even a little.

He rechecked his guns, making sure they were loaded. He'd done this about four times in the last five minutes. I looked down and noticed my screwdriver lying by my feet on the floorboard. I scooped it up and put it down the front of my pants.

It's not much of a weapon, but it'll have to do.

Edward wrinkled his brow in displeasure. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I need something to, you know, just in case.

"And you're actually going to use that thing?" he asked skeptically.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I might."

"No, you're not," he said, reaching his hand into my pants, shocking the hell out of me, and pulling out the screwdriver. He tossed it in the backseat.

I was on the verge of panting from his simple touch and proximity of his fingers when he placed a gun into my open palm.

It was cold and heavy. I stared down at it with wide eyes, unable to speak.

"You know how to use one, right?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly as a large lump formed and lodged itself in the back of my throat.

"Just aim it at some fuckers head and pull the trigger."

I nodded as the weight of the gun and its implications hit me. This could be very bad. Oh, so very bad. Nothing good was going to come out of this...but still, I couldn't refuse him. I just sat there, gripping the handle firmly and wrapping my fingers around the trigger. It felt right, and I felt empowered by it.

My hands were no longer trembling.

"Hide it in your pants," he said, ducking his head down and peering out my side window.

Doing as told, I concealed the weapon in my jeans, barely able to cover the handle with my shirt. I followed his gaze now and saw that there were two guys on the porch. They were staring at us, pointing and hollering to someone in the house.

Edward smiled, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Let's go."

When we got out of the car, Edward made sure to walk in front of me. He kept one of his hands on my waist, protectively leading the way. The men watched our approach, their stances once relaxed was now territorial and tense.

"Hey, Fellas," Edward greeted, uncharacteristically bright. "I'm here to see Jake."

One guy, tall and thick, crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "He's busy."

"This will only take a second," Edward said, taking another step towards the house and placing his hand on the guy's shoulder.

The gesture wasn't hostile. It was almost friendly. I thought maybe he was right, maybe nothing bad was going to happen.

However, I spoke too soon, and the guy gently shoved Edward backwards. I put my hands up to break his fall, but it wasn't needed. The wick on the ticking time bomb that was my escort had been lit and everything after that became a blur.

The next thing I knew, Edward cocked the gun and had it pointed to the guy's neck."Don't fuck with me, Paul. I am not in the mood."

Paul was stunned and hadn't expected Edward to pull out his gun so quickly. Hell, he didn't even have time to reach for his own weapon. His hands were frozen at his sides.

"Jared." Paul grunted.

The second guy on the porch, Jared, I'm guessing, caught wind of the commotion and went to pull out his pistol, but Edward was already miles ahead of him. He'd taken the gun out of the front of my pants and had it pointed directly at the Jared's head.

Jesus, I didn't even feel it when he grabbed it from me. Everything was going by so fast. It was hard to keep up.

"Don't even fucking think about it, asshole," Edward said.

My blood was pumping, and my senses were on high alert. I felt this overwhelming sensation build up in me. The chaos was thrilling. It overshadowed my fear. My whole body was tingling with excitement.

"What the fuck do you want, Edward, huh?" Paul asked through his gritted teeth.

"I just want to talk to Jake."

Paul didn't want to give in to Edward's demands. I saw the stubbornness in his dark eyes. Edward responded to Paul's defiance by pressing the muzzle of his gun deeper into his neck.

"Call him," he said, tone clipped and deadly.

"Fuck you!" Paul spat.

"Call him, Paul, or I'll unload a bullet into your God damn jaw."

Paul gulped nervously, his eyes flitting over to me and then back to Edward. "Jared, go get Jake."

"I'm here," Jake said, stepping out from behind the screen door and onto the porch. He rested his hand on Jared's shoulder and nodded for him to go inside.

Jared slowly backed away, his hand inches from his exposed gun. Edward never wavered, keeping his aim on Jared's head until he disappeared inside. Then, without missing a beat, Edward shifted his gun towards Jake.

Jake smiled easily, enjoying the tension. "Relax, Edward, we're all friends here."

"Friends?" He laughed. "Is that why you tried to steal my fucking car?"

Jake acted surprised. "Someone tried to steal the Chevelle? No kidding?"

"Cut the fucking shit. I'm not here for lies. I'm here for Bella's stuff."

"Bella?" Jake questioned confused.

"Yeah, she's the girl you sent to steal my car," Edward answered.

"Oh, yes, the cute little brunette," he said, looking around Paul's stocky form and noticed me standing there. He gave me a small wave. "Well, by all means, have her go inside and get her things."

"Bella," Edward called.

I walked up to him and he gestured me forward.

"Not so fast," Jake said, blocking in my path. "Will you please remove your gun from my brother's throat first?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Edward said with a benign smile, slowly lowering his weapon. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Go get your stuff."

All three men stared each other down as I ran inside. I knew exactly where I'd left my backpack, assuming that it was still there.

There were four to five people in the house. Jared was pacing the living room, looking like a frightened, caged animal. The rest of Jake's people were sitting on the couch, looking like emotionless statues. They watched me closely as I entered the room. I did my best to ignore them.

In the far back corner by the entertainment center, I'd hidden my bag behind a chair. I sighed with relief when I saw the black leather and white stitching backpack.

I opened it up and checked the pockets to find everything was still there, even my silver pendent necklace—which was surprising.

Slinging it over my shoulder, I ran back outside and saw that no one had moved. I don't even think they talked while I was gone. Standing there in silence with hatred and distrust in their eyes.

"I got it. We're good," I told Edward.

He kept his guns pointed. "Well, Fellas, I would like to thank you so much for your hospitality. We'll have to do this again real soon."

"Try not to split her in two the first time out," Jake said, winking at me.

Edward pushed me behind him and glared, flipping him off, but said nothing as we slowly backed away. I was disgusted by Jake's insinuation, and so grateful that he never tried anything with me. I'm pretty sure that the word 'no' would have never stopped him from taking what he wanted.

It wasn't until we were in the car and driving away did my body relax.

Edward glanced over at me with a sly smirk. "That was fun, huh…" he paused, his faint smile morphing into a heated scowl, "well, except for that shit that Jake said about you at the end. He's lucky I didn't fucking kill him for that."

"What?" I was so stunned by the 'fun' comment. "You call that fun? I just barely got my heart to slow down. They could have killed us back there, Edward."

He scoffed. "Not even. Those assholes are a bunch of pussies."

"Then why did you pull your gun out?"

"Just to see Paul shit his pants. Why else?"

I gaped at him, not believing my ears. What did I get myself involved in?

"You're completely unhinged, do you know that?"

He smiled proud. "Yeah, I know, but so are you."

"What? No, I'm not."

"Bullshit! When I put my gun in your hand…" His gaze roamed over my body, his eyes landing on my chest and staying there—for just a fraction of a second, before glancing back up at my blushing face. "I saw the way your body reacted. It excited you."

"It…it did not," I stammered, but suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Deny it all you want, you can't hide the truth from me. Face it, Kid, we're all criminals; in one way or another."

"You're wrong."

"Okay, fine, I'm wrong. I guess there's really no point in taking you out shooting then."

My head snapped up, and I felt that thrill again. He was testing me. He knew what I wanted before I did.

"You would do that?" I asked, trying hard to keep the excitement out of my voice.

It didn't work.

"Of course..." His eyes a deep green and focused intently on me, I felt so naked and exposed, "but only if you want me to."

"I do," I said, nodding my head shamefully.

"I fucking knew it."

He jerked the steering wheel swiftly to the right, cutting off two lanes of traffic and jumping back on the freeway.

"What are you doing?" I screeched frantic, clutching the sides of the car.

"I'm taking you out shooting."

"What, now?"

"Why not?" He asked, reaching over and placing his hand on my leg, giving it a gentle squeeze. "There's no time like the present, right?"

Considering the whirlwind that was my life now, I was hard-pressed to argue with him.

"Right."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, loves. My girl, Brina, wants a EPOV. She wants to know what he's thinking so badly. Honestly, I'm really considering it. In the meantime, I promise whatever feelings Edward harbors for Bella will be made known in tomorrow's next chapter. Until then…*mwah***

**Thanks to my pre-reader Brina. She's awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Six-**

Edward took me out to the desert north of Phoenix. It was an odd choice, considering the hundred degree heat, but he said that we couldn't go to an indoor shooting range because I wasn't eighteen.

Again, my age was brought up as a hindrance, and I had to suppress a sigh.

I wondered if he really thought of me as a kid, though. The way he looked at me in the car and just some of the things he says suggested that he didn't. And despite being so adamant about it, it was hard to believe that he would be staying away from me just because it was illegal.

Yes, when it comes to Edward, I use that word loosely.

"This is a Custom Colt .38 Super," Edward said, displaying the pistol to me.

This particular gun of his was new. He liked to keep it in the glove box of his car. It was his baby, and he went on and on about it for a good twenty minutes. The silver gun was shiny and reflective, and as he held it up, explaining the way the bullet discharged from it, I could see my bored expression gazing back at me.

I just wanted to get started already.

"It's got nine rounds to a clip and—" He stopped in mid sentence, dropping his hand and narrowing his eyes. "What's the problem?"

I sighed, my frustration showing through. "I just don't see the point in all this detail. A gun is just a gun."

"A gun is not just a gun, Bella," he said, clearly angry with me. "You have to know what you got in your hand before you even think about using it."

My mind went straight to gutter with that one, and I giggled. "Is that a metaphor for something?"

It was a tasteless joke, _obviously_, but Edward wasn't in a joking mood.

He glowered at me. "Do you want to shoot my gun or not?"

I bit my tongue.

Everything he said sounded sexual, and I didn't know whether or not it was done on purpose or maybe I was being too hopeful by twisting his words and making them seem flirtatious.

It was silly. He wasn't interested in me. I was just grasping at thin air, trying to capture the unattainable.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I said, getting serious, "please continue."

"All right, _like I was saying_, it has nine rounds to a clip. Here," he said, handing over the gun. It was cool to the touch, and nearly slipped out of my sweaty grasp. He placed his firm hands on my hips and spun me away from him.

My back was pressed up against his chest now, causing a visceral reaction in my body. My face was flushed and my throat dried up as my heart was beating faster and faster and faster, with no end in sight.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

He moved his hands from my waist and up my sides, past my heaving chest, to my arms, and down to my hands. He slid his fingers over mine, interlocking them.

"Grip the gun with both hands," he murmured into my ear. "You got it?"

"Uh huh," I mumbled.

It was hard to concentrate on anything other than him.

His breath was on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. The whiskers on his face tickled my shoulder as he rested his chin against it. Every muscle in his chest was hard, and I relaxed into him, relishing the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me.

I was really starting to like this impromptu shooting lesson.

"Now, raise the gun," he said.

I did.

"Lock your elbows and grip it tightly."

"Okay."

His hands were slowly moving away from mine and up my arms, leaving a fiery sensation in its wake. The ascent of his touch continued up my body until it was no longer there.

I wanted to shout at him and tell him to come back.

"Put your finger on the trigger." His voice was somewhere behind me now. He wasn't far, but he wasn't close, either.

I nodded, following his directions by the letter.

"Now there's safety on the trigger. When you pull it, you're going to have to really squeeze it, okay? You gotta use a lot of force to get it to fire."

"Yeah, okay," I replied, my breath coming out short and ragged.

My eyes were gazing out to nothing but cactus and Palo Verde trees. The empty wasteland went on for miles and miles with jagged brown mountains as its backdrop. Where the bullet would go, I had no clue. There wasn't a target and really no way of knowing if I was even shooting straight.

I breathed in deeply, trying to calm my frazzled nerves.

"That's a good girl," he whispered into my neck.

I nearly groaned in response. Edward was trying to kill me. I was sure of it. How was I supposed to stay focused when he's talking to me in this way?

I was seventeen and my hormones were raging, and this guy—this tattooed and pierced up bad boy—was touching me, whispering in my ear, and being all sexy like.

I wasn't apt for this kind of torture.

"Listen carefully, Bella," Edward said, capturing my attention and pulling me out of my inner hell. "The recoil is going to be powerful. Especially for someone like you who's never shot a gun before. Just keep your elbows straight and locked, and try to anticipate as much of the force as possible, got it?"

I gulped. "Sure."

His presence and warmth disappeared from my back. Apparently, he felt the need to put some distance between us—and that's what worried me.

"How strong is this recoil?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled, sensing my hesitance. "It's pretty strong. Just do what I told you and keep those elbows locked."

"Oh…okay," I said.

Time froze as I waited for his next word.

"Are you ready?"

"No! Yes…maybe. I don't know."

I was terrified.

"Take your time. There's no rush. Pull the trigger when you're ready."

I stood there with my arms raised, gun pointed, and with absolutely no courage. In truth, guns kind of scared me. What if something weird happened and it blows up in my face?

Edward laughed. "It's not going to blow up in your face. Trust me."

Shit! Did I just say that out loud?

"I can't do this," I said.

He walked up to me, placing his hands on my hips, and roughly yanked me against him.

"Yes, you can. Aim and fire."

Inhaling through my nose, I tightened all of my muscles, locking my elbows and slowly squeezing the trigger.

_Pop._

The gun went off; the power of it forced my hand back and hit me squarely in the face.

I hadn't anticipated that at all. It really hurt.

"Fuck!" Edward hissed, swinging me around to face him. He brushed the hair from my face with his brow etched in concern. "Baby, are you all right?"

I scrunched up my face, feeling the hot sting. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hit my chin with the butt of the gun."

He didn't seem too convinced. "Are you sure? It didn't fucking look fine from where I was standing." He tenderly touched the place my hand and gun smacked me. "It might bruise."

"Great," I said rolling my eyes. That was just one more thing to make me less attractive to him. "I'm fine, really," I said, trying to convey to him that my injuries weren't that severe. "In fact," I grinned, "I kind of want to do it again."

A faint smile slowly crept on his face, his eyes searching mine, and for a second, a spilt flicker in time, I could see his head leaning towards mine. He was going to kiss me.

I could feel it.

Then something clicked inside of him, and the next thing I knew, he was pulling away from me and taking a large step back. The distance he put between us now was more than it'd ever been.

He waved towards the vast nothingness, and his tone was just as empty.

"Remember to lock your arms."

**A/N: I wrote a little something, something in Edward's POV. I'm trying to decide where it goes in this story, if at all. I have a flow going and I don't want to disrupt that. So, I might post it as an outtake. So, it might be today sometime. Keep an eye open for it.**

**To my beautiful and lovely pre-reader Brina…****w****hen the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, I'm a stick it out to the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Seven-**

Shooting a gun was working wonders for my frustration. The almost kiss played in my head on a constant loop. Over and over again, taunting me, and laughing at my attempt to be thought as more to than just a kid.

Every so often he would shoot with me or sprout out a few pearls of wisdom about techniques and whatnot, but mostly, he kept his distance and acted platonic towards me.

The up close and personal shooting lessons were a thing of the past. It sucked.

I closed my eyes and fantasized about every aspect of his face, and remembering how close his lips were to my own. A mere inch, if not fewer. Then for all of it to be snatched away and cock blocked by whatever morals he believed he had.

Edward, a man with morals—an ethic code to uphold.

_Yeah, right!_

This was a guy who put a gun to man's face just to see him squirm. This guy was a drug dealer and a proud criminal. He had more tattoos than skin on his body—and that was a short list. I'm sure his infractions go on and on from there.

But me, I am forbidden for him to take?

That was bullshit. This whole situation was driving to a psychotic break. All I wanted was for him to kiss me!

_Pop._

I wanted to feel the roughness of his hands. I wanted the piercing on his mouth to roll over my lips, and for me to take that damn thing in between my teeth!

_Pop._

I wanted to him to grab me and throw me up against the hood of his car.

_Pop. Pop._

I wanted him to rip off my clothes and press his lean and hard-rock body against mine, whispering into my ear about how much he had to have me. Right there! Right now!

_Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop._

Closing my eyes, I kept squeezing the damn trigger, but nothing was happening, it just clicked. The gun was empty. This was the third clip that I'd emptied in the sake of therapy.

I turned back to Edward. "I'm out again."

He was leaning on his car, watching me with an amused expression. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I shouted.

He laughed, shaking his head as he walked up to me. He handed me another clip from his back pocket.

"I _said_," his voice was louder, but a ringing in my ears drowned him out, "are you deaf yet?"

This was the closest he'd been to me since the failed kiss. I could still see the reservations in his eyes and this overwhelming display of disconnect. It bothered me.

This was stupid. Why did I care so much? I didn't know Edward. It's been, what, eighteen hours since we've met? It was crazy to be having these feelings for him. They were strong, and shit was all too complicated. I knew that they went way beyond a simple crush. I didn't understand why, but I craved his closeness more than air.

"Come closer, I can't hear you," I said, grabbing his shirt and tugging on it.

He relented and allowed me to pull him down. Our faces were an inch away, and I stared at his mouth and watched with lustful fascination as he chewed on his lip ring.

"Can you hear me?" he whispered.

I nodded, hypnotized by his words.

"Good," he said, smiling coyly. He jerked his body away, my fingers losing their grasp, and I frowned. "We should go."

He took the pistol out of my hand and wrapped it up in a white cloth, so carefully. The way he took special care of that gun—his baby—made me jealous.

"You did good, Kid," he said, patting me on the back.

I rolled my eyes at him, not even bothering to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "You did _well_."

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side with surprise. "Wait…are you fucking correcting my grammar?"

"Forget it," I said, brushing past him and stomping towards the car, mumbling about him under my breath.

He had no idea what he was doing to me. Sure, I was being a tad impatient, but it was only because he kept toying with me. One minute he's going to kiss me and then next minute he's patting me on the back like a little buddy.

If I knew one way or the other how he felt about me, I could at least act appropriately around him.

I swung around to confront the jerk only to find that he was standing over me with a smug smirk on his face.

"Why did you take me out shooting?" I asked, backing away from him, irritated with his closeness.

He stalked after me like I was his prey, and we began to circle around his car.

"_Because_…you wanted me to?"

I scoffed. "That's the only reason? There's nothing else?"

We made a full lap and were back at my passenger side door. Edward took this opportunity to trap me there, pressing his body up against mine and putting his hands on the top of the car. I was surrounded by him. I could smell gun powder and dirt, but beneath all that was Edward—and he smelled…_amazing. _It was confusing and intoxicating. I was an instant addict.

"Ask me what you really want to ask me," he said, green eyes dark and demanding.

All my courage was slipping away, and I struggled to keep my breathing under control. He was consuming me more than ever now. I couldn't think, or speak for that matter. I just stared up at him.

"Just ask me," he said firmly, noticing my reluctance.

Somewhere from the depths, I managed to summon courage and just came out with it.

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

That shocked him."What?"

"You were going to kiss me, but at the last minute didn't, why? Is it the age thing? Because if you're worried about it, I'll have you know that I'm turning eighteen in less than two months—forty-four days to be exact."

The dam had been broken and truth spilled out, flooding the both us.

"I'll be sure to mark that on my calendar."

"I don't care that you're old."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not old."

"You're twenty-eight. That's two years away from thirty. That's _old_."

"So, why would you want to be kissed by old man like me then, hmm?" he asked, leaning down and hovering his lips over mine.

"I've got daddy issues?"

He laughed. "Jesus, Kid, what I am going to do with you?"

_Well, I have some ideas about that, Edward, and the way you have me pinned to this car right now, I'd say we are halfway there._

That's what I should've said, but instead, I chickened out and let my insecurity shine.

"Is it really about my age or is it something else?"

He groaned, leaning his forehead against mine."You don't want to get mixed up with the likes of me, Bella."

"I'm kind of already am."

His head snapped up and he glared. "No, you're not. You're still good. I don't want to ruin that."

"I'm not as good as you think I am," I said, pushing him away.

He stumbled back. "No, I'm pretty sure you are."

"Really? Well, I do believe that last night you caught me trying to steal your car, Edward. Good girls don't steal cars."

"Yeah, but you got your techniques from watching movies, not through experience."

"So? What difference does that make? If you're so concerned about my amateur skills, why don't you teach me?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration. "Boosting cars are not something you can put on your resume, Kid."

I snorted. "I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed."

His eyes widened. "You're choosing a life of crime now? Do you know how crazy that sounds? No one chooses this fucking life, Bella, alright? It chooses you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me, why did it choose you?"

"It didn't." He smirked. "I'm the exception."

Whatever circumstances had led him here, they weren't because he didn't have a choice. Apparently he did, and that was when I realized I'd made the same choices: running away from home, living out on the streets, getting mixed up with the wrong people, taking that job from Jake, and deciding to trust a criminal.

"I choose it," I said with a single and firm nod. "So, I guess that makes me the exception, too."

My mind was made up. There was no going back for me, and he could argue and stare at me with that stern look of his all he wanted, I wasn't budging.

And I think he knew that.

"Fine!" He groaned loudly, conceding to my demands. He strode back up to me. "Are you hungry?"

I tried to hide my victory smile, and shrugged with mocked indifference. "A little."

"Well, I'm fucking starving. Let's get the hell out of here before someone calls the police and go grab something to eat. And then, little brave one," he said, opening my car door for me, "I'm taking you to meet my family."

**A/N: So, we'll get to meet Edward's family next. Thanks for reviewing and I'll see ya tomorrow. You ladies rock!**

**Brina, I only have this to say to you, my lovely pre-reader…** **You've got troubles; well I've got 'em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We stick together and we see it through. You've got a friend in me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Eight-**

I fidgeted in my seat and couldn't seem to keep my body still. The thumping of my heart echoed in my ears. Even my poor nails had fallen victim to my over wrought nerves. I'd bitten them down to the nubs.

Every few seconds or so, like a compulsive tick, I would peek over at Edward and try to gauge his mood.

_Nothing._

There were no signs of stress, and his face was completely at ease. He even drummed his thumbs to the beat of the music against his steering wheel.

It was just me—and I should be nervous. I was meeting his parents for the first time and that was a huge fucking step into _coupledom_. Except, we weren't a couple, and that just made this whole situation more weird.

Edward wouldn't even kiss me, but thought it was perfectly natural to take me home and parade me around to his parents?

_Really?_

How in the world was he even going to introduce me?

_"Hey, mom, hey, dad, I would like you to meet the girl who tried to break into my car. She's homeless, and I've known her for less than a day. This is Bella...wait, what's your last name?"_

That wouldn't be awkward at all.

"We're here, Kid," Edward said, rubbing my knee and pulling me out of my panicky, inner chatter.

Leaning forward to look out the front windshield, I saw that we were at a pool hall. Main Street Billiards to be exact. This was not what I expected.

"Are we meeting your parents here?" I asked confused, glancing back at him.

"My parents?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"You said that I was going to meet—"

"No, I _said_ that I was going to take you to meet my family. I never said anything about meeting my parents."

"Oh," I replied somewhat relieved, but even more confused now.

Parents were a sore subject for Edward, and I could definitely relate. It was odd, and I didn't know why, but wanted to flesh out those deep secrets and hidden demons of his while praying to God that he left mine alone.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Well, maybe…wait, why are we doing this again? You know, the whole meeting the family thing?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "It's not what you think."

"Oh, so there is no diamond ring in it for me then?" I grumbled bitterly.

"Jesus, Kid, what is with you? Zero to sixty in a second flat. Look, if you want a diamond ring, you gotta learn how to fucking steal it," he said, unbuckling my seat belt. "But before you go and do all that, you gotta meet the people who will help you do it."

"That's profound."

He glared at me. "Just get out of the fucking car."

It was fun getting him all hot under the collar and fired up. It was so easy to do, too. I loved it. Heck, the way I figured it, for half the shit he pulls with me, he deserved every bit of it.

The place was packed with people, and they all stared at Edward as we entered. It was an even mixture of hostile looks and fascination. He commanded their attention…and that made him hotter.

It was quite difficult to keep up with his long legs and easy stride. He kept looking over his shoulder and back at me, making sure I was still there. I wanted to laugh. If he would just slow down, he wouldn't have to wonder, he would know.

"Yo, Eddie!" I heard a loud and familiar voice boom. "I called and texted your ass, what were you doing that were so important that you couldn't get back to me..." His eyes landed on me as I peered from behind Edward. He smiled knowingly. "Oh…I get it. Hey there, little Bella bug, how are you?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "She's not fucking five, Em."

"Nope, I am just seventeen. Practically a kid to some people," I said pointedly at Edward.

He clenched his jaw and smiled tightly.

"Ooh, she's got spunk, Eddie. Can we keep her?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Edward said, winking at me.

He took my hand and it was simple touch, but still a strong surge of heat flooded through me, and I stared at it in wide wonder. If that sort of lightning bolt effect happened by him just holding my hand, I could only imagine what sort of effect he would have if he touched somewhere more intimately.

_If only…_

"Here," Edward said, leading me towards the nearest stool, "have a seat."

"Thanks," I said.

He handed me the menu. "Order something."

"Okay," I said.

Edward glanced around the pool hall and his face once content with ease had turned severe. "Where is everybody? I told those assholes to be here at six sharp. It's six-fucking-thirty."

"How the hell would I know?" Emmett shot back, chalking up the tip of his pool stick. "I don't keep fucking tabs on them."

"What about your woman?" Edward asked. "Where the fuck is she?"

"I'm here," Rose shouted over the music, rushing over towards the table with two pitchers of beer in her hands. "Calm down."

"Now all we're waiting on is Jasper and Alice?" He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "They're going to love you."

"Great," I said, averting my gaze and looking back down at the menu.

He never played fair.

Edward patted me on the leg, and gestured at Emmett, telling him to rack the balls. As he walked to the other side of the room to get a pool stick, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I glanced over to my right and caught Rose just staring.

"Hi," I said, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Baby Bella," she smiled, "you're still here?"

"Lay off, Rose," Edward snapped.

I turned around, startled by his sudden reemergence. I hadn't even noticed that he returned. The man was a straight-up ninja.

"What? I was just asking her question. That's still allowed, isn't it?"

"Not when you're being hateful," he said, giving me an apologetic look.

She gasped. "Me? Hateful? Never."

"Careful," he said.

It was a warning and should be heeded as such.

"Whatever," she said, blowing him off. She turned her blue eyes back to me. "Seriously, you look like a smart kid, what the hell do you see in that tyrant?"

There were times where I would see the tyrant or a detached demeanor in Edward, but it was usually when he was dealing with other people. Granted, I hadn't known him for all that long, but he was different with me. The glares he would give weren't cold or hateful, they were…flirty.

"Um, well…" I paused, and glanced over at Edward at the pool table.

He was stalking around it, reminding me of earlier today when I was his prey. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in concentration as he plotted out his next move. He leaned over the table, lining up the stick with the ball and his shirt rose up, showing a brief glimpse of the handle of his gun.

It thrilled me.

The guy was a risk. He wasn't the healthiest thing for me to pursue and heartbreak was the likeliest of the outcomes, but I couldn't pull away from him. What I believed to be safe and normal was what had eventually hurt me.

Edward was a gamble I was willing to put all my money on.

I turned back to Rose and smiled. "I see a Custom Colt."

**(0)(0)(0)**

While I was shooting a game of pool with Edward, the rest of his family showed up. Alice and Jasper strolled in around seven. Alice, the talkative one, went on and on about some problem with a guy who tried to screw them on a deal they had in West Phoenix and apologized for their lateness.

They handed Edward a wad of cash as penance and that was the end of it. It shocked me to see an exchange done so openly, but what did I know? If I hadn't seen it on _Law and Order_, I just assumed it didn't exist.

The introductions were brief, and I'm sure if Jasper and Alice had been on time, Edward wouldn't have felt so rushed. It wasn't long before we all met and knew each other's names that Edward was waving the guys outside.

Apparently, from what I gathered, they went to talk about business.

I watched his back until he disappeared around a corner, and when I turned back to Alice and Rose, they were smiling and staring at me expectantly.

"Tell us something about yourself, Bella. What makes you want to live a life of crime?" Alice asked, scooting up to me in her chair.

She was tiny, barely even five feet tall. She wasn't as intimidating as Rose with her looks, but she wasn't someone to be overlooked, either. The jet black hair stood out in a spiky pixie cut and her make-up was dark and severe, but her clothes were demure and feminine. She was a walking contradiction, and that to me, spoke volumes about her.

I laughed nervously, scratching my head as I pondered how to answer that. It sounded so hokey to me now. When Edward said it, I wanted it. He had a way of making everything sound exciting.

"It's not a trick question." She assured me.

"Well, it's complicated," I said.

"She's got the hots for Edward," Rose chimed in.

I felt my face get red, and I grabbed my drink, gulping down its entire contents.

"Oh," Alice said, nodding in understanding. "I can see that."

"It's not all about Edward," I said in protest, and they both gave me a disbelieving look. "What? It's not."

"Then what is it about?" Rose asked.

My mind searched for reasons that didn't revolve around him. The guns, the exhilaration, the danger, and well, everything had him attached to it. I wondered if I would still want this life if he was an accountant living in the suburbs. Did I want to be a housewife? Would being normal actually make me happy? Or did I want to be free of all that?

"I like not knowing what tomorrow will bring," I answered truthfully.

Rose chuckled. "You're an odd kid."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "I just wish people would stop seeing me as one."

"There's nothing wrong with being a kid," Alice said. "Most people never get the chance to be a kid."

"Not when the object of your affection uses that excuse not to date you," I said, my eyes landing on Edward as he paced outside.

"Wait," Alice said, sitting up in her seat. "You and Edward aren't a thing?"

I scoffed. "No…definitely not."

"But," she stammered, looking confused, "he's here with you. I don't…I don't understand."

"He just sees me as a buddy," I said.

Rose coughed. "Bullshit."

"No, I'm serious," I said, letting out all of my pent-up frustrations.

"Bella, honey," Rose said, leaning over towards me. "There is one thing you have to know about Edward, and that is, he doesn't give a flying shit about anyone."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"What? What about his parents?" I asked, using the opportunity to get some entail on him.

"He doesn't talk about them," Alice said.

_Damn it._

"Emmett told me that they were rich," Rose said.

_Now we're talking._

"Rich? Oh, come on? He's pulling your leg. Why would Edward leave a rich family? No one chooses this life, Rose," Alice said, dismissing her.

_Why did it choose you?_

_It didn't. I'm the exception._

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard, okay?"

They continued to argue about it, and I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and this life that he's chosen. But if he was willing to leave a life of guaranteed riches, and possibly a loving home, what did that mean for me and my future with him?

"So, what are you telling me?" I asked, interrupting their bickering and looking over at Rose. "Are you saying that I should give up? That he doesn't give a shit about anyone—and that's including me?"

"No," Rose said, "what I'm saying is that you're not just anyone to him. Don't you listen?"

"What?" I was so confused. All this cryptic shit was lost on me.

"Alice," Rose said, exasperated, "will you please explain it to her?"

"Yes, please, someone explain this to me," I said, throwing up my hands.

"Don't worry, Rose, I got this," Alice said, cracking her knuckles. "Let me put it to you this way. If you were just _anybody_ to Edward, he would have shot you when you were trying to steal his car."

"Oooh, that's true," Rose said. "Well put, Ally."

"Well, you know," she said, grinning.

I stared at them slacked jaw, trying to decided whether or not they were serious…and they were. I couldn't contain my laughter. It was ridiculous.

"Edward would have never killed me."

"_Exactly_." They both said in unison as they clanked their glasses together.

As their words slowly dawned on me, Edward strode into the pool hall with Jasper and Emmett tailing behind him. He caught my eyes staring at him from across the room and he smiled. It was genuine and sweet, and it knocked the very wind out of me.

Right then I knew, I was _his_ exception.

**A/N: We'll see more of Edward's 'family' and get to know them. They'll play a huge part in this story. And we'll also discover more about Edward's parents and Bella's parent's, too. I promise to answer all your questions. It's slow process…like peeling back the layers of an onion. Thanks for reading and reviewing. See ya tomorrow.**

**To my pre-reader, Brina: I love you. That is all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Nine-**

We stayed at the pool hall for a few more hours, and I got to know Edward's family. They were interesting a group of people, to say the least. They had this tight knit bond that stemmed from Edward and Emmett, who had been friends since they were kids. The other three were drifters in the wind, lost souls, of course, but together they've created a family.

There was something about them—all of them—that made me feel at home. As if, somehow, I always belonged with them, because I was a drifter, a lost soul, a misfit. Well, in my own G-rated version.

So, it was like winning the lottery when they welcomed me with open arms.

Emmett even took to calling me '_Little Sis'_, which was fine by me. It was better than being called Kid or Baby Bella.

As the night wore on, I learned a few more things about them and their means of getting money. Edward, like I always suspected, was the main guy of the business that they were running. They were selling drugs—that much I knew, but it was more complicated than dealing. It turned out to be much more than that.

They were like the mob without the accents and on a smaller scale. They each had a role to play in the family, unique to them, yet beneficial to the business.

Rosalie's thing was cars, and I found that surprising. She didn't seem like the type with her manicured nails, perfect hair, and expensive clothes, but she knew everything there was to know about cars and then some. She knew how to drive them, how to fix them, and more importantly, how to steal them. She'd taken Edward's technique of thievery, tweaked it and perfected it.

There was no car she couldn't boost, and when she heard about my old jimmying the hanger in the window method, she almost fell off her chair laughing. She offered to teach me, but Edward informed her that he would be the only one teaching me, and then they argued about it, which Edward won in the end.

Alice was the computer whiz. A self-professed nerd and she could hack into anything. There was no firewall that couldn't be surpassed and no computer security application that could keep her out. She used these skills to break into a clothing store website. She would add money to online gift cards and turn around and spend them. That was how she got her clothes. She promised to take me online shopping in the near future.

I declined at first, slightly wary to take her up on her offer, but then again, I did need some new chucks.

Emmett was their muscle, plain and simple. His job was to intimidate. Even though he looked like a big teddy bear to me, I was assured that he could be quite deadly.

A few years back, when he and Edward got to Arizona, they went out to a bar. Something happened, and words were said, and Emmett had gotten into with some drunken idiots—five of them to be exact. He had taken them all on by himself. He'd managed to kill two men by breaking their necks, and the other three were beaten to a bloody pulp. Edward eventually pulled Emmett off the one guy, who was near death, and they fled the scene.

Of course, they were never caught, and Emmett was so damn proud of himself. He kept showing me the scars on his knuckles, like every five minutes.

Jasper, the quiet blond-haired Texan, was probably the most impressive of the group. He wasn't strong like Emmett, didn't care too much for cars, and left all the hacking to his girlfriend, but he was important. He was the diplomat, peacemaker, and could influence a person into doing his bidding.

He could talk and con his way out of any situation.

For instance, a few years ago, he was down in Mexico with Edward smuggling in some drugs into the states. They were halfway home, two miles always from the border, when they came across some trouble with the Mexican drug cartel. Several men forced Jasper and Edward out of their car and put a gun to their heads—and when they told me this, I gasped loudly and everyone had laughed at me.

I was assured, repeatedly, that everything worked out fine.

The men had Edward and Jasper on their knees and telling them to say their prayers because they were going to die, but then Jasper started to talking, and things shifted. It wasn't even five minutes later that he'd stricken a deal with the cartel. He smoothed things over with the head guy, and in the end, Edward and Jasper got an even better connection in Mexico.

They were talking, high quality product and endless access to planes, underground tunnels, and corrupt police that could easily be paid off.

It was quite the hookup.

Then there was Edward, the mastermind. He was the one who brought everyone together and led them into this life of crime. He was smart, charismatic, and a commanding presence. Everyone took notice of him...especially me. He knew how to market the drugs and how to plan everything to make sure it was a success.

I was told that he never moved until he'd analyzed every aspect of the plan. Alice called him a perfectionist and Rose called him an anal asshole.

Emmett was the least biased of the group, and talked about how Edward was the smartest kid in their school, a fucking math genius. But of course, no one was allowed to know anything about Edward and his upbringing, and Emmett was immediately reprimanded.

It was frustrating because there was so much that I wanted to know, but it wasn't easily given to me. That's why when the focus turned to me and Edward asked me about my life and family, I withheld it from him.

He wasn't pleased, but if he wasn't willing to give up the goods, I wasn't going to, either.

Besides, I couldn't tell him about Phil or my worthless mother. It was still too much for me to think about, let alone divulge to a group of people. I stuck to the basics, telling them about my school, old friends and pets, and all sorts of other meaningless, superficial stuff.

But as I described my insignificant little life to them, I wondered what my role in the family would be. In truth, I had nothing to offer anyone. Unless these people needed someone to spell-check a paper or critique it for them, I was pretty much worthless.

_Shit, man, what was I even doing here?_

"So, what ya think, Kid? Have we got you scared yet? Running for the hills?" Edward smirked, shutting off the car.

_Oh, yeah, now I remember..._

I didn't answer him. Instead, I watched him lean back in his seat and close his eyes. He exhaled loudly and ran his hands through his hair—that messy, sex-God hair. I wanted to grab it, feel the strands in between my fingers, and yank it.

I was practically drooling all over myself just thinking about it.

"It's been a fucking day," he said.

"Yeah," I said, gazing over his body, my eyes glossing over in lust.

The biceps on his arms were flexed as his hands rested on his head, and that had become a main focus of interest for me. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out some of the meaning behind his tattooed art. On the underside of his right arm, I caught a name inked in black cursive...

_Tanya._

I stopped breathing. The name caused my stomach churn and my chest to ache, but still, I couldn't tear my eyes away—no matter how hard I tried. It was all I could think about. I was a glutton for pain.

_Tanya._

Who was this girl? Was she a wife or a girlfriend? Where they still together, and was that why he wouldn't kiss me? And if they were still together, where was she? She had to mean something to him. Guys just don't get a girl's name tattooed on them unless they cared for them or…loved them.

I was lost in my own miserable thoughts when Edward spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing the hair away from my shoulder and rubbing my neck with the backside of his hand.

The touch brought me back to the present, but it only made me realize how jealous I was of this phantom girl.

"What?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"Are you okay?" He chewed on his lip ring. "You look...not happy."

"I'm happy…" I said, my sentence drifting and falling off at the end.

The car got quiet, and I wanted to ask him about the tattoo. It was on the tip of my tongue, but when I turned to look at him, I saw that he was giving me that _look_. That smile, the one that told me that I meant something to him.

Of course, I probably would have overlooked such a thing if it hadn't been for Alice and Rose pointing it out to me. I tend to get wrapped in my own perceptions of people and whatnot.

So for the sake of my sanity, I stopped thinking about some girl and started thinking about me—and what I wanted. After that, everything else slipped away. I decided to take a risk and roll the dice.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go inside and watch a movie?" he asked.

In a wordless response, I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over the center console. I stared at his lips, licking my own in anticipation.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked, inching closer to him. "I want you to kiss me."

He bent his head down, just a little, causing my breath to hitch. He smiled crookedly as he picked up my hand and kissed it.

I frowned, jutting out my bottom lip. "That's it?"

He shrugged. "I've already taken more than my fair share."

This guy was nothing but a constant tease. He was always bringing me to the brink of combustion only to snatch it away at the last minute. I was fucking fed up.

"Ugh," I growled, throwing myself back into my seat. "Do you honestly torture me this way for the fun of it?"

"I'm torturing you?" He laughed, shaking his head. "Do have any idea…" he sighed. "Do you honestly think that I don't want to kiss you?"

"No, I know you do...at least, I _think _you do. I just don't understand why you won't."

"Bella," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and angling his body towards me, "I know this sounds crazy, especially coming from a fucker like me, but I don't want to cross that line with you. Not while you're still underage."

_Oh, right, his morals._

I wasn't buying it—not after all the shit I've heard tonight.

"Are you serious?" I shouted at him. "Edward, you're a drug dealer. A freaking drug dealer! You smuggle pounds of drugs into the States almost every week. Trust me, statutory rape is the least of your worries." I could see Edward wavering now, and I went in for the kill, pressing myself up against his body. I whispered. "Besides, who's going to turn you in, huh? Not me."

"I was hoping you would make this shit easy on me...but fucking look at you," he huffed, his hand waving over my body, "just fucking with my head and..."

"And what?" I asked, biting my lip, begging him to kiss me already.

"Fuck!" he cursed, hitting the steering wheel with his fists. "You really have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?"

Oh, no, I knew and I used it to my advantage.

"I just want you to kiss me, Edward. Just one stupid kiss. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me."

He scoffed and glared at me, still suspicious of my motives."If I give you one kiss, will you shut the hell up about it?"

"Yes." I smiled smugly. "But you have to kiss me on the lips."

"Which lips?"

I clenched my jaw, trying to control the arousal that struck me down below. Damn him, why did he have to say that? That was cruel.

"Well," he said, playfully nudging me.

"I'm thinking."

He smirked, leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head. "You just tell me where, kid."

Knowing damn well that I was going to hate myself later for this, I decided that I wanted him to kiss me on my mouth.

"Here," I said finally, pointing to my lips. "I want you to kiss me here."

"Are you sure?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. "Because one kiss is all you get."

I gasped. "One kiss?"

"It's just one kiss until you turn eighteen. That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

He raised a hard bargain, but one kiss was better than none. It would just to hold me over for forty-four—no, forty-three days and counting. I knew that kissing Edward would only leave my lips wanting more, and in hindsight, it might have been wiser for me to wait and not tempt Pandora by opening her box, but he was offering it to me now. I didn't think about the consequences.

"I'll take it," I said, perhaps a little too eagerly, but I wanted it more than anything.

He leaned across the center console and closed the distance between us, his lips hovering over mine. He spoke faintly, his hot breath on my face. It smelled like peppermint. "Are you sure you want this, Kid?"

I gulped, closing my eyes and nodding.

"Alright," he conceded, his hands reaching up and cupping my face, holding it firmly in place.

Time ticked away agonizingly slow as I anxiously a waited that moment when he finally kissed me. Then it happened. His lips gently pressed against mine. They were soft and warm, a vast contrast to the coldness and hardness of his ring, but they seemed to compliment each other.

He started to move his mouth, his attention mainly on my bottom as he sucked and pulled at it, coaxing me to join him. He made circular motions and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs. I grasped his wrists, needing to be stabilized.

My world was spinning around me.

There was no tongue, and he didn't rush it. The kiss was tender and slow. It was perfect.

When he pulled away, I whimpered. "_More."_

He chuckled. "Don't be greedy, Kid. One kiss is all you get until September thirteenth. That's the deal."

I opened my eyes, surprised. "You know my birthday?"

"Of course, I do," he said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I marked it down on my calendar."

**A/N: He caved…like we know he would. Bella can be persistent…and the tattoo on his arm? Hmmm…I wonder ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing and favorite'ing and alerting. You have no idea what that means. Xoxoxo**

**To my pre-reader, Brina...Thanks girl for everything!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Ten-**

Forty-three days and counting until my birthday, and the kiss in Edward's car was constantly on my mind, it left my body breathless and excited. It made me crave another one, but he was steadfast on making me wait. He was so coy about it, too. He would do little things to get me all fired up, just to watch me squirm. An innocent touch here or a whisper in the ear there, and the cruelest thing of all was the day he kissed me on my collarbone.

He said it was allowed because we only agreed to no kissing on the lips, to which I replied, "Which lips?"

He then left the room and went straight to the bathroom for twenty minutes.

After that, the touches stopped all together, and he tried to keep some distance from me. I kicked myself in the ass for saying anything to him. Next time I am keeping my damn mouth shut and let the beautiful bastard kiss me anywhere he damn well pleases.

And so, like hell, the days went on and on with no end in sight.

On day seven, thirty-six days until my birthday, Edward taught me the basics of boosting cars. There was a tricked he liked to use to check if a car had an alarm system. He would casually walk by and bump it with his hip. If nothing happened, he would come back at a later time to steal it. Over eagerness gets you caught, and he forced me to say that three or four times.

I had a nagging suspicion that we weren't talking about stealing cars anymore.

Another thing he told me was to scout out cars at an upscale hotel or restaurant and pretend to be a parking attendant. That was an easy boost, he said, but it only worked half the time. Most places these days were beefing up their security. He liked to stick to the old trusty, and that was boosting cars in a parking garage.

"Now that's easy picking." And I quote.

The whole lesson lasted twenty minutes and not once was my hanger in the door suggested as an optimal technique. We sat close on the couch that day, and brushed shoulders, but there was no kissing on my collarbone or anywhere else.

I was slowly losing my mind.

On day fifteen, twenty-eight days until my birthday, he took me out shooting again. He stood behind me, and pressed his body into mine and taught me the 'proper' way of shooting a gun. His breath was on my neck, his lips ghosting over my skin, and his long fingers wrapped around my own. Again, there was no kissing, but I didn't complain. The feel of him was just enough. And when I felt him, like really 'felt' him, he ended the session abruptly and ran to his car.

Why he was torturing us like this, on a stupid technicality, I will never know.

On day twenty-four, nineteen days until my birthday, Edward went out of town with Emmett and Jasper. He didn't share all the details of this little trip of his with me, but he handed me a gun and told me to shoot anyone who walked through the door. As an extra precaution, he was sending over Alice. She was good with a shotgun.

He pulled me into his arms before he left and hugged me tight. He whispered into my ear and told me not to worry.

It was hard letting Edward walk out that door because other than this criminal being the only family I had now he was, also, my entire world. Everything revolved around him, and if, for some reason, he ceased to exist…I wouldn't know what to do.

Needless to say, it was going to be a long three days.

On day twenty-seven, sixteen days until my birthday, I was sleeping in his bed. The Custom Colt that he left me was tucked underneath my pillow, and my finger was laying on the trigger. I was dreaming about Renee and the early days when we were a family, a time without Phil. It was a happy dream. So, when I was woken up with strong arms wrapped around me and soft lips on my shoulder, I didn't reach for the gun under my pillow to shoot this unknown intruder. I smiled.

"You're back," I said, my voice hoarse and still groggy from sleep.

"How are you, kid?" he asked, placing a kiss on the back of my neck.

I closed my eyes and allowed him kiss me. "I'm okay. I missed your stupid face, though."

He chuckled softly and pulled me tighter into his chest. "Yeah, me, too."

"So, how was the trip?" I asked, fighting the urge to flip over and attack him. But I didn't want to bring him back to senses. He was breaking the rules, and I was more than willing to let him.

"Fucking horrible. I hated every minute. It was the first trip where I couldn't wait to get home." More kisses along my neck, his lips bordering the place under my ear.

"Yeah," I breathed.

God, he was killing me.

His hand was moving away from my stomach and up towards my side. He slowly slid it downward, gripping my hip and squeezing it. He gently pushed his pelvis into me, and I could feel him pressed up against my lower back.

I kept my damn mouth shut this time. I didn't want to ruin whatever this was.

"You smell so good," he groaned and inhaled in my hair. "What is that?"

"Um," I said, biting my bottom lip, trying hard to focus on his question and not his mouth on my ear or his hardness poking into me. All of it was distracting. "It's…shampoo, I think."

"No," he said, "That's not it. It's something else. It's something just entirely…you."

I gulped, unable to speak, but responded by pushing myself further into him.

"Mmmm," he hummed, moving his hand up and around my waist. His fingers were splayed across my stomach, and slowly and agonizingly, he inched them closer and closer to the top hem of my pajama bottoms. I held my breath and my body stiffened in anticipation, waiting and needing him to break that last barrier.

But then, like always, he stopped. He removed his hand and rolled away from me. It was the biggest tease and hugest let down in my entire life. It frustrated me, and I wasn't going to let it slide.

He was moving to get off the bed when I flipped over and grasped a hold of the back of his jeans. He looked down at me, startled.

"You can't keep doing that to me, Edward. Either you're with me before my birthday, or you're not."

He unhooked my fingers from his jeans and laid back down. We were facing each other, and he held my face in his hands, staring at me intently.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You're right. It's fucked up of me to rub my dick all over you, and…it won't happen again."

I glared at him. "That's not what I want."

"I know," he said kissing the tip of my nose.

He broke the deal for the millionth time again, and I wondered why I was the only one holding my end of the bargain. If he could cheat and break the rules, why couldn't I?

No longer bound to my word, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't soft nor was it a tender like the first time our lips met. It was forceful and heated. I wanted him so badly, and I refused to wait, however, more days it was. Two weeks?

Hell, it was close enough.

He sat frozen, unsure how to react to me, but when I took his lip ring in between my teeth and tugged on it, he growled. He grabbed my hips and dug his fingers into my skin. He rolled over on top of me and deepened the kiss. My mouth opened to his, and our tongues met for the first time. I arched my back, pressing my chest into his. He thrusted into me with such force, that it'd broken our kiss. When my lips sought his out, he was gone. His forehead was rested on my shoulder, and we were both panting.

"More," I said, trying to pull his face back up to mine.

"Baby, I can't."

His tone was so tortured and wanton, but I smiled at the fact that he called me 'baby' and not 'kid'. There was another time I recalled him calling me by such a name. It was during our first shooting lesson when I'd hit my face with the gun. I'd completely overlooked it then, but as I thought back on it now, it was very telling of his feelings for me. One slip of the tongue had told me everything. I just wasn't paying attention.

"Why can't you?" I asked, and he heaved a sigh. I quickly interrupted him before he had a chance to speak. "Please do not give me that underage bullshit, alright? We both know that's not the reason."

He kept his face hidden in my hair, wrapping his arms around me and holding my body closer.

"Because you're the only person I give a flying fuck about in this piece of shit life, and I don't…" he murmured so low, that I almost didn't hear him. "I don't want to do something to fuck that up."

"Why do you put me on this pedestal, Edward?" I asked, slipping my fingers in his hair and entangling them. "I'm not good or perfect as you seem to think I am. I'm damaged just like everyone else."

He shook his head, further burrowing it into my shoulder. "If I allow myself to be with you—no holds barred—I'm scared that I'll hurt you…like crush you and pull a fucking Lennie."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Lennie?"

He nodded.

"Like from the book Of Mice and Men?"

Edward shifted up on his elbows and smiled down at me. "You see, you fucking always know what I am talking about. What kid your age would have known about Lennie and that fucking puppy? That's what I fucking love about—" he stopped himself abruptly, glancing away from me. "Maybe Jazz was right."

I stared up at him, confused about his statement about Jasper, but also unable to process the fact the L word had slipped from his lips. Edward thought and actually believed that he was going to love me too much and that the weight of that passion was going crush me. I was undecided whether he was speaking literally or figuratively.

"Edward." I laughed, reaching up and smoothing out the troubled lines on his forehead. "Why are making things so complicated?"

"I don't know," he said, turning his gaze back to me. He lowered his lips, firmly pressing them to mine, and giving me a brief kiss. It was over before I could respond, and he was burying his face in my hair again. His voice was muffled. "I'm fighting a losing battle."

The solution was simple…

"Stop fighting."

It was quiet for a long time, and I didn't know what he was thinking. Eventually though, his breathing became shallow and I knew he'd fallen asleep. Closing my eyes, wrapping my hands in his hair, I followed after him.

My dreams were filled with tattoos, lip rings, and lingering kisses.

When I awoke in the morning, he was no longer on top of me, but at my side, drifting his fingers along my bare arm. I narrowed my eyes at him, confused to see his sudden change of demeanor. He was staring down at me with a devious smirk.

"Good morning," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded slowly. "It was alright. How about you? Did you sleep okay?"

"Oh yeah, I slept like a fucking baby."

He was practically bouncing on the bed with excitement. I'd never seen him like this before, and I couldn't help but smile at him, like a goon.

"I can tell." I laughed. "You look extra peppy this morning."

"I decided to say 'fuck it'."

"Fuck it?" I repeated, not really sure what he meant.

"Yeah, fuck it." He placed his hand on my face and rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip. He bent his head down and whispered. "Me and you, baby, we're going to fuck this town up."

Then he kissed me…_hard_.

**A/N: Sorry this chap is posted later than usual. I didn't get a chance to write last night. My husband kept me out late. I am slowly replying to reviews, my dumb ass got behind. Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you tomorrow! *mwah***

**Thanks to my pre-reader Brina. Fucktabulous doesn't even begin to describe you! xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Eleven-**

The kiss was forceful, intense and penetrating. Edward's body was pinning me down, keeping me crushed and immobilized beneath him. My fingers were clutching his hair, using it as a sturdy grip to lift and press my breasts into him, wanting him to feel me, showing him what I had to offer.

Edward grunted in response, deepening the kiss, his tongue intermingled with mine as he drove his hips into me. It elicited a loud and breathy moan out of me, and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Shhh," he said, moving his mouth off mine and leaving me a wanting mess, trailing his lips south and finding the tender place at the hollow of my neck.

My breathing was erratic and fast like my pounding heart, and I clawed at the bed sheets, gripping the fabric within my tight fists. I screwed my eyes shut, concentrating on the sweet sensation of his lips as they continued their assault on my skin. His rough, yet surprisingly soft, hands slid and gently wrapped them around my neck. His mouth, scorching on my damp flesh, kept descending lower and lower until it was at the top of my breasts and flicked his tongue out, licking me there.

My body tensed in need, preparing myself for the moment he completely pulls back my shirt and takes my nipple into his mouth.

I gasped and bucked my hips, my mind swimming in lust.

Then I am completely disarmed as I feel his teeth graze my skin, sinking into the flesh and biting me. I jerk up, stunned, but his hands are still firmly around my neck and they keep me still. He doesn't look up at me. The top of his head, a mess of darkened bronzed hair, was the only thing I could see.

He's sucking on the sore flesh that he'd bitten only moments ago, and then he pulled his head back slightly and blows on it, sending chills throughout my whole body.

I fall back against the pillow and sigh contently.

Fuck it. He can do whatever he wants.

Edward's hot breath wafted over me, causing my sensitive and receptive skin to prickle and pucker. He removed his hands from my neck and glided them down my shoulders and arms, grabbing at my clenched fists and yanking them away from the sheets.

He raised his head up, eyes darker than I'd ever seen, and he's giving me a sly and crooked grin. "Have you ever been kissed like this before?"

"No," I said, thinking about all those awkward times with my ex-boyfriend Mike Newton, "definitely not."

"I can tell," he said, placing a soft kiss on that patch he'd sucked and bitten, which was now darkening to a deep shade of purple.

Holy shit…this beautiful bastard just marked me.

My eyes widened. "Did you seriously just give me a hickey?"

"It's just a little one," he said, covering it with my shirt. He scooted up in the bed, and his body hovered over mine. He smiled smugly, lowering his head and briefly kissing me."Don't worry, kid, I've put it somewhere no one will ever see it—and if they do see it, they're as good as fucking dead."

"So, it's some kind of warning then?" I asked, hiking my leg up and wrapping it around his waist.

"More or less." He kissed me again.

Man, the guy was a glutton now.

"Who's it a warning to?"

"Any motherfucker who thinks he can take what's mine," he said with a bitter and domineering edge. "You're my girl now."

That should have been a red flag to me, reminding me how dangerous it was to get involved with such a possessive man—especially with all that 'We are woman, hear us roar,' movement shit that Renee had instilled in me. But I couldn't help feeling wanted by it, and as sure as shit wasn't going to stop it. I liked knowing that I belonged to him so wholly and fiercely and the fact that he would kill anyone who tried to take me away.

I bit my lip, unable to hide how much that concept had turned me on.

"Later," he said, tracing his fingers around my hip bone and lower stomach, "I want my name here."

Inhaling sharply, I lifted my hips up in response, wanting him to touch me more firmly and intimately.

He drew a line with his nose up and around my chin and to my ear. He spoke softly. "Would you do that for me?"

I nodded, closing my eyes tightly as I felt his hand slip underneath my waistband, slowly moving it downward. He stopped. Hesitating.

"Would you let me put my name here?" he asked, his fingers lightly rubbing the skin.

"Yes," I whimpered, licking my lips.

I felt him smile into my neck. God, he was such a teasing asshole.

He continued his journey with his fingers, drumming them against me and moving further down and coming upon that spot that plunges and drops below, curving into my need. He's less than an inch away from my aching lips.

"And how about here?" he asked, kissing and nibbling at my earlobe. "Would you let me mark you here with my mouth?"

"Yes, anywhere you want," I panted, gripping at the sheets again. "Just touch me."

He knew what he was doing to me. He knew how much I wanted him. He was purposely taunting me. It was in that moment I'd wished I wasn't that inexperienced. It wasn't fair for him to have all the power. I vowed to make pay for this in ten folds.

"Please," I whispered, "touch me."

He groaned and shifted his face back up to mine, kissing me deeply as his fingers slid down and dipped in between my lips. My hands flew up and gripped his shirt pulling him to me and lifting my hips up, causing his finger to enter me.

"Fuck," he hissed, against my mouth and thrusted his pelvis into my side.

I moaned a little loud, as he slid his finger in and out of me, slowly and teasingly, testing my limits before inserting two. And as his thumb made circular and firm motions on my clit, the fucking door opened.

"Rise and shine, fuckers," Emmett boomed. "We're going out to eat—Holy shit."

Edward pulled his hand out and I screamed, throwing the covers over me and hiding underneath their protection.

"God damn it, Em. Get the fuck out of here!" Edward shouted and threw something at the door. It made a loud thump against the wall before crashing to the ground.

Emmett cackled, making some derogatory comments about Edward getting some and I wanted to die. The first time something wonderful happens between me and Edward, and we get caught. You would think dating an older man that shit like this wouldn't happen. I felt like such a fucking kid in that moment, getting caught by my parents while being fingered by my boyfriend.

_Ugh! Kill me._

Edward slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. His warmth was comforting, but I couldn't expel the look on Emmett's face when he saw what Edward and I had been doing.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing my shoulder. "I'll get a fucking lock on that door as soon as possible. I promise."

I shook my head, still mortified by the whole experience. "I can't believe that just happened."

"I'm sorry, baby. This shit is all fucking my fault. I shouldn't have started any of that."

"No," I said, grabbing his hand and kissing it and tucking it underneath my chin. "We just need to get a lock on that door…or at least kick Emmett out of the apartment. What inconsiderate prick doesn't knock first?"

"I could kill him, if you like?"

"No, that's not necessary," I laughed. "It would take you too long to break in a new best friend."

"This is very true," he said, holding me tighter and kissing the nape of my neck, "but I _think_ I've already found his replacement."

**A/N: See you ladies tomorrow, maybe by that time; Edward would've installed a lock. Or perhaps teach Emmett how to knock before he enters, which I'm sure he's learned his lesson. However, poor Bella will never hear the end of it. *mwah*…And of course if you have any questions, just PM, I'll answer it if it doesn't give into too much of the plot.**

**To my bestie and pre-reader, Brina…I fucking love you, man! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Twelve-**

The ultimate cockblocker had made the touches between Edward and me more restrained and cautious. I knew the moment we gave in to our urges again without a door lock that Emmett would come waltzing in. I didn't want to take the chance. No matter how much we both wanted it.

The backlash of getting caught by Emmett was worse than I'd expected. He was like a dog with a bone, gnawing at it fiercely, and despite Edward's intense glares, he just wouldn't drop it.

The jokes were subtle at first, and nothing too crude. He elbowed Edward proudly, giving him silent props. It was a guy thing. But with me, for no particular reason at all, he would bust out into song and sing 'Girl, You'll be a Woman Soon'.

My face flushed a deep and undeniable shade of red, and I'd ducked my head behind some pillows on the couch. I wanted to go hide in the room, but I couldn't be a coward like that. Edward was there, and he rubbed my back, keeping me strong and gave Emmett a deadly scowl.

Later that day, as were walking out the door for the hardware store, when Emmett decided to truly up his game. He started to make loud and obnoxious moaning sounds, even banging his fists against the wall, simulating a rocking headboard. The faces he was making were kind of funny, but when he said, 'Oh, Edward, give it to me', Edward had reached his limit.

"That's fucking it," he snapped, striding up to the coffee table and confiscating Emmett's last bag of weed.

"What the fuck, man?" Emmett said, reaching for it as Edward dangled it in front of his face.

"You're being a dick," he shoved it into his back pocket, "and you're not getting your shit back until you show my girl some fucking respect."

_My girl…_

I gaped at Edward, surprised by how openly he was about us.

Our relationship, which had been stagnant for nearly a month now, was suddenly being propelled into the stratosphere. When Edward decided on something, he just went for it. He doesn't tip his toe in slowly to test the waters temperature—No, he runs at it full speed and dives right in.

But what was more shocking than Edward's admission was the fact that it didn't even faze Emmett. It wasn't even news to him.

"Dude, relax, I'm just teasing her like any big brother would," he said, shooting me a toothy grin.

Even though, he was never going to let me live this down and I probably would need therapy later, I couldn't stay mad at him. He was too much of a teddy bear.

Besides, I never had a big brother before. I liked it.

"Edward, it's fine." I laughed, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "You can give the poor dope back his weed."

"Yes!" Emmett cheered, fist pumping the air. He winked at me. "Listen to your girl, Eddie."

Edward's brow furrowed severely, and he chewed on his lip ring, deep in thought, and unwilling to forgive.

"It's okay. I'm not upset," I assured, nudging him gently.

He gazed down at me, wanting to protective his girl, but unable to deny her anything. He relented with a heavy sigh and reached into his back pocket, pulling out the weed.

"Here, asshole," Edward spat, chucking it back at Emmett, making sure to hit him directly in the face. "You're lucky Bella's a forgiving person. I would have made your dumbass suffer. God damned addict."

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett said, opening the bag and taking a big whiff. He hummed in contentment.

"Let's go, kid," Edward said, taking a hold of my hand and pulling me towards the door.

As the door closed behind us, Emmett shouted. His voice had gotten muffled by solid wood, but I heard him loud and clear. "Keep both hands on the wheel, Eddie!"

**(0)(0)(0)**

Things were vastly different between us. There was this sense of ownership. Edward made sure everyone knew I was his. It was the little things I'd noticed. Before he would be aware of me, always stepping ahead, but keep his hand close by, just in case he needed to grab me at a moment's notice.

Now, his decision resolute and firm in his mind, he was grabby. He was always touching my face, kissing my lips, and smelling my hair. Nothing was off limits to him.

I wasn't off limits.

My body tucked securely under Edward's arm, and we strolled into the hardware store. People stared at us as we passed. Well, they stared at Edward.

It was always an interesting experience being in public with him. The looks that people would give him. It was clear to me, even from the beginning, that people feared him. It was an instinct, telling them this guy was bad news. A self-preservation of sorts and they wanted to keep their distance.

It made me wonder, was it the tattoos and piercings on his body they feared or if it was something else? Something that people saw in him, and I didn't. Maybe I was too close and infatuated to see the real danger.

"Fuck, these locks are expensive," Edward grunted in displeasure.

We stood in the aisle, scanning the shelves and looking for that perfect door lock. Edward was being extremely picky about it and shot down most of my suggestions. I refrained from telling him that a door lock was just a door lock.

I'd learned that nothing was merely nothing when it came to Edward.

"Ah, here we go," he said, reaching up and pulling down a deadbolt.

It was satin plated and huge. It offered top of the line closure and protection. The damn thing was sixty bucks.

"Good. Perfect. Let's go," I said, bored, grabbing his shirt and trying to tug him out.

"Shit, this isn't the one I want," he said, raising his arm up and putting it back.

"Impossible," I groaned.

I was about to glance away from him, perhaps go off and venture into the next aisle over, when something caught my eye.

Tanya.

It was bold, black, and always staring me right in the face. I never said anything about it because…well, I never felt as though I had any right to him. But now, things were different.

I was his, and he was mine.

That tattoo was like a runway train, plowing me over with such force and velocity. I couldn't hold my tongue anymore.

I had to know.

"Who's Tanya?" I blurted out, my tact rusty and my lead in less than eloquent.

He shot his eyes down at me in surprise. "What?"

"That tattoo on your bicep," I said, my tone clipped and seeping with jealousy. "Who is she?"

"She who?" he asked, frazzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Tan-ya," I said, drawling out the trashy girl's name. "Is she an ex-girlfriend?"

Hopefully, it was a dead ex-girlfriend, and if not, I could quickly remedy that…

What the hell? Did I really just seriously think about killing someone?

I shook my head, trying to expel those murderous thoughts. "Maybe some lost long sister you failed to mention?"

The confused expression on his face slowly faded and turned into a sly smile. "I've always considered her to be more like a wife to me."

"An ex-wife?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"No," he said, his voice turning serious now. "No, she's still with me. In fact, she's here."

_He has a wife? He's still with her? She's here?_

Everything: my heart, my mind, and the little places in between were broken and shattered into a thousand pieces. The homicidal thoughts resurfaced, and the only thing that kept me upright was the joy of killing this unknown wife of his.

Tanya.

It wasn't rational thinking nor was it healthy, but I was possessive over Edward.

He was mine.

"Bella?" he asked, bending down and getting to my eye level. "Would you like to meet her?"

All I could do was nod.

"Alright, let's go then," he said, throwing down the lock he had in his hand and hooking his arm around my neck.

He dragged me out of the aisle, weaving through the store, and leading me back up to the front. The patrons watched us with wary eyes, making sure to give us wide berth as we passed.

"Does she work here?" I asked, searching for a cute female—someone with blonde hair, and big boobs—but only person I was seeing was a heavyset man with a beard.

He laughed. "She's not blonde or big boobed."

"Ugh," I said, annoyed with my slip.

I gotta stop doing that.

He stopped, angling my body towards the front windows of the store and pointed out to the parking lot.

"She's right there. Do see her? She's the red head." He said with his hot breath on my ear.

My eyes searched, looking for this Tanya person, but there was no one there, just Edward's car. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom—no, what—he was pointing to.

"Isn't she beautiful," he said, standing behind me, close and warm, with his hands firmly placed on my hips, "sitting out there, all red and shiny as fuck?"

"Tanya…she's your car," I said, a little stunned but so relieved.

"Yup," he said. "That's my baby. She's been faithful to me for six fucking years. I found her at this junkyard in Apache Junction. Some idiot didn't know what he had."

There was no wife. No girlfriend. No proof of any other woman in his life. No one I had to kill. Hell, if I deluded myself enough, I could pretend he was celibate before he met me, however, unlikely.

I turned my head and looked up at him."Not only did you name your car, but you got it tattooed on your arm?"

"What? She's my baby," he said all innocent and childlike.

I laughed and untangled myself from arms. "It's just a car, Edward."

That stupid tattoo on his bicep had my mind freaking out over some phantom girl for weeks. Then, I come to find out he's paying homage to his car?

Unbelievable.

Edward jogged up after me as I stormed off towards the door locks, wanting to get our shit and leave. He wrapped his arms around my waist and jerked me into some random hallway. He pushed me up against the wall, knocking the air out of me.

"What are you doing?" I half shouted, glancing around me wildly, looking for people.

There was no one around.

He pinned his body to mine and grabbed me firmly around the throat, not to be threatening to me but to arouse me…and it did.

"Were you jealous of Tanya?" he asked, sliding his free hand down my side and gripped my hip.

"No," I said, barely fighting against him.

He tightened his hold, and his lips were so close to mine. "Liar."

"I was just curious," I rambled. "I wanted to know who she was before I went and started marking up my body for you."

He glanced down at my breasts, which were rising and falling fast by frenzied breathing. He smirked. "Too late."

I rolled my eyes. "I meant permanently."

"Just admit that you were jealous, baby." His eyes were dark and menacing, yet somewhat playful. It was an odd mixture. Only Edward could pull it off, "and I'll let you go."

"But I wasn't."

Lies. Lies. Lies.

_If he only knew the truth…_

"Suit yourself," he said, his mouth going to the skin on my neck, biting and sucking it.

Shit, he's giving me another hickey.

I struggled again, and my eyes searched around us frantically, someone had to be watching us, right? It was hard to imagine we were completely alone.

He thrusted and dug his fingers into my hip. My eyes closed, and I melted into him. Hell, I didn't care that we were in the middle of store anymore. Let people me see us.

I liked it. The biting, the sucking, the way he dominated me, and the danger of getting caught. Everything, and all of it turned me on.

"Fine." I relented.

He pulled back and looked at me. "Fine, what?"

"I was jealous..." I held back a smile, "of a stupid and ugly car."

He laughed, resting his forehead on mine. "Only you, baby…"

"Could say such a statement and live," I said, finishing his sentence.

He nodded, releasing my neck and caressing the side of my face. "Only you."

Edward was a deadly criminal who enjoyed what he did. He was a man with no conscience…except, of course, when came to me.

As we kissed, a kid walked into the hallway, and we broke apart. It was only then did I realize where we were standing. There was an employee lounge, the manager's office, and bathrooms. It was hardly the place to be discreet and hidden away while making out with Edward.

He heaved a sigh. "We should get going."

"Yeah." I agreed reluctantly. My body was so wound-up, and I felt as though I might implode with sexual frustration.

He took my hand, and we went back to the door locks. This time, it didn't take him long to decide. He just picked a random deadbolt and never second guessed it.

Only if, he'd done that shit sooner, we wouldn't have spent nearly an hour and a half in the hardware store.

As we strolled through the aisles on our way to the front cashier, Edward suddenly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me aside.

I looked up at him questioningly.

"Here," he said, sticking a roll of tape in my pants.

"Edward." I shook my head, grabbing at his hands. "No."

"Come on," he said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You might like it."

"I don't need tape."

"What do you need?" he said, looking around the aisle. "We'll steal that."

"Why do we have to steal anything?" I whispered. "I thought you had money."

"Bella," he said, gently kissing my lips."Trust me."

This wasn't going to end well, and I knew that. But I couldn't deny that it excited me.

"Fine," I huffed, grabbing the tape and stuffing it in my pants. I covered it with my shirt and glared up at him. "Happy?"

"Extremely." He smiled, glancing over my head and taking my hand. "Let's go."

The weight of the tape increased as we neared the front checkout. I scanned the place for cameras, knowing that they were on me. My heart was beating fast, thumping against my chest and pulsating in my ears. It felt like every person in this store was staring at me. It was like; they knew that I was stealing tape.

I gripped his hand tightly, needing him to stabilize me. The cashier glanced back and forth between Edward and me. His eyes locking on mine and I was sure I'd been caught. I was only being obvious. The nervousness and guilty energy radiated off me.

_He knows. Fuck me. He knows._

"Have a good day," the cashier mumbled, handing Edward back his change.

"Thanks, man," Edward said, far too politely.

The sliding door to my escape was only feet away, and I glanced behind me, expecting security to jump out and tackle me to the floor.

"Be cool, kid," Edward murmured, squeezing my hand.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves.

Only when we exited the store and made back to his car, without incident, did I fully allow myself to breathe. It came out in one long whoosh.

I pulled out the tape from my pants and stared at it, stunned that I'd actually had stolen something. It was exhilarating. I'd never felt so alive in my whole life.

I grinned over at Edward, spinning the tape around my finger. "Piece of cake."

"Why, aren't you a sexy little thief," he said, sliding his hand up my neck and into my hair.

I bit my lip, aroused by the experienced and I lunged at him. Our lips met with a fiery passion, no longer contained and unabated. I crawled over the center console and planted myself his lap.

He clutched my waist, pushing me down as he lifted his hips up. The aching and needing in our bodies was overpowering, and I ground into him, creating some wanted friction on the hardness beneath his jeans.

"Fuck," he groaned, kissing me harder as I rocked my hips.

My fingers were in his hair, tugging at it, eliciting a hiss from him, and I smiled against his lips. His hands moved around to my back and up my body, gripping and pulling at my shirt. I heard a faint and distinctive tearing noise as the fabric ripped down the front, stitch by stitch it slowly came apart.

I didn't care if he tore it to shreds. It wasn't worth stopping this wanton and heady make-out session in his car. Heck, I wouldn't stop even if there was a crowd of people watching us. It only fueled my fire more.

"Shit," Edward hissed, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against mine. "We need to stop before I fucking take you in the back seat."

"That wouldn't be so bad." I smirked.

"Don't tempt me, kid," he said, lifting me off his lap and sitting me back down on my seat.

He started the engine and tore out of the parking lot, screeching his tires and leaving a trail of rubber, before I even had a chance to buckle my seat belt.

I stared down at the tape and rolled its insignificance in my hands. How was it possible for one little object to create so much passion and lust between us? It was like a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode. And I couldn't deny that strong hold it had over me, the excitement that it caused, or even what it had signified to me as a person—not even wanting to admit how much it made me want to do it again and again and again.

My mind was spinning with the possibilities of bigger game.

_Face it, Bella, we're are all criminals, in one way or another._

Edward was right. We weren't so different after all.

**A/N: Longer chapter, by request ;) And so the true romance begins. These two are a dangerous pair, and if you've read EPOV on the Rearranged outtakes, you'll understand what Jasper was talking about. They'll do things not for money or because they need to…it's just for kicks. I'm excited to see what sort of trouble they get themselves into. **

**The Tanya tattoo, who would've have guessed? I had one reader, have NO idea how **_**you**_** figured it out, but you did. Hopefully you all can heave a sigh of relief and know that there are only three things in this world that Edward cares about—and will protect will deadly force, if needed: His car, his Custom Colt, and Bella.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you tomorrow.**

**P.S. I promise Edward's family and Bella's family back story will be revealed really soon. I know it's bugging. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader, Brina. She rocks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Thirteen-**

The evidence of our tryst in the car was dangling off my shoulders. My bra was completely exposed in the front, and I tried to cover up the lacy blue fabric by crossing my arms over my chest. My face had that guilt and 'just nicely been fucked' look written all over it. I knew as we climbed the stairs to the apartment that Emmett would've had a field day with this one.

Twice in one day, Edward and I were caught with our pants down…well, so to speak. It's gotta be a record or something.

Luckily, no one was there when we got home, and I rushed to the bedroom to change out of my shirt. It was ruined. The thin almost see-through fabric was delicate to begin with. It didn't take much to tear it. I had a sickly feeling that Alice was going to be a little annoyed with me. Other than my red chucks, the shirt was the only thing she'd gotten me.

Lying on my stomach on the bed, facing the door, I watched Edward install the lock. He was using my screwdriver. The one weapon I'd brought with me, not only defend myself, but to steal someone's car. Oddly enough, it was the only tool they had in this entire apartment.

"So, if it wasn't for me and my trusty screwdriver, you wouldn't even have a tool to install that door lock, huh?" I asked, twirling the tape around my finger.

Edward glanced over at me and smiled. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even give a shit about installing a door lock in the first fucking place."

I sat up surprised. "Really?"

"Really," he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

He wasn't used to doing manual labor.

"Well, what about...before me...with other girls?" I asked, my voice cracking a little at the end.

He shrugged. "I didn't care."

"You didn't care if people walked in on you while you're having sex with a girl?" I asked, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. "What about wanting privacy?"

The whole conversation was unsettling, and thinking about him with other girls was painful. It literally caused this throbbing in my chest, but I was curious to know more about him. What he thought about, what made him tick, and eventually, hopefully, I'd get to learn more about his family.

But for now, I had to waddle through the turbulent waters of past relationships.

"Didn't matter," he said, setting down the screwdriver and checking the door. "I figured if people were stupid enough to walk in on me fucking a girl, then well, that's their own fucking fault."

He was honest and straightforward with me. There were no bullshit pretenses, and he told me exactly how it was. That was why he didn't realize that his cold depiction of his previous sexual encounters had doubled me over in pain. I'm sure if he'd known, he would have been more tactful and not so blunt with his words.

But the damage was done, and to counteract the pain and jealousy I was harboring, and I retaliated.

Which in hindsight wasn't the most mature response, but I was still new to this.

"Yeah, I can see that," I said, tossing the tape up in the air and trying to sound indifferent. "I didn't care when my mom walked in on me and my boyfriend fucking."

That was a lie. That never happened. Well it did, but Mike never sealed the deal. He was on top of me, fumbling with the condom wrapper when Renee walked in. I had a door lock, but I didn't use it that day. I wanted to get caught. I wanted her to see me in a compromising position. She already thought I was slut; I was just reinforcing that belief.

Edward didn't know that though, and his head snapped up, his eyes narrowed at me.

Oh, yeah, doesn't feel so good, does it?

I leaned back on the bed, propping myself up on my elbows and crossed my legs. "It was a shame, too, getting caught. I was so close."

He clenched his jaw and stood up. Every single muscle in his arm was tense, and hands were closed into fists. I watched him as he quietly, and calmly, shut the door. He locked it, and it made a faint, but blessed click. He twisted the knob and pulled on the door towards him. It worked. It was locked, and no one was going to walk in on us ever again.

He turned back to me, and I could see the lust and jealousy radiating off him, and it was all over some guy who barely existed to me.

I liked it. It turned me on. So, I pushed him further.

"God," I sighed, throwing myself back on the bed, "he was the only guy who could really touch me like that, you know?"

It was silent, and Edward hadn't moved an inch. Maybe he needed a little more coaxing.

I got really creative, sliding my hands up my body and over my breasts and into my hair. It wasn't the same feeling nor did have the same effect that Edward had when he touched me, but I acted as though it was the best thing since sliced bread.

Going in for the kill, I began making these soft and erotic moaning sounds. "Mmm, so good."

I might be a virgin and inexperienced in some ways, but I knew what turned men on.

There was a loud growl from the door, some shuffling of feet, and then in a flash, Edward was upon me. He grabbed my ankles and jerked my body towards him. I slid across the bed in one motion, and my ass rammed up against his thighs. He grasped my hips, putting all his weight and pressure on me. It was strong, painful, and likely to bruise later.

I looked up at him with a smug smirk, but quickly faded into a soft gasp when I saw that he'd taken of his shirt.

Jesus Christ! He does not play fair at all.

There have been only a handful of times that I'd seen Edward without a shirt, and each experience left my lungs flaying for air. The tattoos were everywhere I looked, and his nipples were pierced with barbells, and I wanted to glide my fingers over them so badly. It was hard for me to think straight, let alone keep up with my plan to make him jealous. My eyes were too consumed with his lean, muscular body with a hard stomach, and a narrow V that dipped below his jeans—that were already lying low on his hips. One good tug and they would slip right off.

"Who is this fucking guy who makes you moan like that?" he asked, low and gruff.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"No," he said, squeezing my hips, "I'm just calling your bluff."

"I'm not bluffing," I said, wincing from the pain as his fingers continued to dig into my skin.

He eased his hold and leaned into me. "I know you've never been properly fucked before, Bella."

My eyes fluttered and closed as I tried to maintain composure. His chest was flushed against my breasts, and my cockblocking shirt was the barrier between having skin to skin contact with him.

"You don't think I know the difference?" His lips ghosted over my neck and up to my ear and whispered. "I knew the moment I touched you this morning."

I shifted and angled my body towards Edward, silently hoping that he would remind me. He responded in kind, seeming to read my mind as he glided his hands up the front of my body, and roughly palming my breasts.

It was difficult for me to keep my breathing steady. Every touch from him, no matter how minuscule, caused my body to react. It was obvious that I was lying to him.

He moved his mouth from my ear and down towards my chest. His hands sliding up to the top hem of the shirt and with one tug, he was pulling down my shirt and bra, exposing my breasts to the air. My nipples, which were already hard from my arousal, puckered even more.

He rolled his thumb over them and let out a grunt. "Fuck. This shit needs to go."

He let go of my shirt and bra, and they both snapped back into position. He sat up straight and pulled me up with him. My hands grasping at his waist for balance, and my fingers stung under the heat of his skin.

Edward reached down and pulled my shirt over my head. He then unclasped my bra, throwing the last piece of fabric aside. He laid me back down on the bed, hovering over me. His arms and elbows were locked as he bent his head down and placed kisses on skin, starting from my belly up. When he got to my breasts again, bare and available to him, I arched my back and clutched the bed sheets.

He cupped the side of my breasts, pushing them together and creating some needed cleavage. He flicked out his tongue, licking one nipple at a time, alternating between the two.

I bit my lip, holding in the breathy moans that wanted to come out of me. Door lock or not, I didn't want the world to know what was transpiring.

He kissed and licked my breasts, and I wanted more and more. He was easing me in, being tender and non-rough with his efforts. It was true. I'd never been fucked before and the thought of having sex for the first time with him made me nervous, but I couldn't deny how he made me feel.

I wanted him so badly, and my body aching and begging for him, but he was taking it slow with me. He probably knew how inexperienced I was, despite my harlot like moans.

Trailing his lips back up to my mouth and bit my bottom lip, tugging on it. My hands flew into his hair and I yanked his head to me, kissing him. It was the roughness that I wanted from him, and the passion that I craved.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and sighed. "Oh, baby, if I was a lesser man, I would fuck you so good right now."

"Do it," I panted. "I want you to."

"I know," he chuckled, kissing me along my jaw. "Why else would you try to make me jealous, and then all that fucking moaning and touching yourself? Fuck, woman, you're argument was very persuasive, but I know better."

"You're a constant tease," I said, shifting and rolling away from him. I was horny as shit, and he was stepping on the brakes. I was not happy. "You get me all worked up for nothing."

"Who said it was for nothing—and did I fucking say we were done?"

He grabbed my ankles and dragged me back over to him. There was a new determination in behind those green eyes. He unbuttoned my jeans, and I lifted my hips up, helping him slide them down past my ass, and soon they were a thing of the past. Discarded and forgotten on the floor somewhere.

I was lying on the bed in just my underwear and Edward hissed, shaking his head. "Fucking perfect."

He then parted my legs and settled in between them. His mouth went to my breasts again, except this time, he wasn't gentle. He was forceful and needy, taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking it. I could feel his tongue rolling over the peak, and I let out a ragged whimper.

I didn't care about being loud anymore.

Edward thrusted his hardness into me, and I wanted him to remove the last hurdle between us. I wrapped my legs around his ass and pulled him into me. He bit my nipple in response, and I cursed loudly.

He shot his head up at me and covered my mouth with his hand.

"You gotta be quiet, baby," he said, and I nodded. "That's a good girl."

He went back to my breasts, licking and sucking and biting and nipping at them. It was becoming too much, and I could feel myself wanting to scream. Edward shifted his body up and off me and repositioned at my side.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him, kissing me, vigorously moving his tongue against mine. His sat up on his elbow as his other hand slid down my body, squeezing my breast and pinching my nipple. He continued to kiss me, slowly sliding his hand down my stomach and eventually slipping under my panties. My hand clutched his bicep, needing some support as he inched closer and closer.

He paused, barely dipping his fingers in, just resting them at the top of my clit and I whimpered. "Please."

He groaned, attacking my mouth as he plunged his fingers into me. The restraint he used was a thing of the past, and I rocked my hips against his hand as he pumped two fingers into me.

I dug my nails into his skin and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, putting his ring in between my teeth and tugging on it. He hissed and increased his pace, only taking his fingers out to rub them up and down my slit. Each time, elicited a cry out of me, louder than the last.

"Baby," he warned.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to remain quiet. He inserted his fingers into me again, continuing his fierce tempo, in and out, until I was the verge of explosion. His mouth was on my neck, sucking and biting at the skin, but it wasn't enough to mark me. His palm pressed up against my clit, and his thumb massaged the outer portion of my lips. All of that combined with his fingers stroking and curling deep inside of me, that was all it took.

My whole body tensed as my orgasm washed over me. It lasted too briefly for my liking, but the aftershocks of it, rippled though me, making every muscle tremble.

Edward stopped, waiting for my breathing to return to normal before he pulled his fingers out of me. It was tender to the touch and even with the slightest graze of his hand over my clit caused it to tingle.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my nose. I was still coming down from my high and eyes were tightly closed.

After a moment, when my heart slowed down, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling at me—no it wasn't just a smile, it was an arrogant grin. His green eyes were gleaming with smugness and extreme satisfaction.

"See, the difference?" he asked, rolling the pad of his thumb over my lips. "And I haven't even fucked you, yet."

**A/N: Pure lime…no real progression to the story at all. But hey, it's fanfic and we're a bunch of dirty little hoors ;) So, tomorrow's chap will lead more into the story, because as much as I like lemons, and you know I do, I gotta give it some substance. Besides, I've got a plan for Bella's first time. And I know Edward hasn't asked if she's a virgin, but he knows…or has inkling or a thought that she might be. **

**Thanks for reading…and my update may be late tomorrow. I gotta do some real life crap, so don't freak out, okay? Much love and see ya tomorrow.**

**Also a shout-out to Showni13 for her song recommendation, Killer by The Plain White T's! Awesome song! And my Pre-reader Brina also said Eminem's So Bad reminded her of this story. Loads of inspiration for this story with both songs :)**

**Thanks to my pre-reader, Brina, who called this chapter "Holy hell in a hand basket" She's amazing and always there to let me know what works and doesn't.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Fourteen-**

We stayed in our room for a few more hours hibernating without being disturbed by Emmett or anyone else for that matter, and it was nice. The door lock had provided me with the freedom to kiss him and touch him anyway I liked. It was weird, though, being alone with Edward. We were always surrounded by people, but I had a feeling that he had something to do with that.

I doubted he wanted to be alone with me in a room with a bed so readily available.

My fingers drew lazy patterns, outlining each intricate tattoo across Edward's chest. He was lying back with hands behind his head and eyes closed, enjoying the soft, yet chaste touch. This was the only thing he was allowing me to do. After that amazing time, he'd given me, and I wanted to return the favor. I felt how much he wanted it, and my hand even slipped below his jeans, but he told me that's not why he fingered me. He wasn't looking for reimbursement.

It didn't matter how much I told him that I didn't mind or how much I wanted to touch him, but he wouldn't let me.

He was a stubborn jackass on his way to being a selfless saint.

"What's this one mean?" I asked, tracing the tattoo on his upper right chest.

It was hard to grasp without knowing what it was. In one aspect, it looked like a tribal tattoo. It was a crescent moon, and on the top portion of it had circular shape with lines going in and out of it. The whole thing was complex, confusing, and completely fitting of Edward.

He raised his head up to see where I was pointing. "It's just a Celtic design. I got it when I was fifteen."

"Fifteen?" I gaped at him. "Your parent's let you get a tattoo at fifteen?"

"No, of course not," he said, lying back down. "Those pompous assholes shit themselves when they found out. I was an embarrassment to them, and my mom—the catholic fucking priestess—made me go to confession twice a week for a month to cleanse that fucking sin."

He was gritting his teeth, and his body tensed, obviously trying to restrain his anger. It shocked me that he was openly talking about his parents. The family issue had been such a secret, and nobody wanted to discuss it. Anytime they did, Edward would give them a stern look, and they would drop it.

"I'm not much of a religious person," I said, propping my elbows up on his chest. "Renee got into Christianity for awhile, and we would go to church on Sundays', but that pretty much ended when she met her husband."

Even God took a backseat to Phil.

"Renee?" Edward asked, cocking his head to the side.

"That's my mom," I said sadly, shrugging my shoulders. "Good ol' Renee."

It'd been awhile since I spoke her name out loud or even acknowledged her. The heartache was creeping up, reminding of the moment she turned her back on me. Maybe it was even before then, but that day in the police station was when I realized it.

It was a year ago, and I was being held in custody for charges of assault and battery. I was sixteen, and it was few days before my birthday. It was surprisingly hot that day, and I remember how my pink tank top was drenched in sweat, and that somehow made the blood stains a deeper and more red color.

They called Renee at work, and she came up there to pick me up. When she arrived nearly three hours later, I could see the bitter coldness and hate in her eyes. At times, she refused to look at me. I knew that she chose to go see Phil first, and he filled her head with a bunch of lies. She believed every word, and suddenly I wasn't her daughter anymore.

She lied to the police and collaborated with Phil's account of the events. She even made the police press charges against me. Thankfully, since I was a minor, and it was my first offense, I got three months probation and two-hundred hours of community service. The charges will be taken off my record when I turn eighteen. Not that it mattered anymore. It's not as though I was planning on going to college.

No, they ruined that future for me.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked, sitting up in the bed, and breaking me away from that miserable and black hole of a memory.

"That depends on how personal it is," I said, feeling the panic seeping in.

He smiled weakly, probably seeing right through me. I wasn't a very good at concealing my feelings.

"How fucking bad does something have to be for you to runway from home?"

My inner voice screamed at me, telling me to hide and avoid his question. The gates were closed and tightly locked, keeping the hurt at bay. Why open it? The flood would overpower me, and I would drown. But something else rang true to me. In that one little detail that I'd shared about Renee, it seemed to sprout a memory, but I was prepared for it and it lessen the impact.

Besides, I couldn't deny Edward anything. There was only person in this world I trusted more than myself, and it was the man sitting across from me. The tattooed gun-toting criminal with deep green eyes, who unknowingly entrapped me in his toxic world.

"Bad," I said. "But I was smart enough to leave before it reached that point between bad and pretty fucking bad."

When I packed up my things that day, I didn't think that I would be homeless. That thought never even crossed my mind. I had money in my wallet. I figured that I'd be able to make it on my own, get a job, and become this high-paid career woman. But things got real, and without a high school diploma, I realized that my options were sort of limited.

"How bad is pretty fucking bad?" he asked, his teeth grazing his bottom lip over and over again.

It distracted me momentarily, and I wanted to stop talking about Renee and just get back to kissing. It'd been so nice lounging around and making-out, and I didn't want to go into the sordid tale of my worthless life. But more than that, I didn't think Edward was prepared to hear it. The look in his eyes told me that he would kill anyone who tried to harm me, and as much as the thought of Phil being dead tempted me to spill my guts, I didn't want Edward to be the one to pull the trigger.

"Baby," Edward said, brushing the hair away from my shoulders and sending chills down my spine. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," I said, leaning in and kissing his lips. I sighed, choosing my words carefully. "My mom chose her husband over me. She wasn't holding up her end of the bargain by protecting me. So, I decided it was time to protect myself. And if that meant leaving and living out on the streets, then so be it."

Edward eyes narrowed, and his hand reached for his gun. "What did that asshole do to you? Did he fucking touch you? Huh? Tell me."

I groaned, taking his hand and holding it in my lap. The last thing I needed was him out there raising hell. "I left before anything could happen, Edward, okay? I'm fine. Please, trust me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes glancing back over at his gun.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that I wasn't being completely truthful with him.

"Yes, I'm positive. It's fine. I'm fine." I said, hoping to redirect his attention. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure," he said.

"Why did you leave home?"

It was a taboo subject for him, but he broached mine. It was only fair.

"Who said I did?" he asked, suspicion heavily laced in his tone.

Oh, shit!

This will not end well for somebody, but I couldn't pretend that it was just a guess. He would see right through that, and he would be less likely to tell me the truth.

I bit my lip, glancing away from his penetrating gaze, and answered quietly. "Emmett."

"That mother fucker." He shook his head, laughing dryly. "What else did the big mouth tell you?"

"Umm, well, he happened to mention that your parents are rich. Is that true?"

"Yup," Edward said, rubbing his forehead roughly. "Richer than fucking God himself."

There was so much bitterness there, and I was afraid that I stepped over the line. It was such a double-edge sword. I wanted to know more about him, and why he chose a life of crime over endless amounts of money, but I didn't want to have him resent me for it. I wasn't his therapist; I was barely eight hours into the whole girlfriend gig.

But the questions were plaguing me: what would make a man hate his family so much that he would leave them? What man would give up money and a life of luxury for guns and a life of squalor?

I knew my reasoning for running away from Renee was self-preservation. Phil was only getting braver with each passing day, and if I didn't leave, no vase to his skull was going to stop him.

So, was it self-preservation for Edward or something else. Something far more damaging and beyond repair?

Fortunately, I was smart enough to know when to quit.

"Look, Edward, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, okay?" I said, rising from the bed.

Edward gripped me by the wrist and pulled me back down to the bed. He scooted towards me and pressed his chest up against my back, his warmth making me dizzy. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. We sat there for a moment, not saying a word, just listening to each other breathe in and out, until we were both in equal rhythms.

Just like Edward himself, it was soothing and hypnotic and highly addictive.

He sighed heavily, ending the silence. "I'm sorry for being a dick. The last thing I fucking want is you feeling like can't ask me about my family. If anyone has any fucking right to know about my past, it's you."

I smiled. "So, what you're saying is that I have unlimited access?"

"Only you."

"Okay," I said, rubbing my hands together in mocked anticipation. "What do I want to know? Oh, I know, tell me about your father."

"He's kind of…a Senator."

I blinked a few times, fucking floored by what he was telling me. "You're kidding me?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I wish I was."

Turning my body around to get a good look at him, I expected to see him smiling or winking, something to let me know that he was full of shit. But he wasn't. There was an unknown somberness behind those eyes. For whatever reason, Edward wasn't proud of his father's political status.

"What…how…is that even possible?" I stammered. "I mean, how does a Senator's son become a convicted felon?" I asked.

"It was the better option."

"Better option than what?"

As he went to answer me, there was a loud banging on the door. It scared the living shit out of me, and I jumped nearly twenty feet into the air.

"What the hell?" I said, clutching my chest as my heart pounded hard against it.

"Come on, fuckers," Emmett shouted through the door. "Stop screwing like bunnies and get out here! We're partying in an hour."

"Fuck off," Edward yelled back.

There was a faint guffawing from Emmett through the door. "Just put on some clothes, you horny bastards and get out here."

Well, it was official, our alone time was over, and the sex jokes were likely to ensue.

Wonderful.

Edward groaned, burying his face in my hair. "You know he's not going to go away."

"I know," I said, standing up and holding my hands out to him. "So, let's get out of here and go somewhere…just you and me."

He raised his eyebrow at me questioningly. "And where do you suggest we go?"

I looked down at the roll of tape on the table next to the Custom Colt and smiled, feeling my face heat up with excitement.

"Take me to a parking garage."

**A/N: Hey, ladies. Just wanna say thank you for reading and reviewing this story! I heart you hard. For every action there is a reaction. Things are slowly coming into focus on why Bella ran away. As for Edward, why in the hell would a life a crime be better than being an Senator's son? And I would say something profound about peeling back an onion, but you all made fun of me for that…so…. ;) I kid. See you tomorrow.**

**Brina is headed to Bobby Long's concert and pre-read this in traffic. Fucking dedication! Isn't she wonderful? **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Fifteen-**

We walked down the street hand in hand, scoping out cars. From an outsider's perspective, we could be just two young people enjoying the Scottsdale nightlife with no criminal intent in mind...

Except, one of us had a gun stashed in his back waistband.

It was a busy Saturday night, filled with a lot of drunken idiots. It was the perfect time to steal a car. By the time a person realized their car had been stolen, and of course, this was after they spent thirty to forty minutes searching and assuming they've just misplaced it somewhere, it would be at a garage in West Phoenix getting chopped and sold.

There were a few rules that Edward liked to abide by. He told me that stealing cars was something that he fell into when he was younger with his friends. Just a couple of kids bored out of their rich minds, asking for trouble. He was a straight-up thrill seeker. He liked the excitement of the possibility of getting caught, but after a few arrests, he decided to get smart about it.

He had six rules in total, all of which he learned through experience. It's what kept him out of jail for so long. He wasn't an idiot. Only idiots fuck up and get caught.

I was bouncing on my toes, itching for some action. All this talk about stealing and the massive wave of adrenaline it caused was getting me all amped up.

Every car we passed was beautiful and ripe, and I was so sure that each one was going to be 'the one' that he wanted me to boost, but he was picky.

There was always something wrong with the cars, and if it didn't align with the stars and match up with all of Edward's strict rules it was a no go.

My heart smiled when we came across a cherry red BMW, and I wanted it. It was the first thing that caught my eye when we got there, but Edward wouldn't go near it. He said it was too close to a restaurant and had an alarm system.

There was this crazy lifted 4x4 truck, one where Edward would have to pick me up just to get me into it. He said it was too much of a liability.

We came across an old black mustang, which looked pretty fast to me and matched all six of Edward's requirements. It looked like a sure winner, but again, he said no. It was a classic car, and he couldn't bear to see it get stripped and chopped.

By our third lap around the busy block, he got me all excited over a silver compact car. It was cute and tiny, something that I could drive with no problem. But of course, Edward didn't like it. He said it was a four cylinder engine, and we wouldn't have a chance in hell outrunning the cops in that thing.

Finally, I got fed up with him.

"Seriously, Edward, are we going to steal anything tonight?" I asked as my frustration carried over to unsuspecting security guards ears.

Edward smiled tightly at him, waving me off. "She's drunk. Girl can't handle her tequila."

The security guard rolled his eyes, and Edward grabbed my hand, walking away casually.

I groaned, and my face inflamed with embarrassment. I looked up at him with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"Baby, I know you're getting antsy, but what was the one thing I said that will get your ass fucking caught?" he asked.

"Being overly eager."

"Exactly. For instance, right now, if I told you to steal that car," he pointed over to a white Camry, "what would be the first thing you do?"

The list of rules came to mind, and I tried to remember them one by one and in order.

I shrugged. "Um, I don't know, check underneath the car for a Lojack?"

"So, you would get down on your knees and look under a car with that guy standing right there watching you?" Edward asked, nodding towards a man who was a few feet from us.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Right, I forgot. Always be aware of your surroundings."

"That's why we're not stealing anything tonight and probably won't for a couple of weeks. Not at least until your ready," he said, squeezing my hand. "We gotta get you comfortable with just the act of stealing first."

"I'm comfortable, I swear. I stole that roll of tape with no problem."

"Did you?" he asked skeptically.

I glared up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed, pulling my head to him and kissing the top of it. "Nothing. It doesn't mean anything."

"No," I said, stopping our walk and standing in front of him, "tell me what you meant by that."

"Don't get mad, but, uh, yeah, you almost got caught shoplifting today."

I shook my head, stunned in disbelief. "What? No, I didn't."

"Baby," he said, caressing the side of my cheek. "I had to pay off the cashier."

"You did not," I said, my heart breaking into a million pieces. "Did you?"

"I had to. The guy knew something was up. He was about to ask you to lift up your shirt when I slipped him that hundred."

"So, I didn't steal anything?" I asked, crushed. "In fact, that hardware store actually owes us, like what, fifty rolls of tape?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I doubt that hundred dollars went to the store."

"Ugh," I said, throwing my hands up in the air and trouncing down the street, furious and deflated.

The one time I'd done anything crazy, except for trying to steal Edward's car, wasn't anything worth mentioning. I wasn't special or badass. No, I was just playing criminal with the help of my felon boyfriend.

Edward grabbed me by the arm and pulled me off to the side. A couple who was following close behind us walked passed, looking at us with curious expressions. Edward stared them down, watching them the entire time until he couldn't see the guy and girl anymore.

He turned back to me.

"Listen, baby, it wasn't about getting the tape for free. I just wanted to see if you had the guts to do it." He smiled at me with that crooked grin. His eyes locked on mine as his hands palmed and fondled my breasts, rolling his thumbs and triggering my nipples to harden."I was pleasantly surprised to see how horny it made you."

I grabbed the belt loops of his jeans and yanked his hips towards me. "It made you horny, too."

He bowed his head down, faintly trailing his mouth along my jaw and up to my ear. He spoke softly, causing the tiny wisp of hairs on the nape of my neck to stand up on all ends. "You make me horny. It doesn't matter if you're stealing tape, shooting my gun, or doing the laundry, I'll be there watching and fighting the urge to bend you over and take you."

My lids closed, and my eyes rolled back as he nibbled my ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth. "Why are you such a tease?"

"Did I tease you today?"

"No," I breathed, his hands gripping my breasts hard as he thrusted against me. He was pinning me against a wall and the rough stucco was putting deep impressions into back. "But you tease me in other ways."

"How so?" he asked, his teeth nipping and grazing at the skin on my neck.

Sliding my hand in between us, I rubbed the front of his pants and felt his growing bulge. His head jerked up and he grabbed my wrist, roughly pulling it away. He undoubtedly just proved my point.

"You see what I mean?"

"I'm trying not to be an ass, Bella," he said, taking a step back and running his hands through his hair. "I'm not used to this."

"Used to what exactly? Having a girl touch you?"

"No, used to…" he waved his hand over me, "this! Us! Actually having to be conscious about someone other than me, and putting that effort in to make sure that their needs are taken care of before mine. You're not the only one who's new to this."

"Edward, it's just sex."

He glared at me. "It's not just fucking sex."

"Fine, it's not just sex, but it's not some space shuttle launch, either."

He smiled, holding a chuckle back.

"It's because I'm seventeen, and you can't fathom that someone like me would have any sort of life experience."

He did a combo of nodding and shrugging.

"Okay, let me see if I can understand this. I'm old enough to boost cars, and maybe or maybe not steal a roll of tape, but I'm too young to have sex with you?"

"Woman," he growled. "I didn't fucking say that."

"What is it then? My virginity? Are you afraid it's contagious?"

He shook his head, laughing.

"Look, Edward, I'm not attached to it, if that's what you're worried about. I'm not one of those girls who sees it as something valuable or worth keeping until marriage. It's not like this is the sixteen-hundreds and my family will get an extra goat for it. If anything, it's a pain in my ass. No one seems to want to take it."

"Jesus, kid," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't call me a kid."

He looked up at me wide eyed and hurt. "I'm not saying you're a kid, Bella. It's just what I call you."

"Don't call me kid," I repeated, brushing past him. "Take me home."

I stormed down the street, passing numerous drunk 'Woo Girls' and a few guys who wanted to approach me, but my intense scowl made them take pause. I wasn't tipsy and giggling drunk, and they knew that they had no chance with me.

The one guy who did have a chance with me was failing to pull the trigger.

My anger, boiling over, and my frustration, at its peak, wasn't necessarily towards Edward. It was about everything. I couldn't keep being reminded that I was young to him.

In ten years, the ten year age gap wouldn't even be such a big deal. There were a shit load of couples with fifteen to twenty years between them. I couldn't understand why Edward was focusing on something that didn't matter.

The parking garage was packed with cars but deserted of people. I walked towards Edward's Chevelle, wanting to go home and sleep. This night did not turn out liked I hoped.

When I glanced back to look for Edward, he was a few strides behind me and coming up fast.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" he asked, stopping short and began pacing back and forth.

"What?" I laughed dryly. "I'm trying to jump your bones. What are you doing to me?"

"I should have fucked you by now," he grumbled to himself.

"You know, you keep saying that, Edward," I said, rolling my eyes, "but here I am, still fully dressed, soooo…what?"

His head snapped up, and he stopped his manic pacing. He reached out from my hand. "Come here."

"What?" I asked, stubbornly folding my arms over my chest. "No."

He didn't look at me; his eyes were trained on something lying behind me and in the distance. He shoved his hand more forcefully at me and grunted. "Come on."

"Fine," I growled, pushing myself off his car and taking his hand.

He was pulling me through the garage, speed walking and glancing around us every few seconds. I was confused as to where we were going, and when I asked he just shushed me.

Finally, we reached the other side of the vast garage and Edward stopped. He pointed to the far back corner. "There."

"What am I looking at?" I asked, scanning the cars, but not seeing anything in particular.

"That's your boost," he said.

"My boost?" My brows knitted as I stared up at him, highly doubtful. "I thought we were waiting until I was ready."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You want to go from zero to ninety in a day? Well, I'm having you steal a car that can go from zero to ninety in three-point-six seconds."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, my heart racing now. "Well, what car?"

He bent down, wrapping his arms around my body and nodded. "The black one in the corner."

I squinted, searching in vain for that car. My jaw dropped, and my eyes got wide when I realized which one he wanted me to steal.

I couldn't breathe.

"Oh, my God…what is that?" I managed to croak out.

He smirked, leading me towards it. "It's a Lamborghini, Bella."

**A/N: *sigh* I want one. They are sooooooo gorgeous. Not too shabby for Bella. Oh, FYI, if anyone has ever been to Phoenix, Az, you'll understand how easy it is to jump from town to town. It's why Edward lives in Phoenix but goes to Scottsdale and Mesa and Tempe and so forth. They mesh into one. ****EPOV is coming. I've just been busy with RL.**

**Also, Brina, my pre-reader went to Bobby Long last and she loved it. She got front row seats and was drenched in his sweat ….I hate her right now LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Authors Warning:**** Okay, before you read this chapter, I want to say, stealing a Lamborghini is next to impossible. I know because I Googled it. But for the sake of storytelling, just go with it. We can pretend that this shit can happen, right? No nasty PM's telling me that I am full of it, which incidentally, I already know. I write and my eyes our shit brown. It's kind of implied LOL...anyways, other than that, I hope you like it ;)**

**-Chapter Sixteen-**

It was a Gallardo. There were no words to describe how beautiful and jaw dropping it was. The lines were sleek, and the engine was fast—which was visible in the rear of the car, only covered by a single plane of glass.

It was worth nearly half a million dollars, and I couldn't stop drooling.

There were two things in this world that made my heart beat faster and made my panties wet: Edward and this car. Combine them, and the effects were explosive.

"Is this car even possible to steal?" I asked, my voice dripping with doubt.

Standing a safe and reasonable distance back from the car, I was still intimidated by it, and my stomach was twisted into hard and tense knots. The sheer magnitude of what we were about to do was crushing me. The anticipation and excitement coursing through my veins caused a flush of red to tint my skin. I felt hot…_too_ hot. Sweat was soaking my shirt and rolling down my forehead.

Edward, on the other hand, was composed, and his eyes were everywhere. At the ceiling, on the exits, the cars next to it, the wall opening that led over and out into the street below. He was taking in all of his surroundings.

"Yeah..." he said, sliding his hand along the side of the car and down towards the back wheel. He looked down at the end of the garage briefly, his eyes flashing to mine. "This might be a bait car."

"Shit," I whispered, holding my hand out to him. "Let's go then."

He ignored me and continued his hands along the side, casually bumping his hip against it. The car moved slightly, and I prepared my legs to run.

"No alarm. It must be a silent one," he said, checking the garage again for people before dropping to his knees. He looked under the car, clicking his tongue in displeasure. "No Lojack, either."

I counted them. It matched three out of the six criteria's.

He rose to his feet and wiped off the smudges he left on the car with the bottom of his shirt. He took a hold of my hand, and we quickly strode back to his Chevelle. He didn't attempt to unlock the doors or get in; we just stood outside with our asses pressed up against his back bumper.

"Were not leaving?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head slowly. "We are going to sit and wait here for a minute, see if anyone comes to check on it. If there's a silent alarm, they'll be heading this way. Besides, I need to fucking wrap my head around all of this."

He was uneasy about the situation. The car was sitting there, primed and ready, begging to be stolen. But it was too good to be true. Any car thief, no matter how amateur or idiotic, would take pause.

Edwards's brows furrowed and he chewed on his lip ring, deep in thought. I smiled at him. He was predictably cute in his habits.

"Why is this car even parked here? Why didn't they just go through valet? I mean, look around, kid," he said, his eyes flashing to the ceiling. "There are no cameras in this garage or security guards on watch. There's no alarm. No Lojack, well, then again, that don't mean shit. Lojack is a poor man's security system. These cars have some new high-tech gadget GPS imbedded underneath the engine." He wasn't even talking to me anymore. He was just rambling off to himself. "And no one has passed through this garage in the last ten minutes. It's deserted."

Point after point, his list was being checked off, but it was missing the most important criteria: The risk factor of the boost. If it rated over a five, it was a no-go. This car with these circumstances was off the charts in the risk department.

"It could be a bait car, which is very, very fucking likely, and we could end up spending ten years of our life behind bars if we get caught," he said.

That didn't sound appealing.

"Or," I hedged, sensing another possibility.

He looked down at me."Or this could be our lucky night."

I laughed. "Yeah, well, in that case, it's, definitely, a bait car."

Edward dug into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. He got down to my eye level and held it up.

"Heads, we say fuck it and just steal it. Tails, we bail," he said with an impish grin."Wanna play our odds?"

I glanced down at the car, lit up with a bright neon blinking sign that said, '_Steal me_'.

I shrugged resignedly. "Sure, why not."

He kissed the tip of my nose and flicked the coin off his thumb. We watched, almost in slow-mo, as it spun and turned in the air, landing back down into Edward's awaiting palm. He flipped it over and placed it on the top of his hand.

It was heads.

"Seems like fate's decided," he said, placing the quarter in my hand. He reached back and pulled out a long and thin silver jimmy, holding it out to me. "You wanna do the honors?"

My chest tightened, a sort of stage fright sinking in. I wanted to do it, but I didn't think I could. The last time I tried stealing a car, I got a gun pointed at my head. Granted, it all worked out in the end, but lightening doesn't strike twice.

"How long do I have?" I asked.

"You have less than a minute to get it unlocked and gone."

My jaw dropped. "You want me to boost my first car, a difficult and possibly a bait car, all in sixty seconds?"

He nodded, waving my concerns off. "It's more time than you'll need."

"I don't know," I said, biting my nails nervously. "I'm not sure if I can do it."

"Baby," Edward said, gripping the back of my neck and pressing his forehead against mine, "you fucking got this. I trust you."

The faith he had in me was amazing, and I pulled him to me, kissing his lips softly. His belief gave me the courage to do what we've practiced for nearly a month now. He reminded me in that one sentence that I could do this. I knew how to unlock a door, better than Edward. Better than anybody.

Hell, I was almost better than Rose.

"Sixty seconds?" I reaffirmed, taking the jimmy from his hand.

His eyes lit up, and he smiled. "Starting...now."

The clock was ticking as we jogged back up to the 'bait car' and foolishly taking our chances. Edward kept watch as I walked up to the driver's side and slid the jimmy in the window. It was easier to handle than the hanger, and after fifteen seconds, it clicked over. The door slid open and up, nearly hitting me in my face.

"Edward," I shouted in a whisper at him.

His eyebrows raised high on his forehead, and he smiled. "You in?"

"I'm in," I said, opening the door and falling into the plush leather seats.

My hands shakily gripped the steering wheel as I glanced around, getting acquainted with my newest obsession. My mistress of the night was beautiful. The tightness of the space was cocooning me and the bucket seat hugged and conformed to my body, making me feel snug in its embrace.

I sighed blissfully. "Hello, gorgeous."

"Here," Edward said, sliding into the passenger seat and interrupting my love fest. He handed me something that resembled a key and a knife. "You got thirty-five seconds, kid."

Taking a solid breath, I conjured up the courage and stuck the key into the ignition. I twisted it, and nothing happened. The car didn't turn over, and the clock was ticking.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_…That mantra matched the rhythm of my racing heart.

"It's not working. It's stuck," I said, shooting a panicked look over at Edward.

He smiled with ease, rubbing my thigh and placing his hand over mine. He pushed the key in further, turning it to the right, and the car roared to life with a vibrating hum. The engine in the back shook the seats, and I laughed, thrilled and on the verge of fucking hysterics.

The touch screen over the center console lit up as my seat shifted forward, and the steering wheel came down.

"Holy shit," I said, running my fingers over it, idly pressing buttons.

"Baby, you can do that later," Edward said, grabbing my hand and placing it on the stick shift. "Right now, you gotta fucking move."

"Okay," I said, getting focused. I put my foot down on the clutch and shifted the car into reverse.

Thank God I knew how to drive stick, but what I hadn't anticipated was the sheer power of this car. It spun out of the parking space fast, scaring the living shit out of me. I yelped, slamming on the breaks and nearly rear-ending the car behind us.

"Jesus, kid," Edward laughed.

"Sorry," I said, pressing down on the clutch and putting the car into first, and it jerked a couple of times forward, tires barking, until we were, finally, riding smoothly.

We drove down the levels with my eyes wide and heart racing. I was hyperventilating, and no matter how many times Edward told me to calm down, I knew that until we were out of here and on the road, I'll never be able to dull my anxiety.

"Well, it's not a bait car," Edward said, rummaging through the glove box and side door pockets.

"What? How do you know?"

"Because we'd be arrested already."

"That's comforting," I chuckled nervously as we neared the front entrance of the garage building.

The streets were virtually empty and I stopped the car, looking at Edward for some needed direction.

"Turn right up here and head south," he said, lifting his hips up and pulling out his handheld police scanner. He turned it on and adjusted the frequency. "These things are pieces shit, but it'll give us a heads up if this thing goes out on the wire."

"That's good," I said, easing the car out into the street.

"Head towards the freeway and take the 101 west up to the I-17," he said. "I want you to take this puppy out and stretch her legs."

I nodded in response and shifted the car into second. We cruised down the street with the windows rolled up and getting stares as we passed. People would stop what they were doing and watch us. I knew how stupid it was to steal such a stunning and visible car. This thing practically screamed to be looked at.

What the hell was Edward thinking?

My stomach was cramping, and my chest hurt. It was the fear of getting caught filtering in. It was only clouded by the adrenaline and thrill of the command and power of this car. Once we got out on the freeway, I let out a calming breath. I got into the fast lane and stepped on the gas. It jerked us forward with such velocity and strength, and I could have sworn that we had attained some form of whiplash.

"Baby, what in the fuck are you doing?" Edward asked a few minutes later, cocking his eyebrow.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, glancing in the rearview mirror. There was no car in sight. "Is there a cop? Should I slow down?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, shaking his head. He placed his hand on my knee and nudged it forward. "Either you fucking increase your speed and show me what this baby can really do, or we ditch it somewhere and call it a night, because we didn't fucking steal a two-hundred and fifty thousand dollar car for you to putts around in it."

"But…" I glanced down at the speedometer. "I am already going seventy-five."

"Seventy-five?" He groaned. "Seventy-fucking-five? Jesus, this is a performance car, Bella. It's an insult to her by going this fucking slow. Show me what she can do."

"But what if there is a cop sitting somewhere?"

He nodded in understanding and tapped his finger on the touch display. He pulled up an option screen and clicked on the computerized radar detector.

"Fuck, I love this car," he said, turning to me with a huge shit-eating grin.

"Fine," I huffed. Out of excuses, I shifted down into forth gear and stepped on the gas pedal. "But if we get caught, Edward, you'll owe me big."

"If we get caught, baby, I'll buy you that diamond ring," he said, winking.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Oh, sure, now you'll marry me, but just as long as I'm being put behind bars for ten years. That's romantic."

"Hey, I'll be a good husband to you," he said, cupping my face and rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "I'll make sure to break out of prison and come give my wife some needed conjugal visits."

"You better," I said, feeling the chills roll down my body and to my feet, where I stepped on the gas pedal until it was floored.

The car smoothly and effortlessly flew down the freeway. It zoomed past the housing districts, echoing off the walls and reaching back to us. The engine roared and vibrated as the speed increased. I shifted it into fifth and sixth gear, rolling over into the hundreds, and eventually the one-thirties.

My chest heaved rapidly and deeply with excitement, and my pulse was quickening, the thrill inflaming my body, with every loop and turn. The sheer adrenaline that circulated in my blood was immeasurable. It was a rush, and I wanted more.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward watching me intently, and my nipples hardened under his gaze.

It was intoxicating, the car and Edward, mixed as one and making me dizzy with lust. The strong throbbing and yearning between my legs was only getting stronger by the minute.

_God, I want him,_I thought, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Fuck it!" Edward growled in frustration, startling me. I glanced over at him, and he was shifting in his seat and adjusting himself. "Take the Pinnacle Peak exit and make a right."

"Okay," I said slowly, slightly confused as I eased my foot off the gas and turned onto the exit. "Can I ask why?"

"Because I really need to fucking touch you right now," he sighed, reaching out and stroking the side of my neck with his knuckles, "and I don't want you to crash the car."

**A/N: I know, I know! But I write on the fly and if I write a lemon, ;) I want it to be good and that takes time. So, I am ending this chapter here and continuing it tomorrow. I'll make it worth your wait. I promise.**

**All my love to my pre-reader Brina! She helped me out with the closing line. Because the crap I was slinging was pretty foul. ;) Thanks, girl!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Seventeen-**

Edward had me pull the Lambo down a long dirt road, leading it far into the desert and some distance behind a housing district. It was dark and secluded. It was shrouded by a thick brush of Palo Verde trees. It was impossible for anyone to see the car parked there during the night.

It was the perfect place to sit in a stolen car...well, until the cops are called and come searching for it.

It's been nearly an hour since we took it and still hadn't been reported. Edward kept switching frequencies on the scanner, checking between Phoenix, Scottsdale, Tempe, and Mesa police departments. There was nothing but a random shooting in South Phoenix.

It seemed a little odd to me that no one had noticed that the car had been taken—and it seemed even less likely to me that someone simply abandoned it there. Maybe someone had already stolen before Edward and me. That would explain the disabled alarm...

"Dick." Edward laughed.

Shutting off the engine, I looked over at Edward as he typed away on his older than dirt flip phone. He hit send button to his message and then slipped the phone back into his front pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Emmett," he replied, turning to face me. "He just picked up my car."

"Oh…really?" I asked, surprised. I didn't think about Edward's car being left behind, but I guess it makes sense for him wanting it to be picked up. "So, he knows about us and what we did?"

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah, he knows, alright."

"Did he happen say whether or not there were cops around? Does the owner know the car is stolen?" I asked, chewing the shit out of my cuticles.

Edward sighed annoyed, giving me a stern look as he pulled my hand away from my mouth. I shrugged, not knowing what to tell him. I was getting anxious and needed something to distract me.

"He said the garage was still packed with cars, but there wasn't any police around. He thinks we need to ditch it while our luck still good, and he's right. Shit, I know he's right," Edward said, agitated, running his hands through his hair. "It's too risky to stay in such a high profile car, but I can't fucking think about that right now." He took his hands and wrapped around my neck, his thumbs stroking the sides of my face. "Not with you sitting there looking all fucking sexy and shit."

The strength and dominance he asserted over me was such a turn on, and it provoked a soft and breathy moan to escape my lips.

He groaned, closing his eyes. "Fuck, baby." They snapped back open, stunning me with how green and deep they were. The lust and eagerness to possess me was running rampant in him and I gasped at the intensity of it. "Do have any fucking idea how sexy you are?"

I shook my head as I melted into the seat, biting down on my bottom lip, yearning for him to reach over and devour me whole.

"Liar," he said with an uneven and crooked smile. "You know what you fucking do to me."

"Then do something about it," I said, grasping his wrists and leaned towards him, feeling lost in his intimacy. "Stop talking and fucking kiss me."

Growling, he gripped me tighter around the throat and crushed lips to mine. It was rough and chaotic, and his tongue pressed against mine, forceful and demanding. Everything about him disarmed me, leaving me in a drunken stupor, consumed and addicted to the taste of peppermint.

The hunger to have this man was raging inside of me and no matter how deeply we kissed or how close our bodies were, it was never enough. I was never fully satisfied. It drove to the point of absolute madness and I dug my nails into his skin, drawing a hiss from him. I scrabbled to my knees on the seat, my body leaning and aching to feel him.

"Fucking get over here," he panted, breaking away from the kiss. His hands slid up into my hair and gripped it, fisting handfuls of it as he tugged me forward.

I smiled smugly, pleased with how much we drove each other crazy, as I crashed my lips back down to his. Rising up on my knees, I placed my hands on his chest, balancing myself as I crawled over the center console. Throwing my leg over his lap, I eased my body down, feeling how much he needed me. Intensifying the kiss, I pressed myself down on his hardening bulge and began to rock my hips. He grunted, gripping my waist and holding me there. It only fueled my desire more. I clawed at his shirt, wanting to tear it off his back, and as I sat up to remove it, I banged my head on the roof of the car…hard.

"Ow," I said, rubbing out the dull pain with my fingers.

Edward pulled away, his eyes stressed with worry as he reached up and caressed the side of my face. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I smiled down at him, shaking my head as I took his hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips and kissing it softly. "I'm fine. It's just a small space to maneuver in."

His brows furrowed, and he glanced around, only then seeming to understand my discomfort. "Hmm, I've got an idea. Hang on to me."

Draping my arms around his neck, he hugged me close and reached around me, restarting the car. It roared to life and vibrated, shaking the bucket seats. He opened the car door. He grabbed my hips and swung his feet out. He grunted and shifted, transferring all of my weight; he placed his hand on the back of my head, pushing it down and protecting me from further injury. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, squeezing and holding on to him tightly. He placed both of his hands underneath my ass and shifted my body upwards in his arms, getting a better and sturdier grip on me.

Placing the police scanner down the roof, he reached up and pulled the door down. He walked us around to the front of the car, lowered my ass down on the hood, pushing me down on my back and attacking me with his lips, kissing me forcefully.

My thighs quivered under the idling pulsation of the car. Edward's body pushed me further into the hood and trapped me there. The power of the car and my man had shifted my arousal into overdrive. I couldn't get close enough.

Taking my shirt off, he wadded it up into a ball and placed it underneath my head. His lips and tongue were everywhere on me now, on my neck, my chest, and even my stomach. I moaned softly, loving the way his hands were kneading my breasts, painful but pleasurable.

Needing to feel his skin against mine, I grabbed the fabric of his shirt, lifting it upwards and pulling it off him. He propped himself up, hovering over me as I stared up at him. The full moon was giving source, giving me just enough light to take him in.

He was gorgeous.

My hands ran down the front of his chest, feeling the hardened muscles under his dampened skin, and continuing their descent until they were bordering the top of his jeans. I stilled, looking up at Edward, waiting for him to cock-block me.

"We'll only go as far as you want," he said, gently stroking the side of my face.

He was giving me an out, and maybe I should have been nervous about this guy taking my virginity, but I wasn't. I wanted Edward to be the one. I'd made up my mind about him and me a long time ago.

Wordlessly, I lifted my head up and gripped his hair, pulling him down and kissing him. He responded in kind, just a furiously and passionately. I unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down and past his ass.

My hand slipped underneath the elastic of his boxer briefs, and I stopped. The tips of my fingers feeling something hard, cold…and metal, I jerked my hand out, startled by the anomaly.

"What…" I stated slowly, reaching down again and feeling it again. "Is that a piercing?"

Edward kissed me along my neck, thrusting his hips and begging for me to touch him. "Mmmhmm. Does it bother you?"

"No," I said, my eyes closing as he sucked and nipped at the tender flesh with his teeth.

Tentatively, I eased my hand lower and wrapped my fingers around his shaft, gripping him tightly, and really feeling him for the first time...and Edward was big.

He wasn't huge or monstrous, but a pretty decent size. He was a lot bigger than my ex-boyfriend. That was for damn sure.

Sliding my hand up and down his shaft, I watched his face, looking for signs that he was enjoying it. It was jerky and uncoordinated at first, but after a few moments, I started to get into a rhythm, adding a simple twist of my wrist, which made Edward hiss.

I smiled, thrilled that I was managing to get my boyfriend off.

He pulled away from me and my hand slipped out of his pants. He grabbed my knees and yanked me to him, my ass sliding across the car, which was still idling. The engine was making a low rumbling noise, creating a vibrating sensation on my back. I propped myself on my elbows as Edward removed my shorts, sliding them down my legs. He groaned loudly when he realized that I'd gone commando.

His eyes shot up to me, looking absolutely crazed, before plunging his fingers into me, moving in and out at a relentless pace.

I arched my back as he pressed his one palm against my right thigh and spread my legs wider apart. The intensity was building again as the need and the fire raising to an explosive level, and moving its way through me. When he put his mouth on me, licking and nibbling at my clit, I was completely caught off guard.

"Shit," I hissed, bucking my hips into his face.

I looked down at him, afraid that I might've broke his nose, but his head was immersed in between my legs as he held me still with his hand on my stomach to keep my bucking under control.

Falling back on to the hood, I let my hands wander up to my breasts, squeezing and pulling at my nipples.

Edward continued to assault me with his mouth and tongue, licking, biting, and sucking my lips, while his thumb rubbed my clit. His fingers slipping in and out of me so effortlessly and I was close, feeling the sensation build and throb.

I chewed on my lip, trying to contain my moans, but all too soon, it became unbearable. I couldn't help it. The way he worked my clit with his mouth, his fingers curling up inside me and hitting that perfect spot. It was all too much, and I let out a small whimper, my thighs trembling as I came.

"Christ," Edward groaned, his hands running along my legs as he kissed my inner thigh. "I could do that all day."

I panted. "I might let you."

"I'm fucking holding you to that," he said, leaning over me, his lips grazing my collarbone.

I grabbed the sides of his face, bringing him up to me, kissing him deeply, not even caring that my taste was still on his tongue. Hungry for this man, I needed to have him inside me more than anything.

He dug his fingers into my hips, thrusting his pelvis into me, the head of his dick hitting the upper part of thigh, mere inches from where I needed him to be. He grunted, pulling away from my lips and standing straight up.

He shook his head, a faint smile on his face as he mumbled to himself. "Eager beaver."

He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a condom. As he was opening the wrapper and preparing to roll it on, I took the opportunity to take him—all of him. The tattoos continued along the torso and down to his pelvis. The piercing on the head of his penis, which I'd only felt up until now, was a metal barbell.

It didn't look as though it was going to hurt, considering after the condom was on that I couldn't even see it. But this was my first time, and I was nervous about the unknown.

Edward must have of seen the expression in my face because he frowned. "Are you sure you want this to be your first time? Here in the middle of the desert on a fucking car?"

What he didn't realize that was it didn't matter where we were. It was him that made it special for me. Besides, I could always have sex with Edward in a romantic place, but having my first time taken on the hood of the first car I boosted? It doesn't get better than that.

"I'm sure," I said, wrapping my legs around him and pulling him down to me. "It's not just a fucking car, Edward. It's a fucking Lamborghini. And it's not just my first time. It's my first time with you." I reached down and gripped him tightly, lining him up at my entrance.

He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly. He slowly eased in the tip, and I tensed, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, taking a deep breath. "I'm okay. Keep going."

More and more he slid into me, each time, stopping and letting my body adjust and conform around him. It was painful. I'm not going to lie, but it quickly subsided turning into pleasure. As soon he was all the way in, sliding in and out at a measured and controlled pace, it felt really good. And his piercing was barely noticeable.

"Fuck me," he cursed. "So tight."

He picked slowly picked up his pace, kissing me deeply, grunting and moaning into my mouth. His brow furrowed in concentration, and I could see he was trying to hold out for me.

I grabbed his shoulders, shifted my legs up, wrapping them, around his waist, inadvertently positioning him in such a way that he was able to enter me deeper.

Grunting and swearing a few more 'fucks' as he drove into me faster and forceful, no longer being gentle. Rocking my hips in time with his, I pressed my breasts into his chest, and causing our sweaty skin to flush as one.

He reached in between us, rubbing at my clit vigorously, making circular motions with his finger tips, and I felt that rush again. It was intensified as he thrusted into me, his lips on my shoulder, biting me and sucking the skin, marking me for the third time today.

It was all I could handle, as the car vibrated and pulsated beneath us, making my orgasm wash over me in waves. I arched my back and my muscles tightened, moaning loudly. It echoed across the desert and scared the coyotes.

Edward lips crashed to mine, effectively shutting me up as he thrusted hard and fast, grasping my hips and digging his fingers into my skin. He grunted, and I took a hold of his ring in my teeth and tugged on it, taking it into my mouth. He slid into me a few more times, in and out, his pace slowing gradual until he stopped altogether, stilling, as he twitched and jerked inside me.

His body going limp, he propped himself on his elbows and let his forehead fall to my chest.

"Holy shit," he panted, kissing me along my lips and jaw.

"Yeah," I said, my hands running through his hair and wanting to tell him how much I loved him.

But it was too soon. I didn't want him to think that I was some crazy five-stage clinger or that I was only saying it because he'd deflowered me.

So, I kept my damn mouth shut and confessed my love for him in my head…over and over again.

He scooted himself up and kissed me, gently and slow. It was silent; there was nothing to hear but the purring car and our thumping hearts.

Then it happened…

The police scanner put out the call about a stolen 2008 black Lamborghini Gallardo. They had the location due to the GPS in the car, and all available units in the area were heading our way.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Edward hissed, banging his fist on the hood of the car. He shot his eyes up at me. "Baby, we gotta go."

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. We'll see you tomorrow ;))**

**To my pre-reader Brina, I love ya, babe! Girl, you saved this chapter. You're more than a pre-reader and editor, you're a fucking lifesaver!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Eighteen-**

The fun time was officially over.

Scrabbling off the car, Edward tossed me my shorts as he pulled up his jeans. My heart was racing out of my chest, and I couldn't breathe, and it wasn't out of excitement or arousal, but fear. I was flipping out. We were going to get caught. I knew it. We'd stayed too long.

"Here, Bella," Edward said, handing my shirt to me, "wipe down everything in the car, okay?" He was already using shirt to wipe down the outside, and I stood there for a moment in a daze. He stood up and kissed me, bringing me back to the present. "Hurry, baby, we don't have much time."

I dove into the car and started to clean everything: the steering wheel, the gear shift, the seats, and the touch display. Just everything. Nothing was missed, and when I thought I got it all, I wiped it down again and again for extra measure.

Pulling myself upright, I barely missed another bang to the head by the Lambo door. Edward was standing right beside me, his eyes wide and off in the distant. It was quiet, besides our heavy breathing. It was dark and almost serene. There was no overhead helicopter or police cruisers heading our way, but that didn't mean that they weren't going to be.

"You good?" he asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Yeah," I said, pulling my shirt over my head. Thank God it was a black shirt; otherwise, it would be smeared with dirt marks, and there would be no denying my guilt.

"Good," he said, gripping my hand tightly. "Now, we're going to run over to that housing district, okay? Can you run?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just lead the way."

The desert was dark and isolated, giving me a sense of false security. My feet pounded ground and tried to keep up with Edward. He was fast and seemed as though he was miles ahead of me, but his firm grasp on my hand told me otherwise. The pain in my chest from the exertion was killing me. It throbbed, and I gasped for air, trying to get some needed oxygen into my blood.

The housing district was less than hundred yards away, and I felt like I was going to die from exhaustion. The muscles in my legs were starting to cramp, but when I saw headlights in the distance behind us, I got another wave of adrenaline and ran with a fury.

All I could hear now was the rapid thundering of my heart…thump, thump, thump, thump.

We came up to a brick wall, and Edward stopped. He interlocked his fingers and held his hands out to give me a boost. Stepping up on his palms, he lifted me up with a quick jerk and my hands grabbed the top of the wall. I floundered there for a moment, so tired from all the running, but then Edward placed his hands on my ass and pushed me the rest of the way.

I straddled the wall on my stomach and rolled over. I gripped the edge, and the hard plaster was stabbing my fingers, while my legs dangled. Finally, letting myself go, I fell to the ground and landed hard on my feet. I cursed, bending down to rub the pain out of my shins.

That shit hurt.

Less than a second later, Edward was landing lithely on his feet beside me. Sure, he makes it look easy.

Now that, we were both over the wall and safety out of view of the car, I followed rule number two on Edward's list, be aware of your surroundings. We were standing in the housing district community park. It had a large grass field with a playground and a man-made lake in the middle of it.

What a perfect place to raise some kids.

Edward reached behind him and pulled out his gun. He was wiping it off with the bottom of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can't be caught with this," he said, walking up to the lake and tossing it in. It hit the water with a splash, immediately sinking into the shallow abyss. He strode back up to me, frowning. "I fucking loved that gun."

If he was that distraught over his everyday, piece of shit, 9mm Glock, I wondered how he would have handled the loss if had it been his Custom Colt at the bottom of the lake.

He took my hand, intertwining his fingers in mine and tugged me forward. "Let's go."

This district we were in was a gated community, which was a stupid concept, unless you put barbed wire and electrical fence around it, because it didn't keep anyone out. It just gave the people who lived there the belief that they were safe. No one was safe from anything. Bad shit happens to good people all the time, and there's no rhyme or reason for it.

"Shit, we need to get out of here," Edward said, taking out his phone and dialed a number as we walked through the streets.

Letting my hand go, he pressed the phone to his ear. I watched him curiously as he wiped off the metal jimmy and erased all traces of our fingerprints. He threw it to the side of him, over a fence, and into someone's back yard.

"Hey!" Edward said into the phone. "Look, man, we're in deep fucking shit."

It was Emmett on the other line, and I knew this because he was louder than anyone I'd ever known.

"You didn't ditch the car when I fucking told you to, did you?"

"No," Edward said shamefully, wiping down the police scanner and throwing into someone else's backyard.

The dogs started barking and he yanked on my arm, speeding up my pace.

"So, what did you do, Edward, huh? Fuck her on the hood?"

"No," Edward lied, glancing down at me to see if I was listening.

I kept my head forward.

"Bullshit you fucking liar! You fucking fucked her and now you're both fucked."

My eyes were cross-eyed with all those fucks in that one sentence.

Edward sighed exasperated. "It doesn't matter, Em, alright? They can't prove shit. We cleaned the car. They won't be able to lift any prints."

"What about her hair, dip shit? You know that they do that CSI shit all the time. Did you fucking vacuum out the car?"

"Don't be stupid," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. He was wiping off the last piece of evidence tying us to the car and threw it over another fence.

"No, you've got stupid covered. If you get pinched tonight, call fucking Jasper to come bail you out. I've got plans with Rose. You know, fucking a girl that won't land me five to ten."

"What? But we need you to come pick us up, man. We're stranded, and you've got my fucking car!" Edward argued, already losing his patience.

"I told you, I'm busy. Call Jasper."

"Whatever, fucker," Edward snapped and hung up his phone. He looked down at me, shrugging. "He's an asshole. We don't need him."

"How are we going to get home?" I asked.

A helicopter flew over our heads, and I could hear sirens in the distance. Edward clenched his jaw, his eyes searching around us, looking for a possible escape route. We were standing in the middle of the street and to our immediate right was a clubhouse. He ran up to the double glass doors, leaving me for a moment, and checked to see if they were unlocked.

They were, and he waved me over.

All the lights were off, but the air conditioner was working wonders on my heated skin. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. The sweat on my neck was chilled by the cool air overhead.

"I need to go to the bathroom and get rid of this condom," Edward said, bending his knees and looking me in the eyes, placing his hands on my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, grasping a hold of his forearms. "I'm just trying not to freak out."

"We'll be fine. They can't prove anything if they don't have any evidence, right?" he said, kissing my lips softly and all too briefly. "We're not going to jail for this. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

He smiled, kissing one more time and then jogging to the bathroom. It was quiet, and I stood there awkwardly, switching from foot to foot, chewing on my nails nervously. There was a pool table in one of the side rooms. It brought up memories of the pool hall several weeks prior. So much had changed since that day. What seemed like a decision for survival, I realized that it was about more than just breathing or even just having food in my stomach.

It was so much more than that.

Edward was the center of my universe, and as dependent and unhealthy as that sounded, I knew that without doubt that I was the center of his. We were two halves of the same nut making each other whole.

Strolling out of the bathroom, Edward was on the phone again, assumingly talking to Jasper.

"Yeah, thanks, man. I'll see you in twenty." He chuckled. "Yeah, you're some fucking clairvoyant, alright. Yeah, eat me, asshole. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at me. "You ready?"

"As ever as I am going to be, I guess."

He smiled sadly, taking my hand and leading me towards the exit of the clubhouse. "Jasper is going to pick us up at the gas station up the road. We just gotta make it there without getting picked up by the cops."

"Oh, okay," I said. "Sounds easy enough."

Even though, Edward and I was in deep shit, running from the cops on foot, I felt more safe and secure with him by my side. No matter what, I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

Stopping short of the door, he looked out the window and checked one last time to see if the coast was clear. After a moment of nothing, he decided it was safe enough for us to make our escape.

It didn't take us long to get out of the housing district and back up on the main road. The gas station wasn't too far and it was a short five minute walk. We might make it out of this…

That was until a police cruiser crept around the corner. He was driving towards us, causing my heart to drop into to my stomach. My body tensed with anxiety, and the air left my lungs, breathing through my nose at a deep and rapid pace. I was close to hyperventilating.

"Fuck me," Edward said, gripping my hand tightly. "Act casual."

"I am acting casual," I said, my voice shaking.

The cop car slowed down as it passed us, shinning his flashlight out the side window. We both look over at the cop, knowing ignoring his obtrusive light would only raise suspicion. He flipped on his lights, a blinking red and blue and pulled up to the curb.

"Fucking perfect," Edward growled, stopping mid-step. He looked down at me before we turned and faced the cop. "Listen, Bella, we just look suspicious, they can't prove anything, alright?"

"Okay," I said, surprisingly steady.

We turned around as the cop was approaching us. He was a tall man, thick in stature, and sort of reminded me of Emmett. You could tell that the years of being a cop had taken a toll on him. His forehead was wrinkled, probably from the constant worry and stress, and his eyes were tired and worn down. The clear blue eyes of his were hidden behind puffy bags and dark circles.

"Evening, folks," he greeted us, his hand resting on the butt of his gun as he stepped onto the sidewalk. "What are you guys doing out here so late?"

"We're coming from a party," Edward said.

The cop pulled out his flashlight and shined it into Edward's eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

He never flinched. "No, sir."

"How about you?" the cop asked, shining a light in my eyes.

I squinted, raising my hand up to block some of the brightness out. "No, sir."

Still unconvinced, he put his flashlight away. "Raise your arms to your sides." Edward and I did as he instructed and the cop patted us down. "Do you have any weapons or drugs on you?"

"No, sir," we both answered.

He stood back from us; his body more relaxed now knowing we were unarmed. "Do you know anything about a stolen Lamborghini? It was abandoned not too far from here."

Edward acted surprised. "Someone stole a Lamborghini? No shit? Is that even possible to do?"

Damn, he was good. Hell, even I almost believed he was innocent.

"Apparently so," the cop replied, looking over at me, his eyes narrowed. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," I squeaked, giving myself away.

"Alright, I'm going to need to see some ID's," he said, holding his hand out.

Edward reached into his wallet and pulled out his license. The cop took it, reading the name on it.

"Cullen," the cop mused, clicking his tongue. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Edward shrugged. "It's a common name?"

"I would watch your tone," the cop snapped, his eyes darting over at me. "Where's your ID, miss?"

"I left it at home," I said—which wasn't the truth. Renee and Phil had it, and they were not my home.

"What's your name?" he asked, taking out a notepad and pen.

"Isabella Swan," I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward smiling at me.

"Alright, I'm going to go check you out in the system. Do either one of you have any outstanding warrants that I should know about?"

"No, sir," Edward and I said at the same time.

The cop walked away and sat in his car, running our names. Edward took a step towards me and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me close.

"Isabella Swan?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I know, it sounds like a TV dinner. My parents hated me."

"It's a beautiful name," he bent down and whispered into my ear, "per la mia bella ragazza."

_'For my beautiful girl.'_

His Italian was fluent and flowed seamlessly. I smiled at him, finding him even sexier than before—if that was even possible.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Mr. Cullen?"

"You have no idea," he said, leaning into me, his lips slowly lowering to mine.

"Well," the cop said, interrupting us, and we both spilt apart. "You've checked out fine," he said to Edward, handing him back his license. He turned to me. "You, on the other hand, were reported as a runaway."

My eyes were wide, and I glanced over at Edward. "What?"

"Your parent's reported you as a runway three months ago. I'm gonna have to take you in."

Edward stood frozen, beyond shocked. His eyes searched mine, wanting me to answer why this was happening. Hell, I didn't even know that Phil and Renee bothered enough to call the police.

"Put your hands behind your back," the cop instructed, slapping the metal cuffs around my wrists.

I winced from the pain as the hard metal dug into my skin. It only tightened and strangled me every time I moved.

"Dude," Edward seeing my discomfort was what jolted back to life and he stepped forward, approaching the cop, "are the cuffs really necessary?"

"She's in violation of the law," he said, grabbing me by the arm and tilting his head to the side, looking at Edward. "What is your relationship with her?"

Edward didn't hesitate. "She's my girlfriend."

The cop scoffed. "You do realize that she's underage, right? It's a serious offense to be having a sexual relationship with a minor, do you understand that?"

"He didn't know, officer," I chimed in. "I told him that I was eighteen."

"Hmm, well, now he knows. I'm sure you'll stay away from her, won't you?" he asked, glaring at Edward.

"Only for two weeks, officer. She has a birthday coming up," Edward said through his gritted teeth.

The cop took an aggressive step towards Edward, sneering at him. "I suggest you get home now, Mr. Cullen, before I make up an excuse to haul your ass in. Or do you want to go down to the station and be questioned for this Lamborghini business? Your long rap sheet is more than enough cause to consider you a suspect."

"Do it," Edward said, testing him. "You can't prove shit."

"No," I nearly shouted. I looked pointedly at Edward, nodding my head towards the gas station. "Don't be stupid. Go. I'll be fine. Please."

"She's a smart girl. I suggest you listen to her," the cop said, tugging on my arm.

Edward clenched his fist tightly and glared at the officer. He didn't want to leave me there, but I didn't want to him to be arrested, too. I was just a runway; they would have to call my parents and release me to them. It was a few hours in a holding cell for me. Who knows what he would have to endure.

I pleaded to him with my eyes.

_Let it go._

The cop dragged me to the cruiser, my feet getting caught underneath me and I tripped the entire way. He opened the door placed me in the backseat. I watched Edward from the window as he stared at me.

He wanted to do something, but he promised me that he would behave. All he could do was mouth words to me, but I didn't understand them. He repeated them over and over, until finally it clicked with me.

_I'll come get you._

As the cop drove away, calling the station and telling them to contact my parents, I dreaded that moment when I would have to face them again. Turning around in my seat, I stared at Edward in the distance, watching his still figure get smaller and smaller and smaller until I couldn't see him anymore.

**A/N: Hey, I am sorry about not posting the EPOV, I haven't had much time to write it. But it's in the works, I promise. You will have it soon. So, Bella gets pinched and we'll be meeting Renee and Phil…hmm…I wonder how Edward is going to come get her? ;) **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story. I'll see you tomorrow. **

**Thanks Brina…you're great. That goes without being said! xoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Nineteen-**

The floors were a dingy white, and there were black scuff marks from the constant traffic. I counted how many times people who drag their feet, scrapping their heels along the linoleum. I had to do something to keep me busy. They had me seated in a small holding area by myself, and it had been the longest three hours of my life.

It had to be around three in the morning, maybe four. I lost track of time. They'll probably keep me here all night and most of the day. I doubted Phil and Renee were rushing up here to take me home.

The cop who'd taken me in tried to save me from my tragic life. He gave me the 'Come to Jesus' talk, telling me that I shouldn't be hanging out with a worthless piece of shit like Edward.

The cop actually fucking called Edward that.

It took all I had, in terms of restraint, to not tell him to go fuck himself. Instead, I was diplomatic and told him in a polite but firm way that he didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

The person the cop was going to hand me over to was the real monster..

I could have told the cop about Phil and how he's tried to rape me—more than once—but I was used to my pleas landing on deaf ears. It was strange how all these people claimed they wanted to help me but were refused to listen or do anything about it. They let things build and escalate until Phil took it too far one day and I ended up shattering the flowered vase, one I made in school, on his fucking skull.

Whatever, I didn't need these posers in blue to protect me. In two weeks, I'll be eighteen, and then no one will have a say over my life.

"Isabella Swan."

My head shot up at the sound of my name. There was an officer standing in front of me. He was young, most likely a rookie.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He reached down and released me from my cuffs. "Your parents are here to pick you up."

"Perfect," I said, massaging my wrists. "Both of them?"

He nodded. "They are up front waiting for you."

"Well, let's get the shit over with," I said, standing up from the bench.

The rookie officer placed his hand on my back and led me out. He was nice enough, and offered up a conversation, but I wasn't in the talking mood. My nerves were in my throat, and the hatred I felt for 'parents' was increasing and expanding with every step I took in their direction.

I'm not sure what my plan was, but there was no way in hell I was going to go home with them. The police only obligation was to detain me. The officer who handcuffed me had lied to Edward. There was no law violation, and I knew that any other cop wouldn't have wasted the trouble on a runaway who was just weeks from her eighteenth birthday.

It was a personal decision that cop made, believing that I was in danger.

When the elevators opened, I saw Phil and Renee standing in the middle of the room. Their backs were facing me, and they weren't talking. It was the image I'd seen the day I walked out the door. If they'd been paying attention, they would have noticed their daughter leaving the house on a Saturday morning with a backpack full of clothes.

_Well…here we go._

Twisting and popping my fingers, I approached them cautiously, almost like a zookeeper approaches a lion. But my fear turned into anger. Seething and unabated anger and it shifted my whole outlook on this reunion.

Because I realized that they were the same assholes as before, it was me who was different.

Phil's body stiffened when he saw me. His dark eyes landed on mine, and that sneer and cunning smirk was forming at the corners of his mouth. He believed he won. That I was going to go home and just lie there like a crippled animal.

_That asshole makes me sick._

Nudging Renee on her shoulder, Phil pointed over at me, and she turned, forcing a smile on her aged and worn face. The dull sandy blonde hair hung in her eyes, and she nervously brushed it away. The hatred she harbored for me was still there, but she held her arms open with the expectation of me to go running into them like I did when I was five. I stopped a few feet before them, maintaining my distance and unwilling to help them put on a show.

Because that's all it was: a show…one big, outlandish farce.

"Bella," Renee said. Her voice was unnaturally high and cheery. "Come here, I've missed you."

I stood there unmoved, wanting to skip all this fake nonsense and get back to Edward. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure," Renee answered tensely, her arms dropping limply to her side. She glanced over at Phil and he took a broad step towards me, reaching out to grip my arm.

I snatched it away and glared at him. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Bella, darling," Renee laughed uncomfortably, looking around to see if people were watching us, "don't make a scene."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, mother, we wouldn't want these people knowing the truth about us, would we?"

"Why don't we take this outside, ladies," Phil said, gripping my arm tightly before I had a chance to jerk it away. He yanked me forward and dragged me out of the police station. "You think you're so smart, don't you? Come and go as you please. Thinking that there is no one you'll have to answer to, hmm?"

Somewhere Renee was behind us, bitching about how spoiled and inconsiderate I was. How they worried night after night thinking I was dead in some ditch somewhere. She had to cancel two book groups the week I ran away. Poor thing, she was several chapters behind the rest of her friends.

"You guys do realize that I am just going to runaway again, right?" I said, looking back and forth between them. "All of this is a waste of time."

Renee narrowed her eyes. "Where are you going to go, huh? Back to slutting it around, like some whore, with that older man? I mean, for God sakes, Bella, he's a criminal!"

At what point in my short life did I do something so horrible that I deserved to be treated like this by my own mother?

Phil squeezed my arm harder and whispered into my ear. "And you said that you didn't like older cock."

His hot and rancid breath on my skin was fucking repulsive and sickening, and I didn't want him that close to be touching me. He was arrogant and brave, speaking to me in such a way with his wife—my mother—hot on his heels. God only knows how brave he could be when he gets me alone.

I jerk my head away from him and hissed. "Fuck off."

"Oh, you're a sassy little pussy." He laughed, heaving me over to him and crushing my body to his.

"And I swear some of the things I found in your room we're deplorable." Renee still chattered away, unaware what was transpiring between her husband and daughter.

It's no wonder Phil felt he could say and do whatever he wanted with his wife just feet away, because she didn't care, and he was free from the fear of being reprimanded.

She didn't give a shit about me.

We exited the building, and the hot summer air hit my face. The parking lot was virtually empty, and I could see Phil's and Renee's car sitting off in the distance. They must've of parked it a block away from the station.

Phil proceeded to carelessly dragged me down the stairs, my feet catching the lip of several steps, and nearly face planting on the cement each time. Renee followed behind us, commenting on my clumsiness.

What a fucking freak show this was.

"Damn it," Renee cursed loudly, reaching out and tugging on Phil's shirt.

"What is it now, Renee?" he snapped, stopping and looking back at her.

"I forgot my purse," she said, waving us off. "You guys go on; I'll be there in a minute."

"Hurry up," he barked, "I gotta be to work in five hours."

"Oh, hush," she said, dashing back inside.

Phil smiled down at me, towing me forward and down the rest of the stairs. Every time I tried to wriggle to get out of his grip, he would tighten his fingers even more, and it eventually got to the point where it throbbed in pain. He was speed walking me across the street, and I had a feeling he wanted a little alone time with me before Renee returned.

"How's that head of yours, Phil, huh?" I spat. "Are you still getting those migraines, you prick?"

"You know, I thought you had some spunk in you when you assaulted me that one day, but you were still that timid, scared of her own shadow, little girl, but this," he said, throwing me up against the side of his car, knocking the wind out of me, "side of you is so much sweeter."

"Enjoying your creation?" I scoffed.

But of course, I was giving him too much credit. He tried to make me a victim and I refused to be one.

His eyes darted up towards the entrance, making sure we were alone. He was distracted, and I took that opportunity to make my escape. As I turned to run, I caught a brief glimpse of red Chevelle parked down the road, vaguely obscured by some trees.

_He's here…_

But that slight shock and hesitation on my part was a mistake. Phil had caught wind of plans and grabbed me by the neck, thrusting me back hard against the car.

"Don't even think about running, kid," he said.

I'm not sure if was because he was strangling me or the fact that he called me by the nickname that Edward had given me, maybe it was a bit of both, but it unleashed a fury in me. I struggled within his hold, cursing loudly, punching at him, and jamming my knees into his legs. Anything I could do to get him to let me go.

He laughed, dodging all of my fists that came in contact with his face, but the oxygen was running out and I was losing my fight.

"You just wait, Phil," I panted, stilling and going limp, "karma is going to be coming for you."

He cackled loudly, his face less than an inch from mine. "Are you threatening me, little girl?"

"No, she's not," a familiar and all too consuming voice answered with a growl, cocking the Custom Colt and pressing the muzzle against Phil's cheek, "but I am."

**A/N: Ugh, even Phil gives me the creeps. Thanks for reading, babes. See ya tomorrow.**

**Thanks to my pre-reader Brina! *mwah***


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Twenty-**

Phil's sly smile slowly faded as the cold metal dug deeper into his cheek, the realization dawning in his harsh features. The calloused and rough hands were still wrapped around my throat, his grip loosening, but not retreating. Edward's eyes were dark and furious, and his finger twitched over the trigger, begging Phil to give him a reason.

"There are three things of mine that I don't take kindly to when someone goes and fucking touches them without my permission: my car, my gun," Edward said, sliding the Custom Colt up to Phil's temple, "and my girl. Guess which one you're fucking touching right now?"

Phil begrudgingly dropped his hands from my neck, glaring at me. "Your boyfriend, I presume."

"That's right, asshole. Now, back the fuck up," Edward hissed, ramming the gun harder into Phil's head, he shoved him off me and over to the side with it.

Phil stumbled under the duress, hitting the car with a loud thud as his back pressed against it.

I was still slightly dazed from being choked, and my knees buckled beneath me. Edward reached out and gripped me by the arm, keeping my body upright.

He frowned, his green eyes roaming over my face. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, rubbing out the soreness in my neck. "You're late."

He smiled, chuckling softly. "Sorry, baby. It won't happen again…" he paused, his eyes zeroing in on my throat. He growled, snapping his head back at Phil. He took one broad step in Phil's direction, forcefully pressing the gun to his forehead. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fucking kill you right now?"

"Because you can't," Phil grunted, his eyes flashing over at me.

Edward stepped in front of me, blocking Phil's view. "Oh, no, I assure you, I fucking can."

It was the most chaotic and overwhelming feeling. His fierce and deadly protection made me feel so loved by him. There was no fear. I was safe, and it took all I had not to wrap my arms around him and kiss him until my lips fell off.

"Not with the cops so close," Phil said, desperately grasping at straws. "They'll be on you the moment that gun goes off."

"Yeah, maybe, but you'll be dead," Edward said, reaching behind him and pulling me into his back. "It would be worth it to me."

I laid my head against him, slipping my hands into his jean pockets. Taking deep breaths and inhaling him. He smelled like new leather and peppermint.

"Here, just take it," Phil said. "It's all I got."

I watched as dollar bills and credit cards fell to the ground. It seems as though Phil was trying to buy his way out of this.

The muscles in Edward's body tensed, and I could feel his anger rolling off him.

"You think I want your fucking money? Like that's going to save your fucking life right now? What about those God damn marks on her neck? Huh?"

"What so you want then? Bella? You want her, take her. She's nothing but a strain on my marriage, anyway," Phil said.

I laughed, rolling my eyes at that poor excuse for a man.

"Oh, I fucking plan on taking Bella far away from you and that worthless mother of hers," he said, hugging me closer. "You don't think I heard what you assholes were saying about her? You fucking pieces of shit make me sick."

It only occurred to me then that Renee was still gone. How many minutes had passed? Ten? Twenty? Unless she left her purse on the other side of the world, she was purposely staying gone. It gave me a sick feeling knowing that my mom had thrown me into the lion's den.

What if Edward hadn't been here?

"We're pieces of shit?" Phil asked, chuckling. "That's coming from a man who's screwing my seventeen year old daughter."

"I am not your daughter, Phil," I shouted furiously, stepping out from behind Edward's back. "I was just some teenage girl you tried to rape, who so conveniently was your wife's daughter."

Edward shot his eyes down at me with his jaw clenched. "Did he fucking touch you?"

"He did," I admitted to him and to myself, my gaze flitting away from his.

"Motherfucker," Edward hissed. His jaw clenched, and he turned his deadly scowl back to Phil, shoving the muzzle harder and more forcefully into his head like he trying to burrow it into his brain. "Say goodnight, asshole."

Phil's eyes closed tightly, his face wincing in pain as he prepared to die.

Suddenly there were bright headlights shining on us, illuminating the escalating scene out of the darkness and a loud rumble of an engine distracted Edward momentarily. He eased his finger off the trigger and looked behind him. He groaned, cursing to himself. I turned around and held my hand up to block out the light, squinting my eyes, and seeing Jasper behind the wheel of Edward's Chevelle.

He stuck his head out the side window and yelled. "Get in the fucking car, man!"

"I'm busy," Edward snapped, turning his focus back to Phil. "Give me a minute." He smirked deviously. "That's all I fucking need."

"Bella," Jasper called, gesturing for me to grab Edward's gun. "Get his dumbass in the car. Now."

As much as I wanted to see Phil pay for all the pain's he caused, make him answer for his sins, I knew Jasper was right. Hell would rain down on Edward if he killed Phil. The law would know who committed the murder and arrest him. I didn't want the man I loved to be taken away from me because of this worthless piece of shit.

"Come on," I said, slowly putting my hand over the gun. "Let's go. It's done. He can't hurt me anymore."

Edward looked down at me, searching my eyes. It was my words that made the difference. If I told him to shoot him, he wouldn't think twice.

Today, I was using that power to spare Phil's life.

"Okay," he huffed, reluctantly jerking the gun away from Phil's head and putting in his back waistband. He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the awaiting car. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Hold on," I said, stopping and going back over to Phil, and I placed my hands on his shoulders as though I was going to hug him. He smiled smugly, thinking he won. "There's a special place in hell for people like you and Renee," I told him, bringing back my knee and ramming it up, hitting him squarely in the balls. He doubled over in pain, coughing and sputtering. I kicked dirt in his face with my foot. "Give my condolences to my mother."

As far as I was concerned, I was dead to her now.

Edward threw his arm around my shoulder, leaning down and kissing along my ear. "I'm proud of you, baby."

Jasper was whistling, urgently waving his hand, trying to get us to speed up our pace. I looked behind me and saw Renee running out of the building with a few cops behind her. They would be reaching us within a matter of seconds.

"Oh, shit, oh, shit," I said, jumping in the car and sitting on Edward's lap, closing the door behind me.

"Fucking hustle, Jazz," Edward said, snapping his fingers.

"I know, asshole," Jasper replied, shifting the car into drive and spun the wheels, kicking up a dust of gravel and pelting Phil with them.

I watched nervously in the side mirror as Phil rose to his feet pointing the police in our direction. Luckily, Jasper turned a corner before anyone could get a good view of Edward's car.

We were on the US 60 heading back home when Jasper unleashed his anger on us.

"What did I fucking tell you, Edward, huh?"

"Jazz, I don't need this fucking shit from you right, now," he sighed, leaning his chin on my shoulder and protectively wrapped his arms around me.

"No, you're going to hear it. I fucking warned you that this shit would happen. You knew that, and yet, you still fucking did it. The first day as a couple, what do you two do? Steal a car, get fucking arrested, and nearly kill a man?" Jasper ranted. "You two are trouble, do you realize that?"

I glanced back at Edward and smiled. "You hear that, we're trouble."

He winked at me, tapping the tip of my nose with his finger playfully.

"Jesus Christ," Jasper groaned. "Are you two not listening to me?"

"No, we hear you, Jazz," Edward said, grabbing me by the face and bringing me down to his lips. "We just don't care."

**A/N: Tough day today. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long for this chapter; it's a later post than usual. I didn't get the muse until 330 or so today. I've been too consumed with twitter and its bullshit. Tonight, I am staying off it and writing a longer chapter. As for the EPOV, he's not talking to me. I'll keep trying, though. One day, unexpectedly, you'll get that alert! Thanks for reading, babes. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Brina, I love you, hun…hold me through this tough time LOL**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Twenty-One-**

Edward was as complex as the tattoos that covered his body. The convoluted designs were an outside mirror of the inner workings of his mind. He was two sides of a coin. Heads side up, he was a madman, who sought out fun by pushing his limits and breaking laws. Tails side down, the part of him that only I got to see, he was funny and tender and very protective of me.

It used to confuse me, how he could be one or both things, but neither of them. He kept me guessing at every turn, always trying to decipher what he meant or why he did things. In the end, I was making it too hard. Edward did things for no reason, but he did them deliberately. He said what he meant and meant what he said.

But regardless of how dizzy and unstable he made me feel at times, I could trust him to be there to catch me.

His long fingers glided over my skin, making lazy patterns from the top of my breasts all the way down to my belly button. Each stroke and pass of his fingertips left a tingling sensation that sent shivers down my spine.

"You sleeping?" he whispered into my hair.

The exhaustion of yesterday's events kept us in an awake but lethargic state. Our bodies were winding down, but our minds were still spinning wildly. It was nearly nine in the morning, and sleep was still eluding me.

"No," I answered, holding the Custom Colt in my hand and staring into my reflection, thinking how dull and flat my eyes were. They weren't as hypnotizing as Edward's deep green irises.

"Thirteen more days," Edward murmured, muffled as the lure of sleep took over.

I smiled, setting down the gun and snuggling into the nook of his body."Yeah...but it's not really a countdown anymore. The only thing I was looking forward to getting on that day was you, and I already got that."

He snorted. "I gave in too easily."

"You should have given in sooner."

"I did..." he yawned, pulling me closer to him, "that first night."

There were so many first nights when it came to Edward and me.

"Which night?"

"That night I brought you home, and you passed out from smoking that weak weed." Deeper and deeper he fell into a sleepy state, his voice coming out ragged and incoherent. "I kissed you."

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up straight in bed. I turned around to look at him. He was watching me, playing on my reaction, but I could tell that he was two seconds away from falling asleep.

"You kissed me?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging. "It was just a peck. Barely any tongue."

I rubbed my face roughly, trying to get my head wrapped around it. Edward kissed me, and I didn't know about it? Not mention, that there may have been some tongue involved?

"And I was unconscious for this kiss?"

He chewed his lip, teeth scrapping against the ring, and looking like a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You were a little…out of it."

"Out of it?" I narrowed my eyes. "So, how many times have you've kissed me without my knowledge?"

"It was just that one time," he said, sitting up in bed, and now wide awake.

Through all his 'morals' and teasing, he was the one who'd broken down that first night and kissed me. He didn't even have the decency to tell me about it.

"You're such a_…jackass_!" I groaned, twisting hard on his nipple, and scooting away from him.

He cried out in pain, quickly reaching out for my hand. In one swift jerk, he brought me back over to him. He enveloped me in his arms, tightly restraining me as I struggled within his hold.

He laughed. "Why are you so mad?"

"Because if you're going to kiss somebody, at least you can do is wake them up for it," I said, kicking at the sheets.

"What does it matter? I've kissed you plenty since then," he said, trailing his mouth along the side of my neck, "and you've been awake each time."

He drove me nuts. He weakened my will to stay angry at him, but not only that, I forgot why I was angry. He fogged up my thoughts, and now, all I could think about was the way his lips felt against my skin and the sharpness of his teeth as he grazed and nipped me.

He laid us both back down on the bed and positioned his body over mine. He kissed me along my jaw, up to my lips, my nose, and my eyelids. Every part of my face he was pecking with kisses. He slid his hand up my shirt and palmed my breast, rolling his thumb over the pert nipple.

I let out a low moan, to which he furthered silenced with his mouth, and he kissed me more forcefully and urgently, his tongue strong and dominate, and soon it had overpowered mine. He pressed his chest to me, squeezing my breasts and gently thrusting his pelvis.

My hands were in his hair, and my leg was hooked around his waist, pulling him into me with my heel, craving and needing him. The desire to feel him inside me was building and becoming this unstoppable inferno.

Slipping his fingers under the top waistband of my yoga pants, he yanked them down past my hips. His hand gripped my bare ass. It was painful but delicious, and I kissed him, begging for more.

He sat up on his knees, grabbing a hold of my pants and pulled them down as I lifted my hips up. They were off me in a matter of seconds, and as Edward went to throw them on the floor, there was a loud banging on our door.

"Jesus Christ," Edward growled, his head falling to my stomach.

"Eddie? Bella?" Emmett hollered.

"What the fuck do you want?" Edward shouted back.

"You guys need to get out here. Now!"

"What for? We're trying to fucking sleep in here!" Edward said, raising his head up and glaring at the door, trying to burn a hole through it.

Emmett guffawed, and I could just see the big lug rolling his eyes. "Just fucking get out here. It's important."

"What can be so fucking important," he grumbled to himself, grabbing my discarded pants and slipping them back up my legs, and he looked so saddened by that fact.

Sitting up on the bed, I adjusted my clothes that were slightly cockeyed. I smiled up at him. "It's like he knows or something."

"He's just playing the odds," Edward said, getting off the bed, and throwing on a shirt.

Once we were presentable, and our faces weren't so flushed and aroused, we exited the bedroom. The entire family was there, sitting in the living room with their eyes glued to the television screen. They barely acknowledged Edward and me, and I couldn't figure out what was so important, but then, I took a good look at what they were watching.

It was the news, and they were showing a clip of an assault at a police station that was recorded on their security camera. The black and white footage was clear, and it was unmistakable. It showed exactly what had gone down less than five hours ago.

"What the fuck?" Edward hissed, staring at the television, watching the replay of himself pressing the gun against Phil's head. "How the hell is this even news? I didn't kill him."

"You didn't kill him?" Jasper laughed dryly. "Yeah, and you can thank me for that, asshole. Because otherwise, it wouldn't be an assault with a deadly weapon, it would be murder one."

"But I didn't hit him. I pressed the gun to his head, big fucking whoop," he said, leaning closer to the TV. "And why are they only showing this? What about when he was strangling Bella? Where is that?"

"They don't have it," Alice said sadly. "The camera hadn't panned around at that point. They only caught you."

"Oh, shit," I gasped, falling into the couch beside Alice. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

This was bad.

"What the hell were you thinking Eddie—in front of a police station? Were you fucking high?" Emmett asked, shaking his head.

"That asshole was choking Bella, Em, what the hell was I supposed to do? Tap him on the shoulder and politely ask him to stop?" he asked, running his hands through his hair.

"No, but there are other ways to go about a situation," Rose chimed in. "You just don't go wielding your gun around and pointing it at people like some savage."

He glared at her. "Maybe I should use your technique and just stab people."

"Ugh," Rose groaned, rising from her chair and punching him in the shoulder as she passed. "Fucking asshole."

She gave me a fleeting glance, one mixed with sympathy and irritation and walked into the kitchen.

"They've been talking about the Lamborghini all morning, too," Jasper said.

"Do they suspect me and Edward?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, they don't have any leads."

"But how long do you expect that to fucking last?" Emmett said, his words pointed towards Edward. "Huh? They'll put two and two together, and then the next thing you know, your dumbass is behind bars."

"You're reaching, Em," Edward said, looking back at me. "We cleaned it, right?"

I nodded, but doubt seeped in. What if I missed one tiny spot? My fingerprints were on file from the assault and battery charge, and Edward's fingerprints…I assumed were on file, as well.

They flashed both Edward's and my mug shots on the screen, indicating that they knew who was involved in the assault. That wasn't a good thing. The cops were going to be on us in no time. Edward's appearance in the picture looked the same, perhaps younger, but it was me who looked different. My hair had been shorter with blonde streaks, and they would know that it wasn't taken last night.

All of them, like a cartoon, shot their eyes to me.

"When were you arrested?" Edward asked.

"Um, a year ago," I answered.

"For what?" Alice asked.

"Assault and battery," I replied sheepishly, ducking my shoulders.

"No, shit?" Rose asked, strolling back into the room. "Baby Bella was arrested for whooping some ass? Who was it? Was it some girl scamming on your man?"

"No, not exactly," I said, locking eyes with Edward. He looked at me with this sort of newfound amazement. I blushed under his stare. "I broke a vase over my step fathers head."

"The same guy you fucking kneed in the nuts on the video?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "The one and only."

Edward's proud smile faded as he realized why the reason I'd assault Phil so violently. He rose from his spot on the coffee table and started to pace.

"Damn, what did this guy do to deserve such hostility?" Rose asked, focusing on the TV and trying to get a better look at Phil.

"He's a dick, Rose; let's just leave it at that, alright?" Edward snapped.

He was protecting me. He knew how uncomfortable it made me by talking about Phil, but more than that, it was our secret. The family was a taboo subject to everyone outside of our bubble.

"Damn, whatever he did, it seems like he deserved it," Rose said, waving her hand dismissively and sitting on Emmett's lap.

"Well, they know who you are now," Alice said, hugging me affectionately. "Eventually, they're going to tie you to that stolen Lamborghini."

"They won't," Edward said, shaking his head. "We were careful."

"It doesn't matter, man, regardless if you get arrested for the Lamborghini or the assault, you guys are going to jail…" Jasper paused, looking over at me. "Well, maybe not you. You're still underage."

The only time my age will ever work in my favor.

"No," Edward said, decided. "If they come for us, we'll run."

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. Was he serious?

"Run? Shut the fuck up, man." Emmett laughed. "Where the fuck will you guys run? Mexico? The drug cartel isn't too happy with you after that fucking stunt you pulled last week."

"I don't know," Edward said, shrugging his shoulders and continuing his frantic pacing. "We'll go somewhere."

"You're crazy," Rose scoffed. "Assault charge is not the end of the world, Eddie. What is that?" she asked, looking back at Emmett. "Five years?"

"Depends," he answered. "If he didn't pull out his fucking gun, maybe five years, but he's a hot-tempered moron and will probably get ten to fifteen, considering this is not his first offense."

"Ten to fifteen?" I asked, struggling to breathe now.

"Bella," Edward said, taking one long stride across the room and falling to knees in front of me. He took my hands in his and forced me to look at him. "That's not going to happen, okay? We'll leave and go somewhere."

"And then what?" I asked, gulping the large lump in my throat. "We'll just live our life on the run as fugitives?"

"What other option do we have?" he asked.

"What about money? Where will we live?" I asked.

"Anywhere we want. If we need a roll of tape," he smirked, "we'll stop by a hardware store."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"Come on, baby," he said, his eyes imploring mine. "You know you want to."

"You're insane," I said, leaning my forehead on his. "This whole idea is insane."

"Yeah, I know," he said, his eyes blazing with excitement, "but imagine all the fun we'll have."

In that moment, and for no reason at all, the hood of the Lamborghini flashed through my head.

"And all the trouble we'll cause," I added, my lips barely skimming over his, feeling of arousal and thrill overwhelming me.

Edward smiled, knowing that he had me. "Exactly."

Somewhere in the room Jasper groaned loudly, already predicting where this line of thinking was going to lead us…utter and complete catastrophe. But we were already decided.

Hitting the road in a red Chevelle with the windows down and raising hell with my boyfriend wasn't what I'd planned for my life. A few months back, I'd aspired to be a writer, but my priorities had changed…

I've changed.

And honestly, how could I refuse him?

It's not every day your boyfriend offers to steal the world for you.

**A/N: Longer but shorter but here in your hands ;)) Thanks for reading and reviewing. See ya tomorrow.**

**Brina, doll, I heart you…but you know that.**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Twenty-Two-**

Zero to sixty in a second flat was an accurate description of my relationship with Edward. Everything was whipping past me, chaotic and disorienting, and I couldn't seem to stop it. The danger had this undeniable appeal, and it sucked me in. By all accounts, I was crazy and foolish, and these rash decisions of mine would probably take me down a road of destruction. I was well aware of the consequences of my actions, but the problem was, I didn't care.

All my life I'd been the good girl, doing what was right and always following the rules, but where did that straight-laced belief ever lead me? I was living in a damaged home with a mother who neglected me and a stepfather who tried to rape me on more than one occasion. My parents were respected people in their community, and people knew them to be kind and generous. They were never arrested for a crime or even issued a single parking ticket, but they were bad people. Under all those Christian-like pretenses lied the devil beneath.

It wasn't until I stumbled into the hands of criminals that I found my true family.

Speaking of my new family, they were all staring at Edward and me with shock and disbelief in their eyes, convinced that we'd just lost our damn minds.

"Can somebody please explain to me where our sane and level-headed Edward went?" Emmett asked, glancing around the room.

Jasper was sitting back in his chair, shaking his head and staring up at the ceiling. Rose was avoiding her boyfriend's eyes, and Alice was bouncing in her seat with excitement. At least someone shared my enthusiasm.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Edward asked, slightly pulling away from our bubble and glaring over at Emmett.

"You're not acting like yourself, man," he answered, throwing his hands up in frustration and nearly knocking Rose in the head. She dodged his flailing arms and scowled at him. "You guys are going to pack up and ride off into the sunset because of," he pointed at the television, "a petty charge?"

"This is exactly what I've been telling you, Em. He's not thinking anymore," Jasper said, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees. His light hazel eyes landed on me. "It's like he's got blinders on and his perspective is narrowed."

Suddenly, I felt like the problem. It was hard for me to see the change in Edward because he'd always been the same with me. But judging from the reactions of the people who've known him for years, the change was startling.

"Yeah, I can see that shit now," Emmett chuckled. "He's got a one track mind—and Jesus Christ, he's such a fucking hot-head now. You can't even joke around with him, anymore."

"You fuckers need to stop talking about me like I'm not here," Edward growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Emmett grinned, nudging Rose with his elbow. "See what I mean?"

"You're an idiot." She laughed, pushing away from him.

"Look, all we're saying is that you need to stop and think for a minute," Jasper said. "You've made a big fucking mess of things already, Edward, don't go flying off the handle and make shit worse."

Edward took a deep breath and let his friend's advice sink in. He looked up at me, once again, searching my eyes for the answer. It was my word that mattered. It was a heavy feeling to have so much power over a person's decisions, and I wondered why he trusted me so much. He'd taken me off the streets, given me a home, and a family, but exactly did I give to him?

In the end, I just smiled weakly at him, letting him know in that one gesture that I didn't have the answers.

"Fine, maybe you guys are right," Edward sighed, rising to his feet. "But what am I supposed to do now? Stay here and wait for them to come and arrest us? Do you honestly think that they would have showed that fucking propaganda on the television if they weren't gunning for us? They want our faces known to the world, Jazz. Did you ever stop and ask yourself why that is? On a petty fucking assault charge?"

"Because it's Arizona and the media is fucking bored," Emmet said.

"No, that's bullshit," Edward said, pacing the room again. "All those fucking cameras in that entire police station and they only catch me holding a gun to that asshole's head? Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you?"

"Oh, please," Rose said, rolling your eyes. "Now the whole police station is after you? You think way too highly of your worth."

The room was skeptical of his theory, and it seemed far-fetched, but he raised an interesting point. Why was it only Edward who'd gotten caught on camera? Why hadn't the police notice the way Phil dragged me out of the building? Were they all turning a blind eye just like Renee? It didn't make sense for them to do that, but it didn't make sense for them to focus solely on Edward, either.

"Fine, fucking mock me, but I know there's something more to this," he said, glancing over at me. "Regardless if they come for us or not, we're leaving."

I nodded. "You just tell me when."

"Man," Emmett groaned, "you're leaving us no fucking choice, and I hate when you do that shit."

Edward snapped his head in Emmett's direction as he lifted Rose off his lap and stood up.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"We're coming with you," Emmett said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Alice eyes widened, and she looked over at me with a huge smile. "Oh, I love these road trips of ours."

"No, fuck that," Edward said, shaking his head. "This isn't a group thing we're doing here, alright? It's just me and Bella getting out of town. I don't need you fuckers making shit more complicated."

"But someone has gotta keep you guys in check," Emmett said. "Otherwise, you'll fucking blow up a building or some shit."

"That's precisely why I don't fucking want you guys to come. I don't want you all policing our activities," Edward said.

Alice wasn't even listening to Edward anymore. In her mind, it was a done deal. All she wanted to do was talk about the places where we can stop and eat and places we could sightsee. It was exhausting just watching her, but she seemed like a lot of fun to have around. This group trip wasn't the worst idea. It just inhibited my alone time with Edward.

"It's not like we'll be driving in the same car, man," Emmett said. "We'll be like a motorcycle gang, but with cars."

Edward stared at him with a blank expression. "Are you fucking serious?"

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Never mind," Edward said, walking back over to me and grabbing my hand. "We're going back to bed. If the police knock on the door looking for us, tell them that we're not here."

"We'll do that, Eddie," Emmett snorted.

Making it back to our room, Edward closed the door behind us and locked it. He rubbed his face with his hands, wanting to scream at the top of his lungs. He looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes weary but resolute.

"We're leaving tomorrow," he said, "and they're not coming. It's just going to be you and me."

The intensity of his words was powerful and convincing, and I wanted it to be just him and me, but I felt guilty. It was my pure selfishness to want him all to myself. I couldn't deny how the rashness of his actions aroused me. I fed off it, and, unknowingly, encouraged it. But now, things were so out of control and I caused all this bad stuff to happen to him. If it wasn't for me, and my problems, Edward wouldn't be planning to leave his family.

"Edward," I said, taking a step back from him and choosing my words carefully, "I don't want you ditching your family for me. It's obvious, by the way they talk, that you're not the same person. I just…I don't want you to put all of your faith in me."

He took a step towards me, closing the short distance, and placed his hands on the sides of my face, completely overwhelming me in their warmth. "I admit it, I get crazy around you. I can't think straight, and I just fucking react, no thought about the consequences. All this bullshit around us could have been avoided if I wasn't always consumed with you, and trying to figure out what you're thinking all of the time. I was stupid. I fucked up. It's my fault we're in this fucking predicament."

"No, it's not just you," I said, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm just as much blame for everything as you are. I'm not some innocent bystander in all this."

He rested his chin on my head and sighed. "I know it sounds risky, and it might be a fucking mistake, but I don't see any other way, kid."

"We're both runaways, Edward," I said, closing my eyes and breathing him in. "Staying here and facing our problems would be out of character for us."

"That's very true." He laughed, hugging me tighter. "So, it's settled then. You and me, we take as little as possible and hit the road."

"And we take Emmett's entire supply of weed with us," I added, imagining his face when he realized his whole stash was gone. I could be quite vindictive at times.

Edward pulled back to get look at me, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. "That'll teach that asshole for always cockblocking us."

**A/N: This chapter was a filler of sorts and my way of saying goodbye to the family—for now. I didn't want to let them go, but alas with a heavy heart, I must. Tomorrows chappy we'll jump straight into the fun. I gotta a pure romance party go with my bestie tonight…maybe give me some ideas. How much you wanna bet they'll be talking about Fifty Shades ;)) That should be fun. Oh, and I haven't replied to all your reviews yet, but I will, I promise. But I have seen them and love every single one! *mwah***

**Thank you, Brina! You rock! ;))**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Twenty-Three-**

The news was still running our story the next day as we were leaving. Phil was painted as an innocent man who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was ambushed by his own stepdaughter, one he raised since she was nine, and was assaulted and robbed by her criminal boyfriend. The footage was pretty convincing. It showed Phil, with a gun against his head, throwing money at Edward. We didn't take that money, but through crafty edits and manipulating, it illustrated a very different story.

The fact that the media was blowing this whole thing out of proportion, making into some huge spectacle, wasn't all that surprising to me, but how could the law warp the truth like that? I knew Phil was in good with the Sheriff. They were golfing buddies, but I never imagined that the Sheriff would help Phil create this outrageous lie.

It infuriated me.

"We should just go up there and tell them what happened, Edward," I ranted as he put our bags in the trunk.

The sun was barely coming over the mountains in the east, and it was still dark outside. We were making an early morning getaway, but not in the way I thought we would. Before we left this morning, Edward knocked on Emmett and Rose's door and told them goodbye. I'm not sure if his words registered with them, but it was said, and that was all that mattered to him.

"They won't believe us, kid," Edward said, closing the trunk. "You were convicted of an assault and battery charge on Phil, and me, I am just a worthless piece of shit with a criminal record that is a mile long. We're fucked."

"And what about a lie detector test?" I asked, following him around towards the front of the car. "If we took it, they'll see that we're telling the truth."

He laughed. "Baby, those motherfuckers just doctored a video—actual fucking footage of what went down. What makes you think that they'll play fair with a fucking lie detector test?"

My shoulders slumped as his words sunk in. He was right. We were screwed. No one was ever going to believe us. They'll continue to hunt us down until we were safely behind bars.

Taking a step into him, I slipped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. I sighed. "This sucks."

He hugged me tightly. "Welcome to my side of the law, kid."

I groaned, frustrated. "It just makes me mad that they're lying about what happened. They're making him look like the good guy, Edward…and it makes me feel…it's like he's won again. All those years I lived in that house afraid of what he was going to do, I just…I just wanted him suffer and pay for his actions for once. That's all."

It wasn't fair that a person like Phil was continuing to get away with such evilness. How long would he live before karma swung back around and bopped him on the head? And when it did finally catch up with him, how many people would he have hurt by then? The countless lives he'll destroy by his sick and twisted selfishness.

I got away before he could ruin me. I was lucky...but would the next girl he set his sights on be as lucky?

That was what worried me the most.

It'd been silent for a long time. My eyes were closed, and I was listening to each breath as Edward's chest rose and fell. It was nice and serene, but soon his hold around me grew tighter and tighter until I was wincing in pain.

"Oww," I croaked, tapping my hand on his back.

"Fuck," Edward said, releasing me from his death grip and pulling away. "I'm sorry, baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, tilting my head to the side. "Are you okay?"

There was this far off look in his eyes, intense and brooding. The muscles in his arms were strained as he closed his fists. He was clearly on edge now, and I'm not sure what exactly it was that made him change from his once relaxed demeanor.

"Come on," he said, gesturing for me to get in the car.

"Okay," I said, slightly confused by his sudden urgency, but I didn't question it.

Getting into the car, I fastened my seat belt and looked over at Edward. He was searching through one of his duffel bags that he placed in the backseat. He pulled out a gun, turning back to face the front, and took out the clip. It was fully loaded—not that surprising—and he put it back into the gun. He set that gun on my lap, and then, without saying a word to me, reached over and opened the glove box. He was getting out his Custom Colt. He unveiled it from the white cloth and checked the clip, making sure it was loaded with bullets.

He sat up and tucked it into his back waistband. How that was comfortable to have jamming into his back while was driving was beyond me, but he didn't seem to mind. He did it all the time.

"The suspense is killing me, Edward," I said, jutting out my lip in a mocked pout. "What's going on? Are we going to rob a bank or something?" Of course, I was only joking, but when he didn't answer me, I got worried. "Are we?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, we're not going to rob a bank."

"Then what are we doing? Why are we packing heat?" I asked, lifting up my gun and waving it at him.

He scowled and covered his hand over mine, shoving the gun back down into my lap. "Jesus, kid, you can't just go flashing that shit."

"Fine, I'll be more discreet with my gun from now on, but you gotta let me in on your plans. Because despite what you may think, I can't read your mind," I said.

"We're making a short pit stop before we leave, and I think its best if we go in prepared," he said, starting up the car.

"This short pit stop of ours," I stated skeptically, "where exactly is this place?"

He glanced over at me and smiled sheepishly. "I was kind of hoping that you would give me directions."

It didn't take me long to surmise what his sudden plans were. It shouldn't have shocked me as much as it did, considering how rash he was when it came to protecting me, but it knocked the air right out of me.

"We're going to see Phil and Renee? Are you crazy?"

"What?" he asked with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "You said so yourself, Bella, they think they've won. Fuck that. I'm not going to sit here and watch you be distraught over that fucker. We're just going to go there, shake him up a bit, and leave. It's going to take five minutes, and we'll have pancakes afterwards."

"Edward, this is not what I wanted," I said, throwing myself back into my seat. "I just wanted him to…"

"Pay?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, but through the law. I wanted him to rot in jail and be held accountable for his actions."

"Well, baby," Edward said, rubbing my leg, "I'm sorry to say, but the law ain't on our side. If you want that asshole to pay, we're going to have to do this shit ourselves."

I shook my head, knowing that he was right. The police weren't going to investigate Phil or pay attention to what I had to say. They made up their mind about me long ago. Apparently, I was a runway and a criminal, who had assaulted her stepfather a year ago and then robbed that man blind outside a police station. They had it all on tape to prove it. So, I guess it was time to assume the role that they had given me.

"You're going to need to get on the 202 and head east," I said, tucking the gun into the front of my pants.

Edward grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him, giving me a brief kiss on my lips. "That's my girl."

**(0)(0)(0)**

It was around six in the morning when we pulled up on my old street. It looked the same, and I shuddered as the horrible memories came flooding back. How many times had I walked this street to school, grateful that I'd managed to dodge another advance from my stepfather? The only thing that seemed different was me. The last few months of being homeless and meeting Edward had left a deep imprint on me. It forced me to evolve and become a stronger person.

"I think we should park here and walk the rest of the way," Edward said.

We were two blocks away from Phil and Renee's house. It was a short distance, but Edward didn't want to have his car parked out front of the house. If the neighbors saw it, they'll be able to identify it to the police. He was being safe, and I completely understood his logic...

This was going to be so much more than just a shake up.

"Okay," I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Baby, if you don't feel right about doing this, you can always stay in the car."

"No, I want to come. I want to do this," I said.

"Alright," he said, caressing the side of my cheek. "Just follow my lead."

I nodded.

He leaned over and kissed me. It was powerful and deep, giving me the courage to face my parents for the last time. When he pulled away, I was breathless and dizzy.

"Let's go," he said, opening the car door and getting out.

Gripping his hand tightly, I followed close behind him as we walked down the street. The neighborhood was quiet and only a few birds were chirping, signaling in the new day. The house was within my view now, and I saw that both cars were in the driveway. It was a Monday morning, and Renee would be up already, making Phil some coffee. Their routine was predictable, and that worked in our favor.

We walked up to the door, and my heart started to race. I squeezed his hand, feeling my anxiety heighten with ever step we took. My eyes blurred and focused continuously as the blood pumped through my veins, leaving me with a mixture of uneasiness and excitement. Whatever happened next was going to determine how the rest of my life was going to be. Not too many people recognized that point in their life where they came across that fork in the road and still chose the path least traveled.

Standing at the door and Edward's finger hesitated over the doorbell. He glanced down at me. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anything," I said.

He smiled, pushing his finger down and ringing the doorbell. "Good."

The high-pitched chime echoed throughout the house, and I could hear Renee's feet shuffling on the tile floor. She was wearing those God awful slippers, the ones that were pink and fluffy that only five years old should be wearing.

The door swung open, and Edward reached for his gun. Renee was standing there before us with shock and revulsion written across her face. It wasn't until Edward stepped up to her and pointed the gun at her head did she realize what was going on.

"Bella?" she whimpered with wide and scared eyes.

She was silently beseeching me to help her, and that angered me. It was an insult to expect me to come to her rescue now. Where the fuck was she when I needed her help?

I smiled back at her coldly. "Hello, Mother."

**A/N: Dun dun duuuunnnnnn ;) See ya tomorrow.**

**To my pre-reader, Brina *mwah***


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Twenty-Four-**

"Don't say a word," Edward said in a hushed voice, stepping up to the threshold.

Renee held up her hands, the sweat rolling down her forehead as she shuffled backwards. My eyes shot towards their master bedroom. I could hear the shower going. Phil was unaware that we were here. That was good. He had a gun somewhere hidden in this house, and I didn't want him to have time to get it. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he would use it.

"Where does Phil hide his gun?" I asked, shutting the door quietly behind me.

Renee shook her head and stammered. "I don't...don't know."

She was lying. It was up to me to sniff it out. Unfortunately, I didn't know where to start. It could be stashed anywhere in this house. It was a daunting task, and to be honest, I didn't think I had enough time to flush it out.

Keeping my eyes on the bedroom, Edward led my mother to the living room and had her sit down on the couch. He positioned himself across from her on the coffee table. He looked at ease, pointing the gun at her, but she worried needlessly. It wasn't even cocked. I knew he had no intention of hurting her. As much as she was horrible mother to me, it was Phil he was after.

"We haven't been properly introduced, yet," Edward said, holding out his free hand to Renee while pointing the gun with the other. "I'm Edward. Your daughter kind of owns me."

_Damn right!_

I rolled my eyes and giggled at his easygoing attitude and cordial display. He was acting like we didn't just force our way into the house, and he wasn't just holding a gun to her head. He was enjoying playing the bad guy way too much.

She stared at his outstretched hand, distrustfully, for a second before gingerly shaking it. "I know who you are."

"No, you don't," he said, his voice taking on a serious tone.

The shower turned off and I whistled, nodding my head at Edward and pointing towards the bedroom. He got up from his spot on the table and gestured for me to take his place. I pulled out my gun, causing Renee's eyes to widen.

Sitting down across from her, I aimed my gun at her. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I'm not." Her face was steely and hateful. "I knew the moment the doctor placed you in my arms that you'd end up being nothing but a disappointment to me. Look at you," she said with disgust.

Her words cut like a knife and tore a hole through my heart, knocking me back and disarming me. No matter how much I hated her, I wanted her to love me more than anything. The fact that she thought I was worthless since the day I was born was painful beyond anything I'd ever experienced.

My hand was shaking, and the gun wobbled. She eyed it, looking for an opportunity to take it away from me, but I recovered. Locking my elbow, I pointed it at her more firmly.

"Yeah, well, you're a disappointment to me, too."

"Alright, fucker," Edward's said, coming into the living room with a wet and seminaked Phil. He was shirtless and wearing only gym shorts. "Sit your ass down next to your wife."

He pushed him roughly towards the couch, and Phil came stumbling head first. I had to lift my knees up and into my chest to avoid him crashing into me.

Edward pulled the coffee table back a few feet and I went sliding with it. It made a screeching noise against the tile. He came around and sat next to me, placing one hand on my leg and pointing the gun at Phil with the other.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Edward said, glancing over at me, smirking. "All of us together, just shooting the shit—granted, it's not how I imagined meeting my girl's parents for the first time, but then again, you fuckers don't really qualify as parents, do you?"

"You're just digging yourselves into a deeper hole by coming here," Phil sneered.

Edward shrugged. "I'm not really concerned about the future, Phil. You see, you've made my life a tad more difficult than it needed to be with all your connections in the police department. I like your spin on the truth."

Phil scoffed. "That shit was the truth and all of her doing." He turned his eyes on me. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Hey, fucker," Edward said, hitting Phil on the head with the muzzle of his gun and redirecting his focus away from me. "Don't look at her. You are never to look at her again, do you hear me?"

"What do you want?" Renee cried. "Money? Just take whatever you want and leave."

Her victim act was quite convincing with the tears and hiccups, and if I didn't know any better, I might have felt bad.

"No, we don't want money. We want retribution," Edward said simply. "It's time to fess up and make amends. You should look at us as if we were your priest or pastor or Rabi or whoever the fuck it is you confess your sins to."

"We're not guilty of anything," Phil stated with an air of arrogance.

"Phil, Phil, Phil, let's not add lying to your list. We don't have that kind of time. You see, me and my girl," Edward said, throwing his arm over my shoulders, "are going to Vegas. She's never been there—"

"You're disgusting," Renee spat. "She's seventeen—a child. What are you? Thirty? How dare you molest my baby!"

I glared at her, anger overwhelming me as my finger twitched over the trigger. "I'm your baby? Your baby? How fucking dare you even say that!"

Edward's hand squeezed my leg gently, bringing me back from the brink. He whispered into my ear, telling me that it was okay and not to let her get to me. His words were soothing and I relaxed, easing my finger off the trigger.

He turned back to our hostages and smiled. "I'm glad you brought that up, Renee—can I call you Renee?" She stared at him defiantly. "Good. Now, Renee, you bring up a very interesting point. I am older than Bella by ten years, and you're right, it's wrong. I should know better, but I'm not her fucking father like this piece of shit." Edward pressed the gun into Phil's forehead. Anger building behind those beautiful green eyes. "Do you know what your husband was doing behind your back?"

"This is ridiculous," Phil laughed nervously, glancing sideways over at his wife. "Don't answer that, Renee."

"Phil," Edward chided, "you'll get your turn."

God, he's sexy.

There was just something about Edward, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He was rough on the outside, tattooed and pierced in more than one place. I've lost count. He had this madman quality, crazy and unhinged, on the verge of an explosive rage, but still sincere and tender. He turned me on, being all diplomatic and deadly while pointing a gun. He took joy in what he was doing. All I kept thinking about was taking him into my childhood bedroom and defiling him.

In amidst of all this tension, I had to bit my lip and cross my legs to combat my arousal. It was that bad.

"Renee," Edward said, waving his hand for her to speak.

"What?" she asked, eyes unfocused and dazed.

She wasn't even paying attention. Her daughter was holding a fucking gun to her head, and she could care less. It was just another example of how heartless and cruel my mother was.

"Did you know that your husband was trying to screw me, mom?" I snapped.

She stared at me, completely unmoved. The seconds ticked by…

"Did you?" I shouted.

"No," she answered.

I felt my body sag, depleted of everything I had, and I'm not sure what I wanted her to say. Maybe show me some acknowledgement that she had known about Phil but chose to ignore it. It would have been something, but her avid denial was just another direct blow to my already damaged heart.

Edward rubbed my back, sensing how hurt I was by her, and even though my mother didn't love me, I had a feeling that the man next to me did. That was good enough for me.

"Are you assholes going to start being honest with me or do I have to fucking beat that shit out if you?" Edward asked, looking back and forth between them.

"I don't know what you want from me." Renee huffed, throwing her hands up dramatically. "I believe my husband over my...he's a good man."

She believed her husband over her own flesh and blood daughter. That was what she was going to say. I knew it. Edward knew it. Everybody knew it.

I closed my eyes, and tried to maintain composure, forbidding myself to cry. They didn't deserve my tears. No, they deserved my fury, my vengeance, and finally, my truth.

I finally snapped.

"He's not a good man, Renee!" I shouted, feeling my anger build. "Every night he would sneak into my room and watch me sleep. Each day he would prey on me, getting braver and braver until he forced himself on me. You're husband is a pedophile, mother."

"Shut the fuck up!" Phil yelled, slapping me hard across my face.

The stinging sensation burned through my flesh and all the way down to the bone, stunning me into silence.

"You mother fucker!" Edward growled, and pistol whipping Phil across the left temple, sending him face down to the floor. He jumped on top of Phil, and pressed his knees into his chest and delivered a blow after blow after to his face.

"No!" Renee cried, lunging for him and I blocked her path, tackling her back on the couch and covering her mouth.

"Be quiet," I warned. "Do not move."

She nodded obediently with her eyes wide and frightened. The pounding of my heart thumped in my ears, and I listened as Edward cussed and continued to beat the shit out of Phil. When the intense hammering stopped, I'd looked over my left shoulder, and located Edward on the floor. He was still kneeling over Phil, panting heavily, and his fists were clenched and bloodied at his sides.

Phil was laying on his back unconscious and his face completely mangled, almost to the point of being unrecognizable.

"Edward?" I called softly, my whole body trembling.

He looked up at me, and his eyes dark and unapologetic.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I nodded, feeling some relief that Edward didn't kill the man. Looking back down at Renee, she was sobbing uncontrollably. The tears streaking down her cheeks were soaking my hand as I clasped tightly over her mouth. I pulled it away slowly, staring into her eyes.

"Mom, why didn't you protect me? Why didn't you care? I'm your daughter," I said, the sadness and longing seeping into my voice.

She glared up at me and sniffed. "You're not my daughter."

"Yeah," I said, removing my body's weight from hers. "I'm starting to see that now."

Edward was standing over me with his arms open and I fell into him, needing to feel him more than ever. He hugged me tight, whispering into my ear and telling me how everything was okay, and Phil would never hurt me again.

_I love you_, I thought.

Renee scrabbled from the couch and pushed passed us, falling to her knees beside Phil. She was wailing and crying over him, staining his chest with her tears. She wiped the blood away from his face with her robe, only managing to make his cuts bleed even more.

"It's time to go, kid," Edward said, disentangling his body from mine and going up to Renee's purse. He searched through it and grabbed her cell phone. He threw it on the floor and busted it apart with the heel of his boot, shattering it to pieces.

"Get out," Renee whimpered from her spot on the floor. She was lying on Phil's chest, her head going up and down from his steady breathing.

Edward busied himself and located two more phones in the house. He broke those into tiny pieces and effectively disabled that lifeline. If Renee wanted help, she would have to go next door to call the police. It would only buy us minutes of time to leave the state...but just barely.

"Come on, baby," Edward said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the backdoor.

We jumped over the fence and on to the next street by the district mail boxes. The sun was bright above us as we ran to his car and got in, starting it up and peeling out.

Grasping his hand tightly, unwilling to let him go and examining his injured knuckles. He was beautiful to me. The fierce protection made him damaged and scarred, but I loved him more than ever.

One of these days, I'll have the courage to tell him.

As we hit the freeway and headed north, I watched with regret as Arizona faded in the rearview mirror, becoming just a sad and bitter memory to me.

Nothing had been accomplished by going home, and only the hard truth was discovered in heart wrenching fragments—and maybe, there was some closure on my part, but above everything else, all it did was solidify Edward and me as fugitives.

We were on the run now.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and I'll see you ladies soon.**

**Brina…I think she fell asleep, but she had a lot of input on this chapter. Thanks girl :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Twenty-Five-**

We were hundred miles north of Flagstaff at some random gas station in the middle of nowhere. I was sitting on the hood of the Chevelle with Edward standing in between my legs and treating the cuts on his knuckles with unscented baby wipes. His hands were slightly swollen and red, and he clenched his jaw as I cleaned off the dried, crusted blood.

I cringed, hunching my shoulders. "Sorry."

"I'm such fucking idiot for bare-knuckling that asshole's face," Edward said, wincing in pain. "I probably broke a few bones."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "It's happened before. Usually, I try to use the handle of my gun to beat a guy's face in, but that fucker unhinged me. I just wanted to fucking kill him."

The memories of the last few days blurred together, making it difficult for me to reflect on them. Today was no different. It just seemed surreal, like a vague dream.

"You know, that visit of ours didnt solve anything," I said, dabbing his cuts with some ointment.

Renee and Phil would continue to live their lives with no remorse for what they've done to me. I hated them.

"It wasn't meant to," Edward said.

"Then why even go? All it did was made things worse for us."

"We're in the same predicament we were in before we went over there. It's like being grounded and sneaking out of the house," he said, dismissing my concerns. "Why worry yourself about it? You're already trouble."

"Stacking on criminal charges is not the same as being grounded, Edward."

"Oh, it's the same. Trust me." He winked, sliding his free hand up my bare thigh and I smack it. "Bottom line, I just wanted you to see that those fuckers weren't worth your tears. I didn't think you wanted them dead, and so, I just did the next best thing." He smirked. "I stuck a gun to their head and made them listen to you." His face hardened into a scowl. "Then that fucker had to go and hit you and threw a wrench in my plans."

The hatred he had for Phil and Renee matched my own and caused my heart to flutter. His fierce devotion and protection was a constant reminder of how lucky I'd been to stumble upon Jake, and for whatever reason him wanting me dead by sending me on that supposed suicide mission to steal Edward's car.

If I was smart, I wouldn't even be here, but as I stared at his memorizing eyes and full, unnaturally red-hued lips, I realized that intelligence was overrated—and so was showing mercy on the enemy.

"Who said that you couldn't kill them?" I asked, peeking up at him as I wrapped his hands in gauze.

He nodded, and I could tell he wasn't paying attention to what I said, but when it finally did register with him, his head snapped up. "What?"

"I mean, I never said that you couldn't."

"But you stopped me," he sputtered, searching my eyes and trying to find contradiction to my words.

There was none. I was dead serious.

"When did I stop you? When were in front of a police station, Edward? Jesus, I didn't want you going to jail." I kissed him on his pouting lips. "I kind of like you."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "We need to have a discussion about what's doable and not doable in this relationship."

"I think anything goes with us," I said, throwing my legs around his waist and crossing them at the ankles.

He raised an eyebrow, still skeptical. "You're just saying that to tease me."

"Why do you say that?" I leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Do my questionable morals turn you on?"

"Everything about you turns me on," he said, grabbing my hips and roughly jerking me into him, "but this blood thirsty side of you raises the ante."

He kissed me along my neck and I tilted my head to the side, giving him better access to it. The feel of his lip ring grazing over my sensitive skin had an instant effect on me, traveling through my body and smacking me hard down below.

"I used to be such a good girl, too," I said in a breathy moan, closing my eyes.

He pressed his weight into me and laid my body back. I slid my fingers into his hair, gripping and pulling at it, bringing his mouth away from my neck and back up to my face. I yanked him down to my awaiting lips, kissing him deeply and forcefully. He tasted like that peppermint gum he always chews, and I couldn't get enough.

My legs were hitched up and his hands were grasping my bare thighs, digging his fingers into my skin, and thrusting his pelvis into me. I could his hardness poking me through his jeans—and I loved it. I wanted him. It'd been too long since I felt him inside of me. I reached in between us, my fingers fumbling with the button on his jeans, yanking it away from his waist.

There was a loud clap and a disapproving voice. "Hey now! You two stop that!"

My eyes snapped open and Edward pulled away from me. We both looked over to our left and saw an older gentleman standing at the front of the car. He was glaring and gesturing at us with his wrinkled, calloused fingers to stop dry-humping each other at public gas station.

I laughed, covering my face with my hands, insanely embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said, removing his warm body from mine. "We're leaving."

The old man grumbled, still bitching about our indecency as he walked away. I peeked through my fingers and up at Edward. He was rolling his eyes and mouthing a slew of obscenities at the guy, flipping him off.

He looked down at me, grinning crookedly. "Look at what you started."

"Me?!" I gasped, sitting up and jumping down from the hood.

"Yeah, I'm blaming this on you," Edward said, opening the car door for me. "You wrapped those hot little legs of yours around me and talked all sorts of filthiness, what was I supposed to do? I'm a man, baby. I can't fight against your womanly wiles."

I sat down in the seat and shook my head at him, laughing softly. "Oh, okay, you poor little baby is such a helpless victim."

He leaned his head in, kissing me on the nose. "_Exactly."_ He closed the door.

I watched him as he walked around the front of the car, smirking and adjusting himself. He joined me in the car, starting up the engine and spinning the tires, screeching and leaving tire marks in its wake. The Chevelle shot out of the gas station and we were doing sixty on the road headed towards nowhere, nothing but desert and flat land on the horizon.

He drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel, keeping his eyes on the road, and unaware of my movements. My gaze fell upon his forearms, strong and muscular, tatted and skin obscured. I bit my lip, feeling the desire to devour this man take over again. The thought of kissing and having my way with him as he drove, a true and helpless victim to my wants, excited me.

Double-checking the road, making sure no one was behind us, I pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it in the backseat.

Edward snapped his eyes at me, wide with shock. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Hey, eyes on the road, mister," I quipped, pushing his face back forward with my hand, redirecting his attention off me. "Just drive and don't worry about what I'm doing." I unbuckled my shorts and lifted my hips up, taking them off and throwing them in the backseat.

"Jesus, Bella," Edward groaned, peeking over at me out of the corner of his eye, fingers clenched tightly around the steering wheel. I'm sure his knuckles are white and hurting him with all the strain and duress they were under.

Reaching behind me, I unclasped my bra and shrugged it off, placing the lacey fabric around his rearview mirror. Edward jerked the car towards the right, attempting to pull off the road. I gripped the wheel, turning it back towards the black asphalt.

"Keep driving," I said.

"What? You can't fucking expect me to keep driving and not touch you when you're sitting there naked," he ranted, his eyes roaming over me.

"Who said you weren't allowed to touch me?" I asked, slipping out of my panties. I leaned over the center console, pressing my breasts up against his bicep, and spoke low into his ear. "All I want is for you to keep driving."

He nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down nervously.

"And try not to crash," I added, taking his earlobe into my mouth, sucking and nipping at it. I slid my hand down his body, and he tensed, shifting in his seat as my hand palmed his erection, pressing down firmly and feeling the hardness that lay beneath. I unzipped his jeans and reached in through the slit in his boxers and wrapped my fingers around his _very _hard cock. I stroked him slowly, twisting my wrist and squeezed the shaft.

"_Fuck_," he hissed, banging the back of his head against the seat and slightly easing off the gas pedal. I put my hand of his knee and pushed his foot down. The car accelerated and we shot forward, now going seventy, the speedometer racing towards eighty.

"Don't slow down, drive fast," I said, pulling him out of his pants, my thumb rolling over his piercing, glistening with pre-cum, and causing him to twitch in my grasp. I glanced down, taking a look at the piercing for the first time. Unlike the ring in his lip, this one was titanium black and a curved barbell. I licked my lips eagerly, curious to feel the bead on the tip of my tongue.

_There's no time like the present._

Dipping my head down, I took him into my mouth. He grunted and cursed as the car revved loudly, speeding down the highway. It wasn't my first time giving head to a guy, but I wasn't a pro, and Edward's size took some adjusting. I licked the head, sucking and taking the bead between my teeth and tugged on it gently.

The car swerved off the road, a cloud of dust engulfing us and rocks pelting the windows. Edward jerked the wheel back, driving on flat ground again. I smiled to myself, enjoying the sounds he made, low and gruff panting.

Taking him as deep as my mouth would allow, I sucked him and gripped him with my hand, twisting and gaining a few grunts and moans. He bucked his hips, hitting me hard at the back of my throat, and I pulled away, startled.

Edward looked down at me, brows furrowed and intense look in his eyes. He wanted to pull over, but I wouldn't hear of it. Sitting up, I glanced around and saw that the road was still deserted. It was just Edward and me. I decided to up my game and crawled over the center console to straddle his lap. His cock was flattened by my weight and wedged between my bare lips. My hard nipples were in his face, inches from his mouth, and I taunted him with them, trying to coax him into taking a little taste.

"Fuck, baby," he said, one hand steering while the other gripped my ass. He looked around me, trying to keep his eyes on the road. Rocking my hips, I ground my ass into him, creating this pleasurable and maddening friction.

"Drive faster," I purred into his ear, kissing and licking at his salty skin. "Show me what this baby can do."

He moaned, biting down hard on my shoulder, and I feel the car accelerate as the landscape zipped past us. I lifted myself up to my knees, pushing my titties into his face, and I reach down to take a hold of him tightly. Angling my hips, I positioned him at my entrance—knowing full well that what I was about to do was dangerous, risky, and deadly—I slowly, agonizingly lowered myself down on his cock. It eased in, my body wet and warm, quickly accommodating him.

I sighed, throwing my head back, sliding up and down his length. It was amazing, feeling him inside, consuming every part of me. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I continued my frantic pace, riding him harder and rougher. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his eyes on the road while pushing the car well over the speed limit. Faster and faster the car went, the harder and rougher I got. Biting down on my lip, unable to control myself, I grabbed his face and forced him to take his gaze off the road. I bent my head down and kissed him, hungrily and deep.

Edward pulled away from my lips, his eyes widening as he looked around me and back on the road. "Jesus fucking shit!"

He yanked the wheel over to the right, the car flying off the road, and the force of it throwing us over to the left. I held on to him as the car spun in circles, kicking up dust and clouding us in its brown haze. Edward straightened out the car, driving us further into the desert until we completely hidden from the passing cars on the highway. He slammed on the brakes, throwing me back against the steering wheel.

As soon as the car was put into park his mouth was on me, licking and sucking on my nipples, taking the hardened peak and grazing it with his teeth. I cried out, swaying and rotating my hips, sending him deeper into me. He grunted, grabbing me by the hips and lifting me, his dick sliding in and out a few more times before completely retreating.

"No," I whimpered, missing the contact.

He laid me back on my seat, my head facing the passenger side door. He slid his hand down my body, the pad of his fingertips rubbing and tickling my clit. I moaned, gripping the dashboard and the leather seat, needing something to steady me. My legs shook as he slipped his two fingers into me, pumping and curving them upward.

Edward kissed me on the inside of my knees, working his way downward to my thighs. He nipped the skin, pulling away and removing his fingers. He opened the car door and got out. My eyes, which were tightly closed, snapped open and I sat up on my elbows. He was standing outside, his shirt was off and his pants were down, snug around his thighs, and he was putting a condom on. He licked the palm of his hand and stroked himself a few times, lubricating the shaft in preparation for the latex.

Turning back to me, the wanting and panting mess, he grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me towards him in one swift motion. He spread my legs and positioned himself between my thighs, pressing the head of his cock against me. He slid it up and down my lips, wetting the tip, before slamming back into me, hitting deep. He crashed his lips to mine, thrusting at a rough and needy pace. My hands flew up to his back and my nails digging into his damp skin, scratching the shit out of him. He grunted into my mouth, pushing and shoving more forcefully. I lifted my legs up, shifting my ass downward and crossing my ankles around his backside, pulling him into me, needing to feel every inch of him that I could.

"Fuck," he swore, kissing me and biting at my lips, plunging harder and faster.

It was building and gaining momentum, my toes curling and my body tensing, the feeling of warmth quickly overtaking me. I was close. I could feel it coming on as my inner walls begin to contract and spasm around him, causing him to propel and drive into me even more.

Our lips tightly pressed together, I screwed my eyes shut and let the fire assault my body, consuming me in its flames. It was swift, leaving me before I had a chance to grasp it, but the aftershocks of it were long-lasting. Edward fought hard to hold out, gripping at the seats, thrusting and grunting, but eventually it overtook him. He slid into me, jerking and frantic, twitching and releasing. He slowed, resting his head on my shoulder and breathing heavily.

I waited for my heart to return to its normal rhythm, opening my eyes and gazing up at the car ceiling, feeling completely dazed and relaxed. My fingers were drawing lazy patterns across his bare back.

"You're fucking crazy," he said, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, maybe I am, but that's why you love me."

I felt my heart drop and eyes widened in disbelief. How could I fucking just say that? It was out of my mouth before I could stop it, and I inwardly berated myself for being so stupid. God, he was going to take it the wrong way. I just knew it.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Edward lifted his head up and brushed away a few strands of hair from my face, kissing me softly on the tip of my nose. He stared into my eyes, green on brown, and he smiled. "That's not the only reason why."

**A/N: Ahem…yeah, well, I am going to go…smoke a cigarette or something. See ya tomorrow ;))**

**Brina…Well…You know.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Twenty-Six-**

We traveled in and out of the states, hotel after hotel, drifters on the highway, and with really no destination in mind. Sightseeing and taking in the country, and keeping tabs on the news coverage back home. Edward brought five thousand dollars with us, but that wouldn't last forever. If we'd had Emmett's weed we could have sold it to keep us afloat, but he'd anticipated our thievery and hid it in his room. The guy was protective of his stash, and acted as if he was going to run out.

Eventually, we were going to have to do something to get money. Edward didn't seem too concerned about our future prospects, but I was getting antsy. I knew that neither of us was going to settle down and get a respectable job. If anything, we would probably go back to Arizona and face whatever awaited us there.

Knowing how we were and our avoidance to taking responsibility for any wrongdoing, it seemed unlikely that we would ever go home…so, where did that leave us?

St. Louis, that's where, and in some random hotel right off the expressway, just passing through like we always do. I'd mentioned that I wanted to see the Gateway Arch to Edward a few days ago, and he drove all night to make it happen. He was good like that. Always doing whatever he could to make sure I was happy, no matter how simple or extreme my wants were...

Unfortunately, neither of us had yet to utter the 'L' word.

It was ridiculous the way we both skirted around it. Hell, we even fought about it once…well, sort of. I mean it wasn't directly related to it, but it had to do with miscommunication, hurt feelings, and Edward being a straight-up jackass.

Granted, I had some blame in the fight, and I wasn't innocent by any means, but he fueled it. We were somewhere in Kansas, and I don't remember exactly where, all those fields look the same to me, but we were watching TV and enjoying each other company when I asked a stupid question.

It was about his Tanya tattoo and whether or not he'd ever considered getting a girlfriend's name tatted on is skin, and without even thinking about the meaning behind my question, he answered truthfully.

"No, I'm not a fucking idiot. Why would I want to put some girl's name on me?"

It was like he twisted a dagger into my heart, and although rational thinking told me that he wasn't lumping me in that category, I took it there. Emotions running high and out of control, I scooted away from him on the bed. He stared at me with furrowed brows, unsure why I was putting distance between us, but he didn't say anything. He watched me out of the corner of his eye as I pretended to busy myself with writing. It went like this for an hour, when finally he couldn't take it anymore, and he snapped.

"What the fuck did I say? Why are you pissed?"

I shrugged, keeping my eyes on my doodle. "I'm not mad."

"Bullshit," he said, getting up from the bed and sitting across from me at the table. "You haven't said shit to me in an hour. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," I lied, still avoiding his gaze. "I'm just not in the talkative mood."

He leaned back in his chair, studying my face and scrapping his teeth across his lips, occasionally chewing on the ring. I could see his mind working, going over our conversation and trying to pinpoint the exact moment when things turned sour.

After a moment, his eyes widened, and he sat up. "Is this shit about the Tanya tattoo? It's my car, baby. I told you that. It's not some fucking girl."

"It's not about the tattoo," I said, and it wasn't. It was about him, not wanting to have some girl's name on his skin, and somehow in my immature mind, I warped his words and made it about us and what we had together, which were two separate issues.

He was confused more than ever, and this was the problem between men and women. They say what they mean, and we don't, and that tends to lead to misunderstandings and meaningless arguments.

"Then what the fuck is it about?" He reached over the table and lifted my chin up, practically pleading with me to look at him. "Fucking tell me."

But I couldn't look at him—God knows what those green eyes did to me. So, stubborn as ever, I brushed his hand away and went back to my writing. He stared at me intently, trying to read my mind or at least hoping that I would clue him in on why I was so upset, but I couldn't admit to my insecurities and shortcomings. It would only lead to how much I loved him, and if he didn't feel the same, it would kill me.

In hindsight, it could have been avoided if I just told him, but I was too consumed with my petty jealousy and being butt hurt.

"Fuck," Edward said, scooting his chair from the table and rising to his feet. He mumbled under his breath, "This is why I don't do fucking relationships," and headed for the door.

My eyes shot up for the first time, suddenly panicked that he was leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he said, closing the door loudly behind him, and I shudder at the finality of the sound.

I sat there stunned and unable to move, inwardly cursing myself for being so childish and causing a fight. Why did I have to push him like that? Everything was going fine, and I had to ruin it with a question I wasn't prepared to hear the answer to.

"Stupid," I groaned, swiping the table with my hand and sending the notebook and pen flying to the floor. I stood up and paced the room, berating myself and wondering if I should go after him.

I didn't chase after him, but the longer he stayed gone, the more pissed and hurt I got. Suddenly, I felt vindicated for overreacting like I did because Edward left, unwilling to work it out, while I was sitting in the hotel room worrying myself to death. It was around the hour and a half mark that I decided to pack up all of my stuff and leave him.

There wasn't much to pack, not really. It was a single duffel bag and a purse. It took me about five, maybe ten, minutes to get it all together, and I made sure to take the spare gun. Storming and stomping out of the hotel room like a five year old, I slammed the door behind me, harder and louder than Edward had, just to show his punk-ass up. It was dark outside. It seemed desolated, and only the faint sounds of the expressway were giving any sort of signs to life. I searched the parking lot and noticed that Tanya—that bitch—was gone.

Feeling deserted and alone, I allowed myself to break down on the steps for a couple of minutes. An elderly couple stopped and asked me if I was alright, offering to take me in and feed me some Goulash. I quickly brushed them off and told them that I was more than okay.

Wiping my tears away, I got up and headed for the road. There were no cars, but I stood there with my thumb, looking to hitch a ride back to Arizona. This wasn't the best idea, especially when the Chevelle came down the street. I didn't know it was him, all I'd seen was headlights, but when he passed, swerving and slamming on his breaks, I knew that it wasn't going to be good.

The car flew back in reverse and stopped right in front of me. I avoided looking at him, keeping my arm outstretched and thumb firmly in place, I pretended like he didn't exist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he said, getting out of his car and coming over to me.

I scoffed. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're trying to get yourself killed," he said, gripping my arm and trying to drag me back to his car. "Come on."

I yanked my arm free and glared at him. "Go away and leave me alone."

"Bella, baby, will you get in the car, please?" He asked, reaching for my hand.

I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine," he said, throwing up his hands and stomping back to his car. He froze at his door, debating whether or not to leave me there. He growled, slamming the door closed and came back to me on the curb with his jaw tightly clenched. "Get in the fucking car, Bella."

"No," I stated stubbornly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his cool. "Get in the car or I'm going to make you get in the car."

"What are you going to do, Edward, huh? Force me in the car with your gun?"

"Do not fucking tempt me," he said, taking a step towards me.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not getting in the car, Edward, alright? So, just go away and leave me alone. I'll find my own way home."

"Home?" he laughed. "Where is home, kid, huh?"

"I don't know," I said, glancing over his shoulder and seeing a car coming from another direction. I'd seen my opportunity to get away. "But I am about to find out."

He looked behind him, and I ran out into the street, hoping to flag the car down.

"God damn it," he grumbled, coming up behind me and grabbing my arm again, pulling me towards his car.

I swung around, fighting his hold, jerking my arm away and shoving him hard on his chest. "I told you to leave me alone."

"Bella, I swear to fucking God you're a pain in my ass," he said, picking me up and flinging me over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Edward!" I screeched, fighting against him and he held me tighter.

He didn't even bother with the car anymore. He just took me straight across the parking lot and up to our room with me kicking and screaming the entire way.

"Stop it," He said, smacking my ass. "You're disrupting the neighbors."

"I don't give a shit about the neighbors, put me down," I hissed.

He opened the room door, kicking it wide, and set me back down on my feet. He snatched the duffel bag off my shoulder and threw it across the room into the open closet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me," I snapped.

"Bullshit. You get all pissy—for no God damn reason, and then you try to fucking leave me?"

There was so much hurt and anger in his voice, and if he only knew that leaving him was never an option. That little show down there was exactly that…just a show.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because you stormed out of here without telling where you were going, and I figured you left me," I said, shrugging my shoulders impassively, as if that shit didn't tear me apart inside.

He chuckled dryly. "What? I left because you were pissing me off and I needed to go cool down."

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere. I just went driving around to clear my fucking head. Why in the fuck would ever think I would leave you here? Are you crazy?"

It didn't make sense for him to leave me, but I wasn't going to fess up and admit that I might have overreacted. I was still mad at him for…uh…for…whatever reason I concocted in my head.

"Don't call me crazy," I said, my fists closing and tightening at my sides.

He smiled crookedly. "You're fucking crazy, Bella, alright? You might as well accept that fact."

"I'm crazy?"

He nodded, making no apologies.

"Alright, I'll show you crazy," I said, turning around and picking up a glass. I threw it at his head. He dodged it, covering his head with his hands, and ducking for cover. It hit the door, shattering on impact.

He shot his eyes at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You! That's what's wrong with me!" I shouted, picking up another random item and throwing it at him. Again, he ducked down and avoided getting pummeled in the face.

He rushed over to me before I had a chance to break anything else, grabbing a hold of my wrists and keeping them still. "You need to fucking calm down. Jesus Christ, woman, how can I fucking make shit better if you won't tell me what I did, huh?"

Despite being so angry and frustrated, I still wanted him. Like bad. It was maddening, and I hated myself for letting him get to me. He was a lethal man, sexy and domineering. He controlled me more than I cared to admit…and I was madly in love with him.

I shook my head, glancing away from his penetrating gaze.

He grasped my chin and forced me to look at him. "What did I fucking do? Why won't you just tell me? You say it's not about this God damn Tanya tattoo, but you've been flipping out on me ever since you asked about it. What is it?"

I sighed. "Why are you with me? Huh? You say I'm crazy and such a pain in your ass, why even fucking bother with it? I'm sure there are plenty of sane girls out there who are more worthy of your time."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said, bobbing his head. "I'm sure there are plenty of women out there old enough to go into a bar and have a drink with me every now and then. Hell, there is probably a few out there that won't give me a fucking ulcer every time I turn around."

The thought of him with another woman was unbearable.

"Well, maybe you should go date them then," I spat, jerking my hands free and pushing him away. "And if it works out, maybe you'll fall in love with them and get their name tattooed on your skin!" I made it to the closet, my fingers clasping around the strap of my duffel bag when he grabbed me around the waist and held me tight against his chest.

"I'm just fucking with you, baby," he whispered into my ear. "You're the only I want to…" he paused, silence befallen between us as my previous words dawned on him. He swung me around to face him. "Wait a fucking a minute, are you trying to tell me that this whole fight is about something I said about not wanting to get a girl's name tattooed on me?"

I glared at him. "You said so yourself, you're not a fucking idiot and you don't do relationships."

Edward laughed, like hard, practically doubling over. He shook his head and stumbled a few steps back. He rubbed his face roughly with his hands.

"Why are you laughing?" I said, pulling his hands away from his face. "It's not funny."

His hands dropped to my hips and his eyes bored into mine as he forcefully pushed me down on the bed. He lied on top of me and trapped me under his weight. He kissed me, so intensely and evocatively, immersing my lips with his. Everything faded away, and I stopped fighting, allowing myself to dissolve into him. Nothing mattered-not the tattoos or all those previous women in his life, nothing.

In that brief and fleeting moment in time, one thing was true: I was his and he was mine.

He pulled away, looking down at me, his eyes filled with such adoration that it took my breath away. He smiled faintly, caressing the side of my cheek, and there was so much disbelief drenched in his words. "How do you not fucking know?"

I was silent because I didn't have an answer for him.

Everything seemed silly now, all my insecurities and worries about these phantom women because he was right…how did I not see it? It was clearly written all over his face when he looked at me. And all those times he was looking at me, thinking that I didn't know. This whole trip and everything before that was just an obvious display of his feelings for me…and how deep they truly ran.

"Bella," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. "When I said I wouldn't get a tattoo of some girl's name on me, I fucking didn't mean you."

"Really?" I said, curling my fingers in the rather long strands of hair on the nape on his neck.

He shifted his body off mine, straddling my thighs and keeping me down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and lifted up his arm, pointing to the Tanya tattoo. "This is one is my car." He took my hand and turned his body to the side, gliding my fingers over his ribcage on his gun tattoo. "This one is my Colt." He then pointed to an unusual blank patch of skin. It was located right underneath his left nipple, on lean muscle. "This spot right here, I was saving for the third most precious thing in my life. The one thing I love more than my fucking gun or car."

"Emmett?" I joked, deterring myself from those mushy feelings he was giving me.

"No, baby, it's not Emmett." He smiled, yanking me up into a sitting position and kissed my lips. "It's you."

He lowered me back down on the bed and kissed me everywhere. It was slow and tender, sweet but not as rushed or as needy as the times before. He took his time with me...loving me.

It was a good memory, not one I'll soon forget.

The fight, no matter how stupid it was, it served as a building block in our relationship. There will be many bumps in the road that we'll have to face, but I was willing to do it, fight hard for it, because it was with him.

That was four days and two hundred and fifty miles ago.

Today was my birthday. September thirteenth. I was finally eighteen. It was early morning still, maybe a little before ten, and I was sitting in our hotel room. My toes were tapping anxiously on the floor as I was perched at the end of my bed. I was stared intently at the red door, willing it to open. Edward had left the room before I'd gotten up. The sheets on his side of the bed were cold, indicating that he'd been gone for awhile.

I'd been up for nearly two hours now…

_Where is he?_

"Damn him," I mumbled, getting up from the bed and putting on my coat. I peeked out the blinds, looking for his car. It was still there. He had to be within walking distance.

Leaving the room, I closed the door behind me. It was cold today, far too chilly for September. The pool down below was covered with a dirty green tarp, and the water seeping over it and making it sink to the bottom. It was not a first class motel, not like the ones we stayed at when we first started this trip, which tipped me off that we were getting low on cash.

Coming around the corner to the stairs, I caught a glimpse of messy brownish-copper hair. He had his head down with a pillow sack clasped in his hands. He shifted it over his shoulder and his shirt went up, exposing the gun in his waistband.

I narrowed my eyes at him, madder than hell. "What did you do?"

**A/N: Hey, babes, we're back on regular schedule. Originally, I was going to skim over the fight, but it was too fun to pass up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya tomorrow! *mwah***

**To my pre-reader, Brina! Love you! **


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Previous chapter: _

_Coming around the corner to the stairs, I caught a glimpse of messy brownish-copper hair. He had his head down with a pillow sack clasped in his hands. He shifted it over his shoulder and his shirt went up, exposing the gun in his waistband._

_I narrowed my eyes at him, madder than hell. "What did you do?"_

**-Chapter Twenty-Seven-**

Edward's eyes shot up to meet mine, slightly startled at first but then his beautiful face eased into a smile. "Happy birthday, baby."

He was at the top on the stairs now, walking over to me casually, that ambiguous bag swinging from side to side.

"No, don't you '_happy birthday, baby'_me. What did you do?"

"You look really pretty today. Did you do your hair?" he asked, bending down and kissing me on the lips as he passed. He was still completely avoiding my question.

"Edward," I hissed in a hushed voice, trailing after him.

I stopped, quickly looking over the side balcony and out towards the road. There was nothing. No red and blue lights, no SWAT vans, just the sound of birds chirping happily, and the occasional passing car. Whatever he'd done, it didn't seem to have caught up with him…but with our luck not being good, the clock was ticking.

Entering the safety of our room, I closed the door behind me and pressed my back against it, waiting, not so patiently, for him to tell me what he did. Hell, I wasn't stupid; I knew what he'd done. I wasn't even mad that he did it. What bothered me was that he did it without me…on my fucking birthday.

"I can't believe you," I huffed, outwardly pouting and crossing my arms over my chest.

Edward looked up at me, reading my expression for the first time. He frowned, pulling out the ski mask from his back pocket and throwing it on the bed. "I'm sorry, baby, but we needed money."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, pushing myself off the door. "I know that. I just wished you would've included me, you know?"

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head. "Tomorrow, I promise. It'll be just you and me."

"Tomorrow?!" I asked surprised but unable to hide that twitch of a smile as the thought of a next time spun in my head, and the possibility of it happening soon...I wanted it. "Seriously?"

"Unless you wanna plan to rob a bank, kid," he said, sitting on the bed, "it's an everyday thing. The score doesn't last that long with this small time shit."

Puzzled by the loaded pillowcase in his hands, I took it from him. "So, where did you go?"

Gravity took over, and I hadn't anticipated how heavy it was as the pillowcase hit the ground with a thump.

Holy shit was it heavy.

What was he talking about small time score? By the weight of this sack, there had to be a shit load of money in here. It weighed at least ten pounds. Poking my head in, I was stunned—fucking shocked—by what I found. There was no money in there, just food and a couple of energy drinks.

I looked up at him with my eyebrow raised. "You held up a grocery store?"

He smirked. "Technically, it was a convenience store."

"How much money did you get?" I asked.

"Not much, only about hundred dollars or so, but I still have some money left over from home. I wanted to make sure we had more than enough cash for today," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumbled wad of money. They were mostly one dollar bills.

"My boyfriend is a petty thief." I laughed, taking out a drink from the bag and rolling it in my hands. It was still chilled and felt really good on my sweaty palms.

"Hey now, don't talk shit," he said, playfully narrowing his eyes at me. "It the best I could do on short notice. It was the only thing they had within walking distance."

Edward had a strict rule with getaway cars. If he couldn't find one, he tried to go there on foot. It was risky, especially if the cops were called, but he didn't want to take his car and have it be seen…which led me to my next question.

"Did anyone see you? Do we have to lie low for awhile?" I asked, the reality of the situation hitting me.

He shook his head. "No, we should be okay. I scouted the place for a long time and checked for cameras. It was a low rent store, not busy, and with flimsy security measures. But we can't stay here. We need to head into the city and keep moving."

"Okay," I said, setting down my drink, getting up and heading for the bathroom. "I'll go pack."

"Wait a sec, I got something for you," he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down to his lap. He handed me a card. "Here. I didn't steal this."

I smiled, cautiously taking it out of his hand and treated it like a touchy and highly explosive bomb. "You didn't have to get me a card."

"Of course, I did. It's your eighteenth birthday. You're an adult now. That's a fucking milestone."

"All you care about is having a clear conscience," I said, pressing my lips to his, feeling the warmth and the softness consume me, my thoughts going astray.

He kissed me back, slowly and tenderly at first, but when I licked a long his bottom lip, he growled, placing his hands on the sides of my face, kissing me intensely and vigorously. I was lost completely in him when he abruptly pulled away, resting his forehead against mine and breathing heavily. "Stop trying to distract me…please, just open your card."

"Fine," I said, giving him one last peck on the lips and opened the envelope. The purple card inside was an illustration of a yellow cat poking his head of a big star, and I read it out loud, due to Edward's insistence. "At eighteen you can do all kinds of things that you couldn't have done before…" I wrinkled my nose at him, and opened it, continuing to read the verse inside, "or should I say, shouldn't have done before. Happy eighteenth birthday." At the bottom of the card was his just the scribbling of his name. I looked up at him and smiled. "That's cute. Thank you."

"It's lame, you can say it." He chuckled, chewing on his lip ring and looking so adorably embarrassed.

"Noo, shut up. I love it," I argued, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. Happy birthday," he said, his chin and stubble tickling my neck as he rubbed my back in circular motions. It was calming and peaceful. And we sat there for a few moments, neither of is saying a word or pulling away.

It was the sudden vibration of Edward's phone that broke us apart, and I shifted away from him. He smiled weakly and apologetically as he reached in his pocket and glanced down at the screen. He rolled his eyes and put it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Emmett," he answered, and that was all the explanation I needed. I could only imagine what he wanted. Thousands of miles away and he can still cockblock like no other. "We should get going," Edward said, patting me on my butt. "Go get your stuff together, kid. I want to be in the city before noon."

**(0)(0)(0)**

Twenty minutes later we were on the road again, heading towards the city. On our way out, I happened to catch a glance at the convenience store that Edward held up this morning. It was two blocks from the hotel and off on its own on a dirt road, hidden in a corner behind a forest of trees. It would be easy to miss from the road, and the only reason I saw it was because of the commotion with crowds of people and the highway patrol surrounding the place.

Edward said that was probably the most business that place had ever seen, and really, they ought to thank him. I laughed for a good minute. He seemed to forget that he stole about a hundred dollars from the till and probably scared the living shit out of the owner. It was funny how he does these bad things, robs people blind by holding a gun to their head and scaring the living daylights out of them, but it's done with humor and little or no harmful intent from him. The only time I'd seen the murderer in Edward was with Phil, and in my eyes, that was justified. If there was one person in this world that should be extinguished, it was my grotesque and worthless stepfather.

It was around one in the afternoon when we got into the city limits of St. Louis, and it was beautiful. We ate some hot dogs at some street vender, went to the park and fed ducks, marveled at the beauty of the Gateway Arch and enjoyed every aspect of the city. It was shaping up to be a good birthday. We hadn't broken a law in several hours. That's called progress.

"What do you think?" Edward smiled at me, pointing over to the tattoo parlor.

It was across the street from the Gateway Arch, and judging by the front window, it set up the most amazing view while getting tatted. It was perfect.

I smiled to myself. It was one of the things I wanted to get when I turned eighteen, and if Edward wasn't going to take me, I was going to make him. He'd mentioned getting tattoos; I just didn't know it would be so soon.

Well, there was no time like the present, but there was one small problem.

"That sounds awesome, but I don't think I can without an ID. What if they ask me to prove that I'm eighteen?" I asked sadly, silently cursing myself for not remember to grab it when we visited Phil and Renee.

"That would be the only thing stopping you from getting my name…" he slid his hands down my body and tapped his finger on the lower portion of my hip, "right here?"

He could be so persuasive, and it didn't take much for me to nod with vigor in agreement.

"Well, then, here," he said, reaching into his wallet and pulling out my ID.

I gaped at him. "No shit, you got it?"

"I happened to see it in your mom's—" I glared at him, "Renee," he corrected, "I meant to say Renee. It was in her purse, so...I snagged it."

"What else do you got in there?" I asked, snatching his black leather billfold from his hands and searching through it. There in the back of the wallet, hidden by some hundreds were three pictures of me. Two were more recent, about a month before I left home, and the last one was of me when I was three with pigtails. I smiled up at him. "Why aren't you little thief."

He shrugged, grabbing his wallet back and shoving it in his pocket. "They were just lying around."

"Uh huh," I said, not fooled in the slightest with his innocent boy act.

"You ready?" he asked, nodding his head towards the open tattoo parlor door.

I was more than ready, and anywhere he wanted to mark me was more than fine with me, just as long as he returned the favor.

"Not so fast. What about you and the third most important thing in your life?" I asked.

Smirking with that crooked grin, he pointed to his chest. "It's going right here."

"Do you think they give us a two for one kind of deal?"

He laughed, hooking his arm around my neck and towed me into the shop.

It was packed with people, and I was the only one who looked out of place with my blank canvas of skin. Everyone was pierced and tattooed to the extreme like Edward, if not more. He waved to a guy behind a desk and he gave a head nod in return. Leading me over to the wall of drawings, I stared up at them, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the choices.

A guy name Alec, one of the tattoo artists, came over to assist us. Edward chatted to him and explained in vague detail of what we were looking to get inked on our skin today. At one point, Edward said something about nipple piercings, but by the time I'd caught on, the conversation was over and they were both staring at me expectantly.

"I don't want anything fancy," I said, looking up at the drawings again. I shrugged my shoulders. "Just a name is fine."

"Your name?" Alec asked, cracking his knuckles, almost obnoxiously.

"No, not mine," I said, nodding my head at Edward. "I want his name." He smirked smugly.

Alec's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" He glanced back and forth between Edward and me. "That's kind of like the kiss of death to relationships."

"We're not like other people," Edward said.

Alec laughed. "Yeah, I hear that all the time, but the statistics prove otherwise. Anyways, not my business, follow me."

Following Alec into a side room, he called over another tattoo artist, Jane. She was a small girl with sandy blonde hair with pink tips. There was a very close familial resemblance between her and Alec…like they could have been twins.

"Alright, beautiful," Jane said, waving me over and patting a black bench. "You're with me."

I nodded, walking over to her when Edward blocked my path and pulled me over to the side. He held up his finger to Alec, telling him to give us a minute.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"As much as I fucking want my name on you, I don't want to pressure you into it. It's permanent ink, Bella," he said, voice strained. "Once it's done, it's done."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "Are freaking you out about what Alec said?"

"No, fuck him. I don't give a shit about what that little prick said," Edward said, looking up at giving Alec a head nod. "No offense, man."

Alec flipped him off and went back to setting up his supplies.

"Then why are you asking? We've discussed this."

"I know." He sighed. "I just don't want you to fucking regret it."

When I was sixteen, I made a scrapbook of all the tattoos I wanted to get when I turned eighteen. It was filled with the usual butterflies and flowers, all that girly shit that millions of females get on their ankles or the infamous 'tramp stamp'. I scoffed at the idea of tattooing a guy's name on me, but I was dating Mike back then. He wasn't Edward, and when it came to Edward, all previous rules no longer applied.

I took his hand and nodded, slowly pulling him back into the room. "I'm not going to regret this, okay?"

He smiled weakly and giving in. It didn't take much to convince him.

Hopping up on the bench, I worked out my tattoo design with Jane and Edward described in detail what he wanted to Alec. Every now and then, I would catch Edward peeking over at me. He did that a lot. He didn't think I seen him, but I did. I was more aware of him than he realized.

"Alright, I think we're ready," Jane said, lowering the bench back. I helped her pull down my jeans, exposing the spot where she was going to tattoo me.

As she prepared the skin with disinfectant and outline my design with a stencil, I looked over at Edward who was two feet away from me in the adjacent bench. His brows furrowed when he'd seen how nervous I'd become, and he reached out for my hand. I gripped it tightly, bracing myself for the moment when the needle punctured my skin, and with no intentions on ever letting him go.

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Thanks so much for reading! I'll see you tomorrow. *mwah***

**Brina, my love, I heart you! **


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Twenty-Eight-**

It stung, and it burned, but it didn't hurt. Jane said that the location I chose was a smart one. It was full of fleshy fat. Apparently where it hurt to get tatted the most was on the prominent bone area, wrists, and the back of the arm. Edward nodded firmly, his eyes wide and terrified, and he could certainly vouch for that. Both of his arms were sleeves dedicated to ink.

Since my tattoo wasn't that intricate and pretty straightforward and basic like me, it only took forty-five minutes to do. Jane was incredible tattoo artist. She talked the whole time, trying to ease my nerves, and with Edward's hand securely in mine, it was an enjoyable experience.

"All done, beautiful," Jane said, leaning back and grabbing a mirror off the side table. She handed it to me and raised the head of the bench. "Take a look."

Glancing over at Edward, he winked at me, and I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the big reveal. I angled the mirror downwards to see the tattoo for the first time, the skin was red and blotchy, irritated by the assault, but despite that, I saw his name in classic black cursive script. No flair, no grand gesture to express the depth of my feelings for him. It was just a name.

Edward.

His name.

That was all I wanted.

"So, what do you think?" Jane asked, smiling widely, but with a touch of nervousness hidden behind it. It was my skin, but it was her art. My critique of her design was what mattered.

"It's…"

"Permanent," Alec interrupted.

Edward and Jane scowled at him, making him shrink back into his chair. He dipped the end of his tattoo machine into some black ink and went back to work on Edward's design, poking the needle into the skin and trying to ignore the two sets of hateful eyes burning a hole into his skull.

Jane looked back at me and nudged me with her elbow, encouraging me to finish my sentence.

"It's just what I wanted. It's perfect. Thank you," I said.

"I'm glad—and don't pay any mind to my brother. He's a bitter and a soulless bastard who needs to get laid," Jane said.

I laughed and took a sideways glance over at Alec, who seemed more inclined to keep his mouth shut. I suspected that had a lot to do with Edward and the way he kept a glaring gaze on him.

"Let me see," Edward said, tugging on my hand—which was still tightly interlinked with his.

I threw my legs over the side of the bench and turned my body towards him. The hem of my jeans were rising up, and I had to push them down, making sure the wet ink didn't get all over them.

I raised my eyebrow, anxiously chewing on the inside of my cheek. "What do you think?"

Letting go of my hand, he gently glided his finger over the raised skin. He smiled up at me and mouthed, 'Mine'.

I nodded because it was true. He was my first real love, and I fell for him…hard. Hell, I didn't even try to stop it. It was effortless. It was like laying my body back and floating above water, riding the small waves that lapped around me.

All rational reason and sane thought went straight out the window the moment he came into my life.

Once, Jane smeared my tattoo with ointment and bandaged it, I was able to move away from the bench. I stood up and stretched my aching limbs, glancing over at Edward, who was watching me closely. I smiled at him and peered over Alec's shoulder.

He was halfway done with Edward's tattoo. Keeping true to his word; Edward had put the third love of his life on his skin.

There in black ink with a tinge of red in the bold script was 'Always crazy and forever beautiful, my Bella'.

I gasped, feeling my knees buckle beneath me; I quickly gripped the bench behind me to keep myself upright.

It was the shock of seeing my name on him, on the outside it left me wobbly, but on the inside, it stirred up this visceral response in me, one filled with possessiveness and ownership.

Edward looked up, his eyes meeting mine and silently asking me what I thought. I smiled at him and mouthed, 'Mine'.

**(0)(0)(0)**

It was around eight in the evening when we exited the tattoo parlor. Alec and Jane gave us instructions on aftercare and proceeded to go into grand detail about it until Edward cut them off. He gestured at himself and his extensive body art. He was knowledgable on what to do and not to do on post-tattoo care, and assured them that he had it covered.

I think he just wanted to leave and get away from that smarmy asshole, Alec—who, by the way, kept on making comments about the mistake we were making. We weren't married, barely even been dating for over two weeks, and according to him, we were idiots—not that he knew anything about us or where we came from, but it was clear by the snide remarks he made, that he disapproved.

Edward clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting hard against his instincts to punch the guy in the face. It showed restraint, and in the end, we paid in full and left the parlor without incident.

The Gateway Arch across the way was lit up a brilliant and luminescent blue, reflecting the buildings and lights that surrounded it. It was peaceful, and I felt safe. There was no horrible parents looming over my head or the threat of the law. I felt almost normal, extremely happy even, but very wary.

Every time things seemed too perfect, the earth decides to open up and drop me down, blackening every ounce of my happiness. I was waiting with dreadful anticipation for something to come along and ruin everything.

_Tick tock..._

It was only a matter of time.

"Come here," Edward said, pulling me over to the side of the building.

It was off the path of the sidewalk, but not entirely out of view, just out of the way of people walking past us. He glanced around him briefly, checking whether or not the coast was clear. There wasn't a soul within a half a block radius. His eyes shot down at me as his finger tugged on the top of my jeans.

"What?" I asked, playfully swatting at his hand.

"Let me see it," he said, pulling more on my pants, exposing the white dressing underneath.

I laughed. "You just saw it—not even five minutes ago. It hasn't changed since then."

"I know," he said, bottom lip jutted out into a pout and giving me these big ol' puppy dog eyes. "I just wanna see it again."

He knew what he did to me. It was impossible to tell him no.

"Fine," I said, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down slightly. I peeled off the top half of the bandage, displaying my tattoo.

His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "So fucking awesome." He reached out and touched me, running fingers along my skin and idly tracing the outline of his name. He then said something so quietly and softly, his voice barely above a whisper. I had to strain my ears just to hear it, and I still missed it.

"What did you say?"

His eyes flashed to mine, filled with this unfathomable mixture of emotions: love, lust, want, need, and all of it jumbled together and blurred into one. He took one broad step into me, walking me back and pressing me up against the wall. These strong and large hands engulfed my face, holding and possessing me there as his soft and needy lips crashed into mine. I gripped the back of his shirt, yanking and pulling him to me, deepening the kiss, and wanting him to touch me.

The throbbing need to have this man inside me, claiming me and owning me was reaching a fever pitch. I moaned into his mouth, shoving his groan into mine, showing him how turned on and ready I was.

"Damn it," Edward groaned, pulling away from me. He placed his hand gently on my neck and held me there, keeping me still as he pressed his forehead against mine. "What is it about you and walls? Every time I have you by one, I just have this urge to fucking take you right then and there."

I shrugged, biting my lip, aroused and ready for him to make good on his word. "What is it about you and cars with me?"

Thrusting into me, he gently squeezed, and tightened his grip on my neck. "Shit, baby, we're an odd fucking pair, aren't we?"

"Considering we just cemented our relationship with permanent ink and are two seconds away from screwing on a busy street, I would say we're more than odd-fucking crazy is more like it."

"Jesus." He smirked. "You're fucking amazing." He hooked his arm around my neck and led me back towards the sidewalk. "Did I ever tell you much that fucking turns me on when you swear?"

"No," I said, wrapping my arm around his waist, "but…" Edward stopped in mid-step, cutting me off short as his hold on me tightened considerably. I looked up at him confused. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Fuck me," he hissed, staring straight ahead and I followed his gaze, landing on an older man dressed in a dark gray suit. He had a head full of black hair, streaked with white, making him look like a skunk, and it was slicked back into a shiny do.

"Who…" I asked, but the man was already upon us, recognition firmly in his eyes.

"Edward Cullen!" The man called, his steps quick and in pace to intercept us.

"No, man," Edward said, brushing past him and leading us in another direction, away from the car. "You've got the wrong guy."

"It's you, holy shit!" the man said, blocking our path and putting his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I knew it was you. I would recognize your father's face anywhere." Edward stayed quiet, shaking his head. "Don't tell me that you don't recognize me, it's me, Eleazar Denali." He tilted his head to the side, eyes focusing on Edward's tattoos and facial piercings. "You look different, kid. Your father has been telling everyone you were dead."

Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, well, it looks like you got the wrong guy then."

Once again, he tried to sidestep the man, but the dude was persistent, and refused to let us pass.

"Well, you can't blame the old chap for lying," he laughed. "I mean, after the embarrassment that you caused them, standing up that beautiful girl, Kate, at the altar. The whole city of Chicago went into a frenzy. The senator's golden boy ditches the governor's youngest daughter."

_What?_

My eyes were wide and filled with shock. I looked up at Edward, seeking answers, but he stared impassively at Eleazar. I was spinning wildly, the floor opening beneath me, and I tried to process the information that was coming in.

Edward—my Edward—was engaged to be married to a girl name Kate...

_Oh, God..._

I couldn't breathe and my hold around Edward's body loosened, and I felt myself slump to the side, preparing to hit the cold concrete, but Edward shifted his arm and grabbed me tighter around the waist, keeping me from falling.

Eleazar was unaware of what had just transpired continued to ramble on with pointless babble. "It was quite the scandal and fodder for the tabloids. Your father lost a lot of votes that year," he said sadly, but his eyes brightening within the next second. "He made up for this year, though. He's in the lead. That's why I'm here. We're campaigning. You know, your father and mother are at the Carlton you should go see them. Bring your…" he paused, looking at me now and I'm not sure what he saw on my face, but he seemed uncomfortable, "friend."

I glared at him and screamed in my head, _Girlfriend! I'm his fucking girlfriend! You douche!_

"Listen, fucker," Edward said more sternly, taking an aggressive stance. "You don't fucking know me, alright? You've got me mixed up with someone else. Now fucking leave me alone, or I'm going to make you leave me alone. You got it?"

Eleazar jaw dropped, and he nodded slowly, stepping away with his hands raised. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, my mistake." He then turned on his heel and speed walked in the opposite direction.

"Christ," Edward said, running his hands through his hair. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Edward grabbed my hand, interweaving his fingers in mine and pulled me towards the curb, making our way across the street.

The panicked energy was rolling off him in waves, and we didn't even get around the corner before he was opening his mouth to explain himself. He knew full well that I was filled with questions...

_Who's Kate? Why didn't you tell me about her?_

"You asked me awhile back why I'd left home and became a criminal, and I told you, it was the better option, do you remember?"

"Yes," I said, trying to keep up with his brisk pace. He was trying to put as much distance between him and that man and his family as humanly possible.

"Well, I was supposed to marry a girl...it was like an arranged marriage of sorts."

My voice came out timid and soft, I asked the question I didn't want to hear the answer to, "Did you love her?"

"No, fuck no!" he yelled, gazing down at me. "She was nice, I guess, but she wasn't what I wanted."

"Then how did you get engaged to her."

"When I was eighteen, I got mixed up with some guys. They were small time crooks, but funny as fuck, and they asked me to help them plan this elaborate home invasion on this million dollar sky rise. It was supposed to pay off big, but shit got hairy, things went astray, and we got caught. Those assholes, one by one, dimed me out, and I was looking at twenty-five years to life in prison."

We were heading back towards the garage where the Chevelle was parked, our stride quickening with ever step, but Edward kept on talking, spilling his guts and telling me everything.

"My father, the fucking king of all pricks, made a deal with the governor. They would clear me of all the charges if I agreed to marry his daughter, Kate."

"So, your dad was using his connections to get you out of jail? Not that, I agree with forcing people to get married, Edward, but it sounds like he was just trying to bail his son out of trouble."

He laughed dryly, a hint of sorrow behind it. "Yeah, it would seem that way, and I would have fucking went through with it, too, you know, married her, if it was the truth. If he was doing it for me. Hell, that's why I went along with it for so long, even, making it up to the fucking wedding day. Except that morning, I happened to be walking around the halls and overheard my father in his office talking with Kate's father. It turns out that they both fucking set me up with the robbery. They paid those guys a large sum of money to turn against me. They tipped of the cops and everything."

I was stunned, tripping over my feet and words. "What? But why...why would they do that to you?"

"It was a fucking politic move. He knew that he couldn't get me to marry her unless I was backed into a corner, fucking stuck, and since I'm a God damn criminal, I was bound to slip up soon or later, he just ceased the opportunity to catch me red-handed and force me into his biding. So, I fucking left. I ran. I'd enlisted Emmett's help, and we packed up our shit and came to Arizona." He squeezed my hand, and his shoulders slumped. "Kate was devastated, I'm sure, but I couldn't go through with it-not after knowing that my father used me and my life to get ahead in his fucking career. I was only nineteen, Bella—a fucking kid!"

"But why would your father do that, Edward? Why would he set up his own son just to get him to marry some girl?"

"Because I'm a fucking lunatic and he wanted to be Governor. He saw a chance to kill two birds with one stone," he sighed, stopping right before the garage and turning to face me, gripping my shoulders. He bent down to get eye level with me. "I've been a bad apple for a long fucking time, Bella…ever since I was born, probably. I don't know why I do these things, I just do." He chuckled. "And I really fucking love what I do."

I could see it in his eyes, he was begging for me to understand and to forgive him for lying. He withheld this information because it was more telling about the person he was, and in some aspect, he didn't think I could handle it...or, the worst case scenario, still want him, knowing that he was bat-shit crazy.

He was fucking insane, but so was I, and that only made him more desirable to me.

"Baby," I said, placing my hand on his cheek, "we may come from different backgrounds, but we're cut from the same cloth."

He shook his head, his eyes boring into mine. "No, Bella, no, you're good."

"No, Edward," I said, sliding my hands into his pockets, "that is where you're wrong," I pulled out his car keys and jangled them in front of his face, smirking deviously as I walked backwards towards the garage, "and I'll prove it to you."

**A/N: Stupid weekend, no one would leave me alone and let me write. Real life interrupted this post. I will try to back on schedule. Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon ;)**

**Thanks to my pre-reader Brina for always being fucktastic. **


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Twenty-Nine-**

Edward stood frozen in place as he watched me edge closer and closer to the entrance of the garage. There was no way to prove to him that I wasn't innocent or perfect, but just as crazy as he was—hell, if not more—without going balls to the wall.

Granted, making snap decisions on the fly and worrying about the consequences after the fact wasn't a smart game plan, and I'm sure if I allowed myself to think about it and examine what the hell I was doing, I would've probably reconsidered.

I just prayed whatever I decided to do that it didn't get me killed or arrested.

Edward's two second delay had passed, and he came back to his senses, realization of what I was about to do dawning on him.

"Don't you fucking do it," he said, cautiously.

I wasn't anywhere close to the car, but I needed to move fast, if he caught me, he would only talk me out of it. So, I turned around and fucking ran—like full on sprint.

He bolted after me. It was crazy. I could hear his heavy breathing and feet pounding on the cement behind me. Every second and minuscule inch, he was closing the distance between us. I picked up my feet and increased my speed. Skidding around the corner, I gripped the edge of the wall and darted up the stairway, skipping two the three steps at a time. Holding on to the side banister to avoid falling and tumbling to my death, my fingers clutched around it, helping me push myself up the rest of the way.

Coming to the top of the stairs on the third floor, I spotted the car a few rows down. The proximity of it boosted another round of adrenaline in veins, and I ran towards it. My heart hammered against my chest, hurting like crazy, and my lungs deflated, wheezing and panting for air.

Momentum and sheer velocity caused my body to collide against the car, nearly denting it, and I fumbled with the keys, hands shaking as I entered it into the lock. It missed the hole and the sharp edge of the key scraped some of the red paint off the door. I cringed, knowing full well that Edward was going to be _pissed._

Glancing behind me, I saw him at the top of the stairs, leaning and resting against the wall, out of breath and eyes wild. I panicked, cursing loudly and reinserted the key. The lock clicked over, and I was midway through opening it when he crashed into me, slamming it back shut.

Edward snatched the car keys away from me, brows furrowed in contempt and grunted out a disjointed sentence. "What the fuck…are…you…Jesus…I can't…fucking…keep up with you."

"Give me the keys, Edward," I said, reaching out and trying to snatch them from him.

He held his hands behind his back. "Why? Where are you going?"

God, he was infuriating.

"Fine," I huffed. "Don't give me the keys." I pushed him away from me and opened the car door. He watched with confusion as I crawled over the seat and got into the glove box, pulling out the Colt.

"No, no, No!" he hissed, grabbing me by the ankles and dragging me out. The gun was securely tucked in the front of my pants, and he flipped me over, his hands groping and yanking at the handle of the gun.

I lifted my knees to his chest and shoved him off me. "Stop it! Leave it alone."

"No, God damn it, Bella." He reached for it again and managed to grasp a hold of it, just about pulling it out of my waistband. "I refuse to let you do something stupid to prove a fucking point and get yourself killed."

"I am not!" I said, turning over and crushing his hand with my weight. He yelped, smacking my ass with his other hand and I rose to my knees, scrambling over to the other side of the car and forcing the door open.

"Shit," Edward yelled from somewhere behind me.

Stumbling out of the car, my hands hit the concrete, and tiny bits of gravel went into my palms. My foot was caught up in the seatbelt, keeping me trapped in the car, and I tugged at it frantically. Eventually after a good jerk, I freed myself from the constraints, but in process, the force of it had propelled me out of the car.

I fell to the ground, landing hard on my back and knocking the air right out of me. Sensing defeat, I laid there for a moment, tired and hurt. Edward came around the back of the car and towered over me.

He shook his head and crouched down, brushing the hair away from my face. "You want to prove me that you're badass?" I nodded. He took the gun from the front of my pants, smirking crookedly. "Go into a store—right now—and steal a really sexy dress for me."

**(0)(0)(0)**

I scanned the racks looking for something in black, and according to Edward, preferably short and revealing. I didn't know why he was testing me like this or why he wanted me to steal a dress, but it was a challenge. It excited me, and I relished in it.

My eyes and ears were everywhere, focusing on the two employees of the little boutique. They weren't paying close attention to me and snagging a dress wouldn't be a problem, but the high heels, sneaking them out, was a different story.

The store was fairly busy now with needy customers, asking for this and wanting to see that, given ample opportunity to stuff the dress in my purse. Glancing down at my shoes, I smiled as an idea formed in my mind. Suddenly, I knew how I was going to get those high heels. The black chucks I was wearing were kind of old and worn, and parting with them wouldn't be so bad, I could just leave them here and be fine.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, I took them off and pushed them underneath a rack of clothes. Nobody was around, and I walked up to the shoe racks barefooted.

The heels that I wanted were phenomenal and would go perfectly with the dress in my purse. Keeping an eye out for the employees and the camera, which was surely on me, I slipped on the heels and walked around nonchalantly, pretending like I was a noble shopper just feeling them out.

A minute and thirty-two seconds of prancing around the store and no security guard escorting me to the back, I made my way out towards the front door. No alarms had gone off, and no one had tackled me—hell, even one of the employees actually waved goodbye to me, I was practically home free.

Nodding and giving them a polite smile, I walked right out the door.

Edward was waiting for me outside the mall, and I hurried past him, afraid if I'd stopped, just for a second, karma would catch up with me. It wasn't until we were half a block down the street and far away from the store did my pace slow down, eventually stopping altogether.

Edward caught up with me, throwing his around my neck and smiled. "I love those fucking heels on you."

"You should see the dress," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to tell me why I just did that? That hardly proves anything."

"Did Alice pack any make-up for you?"

"She did," I answered slowly, still not knowing what the hell he wanted. "It's in my purse. Why?"

He nodded over to a restaurant. "Go get dressed, and do your hair and make-up. I'll tell you when you come back."

"No," I said, stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Tell me now."

He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Fine then, we'll play it your way." He turned me around and faced me towards the Ritz-Carlton. "That's where my parents are staying, and soon my father will be in the bar having a few drinks. I want you to go and seduce him."

I sputtered, shooting a skeptical glare at him. "What? No! Why?"

"I want you to lead him back to a room...alone. He'll pay for it. Just make him believe that you're ready and willing. I won't be too far behind."

"Are we robbing your father?"

"Yes." It was simple and direct. "Do you think you can do it?"

I shook my head. "He'll never go for it. What about that guy on the street? What was his name?"

"Eleazar?"

"Yeah, that guy! What if he told your dad about seeing you? He'll recognize me."

"Although, I have no fucking doubt that Eleazar told him about seeing me, I'm sure my dad assumes that I've fucking left town. My dad won't recognize you and Eleazar will be nowhere in sight. My father tends to cheat in secret."

"And you think I can pull this off?"

"I know you can," he said, smiling as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful and young. My father won't hesitate to approach you. I can guarantee it."

It was crazy. He was crazy. He expected me to seduce his adulterous father? I was the bait...to what, I didn't know.

"So, I lead him up to a room, then what?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Improvise until I get there."

I laughed. "Are fucking kidding me? What if he wants to kiss me or…"

"It won't get that far. I won't allow it. Trust me, Bella. It'll work. I just need you to do this one thing for me, okay? Baby, please?" he asked, green eyes pleading and I was screwed.

I nodded. "Fine."

"Go get ready. I'll be out here waiting for you." He kissed briefly on the lips and then patted me on the tush and sent me on merrily little way.

The bathroom in the quaint restaurant was empty, and I changed in a stall. I took my hair out of my pony tail and shook out the tresses, fluffing it and adding some needed volume. It was still kind of flat, and I hated that I didn't have time to thoroughly do it, but I guess make-up with have to pick up the slack.

Awhile back, during those few days when Edward was down in Mexico and Alice was over 'babysitting' me, she got into the girly slumber party mood. She had gave me a makeover and taught me the basics about applying blush and eye shadow. She said the most important features on a face were the eyes and lips, and if you magnified those, you'll be a knockout.

Taking her word and running with it, I applied black shadow and gave my eyes that smoky look and then finishing it off with a dab of bush and clear lip-gloss.

It wasn't much, but it worked. I didn't want to look too old and sophisticated. For some reason, I had a feeling that my age and unassuming innocence would be my biggest selling factor.

Pulling and yanking the dress down, I threw my purse over my shoulder and walked back out. Everyone looked at me in the dining room, watching me as I left. I wasn't sure if it was the short dress and high heels that caught their eye or something else less flattering.

Exiting the restaurant, I saw Edward leaning against the wall, texting on his phone. His eyes were focused on his screen, and he hadn't noticed me yet.

I smiled, tapping my heels on the concrete, alerting him to my presence. He glanced up briefly only to look back down, but the image of me in a black mini was a slowed delay and he snapped his head back up, his eyes wide like saucers.

Edward closed his phone, all of his attention on me now. "Jesus Christ, baby," he muttered, licking his lips and stalking over to me.

"How do I look?" I asked, spinning for him so he could see every angle and aspect of the dress.

He groaned and gripped me roughly by the hips, pulling me to him. "You have no fucking idea…" His sentence trailed off as he looked up over my head, he swung my body around and away from the street. "Alright, Eleazar is leaving." He scoffed. "God, my dad's a cheap fucking prick. He can't even dish out a little money to put Eleazar in a decent hotel. I bet he's making that poor bastard stay at the Holiday Inn." He looked down at me, searching my eyes to feel out my courage. He was deciding whether or not I could actually do it.

I was still on the fence.

"What does your father look like?" I asked, gulping my nervousness back.

"He's blond."

"Blond?" I was surprised. "How old is he?"

"He's forty-eight. My parents married young."

"Okay," I said, untangling myself from his arms. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"He'll proposition you, Bella, okay? So, you go in there and sit down at the bar, order a fruity drink and wait." He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "It's ten-forty right now, my mom usually takes her prescription pain killers around ten, and he'll be waiting for her to pass out. You might be able to beat him there."

"Sounds simple enough," I said, oddly feeling more bold and braver by the minute. "Where will you be?"

"I'll be close by. Don't worry, okay? That bastard won't touch you," he said, placing his hands on the side of my face and lowering his lips to mine. "I promise." He kissed me...not deep, but forceful, penetrating, and it made me grasp at his arms to stay upright.

He was one beautiful and consuming bastard.

"Here, there's one more thing," Edward said, breaking away from the kiss and stuffing a few silk ties and stockings into my purse. I looked up at him questioningly. "The fucker is kinky. So, blindfold him, gag him, and tie his ass up to the bed. It'll keep him well behaved until I get there, alright? Trust me. You got this."

This plan poorly hatched and not well constructed could be a disaster or fucking incredible. It was hard to know for sure at this point, but hell, it was quite the thrill not knowing.

"You're beautifully demented, do you know that?" I asked, taking a step off the curb.

"I'm well aware." He shrugged, putting his hands in his pocket and looking so young and adorable. "Be careful."

"Please, I'm always careful," I said smugly, walking out into the street and practically getting hit by a car within the next second. The horn blared, the sedan swerved, and Edward looked like he had a mini heart attack. I grimaced, immensely embarrassed. "Well, starting now I am."

"Christ, kid," he groaned, running his hand through his hair. "Will you just across the street alive, Bella. Please."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving him off.

I haphazardly made it across the roundabout intersection by running and stopping, tripping and stumbling, all done with considerable effort in my four inch heels. Hell, this was more dangerous than stealing a Lamborghini.

Eventually, I made it to the red brick drive of the Ritz-Carlton without spraining my ankle and up the front where there was a tall and fairly older man standing at the door. He eyed me curiously, watching me as I approached, my heels getting caught in the cracks of the brick road. I smiled up at him, pushing my hair from my face and feeling as though I should curtsey or something fancy like that.

He opened the large and lavish glass door and gestured me in. "Good evening, miss."

"Evening," I said, stopping short and facing him once again. "Um, where's your bar?"

"The lounge is straight back and to your right."

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. Have a good night, miss." Then he tipped his hat.

_Here, we go…_

The lounge was dimly lit and had a hint of music in the background. Jazz, I presumed. There was a bar in the far back, deep cherry wood adorned the walls, and there was about five to six round granite top tables, surrounded by red leather chairs. It wasn't that busy in the lounge; a few people were sitting back and drinking. I scanned the room for a blond hair man in his late forties, but nobody fit the bill.

Sitting up at the bar, I crossed my legs and tried to look appealing. Edward gave me very little instructions on how to act; only saying his father would approach me. So, I tried to relax, taking deep breaths and focusing my attention on the wall of liquor bottles. The bartender came around, and I ordered a cranberry Sprite. It felt good on my parched throat, my nerves making another appearance as I waited…and waited.

Thirty minutes went by and nothing. No one spoke to me or acknowledged my existence. Maybe Edward was wrong, and his father had changed his cheating ways.

It was around eleven-thirty when I decided to call a quits, and as grabbed my purse, I spun around in the bar stool, coming face to face with the man in question.

_Holy fuck..._

The man was dangerously handsome, and despite the steely blue eyes and striking blond hair, he looked identical to Edward. The full lips and strong jawbone were all eerily familiar, and I couldn't help myself from gawking at him. He was an older version of the man I loved. That was one gorgeous gene pool...

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

I shook my head, trying to clear my fucking thoughts. "No, I was just…"

He smiled, placing his hand on my knee. "Stay then. Have a drink with me."

"Okay," I said, setting my purse down on the bar, slightly shaky and hypnotized by this man.

"What are you having?" he asked, those light blue eyes boring into mine.

"Cranberry Sprite," I answered.

He seemed surprised by the choice but didn't say anything. He just signaled the bartender and ordered my drink plus a scotch on the rocks for himself.

We sat there silently sipping on our drinks, neither of us offering up any conversation. I shifted in my seat, uncrossing my legs and then crossing them again, his eyes following my movements the entire time.

"I've been watching you all night," he said, never looking up from his drink, his hands clenching tightly around the glass.

The sudden admission threw me off, sending my thoughts into a tailspin. All these questions formulated in head. He was here the whole time, and I didn't seem him? How long had he been watching me? Did he see me with Edward? Was our plan already ruined even before it even got underway?

Thankfully, I didn't allow my inner turmoil break through my calm demeanor. I casually swirled my drink with my straw, clinking the ice cubes up against the crystal glass. "Is that so?"

"Yes, you're very intriguing," he said, placing a hand on my thigh, inching higher and higher. The pad of his thumb idly made circular motions on my skin.

I wanted to shrink back and bat his hand away. The thought of him touching me so intimately was repulsive. I tried to keep the distain off my face, needing him to believe that I would sleep with him.

"How old are you, beautiful?" he asked.

A part of me was going to lie and tell him that I was older than I was, but I remembered Edward saying that he liked them young, and I was as young as they come without breaking the law.

Inexperienced.

Innocent.

Pure.

Perfect.

"Eighteen," I answered, peeking over at him. There was a twitch of a smile on his face, thinking that he'd just won the jackpot. I could see the lust behind his eyes as he raked over my body, taking in the black mini and stilettos.

He was making this shit way too easy.

"Are you…" he paused, glancing around the bar and leaned forward, whispering into my ear, "available?"

That was a gentleman's way of asking if I was prostitute, and I almost slapped him in his face. It was unsettling how aggressive he came off, right out of the fucking gate. He reminded me a lot of Phil, which filled me with this overwhelming and unadulterated anger. I didn't know Edward's father, but I already hated him.

That feeling fueled me even more to get him alone, away from these people, and into the hands of his criminal son.

I smiled, sweetly and seductively. "I'm very available. Do you have a room?"

"Yes, I do," he answered eagerly. "Should we leave?" Even before, I could answer, he was waving down the bartender, pulling out his Gucci wallet with shaky hands, and paying for our drinks with a single hundred.

Glancing behind me quickly, looking out towards the exit, I saw Edward, but only briefly as he passed the entrance of the lounge. He was there watching me, protecting me, and always keeping me safe.

"Are you ready, beautiful," Edward's father asked, redirecting my attention.

Sliding my hands up his thighs and leaning my body over, closing the distance, just inches away from his. I smiled. "Just lead the way, Senator."

**A/N: These two crazy kids, I swear, causing trouble everywhere they go. Until later today or tomorrow at midnight, whichever comes first, I'll see ya then *mwah***

**Brina, I love you…if this gets posted like this, the girl fell asleep ;)) **


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Thirty-**

The second those words left my mouth he narrowed his eyes at me distrustfully and leaned back. He placed his hands over mine and squeezed, not hard, but enough to show me that the touch was unwanted.

"Why did you call me that?" he asked, voice strained.

He was suspicious of my motives now, sensing a setup, and rightfully so, but he was an idiot. Even if, I wasn't trying to lure him into a robbery, I would have still called him 'Senator'.

I smiled with ease, pulling my hand out from under his and tapped the fucking pin on his lapel. It was a campaign badge with his name, Carlisle Cullen, and winning smile all over it. It was a flashing beacon and spotlight, showcasing who he was. It was no secret.

He looked down and groaned, rolling his eyes. He reached up and took it off, throwing it on the bar. He was quietly debating, deciding whether or not the risk was worth the benefit. Did he honestly think as a public figure—a politician no less—that he could live a secret and adulterous life with no consequences?

I didn't want him to change his mind, though, and the way he glanced around the bar, I knew he was close doing just that. What I was about to do was a risky move, but I hoped that his little head would override his bigger and more rational one.

Sighing loudly, seemingly frustrated, I picked up my purse and stood up from my stool. "If you're not interested, I have other places to be."

He gazed down at my legs, slowly moving up and focusing on my face. In that moment as his eyes raked over me, I wished for a better rack. Men loved tits, and although mine were decent, they weren't big. Making do with what I had. I slid my hand down my body and rested it on my hip, drumming my fingers impatiently.

_Take the bait, Senator. Take it!_

He was still hesitant, and I'd given up. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to walk away and he grabbed me by the arm, stopping me. He rose to his feet. My eyes widened as he towered over me. He was tall...too tall. And compared to my five-foot four-inch frame. He was a giant.

"Meet me at the VIP elevators in ten minutes," he said quietly, releasing his grip and stalking out of the lounge.

Slumping back into the stool, I allowed my body to relax, feeling drained and uneasy from the stress. I was playing with fire, and if I didn't have Edward's green eyes in the shadows watching over me, I would have been in danger of getting burned.

Glancing around me quickly, I picked up the discarded campaign pin and put it in my purse. It was a memento, a trophy, and something to remind me of this moment in time...if I survived it.

The VIP elevators were close to the lounge, and my heels made a loud clacking noise on the marble floor as I made my way over to it. There was no one around, oddly desolate, and I was surrounded by mirrors. My reflection was hard to avoid, and I looked at myself—really looked, and to my surprise, I didn't appear to be scared. There was a resilient calmness behind my features. I looked strong and sexy. It was a vast contrast to the way I felt, but seeing that fierceness in my eyes changed me, morphing my insides to match my outer.

Edward's words rang loud and clear in my ears: You got this.

Senator Cullen in his iron-pressed black suit with red and blue stripped tie came sauntering over to me, flashed the key card and swiped it in the elevator. The doors opened, and he ushered me inside. We rode it up to the third floor where the least expensive rooms were. I was nothing more than an hour of his time, and he didn't feel the need to pull out all the stops for a common prostitute.

Naively, I'd assumed we'd be going to some lavish suite, but this was not Pretty Woman, I was not Julia Roberts, and he was, as sure as shit, not Richard Gere. This was my life, chaotic and twisted into some nineties movie plotline without the catchy soundtrack.

Neither of us spoke, and we were all business now. As we exited the elevator, he put his hand on my lower back, leading me down the hall and to the room.

I wanted to look behind me, so badly, just to see whether Edward was somewhere close by, hidden behind a hallway corner. I needed to see him, but I didn't want to tip his father off. He was already wary of me. I could feel the tension rolling off, but instead of listening to his gut instinct, he ignored it. His lustful needs replaced any and all rational thought.

"Here we are," he murmured into my ear, sliding the key card and twisting the knob, opening the door. He stepped aside and allowed me to walk in ahead of him.

The room was dark, and only light coming in was from the open door and hotel hallway, which wasn't much. My hand felt along the wall looking for the light switch, stepping further into the room, and behind me, I faintly heard the door close. It was pitch black now, all light gone, and I felt this sense of apprehension...

That was when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body into him, his hot breath on my ear and overwhelming my nose with the faint stench of scotch.

"Whoa there, I think you ought to slow down." I laughed nervously, prying his hands from my waist and gently pushing him away, but this only made him more aggressive.

"I'm the one who tells you what to do," he said, taking a fistful of my hair and jerked my head to the side, giving him better access to my neck. He licked and sucked at my skin, clutching my hip firmly, squeezing it to the point of being extremely painful.

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" I said, suddenly panicked and struggling within his firm hold. My hands were clawing at his, digging my nails into his skin and drawling blood.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I liked it rough?" he asked, spinning me around and kissing me. I turned my head to the side, dodging his advances. He gripped me tighter, pushing and thrusting his body into mine, and walked me back towards the bed.

"Get the fuck off me," I hissed, shoving him in his chest and nudging my elbows between us.

"Keep fighting it, beautiful, I want you to," he said, putting his mouth on mine again, his tongue pressing against my tightly shut lips.

I fought with a fury, kicking and punching, even managing to connect a couple of my fists into his face. It was gratifying to hit him and inflict some pain.

_If only I could get to my gun_, I thought, feeling the weight of it in my purse.

Almost as if he read my mind, he seized a hold of my wrists and forced them down, locking them at my sides. It completely immobilized me. He was strong, very strong.

I tried kneeing him in the balls, but he'd anticipated every move of mine now, blocking and dodging everything I'd thrown at him. My energy was dying down, and I was slowly losing.

The room was still dark, but my eyes were adjusting to the little light that shone through the windows. I could see him grinning down at me, enjoying my struggle.

"Feisty kitty," he said, forcefully pushing me back on the bed. "Now behave!"

It'd been less than a minute since we came into the room and things had already escalated to a dangerous point. What was going to happen in the next two minutes? Three minutes? Four?

I refused to find out.

As I kicked at him, my heel jabbed him in the stomach, and he threw himself on top of me, straddling my thighs. He grabbed my hands, combining the wrists together and raised them over my head, pinning me down.

"You can stop resisting me now, little one," he panted. "I will still pay you handsomely."

The strap of my purse was digging into my shoulder, and I glanced up on the bed to locate it. The answer to my salvation was an inch from my head. So close but yet still so far away from my reach. The way he had my body restrained under his weight with my hands bound there was no chance of me to getting to my gun. No, I needed to relax, stop fighting, and play possum.

"Okay," I said, nodding obediently. "I'm calm."

"Good. Now, what you say about getting this hot little number off you?" he asked, sitting back on his heels and pushing my dress up my thighs.

I waited for that perfect moment of complete and utter distraction, and as he drove my dress further up my body, slowly exposing my underwear, I watched his face closely. Inch by inch he lifted the black fabric and unveiled my tattoo. His hands stilled and he narrowed his eyes, silently reading the fresh ink.

_Edward._

Beautiful blues flashed up to meet my awaiting eyes, betrayal and realization washing over his face. He knew right then that he'd been set up. The shock had incapacitated him and given me that chance, the one I was waiting for, and I reached up into my purse, my fingers wrapping around the cool steel. I whipped out my gun, cocking it. I pointed it at him, right between those surprised eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. You know what that is," I said, kicking him off me and sitting up on my knees.

"Is he here?" he asked, and his head moved forward with a brisk jerk in response to his question, almost as if someone pushed him.

I smiled, knowing what that movement meant.

"Hey, Pops," Edward said, his voice filling my ears and making me swoon.

This guy, a criminal and worthless piece of shit was my vice. The bad habit, a danger to my health, that I had no interest in quitting. Everything about him got my heart fluttering, my mind racing, and my body aroused. He was better than any drug out there. The high he caused was longer lasting with no adverse effects.

Needing to see him, I threw myself across the bed and reached for the side table lap. I flicked it on, and the soft glow of light illuminated the room and displayed the scene before me. Edward was standing above his father with the Colt pressed firmly to the back of his head.

He glanced over at me, taking stock of my dress, which was still halfway pushed up my body. I yanked it down and covered myself, regaining some modesty. He tilted his head to the side and frowned, silently apologizing to me for being two minutes late. I nodded in response, mouthing to him that it was okay. He was here now, and that was all that mattered.

Besides, he hadn't known that his father was going to attack me like that, we'd both assumed that I would have a little time to improvise. On the bright side, I had managed to get a couple of good punches to the Senator's face.

"On your feet," Edward ordered, grabbing his dad by the arm and hoisting him up. He walked him over to a chair. "Sit."

"I thought you were dead," the senator mumbled, sitting down.

"No, you hoped I was dead. There's a difference." Edward glanced over at me. "Baby, come over here and tie him to the chair."

I set the gun down on the table and grabbed my purse. There were two silk ties and four stockings, all making good rope in a pinch to bind someone.

Edward kept his Colt pointed at his dad's head as I tied him up, securing that perverted bastard to his chair. He watched my every move with those crystal blue eyes, making me feel uncomfortable under his gaze. His face showing no signs of fear, completely at ease, and it sadden me. It was a real shame that he was so corrupted because with his power and charisma, combined with killer looks, to do some really great things. Yet, he squandered them.

"He's not going anywhere now," I said, rising to my feet.

"Nice work, kid." Edward grabbed me by the neck, pulling me to him, and kissing me on top of my head.

"So, son, you sent your girlfriend to set me up?" he asked, clicking his tongue.

"I knew you had a weakness for young and beautiful girls," Edward said, looking down at me and winking.

I smiled, heat flooding my cheeks.

His dad lowered his head and sighed. "I told Eleazar not to worry. That you weren't a threat to me, but he said—he warned me that you were worse, more hostile than before. I should have listened to him."

"Yeah, well, he's a smart guy, Dad. You should have listened to him when suggested that you lock me up or send me to boarding school. It was your mistake thinking you could rehabilitate me and make me into something I'm not. You knew when I was five what I would turn out to be," Edward said, dragging a chair out from the corner and sitting down across from the senator.

He chuckled. "We all make mistakes."

"Not me," Edward said smugly, grabbing a hold of my wrist, yanking me down into his lap. He rubbed his hand up and down my bare thigh, sending warmth and shivers throughout my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, and breathing in that overwhelming scent.

God, he smells good. What is that? Peppermint and Edward.

In that moment, I forgot about his dad watching us. Everything else seemed to fade away, and it was just us.

"What do you want then?" His dad asked, clearing his throat and breaking my blissful bubble.

Begrudgingly, I pulled away and focused my attention back on our hostage.

Edward shrugged. "The same thing I wanted from my girl's piece of shit parents: restitution." He smiled up at me and caresses my cheek lovingly. "You haven't properly been introduced to my father yet, have you, baby?"

I shook my head. "No, he didn't introduce himself before propositioning me."

Edward's jaw dropped in mocked surprise, and he turned back to him with disappointed expression. "The love of my life meets my father for the first time, and he fucking treats her like a whore?"

"I didn't treat her like a—"

"Well, that's unacceptable, Senator. I thought you, of all fucking people, would show better decorum," Edward interrupted.

"What do you want from me, son? An apology? Do you want me to tell her that I am sorry? Fine, I'm sorry for whatever wrong I've done. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it," he said, frustrated and pleadingly.

"Tell you what I want and you'll do it?" Edward mused slowly, scratching his eyebrow piercing with the tip of his gun, and he looked as though he was combating a migraine.

"Anything," he answered eagerly, sitting up in his chair—as much as the ties and stockings would allow. "If money is what you want, I'll give you as much as you need. If you want your life back in Chicago, you got it. Name your price."

His desperation had reached its peak, and he resorted to trying to bribe us. It was funny how little sympathy I felt for him. I wanted him to suffer the pain that he'd caused Edward, a million times over. I understood what Edward must of felt with the visit with my parents and how much restraint he used by not killing them.

"Thanks for the offer, Dad, but I fully intend on robbing you blind tonight. I'm going to take everything you're worth and then some. I'm not asking for your permission to do that, alright? That's not what this is little visit is about," Edward said.

"Then what the fuck is it about?" he huffed, growing tired of the game.

"I want you to fucking answer some questions for me. Shit that's been eating at me for nine fucking years." Edward slid his hand up the nape of my neck and entangled his fingers in my hair.

"Ah, your wedding day," his dad said, nodding. Even though, it was arranged, the thought of Edward marrying some girl caused a painful aching in my heart. "What do you want to know?"

"Why?" There was so much pain in Edward's voice, and it nearly broke me.

His dad's brows furrowed in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"Why did you do it? Why would you fucking set me up like that?" He was angry now. His body tensed under me, and he clutched his gun, fighting the urge to pop one off in his father's skull.

"I don't know what you heard, Edward, but I didn't set you up."

"You're fucking lying to me. I heard you talking with Kate's father, alright? I knew what you two fuckers did!"

"Son, you have to realize that what I did was to you keep you out if prison."

"Right? Of course, fucking noble Carlisle, thinking about other people before himself." Edward chuckled dryly. "It's funny though. I would have never been caught in the first place if you hadn't paid those fuckers to betray me."

"Will you listen to yourself? You're blaming me for your decisions? Yeah, I paid those thieves to turn on you, but, son, you made the choice to live a life of crime. If didn't get caught then, you would have gotten caught somewhere else down the line, but I wouldn't be able to bail you out. I was trying to save you."

"Save me? It didn't have anything to do with political gain? That was all for me?" Edward's eyes met mine, so tired and defeated. He knew that his father would never admit to being wrong. He had to accept that and move on. Like I did. "I am crazy thinking that he would fucking own up to shit? Tell me that this wasn't a waste of our time, baby."

Running my hand through his hair and scratching my nails along his head, I smiled. "This wasn't a waste of time."

He turned back to his father and pressed the barrel to his head. "There are only two reasons why I'm not killing you right now. For one, you're too public of a figure, Senator, and I do not what that kind of heat on me, and two, you're my father, and for some fucking reason, I can't…" he sighed. "But this is what's going to happen, I want you to use that power of yours and call the Phoenix Police Department, and get the charges against us dropped."

"What are the charges? Robbery?" He scoffed, and Edward shrugged. "You're overestimating my pull, son, I can't simply demand another state to bend the rules for personal reasons."

"I think you can and you will. Do want to you know how I know this?"

His dad shrugged. "How?"

"I have dirt on you, Senator. All your philandering ways have been caught and documented, and not just from tonight."

"You're bluffing," he said.

Edward smirked. "Do you want to take that chance? Imagine what it would do to your career. It would destroy your chances of being Governor, but not only that, Senator; it would flatten your marriage. Mom would be heartbroken if she fucking knew about you and the countess women."

"It's not that I wouldn't do it, son, it's just not possible. You have no idea what you're asking of me." His eyes were pleading, begging for a way out of this impossible situation, but Edward was resolute. He knew what his father could do.

"I don't care how you fucking do it, just get it done. End of discussion. If you don't get those charges dropped by the end of the week, I will rain hell upon you, Senator."

Edward was so sexy with his forearms tensed and flexed as he held the Colt. His finger twitching over the trigger and the violent look in his green and brutal eyes were sending me into a lustful frenzy. God, I wanted him so badly—right here and right now—in front of his dad, I didn't give a shit. The need to satiate my craving for this man was overshadowing everything else.

Biting my lip, I shifted my ass on his lap and rocked my hips, rubbing it against his groin, wanting to feel him. I shamelessly pressed my tits into his shoulder, lowering my head and kissing his neck.

This was not the time to be getting him all worked up, but I couldn't help myself. There was a nice bed to the right of us, and I just wanted him to fuck me. That's all.

Edward was in the middle of talking to his father when something sprang up. He gently pulled me away from his neck, which I was in the process of biting and sucking. He gripped my face, holding my attention as he looked at me.

"Baby, we're kind of in the middle of something right now," he said in a hushed voice, eyes flashing over to his father.

"Ten minutes," I said, glancing over to the bed. Biting my lip again and nearly breaking the skin with all of this pent up sexual energy. Lowering my hand down, I rubbed the prominent bulge in his jeans, eliciting a hiss from him. I leaned down and spoke softly into his ear. "One quickie and then we could go back to blackmailing your father."

"Christ," he groaned, glancing up at his father, who seemed rather uncomfortable with my obvious display of dry humping his son. Edward looked around the room, his gaze falling on the bathroom. He smiled. "Here, get up for a second," he said, lifting me off his lap. He stood up and put the Colt in waistband, reaching out and placing his hand on the arm rest of the chair his father was sitting in and pulled on it, causing it to roll forward. "Excellent." He looked over at me. "We got anything to gag him with?"

"Yes," I said, excitedly running around the room and gathering up the essential supplies.

Shoving a washcloth in the Senator's mouth, cutting him off in mid-rant, and securing it with a silk tie, Edward rolled his father into the bathroom and closed the door.

He turned to me, not even hesitating to devour me as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. Two quick strides of his long legs and he was upon me. His mouth attacked mine, kissing me deeply. His fingers clawed and gripped my hips roughly as he pushed and walked me back towards the bed. I slipped off my heels and kicked them to the side, stumbling backwards until my body hit the mattress.

We were both needy now, our hands touching and grabbing at each other, frantically trying to rid our bodies of these clothes. He pushed my dress up and slipped his hand between us, pulling and yanking my panties to the side. He rubbed his fingers up and down my aching lips, driving me crazy. I was close to begging when he plunged his fingers into me, causing me to throw back my head and buck my hips, grinding into his palm and seeking more friction.

He smirked smugly, nipping and kissing me along my jaw as his thumb assaulted and massaged my clit. I clenched my fist tightly in his hair, jerking his lips back up to mine and pressing my mouth to his with sheer force and wanting, our tongues colliding together feverishly.

Thrusting and pushing his hardness into me through his jeans, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him inside me. I was going to combust. Reaching down, I unbutton his jeans, tugging at the fabric, trying to force them down. He broke away from the kiss, his fingers slipping out of me, and he lifted his hips up. It was enough to get the jeans and boxers past his ass and sprung his cock free. The tip of the head pressed up against my lips, hard and forceful.

Edward sat up on his knees and I scooted up on the bed, giving him more room. He hooked his fingers in the string of my panties and pulled them down my legs and throwing them down on the floor. My eyes stared at him, taking in the impressiveness of his anatomy, big, thick, and mine. He reached into the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a condom, opening the wrapper with his teeth. I licked my hand and grasped his cock, stroking him, lubricating the shaft as he removed the condom, bumping my hand away and rolling it down.

He parted my legs with his hands and situated himself between my thighs, gripping his cock at its base, guiding it towards my entrance, and slipping it in. All the way in, filling me. I gasped, feeling the fullness of his size as my body conformed around him.

"Fuck, baby," Edward grunted, his head falling to my shoulder.

Slowly he started to ease in and out of me, pushing and driving of his hips into mine. He hooked his arm under my knee and lifted my leg up, shifting my ass downward, and it hit a place so profound and intense that it caused a loud whimper of a moan to escape my lips.

Edward's mouth was over mine, kissing and silencing me. His pace was frantic and powerful now, each thrust taking me closer to the edge. He dropped my leg and propped himself up and locked out his elbows, pounding into me with force, faster and harder with relentless vigor. Eyes tightly closed, and his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to hold back. It was maddening, and I wanted more. I clutched at his shirt, needing to grab on to something as he fucked me.

_"Please_," I begged as my legs trembled and shook with need. I wrapped them around his ass, digging my heels into him, forcing him to drive into me harder and faster and deeper and more…just fucking more.

He cursed, his cock throbbing and pulsating inside as he drove into me. It was exactly what I wanted, painful and pleasurable, and I felt my mind and body coming undone. It washed over me in warm waves. I squeezed my thighs as my body clenched and tightened around him like a vice, making him grunt and moan. He was possessed now, thrusting in and out of me, sliding and slipping. Arching my back, I sought out his lips, running my fingers through his hair, and pulling him down. He kissed me, grunting and cursing as he came.

His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of me, panting heavily. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him to me, feeling so wanted and loved in that moment. I allowed him to crush me with his weight so he could catch his breath.

He shifted his body and trailed his nose along my chin, kissing me softly. He buried his face in my neck and whispered. "I fucking love you…" pausing, he jerked his head up and looked at me with this unfathomable worry behind those deep green eyes. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," I said, reaching up and smoothing out his brows. "I've known for a while."

He smiled as relief washed over him. "Good."

"You know that I love you, right?"

He nodded.

"Good."

He sighed, lowering his forehead to mine and wrapping me up in his arms. I returned his embrace, holding and hugging him tightly to me, relishing in the warmth he provided. The only thing that existed and mattered in this world was us, and we were both ready and willing to fight hard to protect that…guns blazing.

It was quiet and serene for a long time as we laid there, neither of us bothering to speak as we listened to each other's breathing...then we heard a loud thump against the wall and something crashed to the tile floor.

Edward's head snapped up, and he groaned unhappily. "Fuck, I forgot." He narrowed his eyes at me. "See what you do to me? You turn my brain into fucking mush."

I laughed, feeling fully well-sexed and satiated as he shifted his weight off me. "I'm not even sorry."

He scoffed. "Yeah, I figured as much." He looked over at the bathroom, his shoulders slumping. "Well, I guess fun time is over. Let's hurry up and get this shit done with, okay? I'm fucking hungry."

**A/N: See you tomorrow, babes! Can't guarantee that the chappy will be this long, but we'll give it a shot! *mwah* **

**To my pre-reader, Brina! I think you're FUCK HOT! Thanks for being awesome! **


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Thirty-One-**

The senator was lying on his side in the bathroom. Somehow he'd managed to flip his chair over, trying to alert someone. In the process, he'd banged his head against the sink, causing a crystal soap dish to shatter in pieces on the tile. It was a colossal failure, and Edward groaned in frustration as he lifted him up from the floor.

Brushing off his dad's suit, Edward rolled him back into the main room. I was sitting on the bed with my legs crossed, gun in hand, and a shit-eating grin on my face. I was enjoying myself way too much.

"I hoped you spent that time in the bathroom reconsidering our offer, Senator," Edward said, reaching into the inner pocket of his blazer. He pulled out his wallet and tossed it over to me. "Take whatever cash he has in there."

Nodding in response, I set down my gun and opened the leather billfold. There was about a thousand to two thousand dollars in there. It was enough cash to keep our life afloat for a couple of days. He had a few of credit cards, but those were useless to us. Going through each card slot, I found a picture wedged deep in the wallet. It was an old photo of Edward. He had to be about two or three, and he had a head full of red hair. It was just as messy of a mane back then as it was now. He looked so cute in his sailor outfit. He was smiling up at a woman with reddish-brown hair. I assumed that was his mother. She was beautiful.

Looking up with a guilt-ridden face, I palmed the picture in my hand and quickly stuck it in my purse. Edward was too busy patronizing his father to notice, but the Senator saw me take it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Edward asked, bending down and putting his ear to his father's face. He was still gagged, and everything he said came out muffled.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Edward, stop being a jackass."

He looked up at me and smiled crookedly. "I'm just having my fun with him."

"Yeah, I see that, but we were supposed to be wrapping this shit up, remember?"

"Right." He nodded firmly and removed the makeshift gag from his father's mouth. "You were saying?"

Yawning and stretching out his mouth, he tried to regain some feeling after the misuse. When he spoke it came out soft and raspy. "I'll do it."

"Atta boy," Edward said, patting his dad on the back. He held up an iPhone, waving it his face. "But just in case, I'm taking your phone as an insurance policy."

I got up from the bed, and stood to Edward's left as he scrolled through his dad's phone. Picture upon filthy and degrading picture of naked women and countless conquest were documented. It was disgusting.

"How does mom not know about this shit, dad? How are you able to fucking hide it from her?" Edward asked, shoving the phone in his dad's face, displaying a rather vulgar picture of a young blonde woman.

He looked away, refusing to acknowledge it. "Your mother doesn't ask questions. All she does is pray."

"You better start praying that you're able to get those charges dropped," Edward said, slipping the phone in his pocket.

"And what if I can't?" his dad asked.

"You don't want to find out, pops." He wadded the washrag back up into a ball and he tried to stuff it into his dad's mouth.

He fought, jerking his head from Edward and closing his mouth.

"Don't make this shit harder than it needs to be," Edward said.

"What are you going to do once those charges are cleared?" he snapped and glared over at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was trying to intimidate me, but it wasn't going to work. He could hate me all he wanted. The feeling was mutual.

"Go back to Arizona," Edward said, like that point was obvious.

"So, you're on the run, then?" he asked, a sly smile emerging slowly on his face.

"I'm always on the run," Edward said, grabbing his dad by the hair and forcing him to keep his head straight. He shoved the washcloth in his mouth. "Now shut the fuck up."

He was still struggling, and I grabbed the silk tie and secured it around his head. Edward glanced up at me, smirking and giving me a wink.

"I figured you could use some help," I said.

Edward laughed. "Gagging fucking hostages really is a two person job."

I rolled my eyes, pushing him playfully on the arm. His father stared up at us like were we fucking lunatics.

"Alright, dad, here is the deal, you've got a week to get those charges dropped. If you don't, I will release everything I have on you to every single news outlet. Everyone will know what kind a sick and perverted adulterous man you really are. Nod if you understand."

He complied with a simple and firm nod.

"Now, we're going to leave, and in an hour, I'm going to call the front desk to have someone to come up here to release you." Edward bent down, getting face to face with his dad; he stated his words very slowly. "This next part is crucial. You are not to tell anyone that we did this to you. If they asked, we were masked. You didn't see our faces. If you sic the law on our ass for this shit, I swear to you that you'll live to regret that fucking decision. You got that?"

He nodded.

Edward gazed over at me. "Just to be safe, baby, you should wipe down everything you might have touched."

"Okay," I said, taking a washcloth out of the bathroom and cleaned everything.

My eyes drifted to the bed, and I smiled, reliving that memory. The comforter was slightly a skewed, and I smoothed it out, making it seem untouched.

The room was damn near perfect in cleanliness, and other than the man tied to the chair; it looked as if no one had ever been here.

As I was fluffing the pillows for the millionth time, Edward came up behind me and smacked my ass. I jumped, my heart pounding out of my chest as I spun around to face him.

"Don't do that," I chided, slapping him on his chest.

He smirked. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said, glancing around the room. I tilted my head to the side, slightly confused. "Where's your dad?"

He glowered.

"Sorry," I laughed. "Where's the _senator_?"

"He's in the bathroom," he said with a suggestive undertone, placing his hands on my hips and slowly moving them down to my ass. He squeezed it hard, thrusting and yanking me into him.

"You wanna?" he asked, turning me towards the bed. The mattress hitting the back of my thighs, and I teetered over it.

"We can't," I said, glancing over my shoulder. "I just made it."

He lowered his head and moved his warm and soft lips along my neck, working his way up to mine.

"We'll make it again," he said, kissing me. "Ten minutes, baby. That's all."

He slipped his hand under my dress and between my legs, rubbing and coaxing my heated flesh. He kissed my neck, and pushed me further back into the bed. He was my undoing, my weakness, and slowly, without putting up much of a fight, I always succumbed to his will.

**(0)(0)(0)**

It was around two in the morning when we left the hotel. It been exhausting three hours, and I just wanted to sleep. Edward made good on his word and called the hotel to inform them of his father's perilous situation, but he waited until we were officially out of the state of Missouri. He wasn't too concerned about his dad's well-being or state of mind. In fact, he said it would probably do the senator some good to sit there for a while and think about his life, and how quickly it would be destroyed if he didn't comply with our demands.

Even though, Edward was confident that the senator would do as he was told, we didn't go home. We headed northwest and towards Canadian border. He said that he wasn't ready for the road trip to be over. He knew once we went home he would have to share me again, and he was ready to do that...not yet.

Hell, I didn't care if we ever went back to Arizona. Edward was my family now. He was all that mattered.

He was the one who had a life outside of me waiting for him there—which he kept tabs on daily through phone calls.

It had been a couple of days since the St. Louis trip, and we were in staying at some random hotel in Iowa. The money from the senator, plus whatever we had before that, was still holding strong, but it wouldn't last forever. Eventually, we would need to come up with a contingency plan, and I wasn't opposed to robbing a store. The criminal in me was awoken, in more ways than one, and I was itching to let her loose.

Sitting up in bed, I stretched my arms over my head and glanced over at the open door. The early morning sun was beating in, but the weather was not like Arizona. It was cooler, and the sun was welcomed.

Throwing the sheets off me, I got up from the bed and walked outside. Edward was perched on the top of the stairs, his back facing me, and puffing away on a cigarette. He wasn't an avid smoker. He only did it when he was stressed about something.

"They're still running our story? Yeah, well, I did give him to the end of the week, Jazz, and it's only two days. Give the prick some time," he said as I inched closer to him.

He was talking on the phone with Jasper, checking up on our situation back home with Phoenix police department. Alice had been keeping close eye on them. She tired hacking into their computer system to erase our criminal files, but they had an extensive firewall, one she'd never seen before. It frustrated her, and she wasn't used to being shut out like that. She prided herself on being the best of the best, but now, she wasn't even able to clear her friends of petty and absurd charges.

She had spent most of her days after we left sitting at home on her computer. She searched countless pathways into their secured system, unwilling to quit until she found a way in. Jasper had to hold her down, on several occasions, and force her to eat. It took Edward to put a stop to the madness. He told her enough was enough, and to let it go.

I came up and sat behind him on the stairs, wrapping my arms around his body. He took one last puff of his cigarette, flicking the reminder of it over the railing, and then interlinked his fingers with mine. I laid my head on his back, listening to the sound of his breathing and the deep rumble of his voice every time he talked.

"I don't give a fuck about him," he said, pausing every now and then as Jasper talked. Unfortunately, Jasper was soft spoken, and unlike Emmett, I couldn't hear his side of the conversation. "I'm not worried, alright? The guy is a pussy. He's all fucking talk." Edward sighed. "Relax, Jazz, please. I know what I am doing." He laughed. "Yeah, that's what fucking Emmett said." He gripped my hand tighter. "We'll see what happens."

I could only imagine what Jasper thought about our life on the road, and the shit storm we continued to cause. He was quite the level-headed crook. Other than Alice, he was the one with the cleanest criminal record. I'm not sure how he'd gotten into this life, but he seemed like a guy who could do so much more.

"What?!" Edward yelled, and his body stiffened. It startled me, and I raised my head from his back. "Are you fucking kidding? What channel?" Edward stood up, climbing over me, and grabbing my hand. He led me back into our room, letting go of his grip on me, and searched the room for the remote. His eyes shot to mine, wild and crazed. "Where's the fucking the clicker, Bella?"

It was the first time he'd used such a harsh tone with me, and I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Fuck," he said, throwing the covers off the bed. The remote went flying and landed on the floor. He grabbed it and turned on the TV. "What channel is CNN?"

"I don't know," I said, cautiously approaching him.

He continued to click through the channels until he found what he had been looking for. He hissed, swearing loudly. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

My eyes darted to the TV screen, and I nearly lost my footing. Our faces were on the news again, but it wasn't for a petty assault charge, and it wasn't just localized to just Arizona, it was national.

"That motherfucker," Edward groaned, rubbing his forehead roughly. "Extortion, Jazz? That's a fucking felony. I know. I fucking know. Even if, I release those pictures, it won't do shit. It'll just prove his God damn case, and he knows that. How did I not fucking see this one?"

The senator was pleading a heartfelt case, betrayed and blackmailed by his criminal son. He didn't even deny the infidelity; he actually came out with it. He had his beautiful and adoring wife, Esme, with piercing green eyes by his side. She supported her husband. It broke her heart that her son, the very child she gave birth to, would do this sort of thing to them. They'd given him everything growing up. It didn't make sense why he would turn on his parents so viciously.

It was fucking ridiculous, and I stood there speechless watching the train wreck as it happened, powerless to stop it.

In the end, Edward underestimated his father. He didn't realize how the senator would spin this in his favor to get more votes. America loves a scandal.

"Yeah, just another one of my fucking blunders." Edward laughed dryly. "Right, I need to stick to petty crime." He looked over at me and frowned. "Look, Jazz, I am going to have to call you back. Yeah, she knows. Alright, dude, bye." He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He came over to me and placed his hands on my face, bending his knees to get eye level with me. "Baby, don't worry, we'll be fine."

"We can't run from this, Edward," I said.

He nodded. "Yes, we can. We just need to think for a minute."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "That'll be a first for us."

"Bella, it's a wrench in our plan, that's all." He was trying to be optimistic, but his eyes couldn't fool me. He knew as well as I did. We were fucked.

"They won't stop looking until they arrest us. He's the senator, who might even be Governor soon, how do we fight against that?"

"We run," he said simply.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Mexico. Canada. We'll figure it out." He kissed my lips and softly caressed the side of my cheek. "Stop acting like you're not enjoying this."

I narrowed my eyes, fighting hard not to smile. The fucker knew me all too well.

"Come on, grab up your things," he said, kissing me on the head. "We're getting the fuck out of here."

**A/N: You didn't expect it to be that easy for them, did ya? He's a politician, he's a liar. Thanks so much for reading. I'll see ya tomorrow. God willing. School is fast approaching, and I am hoping to wrap it up in a week and a half…yeah. We'll see. Oh, and FYI, HEA. I promise. It'll happen. The only time people will ever get away with anything and not be killed or spend the rest of their lives in prison are in my stories, because I spin and will it that way ;))**

**To my pre-reader, Brina. I loves ya!**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Two-**

It was a ritual, but never the same. Each day we would pack our bags, check out of whatever hotel we were staying at, and drive off into the unknown in Edward's Chevelle. That was the life of perpetual law breakers, always and forever on the run.

It was three weeks into our road trip, and we were somewhere in Iowa at this flea bag hotel. Criminals and sleazy people squatted there. The managers didn't care who we were or what law we broke, cash spoke their language, and that was all they wanted. It was the safest place to be for the time being.

The scandal in Illinois had spread nationwide, looming over our heads, and it was hard to avoid. Everyone was talking about it: all the news stations, the radio, random people chit-chatting in the booth next to us at a diner. They had put our faces out there for the world to etch into their brain. They didn't want them to forget. They didn't want us to forget. How could we fucking forget? It was impossible to hide from it—if that's what we were doing, but we weren't, not even in a little bit.

Edward had a different set of plans, and it involved fucking shit up.

"Yeah, you son of bitch, get that last fucking vote. You lying sack of shit!" He cussed at the TV, flipping it off.

I'd been watching him rant and pace, clenching and unclenching his fists for an hour now. A murderous glare in those dark green eyes had frightened and aroused me. I'd never seen him so angry, and this violent behavior shouldn't have turned me on, but it did ..._oh, so much. _

"Fuck you," Edward hissed, hauling off and putting a hole in the wall. He was aiming for the senator's face but redirected it at the last minute. "_FUCK_!"

That was likely coming out of the security deposit, and I needed to defuse him before he destroyed the room.

"Okay, it's time to take it down a notch," I said, jumping to my feet and rushing over to him. He was bent over panting with his hands resting on his knees. My eyes caught a glimpse of red and I panicked. "Shit, baby, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Let me see it."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, holding his hand out and halting my approach. "Just give me a sec to cool down, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," I said, slowly retreating and sitting down on the bed.

He stared down at his bleeding knuckles, splaying and wiggling his fingers, making sure that they weren't broken. "I promise you, baby, we're going to make that fucker regret this."

"Come here," I said, grabbing his hand and taking him over to the bathroom sink. I dampened a washcloth and dabbed it on his open wound. "I don't think a man who can turn on his own son—no matter how bad that son is—has a conscience, baby, and you need a conscience to regret things."

He chuckled dryly, staring at me through the mirror. "He'll regret it when we destroy his fucking empire."

"So, you're going to release those photos?" I asked, somewhat relieved.

The senator had been downplaying his indiscretions, lying to his wife, making Edward and me look like money seeking thieves, and all the while sitting up in his ivory tower thinking that Edward would cower in the corner and not make good on his word.

Well, he underestimated his son.

"I think that's the best thing to do, honestly. If nothing, your mom will know the truth and maybe she'll convince him to drop the charges, you know?"

"Bella, my mom is so high on drugs all the time I doubt she knows what day of the week it is. I'm not counting on her to do anything for us. It's me and you. That's it."

"Then what's the plan? You send those pictures to CNN or whoever, and you tarnish his reputation, maybe get him out of the running, but how does that help us?"

Edward kept his eyes locked on mine. "I want to show them how big of a criminal I am and who I fucking got it from."

I glanced down from the intensity of his gaze and turned my attention to his injured hand, wiping away the blood. I tried to sound indifferent. "Now, when you say 'Show them', what do you mean by that, exactly?"

"We're going to do whatever the fuck we want."

I snapped my head up and tilted it to the side, confused. "Which means what? That we stop running? Stop hiding?"

"No, we go on a crime spree and make ourselves a household name."

I rolled my eyes, shoving the washcloth into his chest. "You're fucking crazy. We'll be caught after the first robbery."

He shrugged. "Maybe not."

"Yeah, maybe you oughta sleep on it," I said, leaving him at the sink gaping at me.

Now, I wasn't opposed to his plan, robbing for the fun of it, but he was making it a suicide mission. What we needed to do was lay low for awhile, or at least, leave the country. We do not need to go out there, with the world watching us, flashing huge ass smiles and racking up criminal charges.

The guy must be delirious...or _high_.

He followed after me, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. "Tell me why you think this is such a bad idea?"

"It's the worst idea ever, Edward, and it'll never work."

"Why?"

"Because…" I paused, placing my hands on his cheeks and forcing him to look at me and pay attention, "Listen, as much as I want to go out there and raise hell with you, I don't think it's the smartest thing we need to be doing right now. We've already caused enough trouble. Why continue to push our luck? Just stop and think about what you're suggesting."

"I've thought about it, and what I've realized is that, we_ is _fucked."

"Yeah, I know we are. That's what I am trying to tell you, but you're not—"

"No, baby, you don't get the severity of it. Do you know what the prison sentence for extortion is, especially when it involves a US senator?" he asked, and I shook my head. "Twenty-five years to life, alright? Life! You understand?"

"Then why even bother running? If it's a done deal, why waste their time and ours?"

"Because if they want us, they're going to have to fucking catch us first ..." he lifted my chin up, kissing me softly on my nose, and smirked. A devilish flicker behind those eyes, "which they will, but I figured, _fuck it_! We might as well have some fun and go out in a blaze of fucking glory, you know?"

What he was proposing was ludicrous, suicidal, but deep down in the pits of sin, so fucking tempting.

"Again, and I mean this in the most loving way possible, but you're out of your fucking mind. Jesus! Do you have any idea?"

"Tell me what you're _really_ worried about? Is it the possibility of going to prison?"

"Yes," I said, but quickly rethinking my answer.

The very idea of spending the reminder of my life behind bars wasn't appealing, but I'd survive it. I'd been in worse places. What I wouldn't survive was separation from Edward. That was what prison promised if we were to be caught.

"I mean, no, that's not the only reason," I said, covering his hand with mine. "I'm afraid of losing you not my freedom."

"I promise you that I won't let that happen," he said.

"But you just told me that…"

"Forget what I said, alright? I'm promising you now that I won't that happen."

I wanted to believe him, but the odds were too stacked against us. Ever since that night I pushed him into stealing that Lamborghini, we've been headed down this road of self-destruction.

_Oh, my God..._

That was when it hit me, like a fucking ton of bricks, and I realized that I did this to us. It was me! I brought this on by my immaturity and this insatiable need to be badass.

I was fucking selfish, plain and simple.

"Holy shit," I said, stumbling backwards, "this is all my fault."

"What?" Edward asked, slowly watching me fall into a black abyss of guilt. He swooped into catch me, taking one large stride across the room and gripping me by the back of my neck. "Listen to me, Bella; this shit is not your fault. I'm the one who caused all of this, alright? Me. Not you."

The hold he had on me was strong and the more I tried to pull away, sink further into a self-loathing depression, the tighter he held me.

I shook my head, refusing to be swayed. "But if you never met me, Edward, you would be at home with your family right now. You wouldn't be on the run or have your face on constant rotation in the news."

"I don't fucking care about that."

"I know you don't, but I do. I'm the problem," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "That's the truth."

"_No_," he growled, pressing his forehead to mine. "If you're the problem then I'm the problem." Deep and endless green burned into me as his fingers slowly crawled their way into my hair, sending shivers down my spine. "And what I had before you, I could hardly call a fucking life, alright? At best, that shit was just…filler. You, my beautiful and crazy girl, you're the one who makes this piece of shit life worth living. Don't you ever fucking doubt that! Do you hear me?"

I nodded, and clutched the back of his shirt, needing to feel him. "I love you."

He smiled, caressing the side of my face with the back of his hand. "You see, I can't be that big of a piece of shit if someone like you loves me, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and spoke sternly. "If you're a piece of shit then I'm a piece of shit."

He stared at me and chewed relentlessly on his ring. My eyes followed his tongue as it peeked out and licked his bottom lip. It was an invitation, one I was happy to accept. I rose on my tippy toes and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him with passion and intensity. He responded in kind, opening his mouth to me. It never fails to amaze how a simple kiss could set my blood on fire, hot lava flowing through my veins. Every nerve ending was set ablaze and I couldn't get enough. If I lost this—if I lost him, I would cease to exist. My body, mind, and soul would be shattered.

Edward pulled away, leaving me gasping and chasing after his lips.

He smiled with a smug and lustful look in his eyes. "You were on board the moment I suggested it."

"I'm sorry?" I raised an eyebrow, playing coy, but I knew what he was referring to.

He laughed. "You make me jump through hoops for the fucking fun of it, don't you? I'm not crazy."

"I will follow you anywhere, Edward. You know that."

His beautiful face turned somber. "Even if it lands us in jail or dead."

"Is that the only options you're giving me, or are we going to _fuck this town up_ and do the impossible?"

"Which is?" he hedged.

"We get away scot free and live happily ever after, _duh_!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! 3**

**To my pre-reader Brina, I love ya! **


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Three-**

Edward made several copies of the photos and sent them to various news outlets. The plan of action was simple: hell was raining in Chicago, and the senator was about to get drenched. The senator casted the first stone, announcing war against his son, and Edward was determined to win.

The goal was to destroy the senator…one filthy and scandalous picture at a time.

It wouldn't take long for the pictures to circulate within the media, and Edward expected to see a news story on it within the next few hours. Soon, those secrets would spread, and the world was going to know who Carlisle Cullen was...especially, his loving and drug-addled wife, Esme.

Edward had no remorse for his mother. He didn't care how she was going to take seeing those pictures of her husband for the first time. The years of bible thumping and trying to exorcise the demon out of her boy had left Edward feeling slighted.

"She found God after her fourth miscarriage," Edward said, picking up a can of tomato soup and putting it in the basket.

The corner store up the street from our hotel was the closest thing to a food market within a twenty mile radius. It had everything you needed to stock up a bomb shelter, plus a spin display rack of souvenir key chains.

"Four miscarriages?" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. "That's horrible. How old were you?"

"I think ten or so, I don't remember. All I know is that they quit trying after that. I think that's why they both resent me so much."

Edward seemed unaffected by his parent's lack of love as he scrunched up his nose and sniffed a scented candle. He put it back down on the shelf and looked at me, reading my shocked expression.

"What?"

"They actually fucking blame you?"

"They didn't blame me for the miscarriages...at least, I don't think they did. It's just, well," he shrugged. "I was a disappointment. They had high expectations of me, and I failed to reach them." Chuckling, he walked towards the end of the aisle and threw another bag of chips into the basket. "My dad told me that there was something not right with me." He turned back to me and smirked, tapping a finger to his temple. "Like, I'm fucking crazy."

I snorted, rolling my eyes.

He wasn't that far off…

"Anyways, that's the story about my shitty upbringing."

It was silly, but I wanted to comfort him, and tell him that his parents were wrong. He was a good person, and he didn't deserve to be treated like a monster, an evil seed or whatever. They were the true bad guys in this story, not Edward.

"No wonder you turned to a life of crime," I muttered, following behind him through the aisles.

Edward stopped and turned to me with his hands full of ramen noodles; he dropped them in the basket, adding to the weight. "That's what my therapist use to say, trying to rationalize these urges of mine, but both of you are wrong. Sometimes there isn't a reason for anything. You just are who you are."

"Yeah," I said, glancing behind me and spying the clerk up front.

He was a burly man, who was probably well over three hundred pounds, with a ZZ Top beard. He was flipping through the glossy pages of a gossip magazine and not paying attention to his only customers in the back of the store.

I turned back to Edward and whispered, just to be safe. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me, tossing in a couple bottles of water. "Have you?"

"No, not a person, but I did kill my hamster."

He bit his lip ring, sucking it in between his teeth, and trying not to laugh. "A hamster?" I nodded. "And how did you commit this rodent homicide?"

My face flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't have a cage for him, so, I just emptied out our towel cupboard and put him in there and closed the door. He ended up eating himself to death on the plywood."

He shook his head. "You're fucking bullshitting me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm totally serious. I would check on him, and I thought he got enough air in there, but that wasn't the cause of death. Gluttony was." I shrugged. "I didn't know that they just keep eating."

"Bullshit! Now, I know you're fucking with me."

I laughed. "Fine, the circumstances of his death may have been embellished, but it's the facts still remain the same," I paused, my tone grave. "I'm a murderer, Edward."

"Yeah, well, until you put a pistol to a dude's face," he raised his hand and put two of his fingers to my head, mimicking a gun, "and pull the trigger, you're still considered a killing virgin."

"Are you...still a virgin?" I already knew the answer.

"No," he said, lowering his fingers and taking a step back. "I popped my cherry a long fucking time ago."

"Who did you kill?" I asked, keeping my voice low and barely above a whisper.

"Some guy that was trying to rip me off," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

Piquing my interest, I wanted to ask him more about this side of him that I'd always known, but he was focused on the overhead security camera above us. The lens was facing the front counter, and we were safely out of its view. Edward grunted in displeasure, and then went back to shopping.

Today was an uneventful outing, and all we were doing was scouting the store and pinpointing its weakness and strengths. Which, call me impatient, it seemed like a huge waste of time.

"So," I started casually, trying to squash the tense air between us, "we're really just shopping then? No stickup?"

"Yup, pretty much," he said, bobbing his head. "Even the smallest heist needs proper planning and preparation. You can't just go in the store waving your gun and demand money from the drawer. There are too many unseen complications. What if the clerk has a gun, and you wind up getting yourself killed?"

"Do you always plan things so thoroughly?"

"Up until I met you?" he asked, peeking at me over his shoulder. "Yeah, I did. In fact, I was pretty fucking anal about it."

"Up until you met me?" I repeated, glaring at him. "So, you're blaming me? How is this my fault?"

"Because love turns a guy into an idiot, and I'm a fucking idiot over you," he said in a conversational way, very matter of fact.

I blushed in spite of myself. "I would say I'm sorry..."

"But you're not." He smiled crookedly, corner of his eyes wrinkled and scrunched.

I shook my head, and tried to keep the satisfied grin off my face…I failed miserably.

"Here, let me take that," he said, grabbing the heavy and full basket from my hands.

I stood there and watched him continue to browse, picking and choosing random items. He was eyeing the camera again, occasionally glancing up front to the clerk.

He was being overly careful and prepared, not willing to walk into a situation blindly, but that didn't make any sense to me. Last night, he told me about this plan to make our faces known to the media, shaming the senator, but he had masks and gloves on our bed to hide our identities, which fucking defeated the purpose.

Old habits die hard..._unless._

The gun in my waistband weighed a ton and instantly reminded me of its presence. This was a terrible idea, and I knew that when it occurred to me, but I was bored and eager to shake things up. If Edward truly wanted to make our existence known, we had to be crazy, and stop being safe and cautious all the time.

Balls to the fucking wall!

Taking a quick look at Edward, whose back was still facing me, I reached into the front of my pants and pulled out my gun. Cocking it quietly, I took a deep and calming breath, preparing myself for what I was about to do.

It was time to get fucking nuts.

My heart beating fast and loud, blocking out all background sounds, I charged the counter with the barrel of the gun aimed at the clerk's head. He looked up at me as I approached, showing no signs of fear or surprise. He didn't even raise his hands up.

"Give me all your fucking cash, _NOW_!" I shouted.

The guy stared at me with these large blue eyes, clearly unfazed by my threats. Granted, I was a tiny girl with a 9mm Glock, but it didn't take much to pull the trigger and blow off his fucking head.

"What are you deaf? Open the God damn drawer, asshole!" I raised my voice an octave or two higher, practically screeching at him.

The gun was unsteady in my hands, shaking slightly as the intensity of the situation kicked into overdrive. I gripped the handle with two hands, taking a step towards the counter and pushing the barrel into his face.

He smirked, reaching down and to side of him, nowhere near the cash register and my eyes followed his movement, seeing the top half of the shot gun.

"Don't even fucking think about it," Edward hissed, appearing out of nowhere, pressing the muzzle of his gun to the man's forehead. "Now open fucking the register."

The man soon realized that he was out of favorable options, and complied with our demands. He flipped Edward off and mumbled under his breath, punching in a few buttons. The drawer popped out a second later, hitting that fat bastard in his gut, and displaying a few measly stacks of tens and twenties.

"Shoot the fucker in the head if he moves," Edward told me, lowering his gun down and taking fistfuls of cash, stuffing it into a small paper bag.

I nodded, glaring back at the guy as he stared at me, impassively memorizing every curve of my face. That was the point; I wanted him to remember me.

"It's time to take a little nap, asshole," Edward said, striking the man over the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him unconscious. He fell off his stool, and went tumbling to the floor with a loud thud.

I kept my gun pointed, never wavering my aim.

It took us a total of five minutes to rob him blind. For those three hundred seconds, my heart pounded, my pupils dilated, and my mind raced, chaotically and astoundingly alert. Time moved at a slow yet rapid pace. The adrenaline coursing through my veins and saturating my blood gave me this sense of endless freedom.

It was one of the best things I'd ever felt in all of my eighteen years of life.

Edward came around the counter shaking his head at me and stuffing the gun into his waistband. He grabbed me roughly by the arm, forcefully dragging my ass out the door.

He didn't speak a word to me until we were in the car, gingerly pulling out of the parking lot. Usually he liked to spin the tires and leave his mark, but not today. No, he was taking the evidence with him.

"What the fuck was that?" Edward snapped. "Do you have any idea how close you were to getting your fucking chest blown off? That guy had a fucking shot gun, Bella. A Shot gun! Do you have any fucking idea what that would do to me if he…." He clenched his jaw and tightened his fingers around the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry that I scared you."

He scoffed. "That's a fucking understatement."

"I got tired of waiting around for you," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "So sue me."

"Sue you? Do you realize that he can fucking pick us out of a line up now?" Edward ranted, looking in the rearview mirror.

"I thought that was the point," I shouted back. "How are we supposed to make our faces known if we hide them? Jesus, this was all your fucking idea. I wanted to run and hide like a coward, but _noooo."_

"Bella, you don't fucking get it, do you? This isn't something you just fucking wing. You're so fucking…" he huffed.

"I'm what?"

He looked at me with his heated scowl, turning the wheel swiftly to right, and pulling into our hotel. It jerked my body to the left, nearly falling into his lap. I could feel the anger radiating off him. He slammed on the brakes, my hands flying up and bracing myself on the dashboard. He shoved the gear shift into park, grabbing the paper bag and getting out of the car. I watched him as he walked around to my side, opening the car door and grabbing my arm, yanking me to my feet.

"Come on," he barked, pulling me up the stairs.

When we got to our room, he forcefully flung me across the room, causing my feet to catch on the carpet and I tripped, falling backwards on the bed. He slammed the door and locked it; his eyes dark and hooded, roamed over my chest as it rose and fell, panting heavily from all of the exertion.

He wasn't mad...he was turned on.

I pushed my body further up on the mattress as he stalked towards me, his fingers clutched tightly around the paper bag. He stopped at the edge of the bed, one knee lifted and placed strategically between my parted legs. He opened the bag and dumped all the insides on top of me, tens and twenties floated down and swayed across my aroused body.

"So fucking beautiful," he said, leaning over and trailing his lips along the hollow of my neck and jaw. I closed my eyes, relishing in the warmth of his breath and the touch of his hand as it slid down between my heaving breasts, past my stomach, and into the front of my pants. He gripped the gun and pulled it out, tossing it to the side. "And so fucking dangerous."

He kissed me along my chin, working his mouth up to mine, and by the time his tongue slipped out a licked my bottom lip, teasing and coaxing me, I was on the verge of combustion. I grabbed the back of his head and attacked him, pulling him down and pressing my lips to his, forcefully and deepening the kiss.

It was frenzied and rough, his hands tearing and pulling at my shirt, practically ripping it off my back. My fingers were on the button of his jeans, unzipping them, and trying to get them down and past his hips. Our mouths never disengaged, keeping that connection intact and undisrupted. He pulled my bra aside and exposed the top half of my breast, and with a manic passion, he took the nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. My back arched and contorted every time he tugged at it with his teeth.

He was slowly driving me crazy.

Layer upon layer, we hastily shed the rest of our clothes. My hands had a mind of their own, roaming and touching every aspect of Edward's hardened chest. I stared up at him in admiration, burning the sharpness of his jaw and the intensity of his eyes into my brain. He smirked with a cocky grin when he noticed my blatant gawking. He knew how fucking sexy he was, and he used it to his full advantage.

The money was still splayed around me, and Edward pushed it off to the side. He gripped my hips and in one swift motion, flipped me over on my stomach. Slipping his hand underneath me, he raised my ass up and shoved my head down. I was fully exposed to him and breathlessly anticipating his next move. He spanked my ass a few times with his hand, whispering into my ear about how pretty of a red my skin turned. He rubbed and massaged the entire length of my slit, inserting his fingers into me only to withdrawal them a second later. Again and again, he would work me into a panting frenzy, and I would be trembling with need.

He disappeared, and his fingers and warmth were suddenly gone. I strained my ears, trying to pinpoint his movements in the room, but as my body turned cold, missing his touch, I let out a sad whimper.

"_Please_," I begged into the comforter.

The bed jostled under the sudden weight and Edward's hands were on my ass, petting and rubbing me. He leaned over and grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back. His mouth was on mine, kissing me, and taking the bottom lip into his mouth. The head of his cock had taken over for his fingers, sliding up and down my entrance, teasing, but never penetrating me. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my moans under control, and not wanting to sound like some shameless harlot.

Slapping my ass a few more times with the head, Edward entered me with one swift and hard thrust. I yelped, feeling full and overwhelmed by his thickness. Those long and strong fingers kept a firm grip on my hair, and he pushed into me. Slow and steady at first, pacing himself, but when the feeling became too much, and I let out a breathy and deep moan, he lost control. I clutched the sheets as he pounded me from behind. The force and the power behind every drive of his pelvis was my undoing.

My muscles tightened, and Edward cursed loudly, propelling us both closer and closer to the edge. I held on for dear life as he rammed in and out of me, faster and harder and relentlessly. My legs were shaking and weakening beneath me, causing me to cry out, pleading for more.

He thrusted forcefully into me, quickening his stride, and I came quickly. The warmth overwhelmed me, sending shivers throughout my body. It was amazing but fleeting, and soon it turned into tingling and tickling sensation. It was sensitive to the touch. Thankfully, Edward was far behind and with a few more thrust, he came, grunting and hissing.

Collapsing on top me and resting his forehead on my back, I felt my own strength give, and I fell into the bed. He rolled off me, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. I propped myself up on my elbows and studied his face. He looked very young in his relaxed state, and I leaned over to kiss him. He placed his hand on the back of my head, holding me there and keeping his lips to securely to mine.

It was perfect…until we heard the police sirens.

**A/N: Hello! I am still here, I know, a day late. Anywhos, thanks for reading and reviewing! Funny story, that Hamster story is true. I killed my hamster that way. I'm not sure if he died of that or something else, I just know he lived in a cupboard. So, I've committed a rodent homicide. *shamefaced***

**To my beautiful pre-reader Brina! You're amazing, thank you for being my friend! *mwah***


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Four-**

Edward jumped up, naked and beautiful, and ran to the window. He parted the drapes, shining a stream of light into the room, and surveyed the parking lot outside. I was a frantic mess as fear took over, and the possibility of getting caught invaded my thoughts. I struggled with the simplest of tasks, like getting dressed. The only thing that was steady on me was my hands, and I picked up all of the strewn cash on the bed and stuffed it into my oversized purse.

"Fuck, we don't have much time," Edward said, striding to the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and came back out a second later wearing his gray boxer briefs. He snapped his fingers, gesturing towards the closet."Hurry up and get your shit together. We've got less than five minutes."

Throwing on my shirt, completely inside out, I rushed around the room and picked up anything that was lying around. Thankfully, I'd learn to keep all of my clothes in my duffel bag, and it took me less than two minutes to be packed and ready.

"You set?" Edward asked, shoving his gun into the front waistband of his pants and walking back towards the window.

"Yeah," I nodded, glancing around the room one more time to make sure. It was practically spotless and devoid of my belongings, "I've got everything."

"_Shit_!" he said, storming away from the window, and frantically began pacing the room. "We're too late."

Poking my head out the crack in the drape, being careful not to move it and signal our whereabouts, I saw a patrol car parked next to the Chevelle. The cop was circling around it and speaking into his walkie talkie, alerting backup. He glanced up to the second floor and his eyes met mine. I jerked my head back, feeling lightheaded and nauseous.

It was over. We we're done. My stupidity had sentenced us to life in prison.

"We gotta fucking get out of here," Edward said, clasping my shoulders and shaking me out of my stupor. "Are you hearing me?"

I nodded. "Yeah…but how? They'll have the place surrounded in no time."

"I know," he sighed, resting his forehead against mine. It was quiet for a moment as he pondered our options, then an epiphany, and his head snapped up. "The bathroom!"

"What?"

"Come on," he said, gripping my hand. "There's a window in there."

"No," I said, digging my heels into the carpet and pulling on his arm, trying to stop him from finishing that sentence.

"Bella, we're only on the second floor. It's not that far down," he assured me.

It didn't ease my fears, and when he propped the window open and threw our bags outside, I could feel my breakfast coming up. Yeah, there was no way in hell I was jumping out a fucking window.

"I can't," I said, gulping loudly, backing away from him.

He was standing on the toilet with his hand outstretched to me. "Bella, come on, we don't have a lot of fucking time. If you hang by your hands, the distance to the ground isn't that far down."

I walked back into the bathroom, mere inches from Edward, but still hesitating. I didn't know which one was worse, breaking my legs or going to jail? At this rate, jumping out the window, I could possibility end up doing both.

"Here, I'll go first and catch you, okay?" Edward said, grabbing me by the back of the neck and pulling me to his lips, kissing me urgently and roughly. "Trust me. It'll work. You just gotta be brave, alright?"

I nodded.

Crawling out the window, Edward grasped the ledge with his fingers and hung down. I stepped on the toilet and leaned over, watching his feet dangle, and trying to gauge the distance to the ground. He was tall and long, and his 6'2 frame shortened the gap. After a moment, he let go, falling and landing lithely on his feet. He shot his eyes back up and waved me down.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to find some semblance of courage in my gut, hoping it to carry me through. It seemed like time was moving achingly slow as my legs wobbled beneath me, giving away to my nerves. It was only when I heard fists pounding on our hotel door that fear of getting caught overridden my fear of breaking my legs, and a wave of bravery washed over me, kicking my ass into gear. It propelled me out that window, and copying Edward's technique, I crawled out and hung my legs down. My fingers grasped and clung on to the lip of the windowsill, and Edward was two to three feet below me, encouraging me to let go.

Resting my forehead on the stucco, I took one last deep breath and said a prayer, unclasping my fingers one at a time, I let myself fall. It was short distance, and Edward caught me in his arms, just like he said he would.

He set me down on my feet, and turned me around, brushing the scattered strands of hair from my face. "You alright, baby, you hurt?"

"No, yeah, I'm okay," I said, shooting my head back up and seeing how far up our window was. It made my stomach cramp with anxiety. "Let's not do that again, okay?"

"Deal," he said, throwing the bags over his shoulders. "Now, we gotta fucking move."

We ran, hard and fast, across the field, heading for the forest line, and distancing ourselves from the gathering police. Through our labored pants and stomping feet against the flat ground, we heard more sirens ascending upon the quaint Super 8 hotel. We never looked back, and kept a straight trajectory into the brush. Once we were securely hidden behind the vast pine trees, we slowed to a walk, out of breath and exhausted.

It was crazy, this life of mine was in a constant state of flux, rapidly chopping and changing. We never sat still, and I doubt that we ever would.

"_Fuck_!" Edward yelled. The booming sound of his voice echoed throughout the woods, scaring off some birds and sending them into flight. "What the fuck are we going to do now, Bella? Huh? We don't have a fucking car."

He dropped my hand long ago, and was now several paces ahead of me. I followed closely behind him, trying to keep up, but my feet were clumsy and awkward, and kept getting tangled in some underbrush. "I'm sorry about your car, Edward."

"Oh, now she's fucking sorry." He laughed dryly, keeping his back to me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just..."

"No, you never do, but somehow, shit just keeps on happening around you, doesn't it? Is that a fucking coincidence? No, I don't fucking think so."

It stopped me short, the tone of his voice, and his anger directed towards me. I glared at him, burning a hole in the back of his stupid skull. "You know what, asshole; you're as much of the blame in all of this as I am."

"_What_?" He swung around to face me, his eyes were crazed with rage and his fists were clutched tightly at his sides. "You're the one who never fucking listens to me. I have these fucking rules in place for a reason, Bella. It's not because I want to ruin your good time, alright? They've kept my fucking ass out of jail. Do you get that?"

"Yeah, I get that," I spat, pushing past him. He grabbed my arm, tightening his fingers around it, and I jerked it away. "Don't fucking touch me."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want," he said, grabbing my arm again to prove his point. "You're mine."

"Oh, really?" I shot back, seething with anger. I yanked my arm from his grip and I narrowed my eyes. "You may have your name tattooed on my skin, but you don't fucking control me."

"_Yeah_," he scoffed, waving his head towards our hotel that was swarmed with police. "That's fucking obvious. If there was any way to control you, we wouldn't even be in this situation. We'd be at home, fucking high and fucking."

I stepped back from him, shocked. "So, all that shit you said last night was a lie? And you do blame me for everything: the Lamborghini, the assault on Phil, and basically all that shit with your father? Everything is my fucking fault."

"No, Jesus, woman," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't fucking lie, alright?"

Shaking my head, and not believing anything that came out of his mouth.

"I admit that I fucked up royally today, okay? But you're _so_ arrogant. Where the hell was this level head of yours twenty minutes ago when we could have been making our grand escape, huh? In your dick, that's where! You didn't seem so concerned about losing your car when you were fucking me." I shoved him hard against his chest, sending him back a couple feet. "Get away from me."

Stunned into silence, he gave me wide berth to storm ahead of him. I didn't know where I was going, but right now, anywhere was better than being with him.

"So what?" Edward said, jogging after me. "I'm not allowed to be fucking angry with you? You're just going to turn this shit around on me, and somehow make it all my God damn fault?"

"No, you've made it pretty clear whose fault this is. I get it. I'm a strain on your _perfect _little existence," I said, keeping my eyes straight and away from his beautiful and alluring…_ugh_. No, I hated him. He was an asshole. I had to remember that. "That's why I am doing us both a favor by ending this before it gets worse."

He got ahead of me, blocking my path. "Ending what?"

The words left my mouth before I could rethink them. "This train wreck of a relationship we have. It's not fucking working. We're toxic together."

It was the most idiotic thing for me to say, and there was no way I would ever be able to live without him, but I was mad. And to be perfectly honest, I was testing him. It was one of those things where you wanted them to say how much they didn't want things to be over. You hoped that they would contest your decision.

He nodded in understanding. "You wanna fucking break up with me now? Is that how you want to play this?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't see this shit working anymore."

He stared at me, looking for any small fallacy to my words, but there was none. My poker face was locked on tight.

"Alright, fuck it then," he said, waving me off. "Leave. Go, and do whatever you want, kid."

The indifference in his voice broke me, and I had a hard time keeping up a brave front. Somehow, through my anger, I managed to choke out a sentence that didn't reveal how much I was dying inside.

"Fine, I will then, and don't you dare fucking follow me," I said, stomping my feet like a five year old through the forest.

Suddenly, I was lost and unsure of what direction I was headed, and Edward was no longer at my side. He had fallen back some distance. It wasn't until I came to the main road that I'd noticed that he wasn't anywhere behind me. He was gone, and I was alone. Hell, I didn't even have my bag or purse. Edward had everything that belonged to me—even that piece of shit heart of mine.

"Shit," I hissed, falling to my ass on the soft grass.

There was nowhere for me to go. The highway stretched out into endless road in both directions, and across the way was just another forest line. God only knows where that'll take me. The smart thing was to just sit here for a minute, and plan out my next move. There weren't too many favorable options at my immediate disposal, in fact, they all kind of sucked. I couldn't go home and lead a normal life. That shit was over.

It was jail or die for me now.

_Bloop. Bloop._

My eyes shot over to my right and saw a police cruiser flying down the highway. Panicked, I laid down flat on my stomach in the tall grass, hoping the slope of the ditch would hide me from the cops view. The car flew past, the tires kicking up pebbles on the side of the road, and faded away in the distance. I continued to lay there, face deep in the ground, not wanting to move. It was only when I heard a car pull over to the side and feet crunch on the dirt did I push myself up in a sitting position.

It was Edward, and he was still a few yards away from me. He was running his fingers through his shaggy hair, eyes frantic as he half-whispered and half-shouted my name. He hadn't seen me there lying in the mud, and hiding from the law. I got up to my feet and brushed off my pants, throwing my shoulders back, and trying to pretend that I had some dignity left.

He looked relieved when he saw me, taking a large stride across the field. "Thank fucking God. Come on, Bella, let's go."

"Why?" I replied. "We're over."

"Baby," he said, glancing back up at the road. "Please, just get in the car."

"No!" I said, shaking my head and walking away from him. "Get the fuck away from me."

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me back, pulling me into his arms. He gripped the sides of my face, keeping me still as he kissed me forcefully. I struggled, trying to pull away, but he was strong, and kept his glorious lips firmly glued to mine. The softness and warmth, mixed with the taste of him was intoxicating, and all of it made me dizzy.

"Get in the fucking car," he whispered. "_Please_."

Pushing against his chest with my fists and stumbling back, nearly tripping over my stupid feet and falling on my ass. I spoke with as much venom as I could sustain. "We're broken up, Edward, remember? It's over. We're done."

"The fuck we are," he growled, bending down and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Jesus, Edward, put me down."

"Fuck you," he said, holding me tight and keeping my legs restrained as he walked me back to the car on the passenger side. He opened the door and gently tossed me in.

I was done fighting, it was a pointless venture, and so, I buckled my seat belt and got comfy. He joined me a second later, shifting the car into drive and peeling out into the road and heading in the opposite direction of the hotel.

It was quiet for a moment as I assessed my surroundings. The car was Acura sedan, obviously stolen, with dark tinted windows. Edward blasted the air conditioning on my flushed and heated face. It was only after I'd been cooled down that my anger slowly flowed out of me, making me see sense.

Edward loved that car, and now because of my thoughtless actions, it was gone. Impounded and being searched by police. There wasn't enough words to express the immense guilt and shame I'd felt in that moment.

I would have to make do with sincerity.

"Edward," I said, wriggling my hands in my lap, glancing up at him. "I'm sorry—about everything. It seems like you keep sacrificing things that you love for me…"

"Hey," he said, looking over at me and smiling weakly, "I love _you_." He reached over and rubbed my leg. "It's just a fucking car, Bella. I can replace it. I can't replace you."

"I love you," I said, leaning over the center console and wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek, brushing my lips across his two day post shave stubble. "You let me get away with far too much shit."

"Ain't that the fucking truth?"

I sighed. "I really am sorry, Edward. I didn't mean for you to lose Tanya. I wasn't thinking…about what would happen…it was stupid."

"It's fine, baby. I promise. It just makes me realize how silly that tattoo on my arm is." He shrugged. "I guess that fucking prick was right after all…_well_, except for the fact that he was talking about the wrong lady."

**(0)(0)(0)**

"Dude, I'm not trying to fucking low-ball you, but it's a piece of shit car, and a thousand bucks is more than fucking reasonable. Why are you trying to price gouge my ass? Do I look like an idiot?"

The guy stuttered under Edward's intense gaze. "It's a dependable car. You won't have any troubles with it. Fifteen hundred is a fair price."

"It's a 76' Civic with a fucking hatchback, man. The fenders are four different colors. You're full of shit if you think you can do better than a thousand."

The guy continued to waver, undecided, and he glanced down at the car, back up at Edward, and even at me, pleading with his eyes to talk sense into my boyfriend. I wanted to laugh. He was lucky that we were even offering to buy it off him…normally, that wasn't how we did things.

But we needed a legitimate car, one that wouldn't draw attention to us, and one we could comfortably drive in without the constant fear of being pulled over. It was something we had with the Chevelle, which I found out that he didn't even have registered under his name. That was why he wasn't worried about the cops linking us to the car…

Well, that was until I fucked it all up with my impromptu robbery in Iowa.

Everything was forgotten and forgiven, my transgression was a state away, and no one in Wisconsin knew who we were.

Finally after two minutes of indecision, Edward got fed up with the old guy.

"Fuck it," he said, clasping my hand and pulling me towards the road. "Come on, baby, let's go."

We didn't even get passed the front lawn when the guy came chasing after us.

"Alright, alright, you win. A thousand bucks will be fine."

Edward looked down at me for a fraction of a second with a smug smirk before wiping all emotion from his face and turning around. "You take cash, I presume?"

**(0)(0)(0)**

It was too much, and I couldn't do it. My hand hovered over him, inching closer and closer, the loud buzzing in my ear, and I couldn't fucking do it. It would be too painful to watch, let alone do it.

_No, I refused to do it._

"Here," I said, turning the monstrous machine off and setting it down on the counter, "I can't do it."

"What? Why?" he asked, staring at me through the mirror.

"I like your hair," I said, pouting.

Since we've became public figures in the past few weeks with the senator scandal blowing up with those pictures, conveniently turning the crudeness of it into media drivel, and the multiple robberies we continued to pull, Edward thought it was a good idea to change our appearance. I offered to dye my hair blonde, and he wanted to shave his head, cutting and taking away those beautiful bronze locks.

I was instantly against it.

He rolled his eyes. "It's _just_ hair."

"It's not _just_ fucking hair, Edward," I said, running my hands through it, feeling the silkiness slip through my fingers. God, I loved his sex hair. I shook my head, unplugging the clippers from the wall and backing away from him. "Yeah, no, you're not allowed to cut it or dye it. Wear a baseball cap."

He laughed. "Wear a fucking baseball cap? That's your solution? It's not much of a disguise, kid."

"Oh, and shaving your head is? No, it's not happening. I'm sorry. Think of something else. Wear a fucking beanie. I don't care. You're not shaving your head."

"Baby," he said, getting up from the chair and narrowing his eyes at me. He was trying to assert his dominance in this relationship. It was hot as all hell when he did it, but I wasn't budging. He huffed. "Give me the clippers, I'll do it myself."

"No," I said, hiding the evil things behind my back.

"Give them to me…_NOW_!" he growled, slowly edging closer to me, stalking me like I was his prey.

"No, I will not," I squeaked, seeing the sly smile creep up on his face.

"Fine, we'll play it your way." And then he lunged for me, knocking me down on the bed and tickling my stomach, causing me to scream and thrash around. Finally, he was able to pry those damn clippers from my hands. He rose from the bed, looking disheveled and sexy, and completely victorious. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"You're mean," I said.

He winked at me, walking back towards the bathroom, determined more than ever to shave it all off.

Irritated, I threw my head against the pillow and turned the TV on. "Fine, look ugly, I don't care."

The buzzing noise was loud and obnoxious, and I turned up the volume, refusing to hear the demise of his sex hair. Flipping through the channels, I stopped on CNN. It was unavoidable, and honestly, I wanted to see how the senator was faring since the backlash of those pictures. He was still in the polls, and the numbers were rising. It was unfair. Everything that surrounded that man, good or bad, he managed to twist and make it work in his favor.

But CNN wasn't talking about him tonight. No, they were talking about Edward and me. It was a featured story about our string of crimes, starting in Arizona, and somehow they'd managed to link us to the Lamborghini. They sprouted out some nonsense about security footage and DNA samples, but I'm sure they were just assuming that we did it since we were so close to where it was abandoned. Then they moved on to our robbery in Iowa, Wisconsin, and so on. It was a pretty extensive story, going point by point in how we operated. The last few robberies we were masked, by Edward's insistence, but they weren't stupid.

They knew who we were.

"These two armed and dangerous lovebird criminals are this generation's Bonnie and Clyde," the female reporter said.

"Holy fuck!" I gasped as my hands flew over my mouth. "Edward!" I screamed. "Get your ass in here."

"What?" he hollered.

"Just fucking get in here!"

"Jesus Christ, woman, I'm not shaving it, fucking relax," he said, strolling back into the room.

"No," I said, pointing to the screen, and unable to fucking articulate words anymore.

"What is it?" he asked, following my stare. He watched for a few moments, sitting on the edge of the bed with me. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Somewhere, right now, Jasper is saying, _I told you so_."

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing, and I'll see ya soon.**

**Thanks to my pre-reader, Brina, I heart you madly.**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Five-**

The Bonnie and Clyde comparisons stuck, and our newest nicknames were gaining wider recognition with the public. They were becoming familiar with our faces, and hiding out in plain sight was impossible now.

Every crime was publicized to an outrageous level, and it continued to grow, getting picked up by one news source and recycled by another. In total, we had robbed six stores in the last three weeks. The money in a single holdup was less than a hundred dollars. It was barely enough to hold us for two days, and I expected Edward to focus on bigger game, robbing a bank or something, at least aiming his sights higher so we could ride out the score a little longer than a day, but he was content on keeping our activities small...and _local_.

He was staying close to Illinois, hopping around and going back and forth between state lines. If we were smart and not fucking out of our minds _crazy_, we would be to heading down to Mexico right now—while we still had some time. But we were constantly playing with fire by sticking our hands in it, testing our boundaries, and getting off on the excitement. The danger of getting burned was the last thing on our minds.

This desire, somewhat of a compulsion, was a lethal habit: robbing stores, running from the cops, sticking our guns in people's terrified faces, and ripping each other's clothes off when our arousal came too much—everything we did was for our amusement, and nothing was done out of necessity.

It was a drug, plain and simple: Potent, and it altered our judgment, making us feel as though we were invincible. It was highly addictive, and I wasn't ready to give it up…no matter what the consequences were.

"_It's unclear where these two are headed or where they'll strike next, but one thing is for sure, mark my words America, they __**will **__be caught. The question is will they go quietly? In my opinion, I don't see these two young, and highly volatile lovebirds going down without a fight, and in the end, it could lead to another unnecessary tragedy—whether it is their lives or lives of their innocent victims. So get ready America, because this crime spree is about to end the same way it had nearly eighty years ago: with a bloody and bullet riddled extermination of these two criminals."_

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Edward growled irritated, turning off the TV. He scooted down in the bed and pulled my body close, wrapping his arms around me. There was this feeling of need to ease his mind that I was there alive and bullet-free.

Burrowing my face deep into his bare chest, I breathed him in deeply..._God__, he smells good_. "I take it that you're not a Nancy Grace fan?"

"Fuck no, I hate that woman," he replied, hugging me tighter. "I know shit is crazy right now, kid, and our prospects aren't looking so good with the cops and media all over our ass, but I swear to you, I'm going to make sure that you have a life again. Give you some kind of fucking normalcy with school or college or whatever the fuck you choose to do. I promise. There are just a couple things we gotta do to make that happen, okay?"

I shook my head slightly, saddened by the idea of being ordinary. "I don't want normal."

"No, baby, you do. Spending the rest of your life in prison is not the life for you. Believe me; I've been there—multiple times. Being normal and boring is better."

He wasn't referring to himself, because he loved the thrill of living outside the law, and if it wasn't for me, he would continue to do just that. I was the issue. That pedestal he held me on had kept him looking ahead at a straight and narrow life, a brighter future. He wanted to do right by me.

"Yeah…" I said, listening to the slow and rhythmic beating of his heart. That sound and feel of him against my skin was the main selling factor for me. Boring _was _better. I wouldn't be able let him go_._ "I know what you mean."

It was quiet for a moment as we lay in bed, covers wadded at our feet, holding each other. It was peaceful. My eyes got heavy, and with my mind at ease, I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I'll make safe you again—if it's the last thing I fucking do," he whispered so intensely and earnest. It completely came out of nowhere, and it woke my ass up.

"What are you talking about?" I murmured, shaking my head, and feeling an argument coming on, because honestly, he was being absurd. The guilt he was feeling about me and my safety was unwarranted.

He didn't force this life on me. I willingly chose it. The only thing he did was make me love him, and even that wasn't intentional on his part. He fought hard against my advances for nearly two months. I pushed and pushed until I got what I wanted.

This crime spree was no different.

Lifting my head up, I propped my elbows on his chest to get a better look at him. His tired and sad eyes met my curious ones. "You don't have to make me promises…" I started to say, but he stopped me short.

"Just give me one more week to fix this fucking mess."

"A week?"

He nodded.

"To do what?"

"To bring that fucking bastard down."

Questions. There were so many questions. They overwhelmed me, and I couldn't decide on which one I wanted to ask first. He was giving me a nugget of hope, and a promise of a fairytale ending, but I couldn't see how he was going to get us there.

It seemed impossible.

In the end, after staring at him with dumbfounded expression, I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind…albeit a fumbled and incoherent thought.

"How...I mean, why? What's the point? With all the media attention on us, and the polls still in that man's favor, how do you expect to bring him down when nothing we've done this far has worked? The voters fucking love him, Edward."

"Yeah, I know, and that shit is fucking pathetic. The things that some voters are willing to overlook just because a candidate is a smooth talker, and that's all he is, Bella, a smooth fucking talker," he said, clenching his jaw, biting back his hatred for his father. "There is no redeeming quality about that man. We just gotta bring to light something that the voters won't be able to ignore. Something _so_ incriminating that even the _law _can't ignore."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet," he said, contemplatively gnawing on his lip ring.

This vendetta against his father, the indisputable anger he held, was understandable, but would it be worth it in the end to get even?

"Be honest with me," I said, placing my hand on his cheek, gaining his attention. "Is this why we're doing all of this?" I waved around the room, my eyes falling on our guns and ski masks.

"Yes," he said bluntly, and my face fell.

All this time, I thought it was him and me against the world, fucking the town up one drugstore at a time, but I was wrong, and that shit depressed me.

"You're _seriously_ risking our freedom just to get even with that man?"

Edward stared down at me, taking note of my hurt feelings, and as an afterthought, sought out to reassure me that all wasn't for naught. That it had meant more to him than just revenge. "Listen to me, baby, getting even with him is what's going to ensure our freedom, okay?" I nodded still discouraged, and he smiled weakly, tapping the tip of my nose with his finger. "You just gotta trust me."

"I do trust you. I just…I just wished that it was more about us than—"

There was a sudden banging on our door, strong and powerful fists, and my body jolted up into an erect sitting position, my ears were alert as every muscle of mine stiffened.

"_Open up, it's the police!_"

I stopped breathing, and the panic had a latent effect on me as I sat there staring at Edward with wide eyes. The pounding continued, the sheer volume increasing with every rap on the wooden door. Then my heart jumpstarted out of nowhere, thumping hard against my chest, and I came back to myself. I realized that our fate had finally caught up with us, but I was a fighter. I refused to give up so easily.

Who cares if our room was on the third floor this time, I would jump out a window and risk breaking every bone in my leg to ensure my freedom and continued life with Edward…in a fucking heartbeat.

Alright, that was _wee_ bit dramatic, but I was freaking out.

"_Oh, fuck_!" I cursed, stumbling out of the bed backwards, landing painfully on my ass, but unfazed by the stabbing and shooting pain in my tailbone, I reached for my chucks and yanked them on my feet, having so much difficulty in such a simple task. "Damn it, you piece of shit shoes!"

"Bella," Edward said, peering down with a raised eyebrow, watching me scramble on the floor as I searched for my purse. He laughed, shaking his head. "What are you doing?"

I pulled my head out from under the bed and looked up, shocked by his calm and unaffected tone. He was actually smirking at me, enjoying the flustered and manic show that I was giving him.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"_If you don't open up, we're going to bust it down." _The urgent voice shouted, causing me to jerk my head towards the door, expecting them to be inside with guns pointed.

"Go let them in, Bella," Edward said, nodding towards the insistent banging. "Our running days are over, kid."

I narrowed my eyes. "What? That's it? You're just giving up?"

He grabbed my hand, helping me to my feet. "Just answer it."

"Okay," I managed to croak out, my mouth and throat dry.

Everything was spinning wildly around me, and it took some grueling effort to get my blurred vision to focus. Taking a deep and calming breath, I entrusted Edward with my sanity. I tugged on my shirt nervously, walking cautiously towards the door, and glancing back at Edward, seeking his confirmation. He waved me forward and onward with an encouraging smile.

The knocking had finally come to an abrupt stop, and I rose to my tip-toes to look out the peephole, but whoever was on the other side was covering it up and blacking out my view. Placing my hands flat on the door, I pressed my ear up against the thick wood, and listened closely. There were multiple voices outside, all of them overlapping each other as they laughed and talked loudly.

"_Open up, fuckers!" _The booming and unknown voice hollered, barely making it through that sentence without guffawing.

Right then, I knew exactly who it was…

_Emmett._

It was that familiarity of home, so close and within in my reach, and that feeling of exultation was insane. I couldn't seem to get that fucking door open fast enough.

For a solid twenty seconds, my shaky fingers fidgeted and fumbled with the locks, yanking and pulling at the doorknob, twisting and turning it with desperation. Finally, after much frustration, I was able to unlock the door and open it wide, revealing a tall and grinning Emmett with a stunning looking Rosalie tucked snugly under his arm.

"Hey there, baby Bella," he said, reaching out and picking me up off the floor and into a fierce bear hug. "Or should I be calling you Bonnie?" He laughed, squeezing me tighter. "You damn troublemaker."

I grunted in response, unable to speak as the air left my lungs, due to his massive and muscular biceps constricting and compressing my chest, taking the very life out of me.

He snorted; feeling my body go limp in his arms and setting me back down on my feet. "It's good to see ya, little one." He steadied me, looking over my head. "Where's that fucking asshole?"

"Somewhere over there," I said, gesturing behind me.

"Ah, there's that fucking pussy!" Emmett called, letting me go and I swayed, still dazed from the lack of oxygen. I managed to step out of his way before he had a chance to trample over me.

"Hi, Bella," Rose said, surprising me as she gave me a timid hug. It was brief, but the intent was clear. She pulled back, tilting her head to the side and assessed me. "You look good. Who would've thought being a criminal on the run would suit you so well?"

"Not me, that's for sure." I laughed uneasily, brushing the bothersome hair from my face. "But thank you, Rose. You look..."

"Phenomenal?" she interrupted. "Yeah, I know. It's the curse of being beautiful, I guess." She gave me playful wink, walking into the room and greeting Edward, punching him in the arm before giving him a hug.

Turning my attention back at the door, Alice and Jasper were next in line. I couldn't even get a sentence out before Alice was embracing me. The grip for such a small girl was incredibly strong, and I gasped, feeling as though I was going to need to tap out soon. Especially, since it was so close after Emmett's hug, I was still feeling lightheaded and dizzy from that little love fest.

"Bella," Alice said, releasing me and allowing me to breathe again. She smiled warmly as her eyes, a deep hazel with a touch of green, were brimming with happiness, "it's so good to see you again, girl. How are you?"

"I'm good. Really good, you know?" I said truthfully as my tense body relaxed. I sighed, shaking my head. "God, it's so good to see you guys. You have no idea."

She nodded, seemingly to understand how much I'd missed them…something that _I _wasn't even aware up until now.

"Well, we're all here now, right?" she said, giving me another hug, but this time it didn't have as much gusto.

My eyes peered over her head and landed on Jasper—the tall and quiet man standing still in the doorway. He had his hands shoved deep into his pockets, looking out of place and ill at ease.

"Hi, Jasper," I said.

He didn't say anything at first, and Alice tugged on his shirt, trying to coax a sentence, even just a word, out of him.

"Hello, Bella," he said, regarding me warily with a tight smile. "How are you?"

"Fine," I replied, unsure how to respond after that. The truth was that he intimidated me in a weird, but non-threatening way. It was unsettling under his stare, and I found myself stammering. "Um…how…are…are you doing?"

He chuckled, and the sound of his laughter mixed with his easygoing smile shocked the hell out of me. "Well, I'm better off than you. Let's just leave it at that."

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "That's an understatement."

"Relax," he said, gripping my shoulder reassuringly, walking away and getting reacquainted with Edward.

"Um…yeah, okay."

It was hot and cold with him, and I was starting to think he fucked with me on purpose. Almost as if he enjoyed watching me squirm—which that belief was soon proven to be true when Alice gently slapped him in the back and told him to play nice.

_That's nice, _I thought sarcastically, turning around to shut door, but only to find three more people standing outside and waiting for me to invite them into the room.

"Uh…" I frowned, trying to place these unknown faces but coming up empty.

There were two guys and one girl, and they stared with a mixture of curiosity and fascination.

"Hi," I said, slowly finding my voice. "Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah, Bella, these people are—" Alice started to say before Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and interrupting her.

"These are my friends, Charlotte and Peter," he said, gesturing towards the attractive couple.

The woman was as tall as Alice, if not shorter, with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She held tightly to Peter's arm, a man who was a couple inches taller than Edward, but had the same shade of blond as Charlotte, but his eyes were a light brown, almost hazel. They both smiled kindly at me, and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Peter said.

"We've heard so much about you," Charlotte added.

"Hopefully not all of it was from the news," I said, chewing nervously on my bottom lip—an Edward habit that I had picked up.

They laughed a little too boisterously at my lame joke, glancing back and forth between each other before walking into the room, joining Alice and Jasper on the bed. It was an odd exchange, and I looked up at Edward, silently asking him to explain what had just happened.

He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders indifferently, and moved on to the last introduction. "And this is one of my business associates, Caius."

"A business associate, huh?" I questioned suspiciously, knowing any sort of business associates of Edward's meant one thing and one thing only, and it sure as shit wasn't stocks.

The man took a step towards me; eyes trained on my face, dark and black like his hair, very intimidating presence for a man with such a short stature. He shook my hand with a firm grip, almost to the point of being painful, and I tried to keep myself from wincing.

"It's so nice to meet you, _Bell-la_" he said, smiling wide and showcasing his crooked teeth. His Spanish accent was thick, and I had some trouble understanding him.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too...Caius?" I asked, hoping that my pronunciation of his name was correct.

He nodded in assent. "Muy bueno."

"Um, well, welcome to our, uh..." I paused, glancing around our overly crowded hotel room, "humble abode? I guess."

"Here, Caius, let me get you something to drink," Alice said, playing impromptu hostess as she leaded him into the room.

Emmett had brought refreshments on the trip, not to mention several bags of weed—which he had already busted out and was puffing away on, making the small hotel room into an instant clam bake.

"You, mister, come with me," I hissed to Edward, dragging him outside, and closing the door behind me, hoping to create some sort of privacy.

In a short span of time my home—well, the place I was laying my head down at night—had become a full house. It was unexpected and overwhelming, and I needed some answers…like fucking now. Because quite honestly, Edward didn't seem all that surprised by our guests dropping in on us, and it wasn't like Arizona was in the neighborhoods—it was two thousand miles away. This wasn't an accident.

"So," I started, placing my hands on my hips, "what's going on?"

"I called in reinforcements."

"Yeah, well, that's obvious. When did you do this?"

"Last week or so."

"Last week?"

"Yeah, it was sometime after our first robbery together. You know, where we almost got fucking caught?"

I rolled my eyes, waving him on. I swear to God, he was never going to let me live that shit down.

"Well, I felt like things were getting a little out of control—even for us—and if I didn't do something about it, we were going to end up in jail or dead, and I would _never_ let that fucking shit happen to you!" He nearly shouted, running his hands through his hair. He took a calming breath, refocusing his eyes on me. "So, I decided to get fucking smart, you know, for once. And, well, I called up Jasper and Emmett, and asked them to come up here."

"What about those other people, Edward?" _The weird ones_. "What are they doing here?"

"They're here to help us. You just gotta trust me on this. I know what I'm doing," he said, sweeping the hair from my shoulder and bending down to kiss the bare skin. I jerked away from his advances, and he sighed. "What is it?"

"When in the hell were you going to tell me about all of this?"

"Now?"

I laughed dryly, and I wanted to be mad at him for keeping all of this from me, but I couldn't find the strength in me to keep a fight going. It took a lot of focus and energy, especially the way we fought. We couldn't necessarily end it like we always do, naked and satiated.

So, for this one time and one time only, I let his infraction go, and tried to castigate him with my words, but put little effort into making them sound hateful. "You're an asshole."

He smiled crookedly with a slight touch of cockiness. "Yeah, I know, but you fucking love every damn bit of it."

"Ugh," I groaned, throwing my arms around his shoulders and burying my face in his neck. "I know. I must be fucking crazy."

He rubbed my back in circular motions, comforting me. "I've got a plan, baby. It's going to work. I guarantee it."

"And it involves all of them?"

"Remember when I said if you're going to steal a diamond…"

I smiled, remembering that conversation from the long and never forgotten distant past. "You're going to need people to help you do it."

"Exactly…and this diamond, Bella, is a huge fucking rock."

There was no more questions, and I'm sure all the details would be revealed to me in due time, but even before knowing what his plan was, when it comes to Edward, without a doubt…

"I'm in, all the way. Whatever it is, I'm in," I said, pulling away from his warm and alluring neck, I rose to my tippy-toes to kiss him. In hindsight, I should've known that Emmett's cockblocking ways would be in full force again, because not even a second after my lips grazed Edward's, he opened the door and ruined our intimate moment.

"Hey there, fuckers, we didn't travel all this way for you guys to blow us off and make-out on the balcony. Get yo ass in here and lets party," he said, grabbing Edward by the shoulder and yanking him backwards.

Ripped from my arms, I followed after them, sulking, as they tackled each other to the floor. Shutting the door and locking it behind me, I watched as the Emmett and Edward's wrestling match turned into a dog pile as Jasper leaped from the bed and joined in on the madness. I edged around them, and pressed my back up against the wall. They were taking up quite a bit of room, and I barely had enough space to clear them.

"Let me help," Alice said, grabbing a hold of my arm and yanked me over towards the round table by the window.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"Drink up, girl," she said, offering me a beer. I hesitated for a moment, unsure if I should partake in the festivities. She laughed at me, forcing the cold can into my hand. "I won't tell." She gave me a conspiratory wink and flitted over to Charlotte who sat on the bed.

"What the hell," I said, popping it open and taking a large swig. It was decent enough, as far as beer goes, and I drank it down with no problem.

Scanning the room, taking in my old friends plus my new ones, I spotted Rose by the bathroom talking with Caius and Peter. They were messing with a laptop that they'd set up on the sink, and when I went there to investigate, Emmett cut me off and pushed a joint in my face. At first, I told him no, remembering my last experience, but he was persistent. Eventually, I gave in to fucking peer pressure, vowing to take it more slowly this time around. Besides, the circumstances were different. They weren't strangers…well, for the most part the people in this room weren't.

An hour later, two beers down and stoned out of my mind, I sat securely on Edward's lap, and we talked and laughed with our guests as the complimentary weed got passed around in a circle. A single puff here and a triple puff there. All and all, it was just good and wholesome fun.

For the first time in several weeks, Edward and I were able relax and enjoy ourselves. We weren't constantly worrying about the cops busting down our door or having to jump out a two story window, possibly breaking some bones and having to go to the hospital...

"Tonight, baby, we party," Edward said, bringing my attention back to him. He took a large hit off the joint, holding it in his lungs, cheeks puffed out. He grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine, slowly blowing the smoke into my open mouth.

He pulled back and watched me as I blew it out, making rings that floated up to the ceiling. I smiled, kissing him softly. "And tomorrow?"

"We attack."

**A/N: Hey, babes, I'm bacccck ;)) So, Eddie called in reinforcements, thank God! There is no shame in asking for help, especially when you need it as bad as they did. Next chapter, we'll get into Edward's plan and how why Charlotte, Peter, and Caius are there. **

**I'm hoping for weekly posts now. I'm in my final block of nursing school, and updates won't be as frequent. This story is coming to an end, perhaps five to maybe ten more chapters. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'm having fun, and totally don't take myself serious. See you soon. Much love.**

**To my pre-reader, Brina. Thank you for helping me with this chapter, nit-picking and being honest with me. It's why I love you as much as I do. *mwah***


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Six-**

The first thing I noticed was Edward's hot breath on the back of my neck. The tip of his nose grazing my skin as he shifted closer to me, pressing the hardness of his arousal into my lower back, conforming our bodies tightly together. I kept my eyes closed, afraid to open them and become conscious, ruining this perfect moment.

Edward's hand was splayed across my stomach, his thumb edging along the bottom hem of my tank top. It was quiet in the room, and my senses were on high alert, every sound, no matter how insignificant, was deeply imprinted in my awareness. There were people in this room, and as Edward's hands touched me, moving down my body, skimming his fingers along my damp skin and down to my thigh, I knew that, at any moment, we could be caught doing naughty things under these sheer white cotton sheets.

There was a cough on the other side of the room, breaking the silence and stilling Edward. For a long time, he didn't move, and each one of his breaths as it fanned over my neck was counted: One, two, three, four, five, and on and on. It was hypnotic.

Then without warning, he started up again, trailing those long and expert fingers back up my legs. He slipped them in between my thighs, nudging and parting them slightly. As I lifted my leg and rested it on his, he slid his hand up and idly rubbed the flannel fabric of my pajama bottoms. The friction, deep and maddening, made my heart flutter rapidly, beating and pounding hard against my chest.

Reaching behind me with my eyes still tightly closed, I clung to his side, wanting and needing more. He shifted and scooted his body into me, getting as close as humanly possible without actually whipping it out and entering me.

Slow and methodic, he rubbed me over my clothes, up and down, deeper and rougher, leaving my body a throbbing and aching mess.

I pressed my ass into his cock, causing him to thrust his pelvis forward. There was a low growl the reverberated deep within his chest, and I smiled smugly.

_Two can play this game, buddy._

Edward yanked down my pajama bottoms. He smoothed his hand over my bare ass and spanked it. It stung, and I bit my lip, clutching and pulling at his boxer briefs, wanting—needing—to strip away that last barrier.

But my mind went awry, all train of thought forgotten, as two of his fingers dipped in between my lips, stroking and teasing me, tickling my sensitive clit.

The once quiet and controlled breathing turned into heavy panting, and I let out a soft moan. I felt like a needy harlot. That's how easy it was for him to take me from zero to sixty.

This sexy, crazy, and beautiful man was mine.

"_Shhh_," he spoke in a warning whisper, wrapping his free hand over my mouth.

I nodded, opening my eyes for the first time and scanning the room. There were bodies on the floor below me, sound asleep. The dawning sun was peeking through the curtains, giving the room a deep red and burnt orange tint.

He kept his hand over my mouth, not trusting me to stay quiet, as he inserted his fingers into me. I chewed the inside of my cheek, and pushed my ass into him, begging for more. He responded by pumping his fingers into me, curling them upward and causing my hips rock against his palm. He buried his face into my neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. It was all too much, and I wanted to feel him—all of him—inside me.

Slipping my hand into his boxers, I wrapped fingers around him, gripping the shaft firmly. Grasping a hold of him in my hand was difficult, and my fingertips weren't even close to touching, he was so thick. It amazed and aroused me, knowing that this was mine, every bit of it.

Edward thrusted and coaxed my hand to move, seeking friction, and I stroked him, slow at first, gaining more momentum as he eased his fingers out of me, idly sliding them up and down my lips. My thumb rolled over his head, spreading the moisture over his piercing, and he bit down on my shoulder to keep his moans under wraps. It hurt, but the pain was such a turn on, and it only seemed to work me into more a frenzy.

It soon became more than Edward could handle, and with each twist of my wrist and stroke of my hand was his undoing, and he placed his hand over mine, halting me. It wasn't long before his boxers were pulled halfway down his legs with his head lined up at my entrance, slowly easing in, filling me.

Gasping at the contact, and with hand muffling mine, it was Edward who was loud. I wanted to laugh and tease him for being such a breathy whore, but the possibility of being heard or caught having sex didn't make it a laughing matter, and I kept my mouthed close, breathing deeply through my nose.

We listened closely, our bodies pressed tightly together; the room was quiet, for the most part. The faint breathing and snoring from the various guests were scattered around us, and our activities on the queen sized bed were going unnoticed—or at least I hoped they were.

After a moment, Edward began to move in and out of me, snaking his arms around me, and slipping his hands up my shirt. He gripped my breasts and tweaked my nipples between his fingers and thumbs. I wanted to scream. He pulled me closer and kept an easy tempo, nothing too frantic or rough. It was slow and gentle, and with each thrust of his hips, he hit a spot with such intensity, it consumed me.

God, he felt so damn good.

"_Fuck_," Edward hissed softly in my ear as he picked the pace. He reached down and gripped my thigh, using it as leverage to steady himself, his fingers digging into my skin.

Placing my hand over his, I leaned back against his chest and raised my leg slightly, giving him better access to penetrate me deeper. The movement of our bodies meshing together under the sheets was barely noticeable. We kept it discreet, as much as possible, but then again, anyone with half a brain would know what we were doing.

He traced his mouth along my neck and shoulders, teeth grazing and biting at my flushed skin, and as his hands protectively wrapped around my waist, pushing into me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge, I finally let a soft moan escape from my parted lips.

No longer did I care about the people in our room, scattered on the floor, asleep or awake, it didn't matter. My sight was blinded and narrowed by lust, and my body was devoted entirely to Edward.

"Bella," he warned in a hushed whisper, interweaving his fingers in my hair, he yanked my head back, "you gotta be quiet, baby."

Nodding in compliance, I chewed on my lip as Edward's other hand moved down towards my clit, rubbing it roughly with two of his fingers. I pushed my ass out, meeting each powerful thrust of his hips, and feeling the tension in my stomach began to build.

Sensing that I was close, he increased his speed, ramming into me harder and faster, forgetting all about being quiet. He grunted and huffed from exertion, clamping down on my shoulder with his teeth, sucking at the skin. I held my breath, clenching my jaw, as it forcefully, and all too fleetingly, swept over me.

It wasn't until after he slowed and stopped, resting his forehead against the back of my neck and whispered, "You're so fucking beautiful," had it dawned on me that he came inside me with no protection.

He must have realized it, too, because his biceps tensed and squeezed me like a vice, taking the air right out of my lungs. I gasped, tapping him on his arm, and he cursed quietly, releasing me from his death grip.

"Sorry," he whispered, reaching down and helping me pull up my pajama bottoms. He sat up and looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep, or at least pretending that they were. He gazed back down at me, seemingly conflicted. Those deep green eyes searched mine as guilt and panic consumed him. "God damn it!" He shook his head, caressing the side of my face with his hand. "I'm sorry. Fuck. I'm such a fucking idiot."

I didn't know what to say, because we couldn't take it back, it was done, and it even if I tried to placate his concerns by explaining biology to him, I knew he wouldn't hear me. It was better to let him rant—which he only did for a moment, kissing and apologizing to me every time he said something offensive.

I understood his concerns, _completely._

We were a disaster in the making, and kids did not fit into this world we've created—hell, I was still a kid myself. There were so many ways we were screwing up our own lives, and honestly, I couldn't imagine what we would do to an innocent child…

"Fuck it!" he said, nodding firmly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I whispered back, confused.

"If it happens, it happens."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

"All I'm saying is that if it happens, we'll fucking deal with it," he said, laying back down and wrapping me up in his arms. "It can't be that hard, right?"

"Kids?" I asked, lifting my head up from the crook of his neck to look at him. He had his eyes closed and a faint smile on his lips.

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not, they're small, right?"

I laughed, laying my head back down. "Yeah, they're small, alright."

The responsibility of taking care of them that's what made them big and not at all small. I didn't tell him that, though. It was best to let him live in denial. We had other things to worry about, and if whatever plan he had hatched in his twisted brain didn't pan out, I would be giving birth to this little '_oopsie_' behind bars.

Yes, at the moment, the possibly of being pregnant was the least of our troubles.

**(0)(0)(0)**

After our first robbery together, where we nearly got caught, Edward called up Jasper and Emmett, explaining to them how his plan went slightly off track, and how he was in desperate need of their help. They agreed, never even hesitating to drive thousands of miles to come bail us out of a jam—one that we totally brought on ourselves.

Of course, Edward downplayed my involvement in everything, and even failed to mention that it was my overzealousness that caused him to deviate from his original plan in the first place. Emmett and Jasper knew the truth, though, especially when our faces showed up on CNN and MSNBC, our first crime had been done with our identities in full view for the world to see. The robbery was sloppy and chaotic, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who was behind it.

_Me._

It was always me.

"Hey," Edward said, nudging me, "what was that about?"

"Huh?" I replied, confused. "What are you talking about?"

He stood behind me as I leaned over the balcony, staring down at that the field across the road. The wind had picked up, blowing my hair around me, and cooling off my heated neck. Edward rested his chin on my head with arms wrapped around my waist. He kept my body tightly pressed against the railing, safely cocooning me within his warmth.

"That sigh you did just now," he said, pulling away slightly, and reaching up to brush my hair from my neck. "Are you worried about..." his hand moved down to my lower stomach, "you know?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that," I sighed again. "I just…" I paused, letting my head fall back into his chest. "I'm really sorry about what happened in Iowa, Edward."

"Iowa?" he questioned and I could hear the confusion in his voice. After a moment, he caught on to my meaning and chuckled softly. "Oh, fuck, baby, that shit is no big deal. It's actually worked in our favor. Just like Jazz said it would."

"Wait, what?" I asked, swinging around to face him. "What do you mean by that?"

He smiled, and pressed the pad of his thumb against the scrunched up skin between my eyes, and smoothed it out, removing all trace of concern from my face. "They know our names, baby. We're famous. Every robbery after the one in Iowa, even with the masks, been linked to us. We're the most wanted people in America. That's exactly what I wanted to happen."

"But you still yelled at me for it."

"You're damn right I did. You scared the fucking shit out of me, kid!" Edward snapped back, glaring at me. "I wasn't expecting you to pull out your pistol and rob the joint, and then that fat fuck reached for his shot gun!" he groaned, pulling me in his arms again, squeezing me tight. "I'm an old man, baby; my fucking ticker can't take that kind of stress. You're going to send me to an early grave if you keep that shit up, you know that?"

"I'll try to be a good girl," I promised.

He scoffed. "Can I get that shit in writing?"

"Oh, sure, you can," I growled, pinching his side. "Asshole."

He laughed, jerking away from me. "Damn, kid, that shit fucking hurts."

"Good," I said, reaching out to give his nipple a twist, and he grasped a hold of my wrists, pushing his body into mine, backing me up towards the railing again.

He dipped his head down, trailing the tip of his nose along the hollow of my neck, leaving erotic kisses in its wake. He breathed in deep, humming softly. "Only you. I swear to God, kid, only you."

I was his weakness. The only one who could get away with bloody murder with him, and of course, he knew that power he had willingly handed over to me was a mistake...

"But I fucking love you," he continued, lifting his head up and shrugging his shoulders. "So, what the hell am I supposed to do? It is what it is."

"And yet, you still keep me in the dark," I said, slipping out of his grip.

He smirked. "I was going to tell you..._eventually."_

"Eventually? Well, maybe now is a good time to tell me what you're planning."

"Oh, hey, look, baby," he said, pointing over my shoulder to distract me, "Alice and Jasper are back."

I turned my head in time to see Alice ascending the stairs, both hands full with breakfast. She smiled at me, giving me a wink as she passed, heading inside our hotel room where everyone else was sitting around and bullshitting. Jasper followed after her, carrying trays of coffee, and some soda. He didn't say much to Edward and me, but he gave the universal head nod, indicating that it was time to get the show on the road.

Edward took my hand, squeezing it gently, and pulled me towards the open door. "Let's eat first, and then I'll tell you everything, okay?"

It was impossible not to give in to him when he looked so damn sexy and persuasive all the time. He knew how to lay on the charm, and I was nothing but putty in his hands.

"_Fine_," I groaned, feeling my stomach churn with hunger, "but it's only because I fucking love you."

He leaned down and kissed me briefly, smiling against my lips. "Tough shit, kid. It is what it is."

**(0)(0)(0)**

Edward explained to me what was going on as we ate. He told me that Charlotte and Peter were experts in forgery and identity fraud. A few weeks ago, Edward asked them to forge a couple of birth certificates, social security cards, and passports for him. The intent was to leave the country, escape our troubles by going overseas, but not before getting a little seed money to fund our new lives. He also promised Charlotte and Peter a fair share in the money he'd planned to steal.

That was where Caius came in…well, sort of, I mean his role in Edward's plan wasn't well defined, and all Edward told me was that Caius knew some people. Who these people were, I still had a fucking clue, but according to Edward, these people were very influential to the success of this plan.

As for the money we were going to steal, Alice had taken care of that. In fact, she was the one who alerted Edward to it. The days and nights she spent trying to hack into the Phoenix police department computer firewall program in attempt to clear our names had nearly drove her insane, but during that extraneous work, she stumbled upon something far more valuable than a silly security tape.

"These various accounts are displaced all over the country and at different banks. Each balance totaling around four hundred and fifty thousand, but with thirty accounts, it comes to a staggering..."

"Thirteen-point-five million dollars," Edward said, smiling over at Alice, finishing her sentence.

She nodded, grinning back at him just as wide, tapping her fingers on the keyboard, bringing up a bank account screen, and angling it towards her spellbound audience.

I gulped, calculating the figure in my head.

"So, what does that mean for us?" Emmett asked, scooting his chair closer to Ally, wanting to touch the laptop, as if it was made out of money.

"Well, split nine ways, we each will walk away with a little over a million dollars," Edward answered, watching the jaws drop around him. He laughed. "Well, give or take a few hundred thousand."

"How is this possible?" Jasper croaked, choking on his own salvia as he leaned into the table. "I mean...how?"

"Well, I had a hunch," Alice said, giving him a wink that only conspirators would understand. "Like a sixth sense or something, and I just decided to look into the senator one day."

"My father has been a very busy man lately, with all the money laundering to fund his campaign, in all. He got fucking cocky, and forgot take into consideration how penetrable his accounts were to anyone who bothered to look. He has a few connections with the Chicago mob, mostly doing favors for them by bribing judges and buying off a couple corrupted police officers. He's been doing all this underhanded shit for years, and that fucker has the audacity to call me a criminal? Well, it's finally caught up with him," Edward said, smiling over at me and gently squeezing my leg. "We've got him, baby."

"So, wait, all we're doing is stealing from him?" I asked, slightly disappointed. In the end, I wanted more than just his money.

"No, we're going to end him," Edward said, nodding towards Caius. "That's why he's here."

He smiled at me, and I shook my head, still not following.

"He's going to help us plant drugs into the house," Edward said.

"Drugs?" I asked.

"Sí, hermosa," Caius said, reaching down into the black duffel bag he had at his feet, displaying several clear baggies filled with a white substance. "Wildcat."

I narrowed my eyes, glancing back at Edward. "Where are we going to plant the drugs?"

"In his home," Edward said. He saw my unspoken question forming on my lips, and quickly answered me. "Caius will get us inside. It's going to work. It has to."

"Can I tell her the best part, Edward?" Alice asked, bouncing excitedly in her seat.

I raised my eyebrow, and he chuckled, shaking his head. "Sure, Al, go ahead and knock yourself out."

I turned my attention back over at Alice, where she was clicking away at her computer. She peered up with her eyes wide and bright, she swung the laptop around to face me.

Leaning forward to get a better look at the black and white photos on the screen, I recognized the senator, and he was with some guy in a business suit. They were shaking hands, and some of the pictures, a manila envelope was being handed over. It was clearly documented proof of a shady deal going down between the senator and the fucking mafia.

I glanced back at Edward. "Is this what I think this is?"

"It's the prelude to that fucking rock," he said.

"So, explain this to me," I said, trying to wrap my head around this plan. "_Slowly_, because I am still having some troubles."

"These pictures are going to bring the cops and FBI to his doorstep, and those drugs," Edward said, gesturing over at Caius, "is what is going to make sure his ass goes behind bars for a long fucking time."

"And the accounts?' I asked, skimming around the room at the eight accomplices, all eager to get their hands on that money.

"We walk into a bank and take it," Edward said.

I shook my head. "So, we're robbing a bank then?"

He laughed. "Unfortunately, no, we're not. We are going to walk in those banks, one by one, and close out all of these accounts."

It was piecing itself together, and I shot a bewildered look over at the blonde haired couple. They were smiling at me knowingly.

"And they," I said, pointing over to Peter and Charlotte, "are going to give us new identities?" Edward nodded. "Under what name?"

"Frankie and Cecilia Wallis," he said.

"But that is only for the bank job," Charlotte chimed in. "As for your passports, well, you and Edward will get to choose who you want to be."

It was too much, and I caught a glimpse of my overwhelmed face in the mirror. My pessimistic side took over, and I frowned. "It'll never work, Edward."

"What? Of course, it will. Why do you say that?" he asked with a hard edge to his voice.

"Um, well, first of all, we're fucking America's most wanted. They'll recognize us, we'll be caught," I said, snapping my fingers. "Like that."

"Oh, I fucking see," he said, nodding in understanding. "That would be a problem. But luckily for us, I already thought of that, and I decided what we needed was a…some sort of diversion."

"A diversion?" I repeated, still confused.

"Oh, yeah, shit, that's us," Rosalie spoke up, elbowing Emmett in his side and gaining his attention, which had been waning.

He coughed, choking on his drink. "Right, that's where we come in all of this."

"Yeah, us, too," Jasper said, raising his hand over his head, pulling Alice close into his side.

"You see, Bella, they are going to lead the law towards Mexico, pretending to be us. That's why the Iowa robbery was a good thing," Edward said, rubbing my knee. "These guys will go into a store with their face masked and rob them. Everyone will assume that it's you and me doing it, when in actuality, we'll be in Chicago, robbing my father blind."

It was complicated plan, but yet still straightforward, and if it worked, God willing, Edward and I wouldn't have to run anymore. It gave me a sparkle of hope.

"You think this will work?" I asked.

"I fucking know it will," Edward said.

"But what about them? I mean, they don't look anything like us, Edward," I said, pointing at Rose's curvaceous body and Alice's short stature. "People aren't that stupid."

Rose snorted. "They actually are."

"They won't be able to tell the difference," Alice added. "America will believe whatever the news tells them."

"Yeah, but I don't want you guys getting arrested," I said, biting my lip nervously.

"We won't," Rose said, waving me off. "They'll assume it's you guys robbing the stores, and well, it's like you said, me and Ally look nothing like you, baby Bella. If they pull us over, they'll see that we're not you and move on."

"Come here," Edward said, taking my face in his hands, turning my head towards him. He rested his forehead against mine. "Listen, baby," his tone strained with intensity, "you need to trust me. If I didn't think this would work, we would be heading off to fucking Mexico right now. I wouldn't risk fucking losing you on something like this—If I wasn't a hundred percent positive."

Glancing around the room and seeing all the people that traveled all the way from Arizona to be a part of Edward's plan had ripped air right out of my lungs, it was incredible. They faith that had in him. Everyone sitting there, believed that it would work, so much so, that they were willing to put their freedom on the line.

They trusted him with their lives…and so did I.

"What am I supposed to do, huh?" I asked, my shoulders slumping in defeat. "I meant what I said last night, Edward. No matter what, I'm in. All the way. Even if it kills us."

He smiled, kissing the tip of my nose. "It won't"

"Awesome, it's fucking settled then!" Emmett said, clapping his hands together and jumping to his feet. "When do we start?"

"_Soon,"_ Edward said, keeping his eyes trained on mine. "There's just one last robbery that me and my girl _gotta_ do."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, ladies, and I'll see ya soon. **

**To my pre-reader, Brina. I love ya, girl!**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Seven-**

Emmett and Jasper had been outside on the balcony for about ten minutes now, arguing with Edward. The guys disapproved of the last thrill robbery. It was a mistake. It wasn't wise to press our luck. The cops were everywhere. We would be caught.

Jasper said he was crazy.

Emmett said he was stupid.

But they both agreed that Edward lacked any form of rational judgment.

He listened to their reasoning, and nodded, smoking casually on his cigarette.

My eyes honed in on his full and bite-worthy lips wrapped around the filter. The pure sex that Edward exuded was maddening. It captivated me, and it was hard to look away…so I watched…from inside…peering out the window by pushing the curtains aside.

It wasn't enough to be seen, but it did afford me a decent view of the object of my desire.

Edward knew that I was watching.

He was _always _aware of me.

His eyes met mine with a sideways glance, giving me a sly and knowing smirk. It was the slightest upturn of the corner of his mouth, genuine and sweet, yet all too brief. It only lasted a millisecond before he wiped all emotion from his face, feigning indifference.

It would be impossible for anyone to notice—even if they were looking directly at him—but I was acutely in tune with Edward.

Every smile and frown was deeply imprinted in my brain. I knew his face better than I knew my own.

I dream of that face.

Turning his attention away from me, he stared impassively at Jasper, who continued to speak in low and neutral tones.

Emmett had foregone trying to talk him out of it. The conversation was going nowhere.

I shook my head, wanting to laugh. What did they expect? They should've known there was no talking him out of something once his mind was set.

Edward Cullen was a stubborn jackass.

Somewhere behind me, I knew that Alice and Rose were watching me, making fun of my snooping and how I just had to be involved in everything. They even said something about how I couldn't bear to let Edward out of my sight.

I was used to being teased, especially today. The not-so-quiet morning sex had been brought up on several occasions, mostly from Emmett. Every minute he was thinking of something new and embarrassing to say, trying to get me to blush deeper scarlet color than the last—and he didn't give a shit how uncomfortable it made everyone in the room. It just fueled him more.

The only thing that shut him up was Edward's right hook, which immediately led into a massive wrestling match on the floor with all the guys joining in...aside from Caius.

He was the outsider, sitting quietly and observing from the corner.

It made me nervous.

"Bella, you're like a sad little pup waiting at the door for your master to come home." Rose cackled.

My face got hot with embarrassment, and I shook my head, hiding behind the thick layers of my brown hair. I pulled away from the window and let the thin polyester curtain slipped through my fingers. It fell against the glass, blocking the view of my sun, and I sat back in my seat, glancing over at two sets of eyes. I tried to sell an air of innocence, but they weren't buying it.

"Give it up, girl. It's obvious that you and Edward got some separation issues going on," Rose said.

Alice snorted, shaking her head.

_"_No, we don't!" I glared, regaining some backbone. "I was just being nosy. That's all. Come on, you guys, I'm not _that _crazy."

Technically, I was—o_bviously—_but they didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"No, she's right," Alice intervened, coming to my defense. "I mean, when it comes to having separation anxiety, I would have to say that Edward is worse than she is."

Rose scoffed. "Ain't that the fucking truth? I heard about the whole Mexico fiasco and how manic he got..."

"Wait? What Mexico fiasco?" I interrupted.

This was the first I was hearing of this. I knew Edward had come home early, but I didn't bother to find out why. He had been holding and kissing me that night, and anything beyond that was inconsequential.

Rose shot her eyes at me, and smiled deviously, obviously feeding into my curiosity.

"Well, Emmett told me that they had to end the trip early and screw over a lot of people because Edward _simply,_" she flailed her hands around her for a dramatic effect, "couldn't handle being away from you."

Now that got everybody's attention—Caius especially. He sat up straight in his chair from across the room, his presence hidden by a darken corner, and tilted his head to the side. He assessed me more thoroughly now. Speculating how my mere existence could affect Edward in such a way, where business no longer came first.

The sudden scrutiny was uncomfortable, and my face got hot. I tried to dodge that fixed gaze of his by sinking in my chair, hoping to disappear from his view...

I was unsuccessful.

"_Rose_," Alice said, trying to keep her tone light and upbeat as her wide and cautionary eyes conveyed a different sediment. "You know that's not what happened. It's not nice to mess with Bella like that."

"Huh?" Rose replied, dumbfounded, and slightly offended by being reprimanded by Alice. "What are you..." she paused, finally catching a glimpse of Caius in the corner, looking like he wanted to skin me alive. Like a flick of a light switch, her expression turned into one of ease and she faced me, gently slapping my knee. "You know I'm just fucking with ya, kid, right?"

"Of course," I replied, playing along, but it was too late and the damage had been done.

Caius stood up from his seat, and gave us a terse nod as he walked causally towards the door. I watched him. He watched me. Not once in that tense ten seconds did either of us break eye contact.

I held my breath the entire time.

The moment the door closed behind him, Alice punched Rosalie in the leg. "God damn it! You got a big mouth!"

"Bitch!" she hissed, forcefully shoving Alice away from her. "Fuck! That really hurt."

_"Good_! Do you realize what you've just done?" Alice whispered, her head snapping up towards Charlotte and Peter who were taking a silent cue and excusing themselves by escaping into the bathroom. "I can't believe you did that."

"It was an accident," Rose snapped. "Shit happens."

I leaned back in my chair, gingerly opening the curtains and glancing outside. The balcony was empty. Everyone was gone.

"Why was he looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" Rose asked, still rubbing out the knot where Alice knuckled her.

"I don't know...like he wanted to kill me."

Alice groaned. "This is not good."

Something changed in Rose, and her face went pale, ghostly even. "Oh, shit...I fucked up."

"What do you mean?" I asked, replaying back the last two minutes, trying to pinpoint the exact origin of the sudden conflict. Then it hit me, and I gasped, realizing the seriousness of the situation. "Caius didn't know the reason behind the guys leaving early, did he?"

Alice shook her head, pulling out her phone and texting away on her keyboard furiously. "All they told Caius was that they got pulled over by Mexican police and promptly escorted back to the border. They were supposed to meet up in Tucson later that week, but Edward never showed up."

"That's because we took off, right?"

"Right—and Caius was already pissed off about Mexico, and when Edward didn't show up in Tucson with Emmett and Jasper, it just added insult to injury."

There was so much behind the scenes shit that Edward never told me. All this dangerous tornado of chaos that surrounded us was created by me, and yet, I never knew about it. He protected me in this…bubble.

"So what did Caius do?" I asked.

"He went on a rage, and told the guys if Edward didn't show his face soon that things were going to be very bad for him…like, _really_ bad." Alice made the 'slit the throat' gesture with her finger.

All air left my lungs, and I fell back into my chair. "Oh, no…"

"Yeah, exactly, and if Rose hadn't—"

"Jesus, Ally, I forgot he was here, alright?" Rose interjected with an exasperated huff. "That fucking beaner just sits there in that corner and doesn't say shit to anyone."

Alice tightened her jaw, trying to stay calmed and composed, seemingly annoyed with all of Rose's excuses. "Anyway," she continued, opening her eyes and looking over at me. "Edward had to do a lot of ass kissing and making a shit load of promises to Caius to get back into his good graces…But now?

"It's all for nothing?" I asked, glancing back and forth between a nodding Alice and a guilt-ridden Rose. I shook my head, hoping to rationalize this impossible situation. "Yeah, alright, so Caius knows that Edward bailed out on Mexico early, why does it even matter? He's getting a big cut of the senator's money now; it should be forgiven and forgotten."

"That's very true, but Caius sees Edward as unreliable …" Alice paused, eyes moving from her phone and up at me, filled with sympathy, "and it makes you a huge liability—a threat to him, even."

"A threat? Me?" I asked, shocked. "To what?"

"His livelihood, cartel...just everything," Alice answered with a depleted sigh. "Men in love..."

"Make for bad business partners," Edward finished, appearing in front of me out of nowhere, grabbing me by the arm and helping me to my feet. He spun around to Rose, and shook his head in disappointment. "Thanks a lot for stirring up some shit for me. That was the _last_ fucking thing I needed today."

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said, shrugging. "I forgot he was here, and it just came out. I didn't mean for it to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't fucking want to hear it," he said, waving her off and turning back towards me. "Is all our stuff packed and ready to go?"

I nodded, eyes glancing down at the side of the bed where our black duffel bags were zipped up and waiting to be carted off.

"Good," he said, gently squeezing my arms. He narrowed his eyes, assessing the vexed look on my face. He smiled weakly, pressing his thumb to my furrowed brow and smoothing it out. The anger he expressed moments ago was slowly dissipating from his hardened features. "Don't worry. Everything is fine."

I trusted him more than anything, and I wanted to believe him, but he had a bad habit of downplaying shit in an effort to protect me.

"You're just saying that, aren't you?"

"Yes," he said, giving me an uneven and self-satisfying smile.

"Oh, well, that's just great."

"But it's nothing that we can't handle." He glanced down and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open to check the time. He snapped it shut, shooting his eyes back up to me. "We gotta go."

Edward bent down; picking both duffel bags off the floor and throwing them over his shoulder. He searched the room for his other friends, Peter and Charlotte, who by now felt that it was safe enough to come out of hiding. I passed them on my way to the bathroom sink to pack up my scarce supply of makeup and hair products.

They smiled politely when they saw me, eyes filled with sympathy. As much as I tried to ignore their pity, I couldn't stop the anger from rising to the surface of my skin and flushing my neck and face with this intense heat. I looked like I'd been sunburned.

I was so annoyed with how everyone treated me…like some fragile fucking flower.

My age and size served me well on occasions, making me look innocent and unassuming, but a lot of the time, I found it to be a huge hindrance. All of Edward's friends: crooks, drug dealers, and thieves alike, saw me as this defenseless girl, one who needed to be protected and coddled—which was the furthest thing from the truth.

I was tough and resilient.

If pushed up against a wall, I wouldn't lie down and let the world dissolve me. No, I would fight back, kicking and screaming, busting a fucking skull open with a vase.

"In about an hour or so, I need you guys to come get me and Bella at the border line. I'll text you. After that, we'll all drive down to Rockford with Caius." At the sound of that man's name, I shot my eyes up and looked into the mirror, watching Edward's reflection as he talked with Charlotte and Peter.

"Caius?" Peter asked, skepticism in his voice, and I would have to agree with him.

"Yeah, I know, he's a fucking wild card, but we need him. Don't worry, Peter, he's not going to be a problem…but just in case, keep your eyes open and your Glock loaded. You got me?"

"I believe it was me who taught you that." Peter laughed.

"It's good advice." Edward chuckled, glancing over at me. "You about ready, kid?"

"Yup," I said, zipping up my makeup bag and throwing it in my purse. I walked up to Edward and grabbed his hand, securely interlocking our fingers.

"Now, about this job," Peter started.

"We'll discuss all the paperwork and our disguises in Rockford," Edward said, gesturing towards the brown suitcase in Peter's closed fist. "In the meantime, I want you guys to prepare everything. The grunt work, if you will."

"How long do we have to get the paperwork together?" he asked.

"The senator is scheduled to make an appearance in Springfield this coming Saturday. He'll bring my mother with him, and the only people that will be at the mansion are their housekeepers. We'll have about three days to organize everything before we have to be in Chicago. Is that enough time?"

Charlotte smiled in a tranquil way, almost blissful. "It's more than enough. God speed, Edward and Bella, and we'll see you both soon."

Her tone was soothing…and kind of odd. I knew that the hippie twins were off their rockers by just looking at them, but I didn't expect them to be so cult-like.

Edward nodded and smiled politely, reaching out to shake Peter's free hand. "Likewise."

After a brief and uncomfortable hug from the blond-haired pair, Edward said his goodbyes and pulled me towards the door. The pace in his step, fast and urgent, told me that time was important, and whatever destination he planned for our robbery, it seemed as though we were already running late—which was why Rose, jumping up from the bed and blocking our path, was bad timing on her part.

The way she sprung into action at the last possible moment surprised me. She had been quiet for so long, looking disinterested in everything that was going on, but now, there was genuine concern behind those clear blue eyes.

"Before you leave, Edward, I just need to ask one thing."

Cursing under his breath, he closed his eyes and rubbed his brow roughly. "What do you want?"

Rose was hesitant, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Edward tried to be patient, but I could feel him slowly losing his temper as he squeezed the hell out of my hand.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," I said, grimacing.

"How bad is it?" she blurted out, seeing her window of opportunity closing rapidly.

"How bad is it?" He mulled over her simple statement, raising his eyebrow at her. She nodded. "Well, let's just say that you're fucking lucky that Jazz was able to convince Caius that you were a typical una pollita, talking out of your ass."

I'm not sure what that word meant, but it didn't sound complimentary.

She looked relieved, letting out a small swoosh of air. "That's good though, right? I mean, it could've been worse."

"Yeah, sure, whatever helps you fucking sleep at night," Edward said, towing me towards the door again. Rose, bolder than before, reached out and gripped his arm, stopping us both in mid-stride. Edward clenched his jaw and grinded his teeth, making this awful noise. "_What_?!"

"What…what would he have done...you know, if Jazz hadn't talked him down?"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?" He laughed dryly, jerking his arm away. "Just be thankful, Rose, that you'll never have to find out, alright? Now leave me alone. I'm fucking busy."

"Yeah, sure," Rose complied, stumbling back a few steps and giving Edward and me a wide berth to pass.

Rose was remorseful, and she kept mouthing an apology to me as I walked out the door…things were bad.

Granted, Edward said things were fine, but he also admitted to lying to me about it in the same sentence. I didn't know what to expect, and with Alice's cautionary words flooding my thoughts, I knew nothing good was going to come out of having an 'alliance' with that man.

There was something not right about him...something sinister.

I had to know.

"Be truthful with me. How serious is it?" I asked, glancing over the balcony and down at the parking lot. Jasper and Emmett were huddled around Caius. From a distance, they looked to be talking casually, but upon closer inspection, I saw how tense all of their bodies were.

"It's not good, but I can handle Caius. He's all fucking talk. It's his brother I'm worried about."

"Brother? What brother?"

"Marc—"

"BELLA!" Alice called out suddenly, jogging up behind us.

I released Edward's hand, nodding towards the stairs. "I'll be down in a sec."

"Fine," he said, kissing me on the forehead. "But make it quick."

He took my bag from me and headed down the steps, glancing back up at me every few seconds. It was that separation issue again, and I realized as his head disappeared out of my view, how badly I had it.

_He's less than two seconds away, spaz…fucking relax._

Rolling my eyes at my obvious dependency, I turned around and came face to head with a panting Alice. It wasn't that far of a distance to where I stood and the room, but she was out of breath. Heaving and gasping, trying to get some needed air into those lungs.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You almost forgot this," she said, holding up my gun.

"Oh, shit!" I winced, snatching it from her open palm. "Edward would have killed me."

She snorted. "That's doubtful."

"Well, maybe not _kill_, but he would throw a decent temper tantrum." I tucked the gun in my back waistband.

Alice laughed, nodding. "Ain't that the truth?"

My smile faded, and concern swept over me. "Is Rose going to be okay? She seemed pretty..._upset_."

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She just hates disappointing Edward. Hell, we all do. He's kind of the center of this whole gang of ours."

"Yeah, I've kind of noticed that."

There was a certain amount of pride in my boyfriend for commanding _that _level of respect, but it also stunned me to his see his friends care _that _much about what he thought—although, I would never want to disappoint him.

If he ever looked at me the way he looked at Rose, it would kill me.

"But trust me, _you _will _never_ have to ever worry about disappointing Edward," Alice said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What? Of course I can. Why would you say that?"

"Oh, please, Bella, that boy thinks you walk on water. You're the only one in Edward's world that can do no wrong in his eyes, and furthermore, you're probably the only one who could _actually_ get away with bloody murder with him—and he would most likely love you more for it."

_Only you, kid…Only you._

She tilted her head to the side, scanning my face. "Don't tell me that you're so dense that you actually hadn't noticed."

"No," I smiled smugly, "I've noticed."

"KID! MOVE YOUR ASS!" Edward yelled from downstairs.

"That's my cue. I gotta go," I said, leaning over and giving Alice a tight hug.

"He's an impatient asshole," Alice said, and I chuckled. "Be careful out there, baby Bella. I'll see ya in Mexico."

I jerked away, eyeing her skeptically. "Mexico?"

"Yeah…that's where we are meeting up after this thing is over. How else are we supposed to split the score? We're all going to retire from a life of crime and go legit."

I pouted. "Well, now, that's no fun."

She shook her head. "Yeah, that's what Edward said."

**(0)(0)(0)**

I'm not sure why it felt like I was walking the green mile towards my execution. The day started out fairly nice, and the morning sun was still low in the eastern sky, not quite noon. There was a chill in the air, one that I couldn't shake off, and it lingered, giving me a sense of doom.

Perhaps, I was overreacting, letting the circumstances get to me.

Edward greeted me as I came down the steps. "You okay?"

I nodded in spite of the tight knot that was materializing in my stomach.

"You got your gun now?" he asked, reaching behind me and gripping the handle.

"How…"

"If shit happens—not saying it will, but if it does—I want you to pull out your gun…" he paused, pushing me back towards the stairwell and out of view. He pulled the Glock out from my pants and checked the clip for bullets. He jammed it back into place with his palm and cocked it, slipping it back into my waistband. "Now you're ready to blow off a fucker's head."

"You tell me not to worry, Edward, but then you say you want me to kill someone if shit should happen?"

"It's better to be prepared for the unexpected than to be wishing you had a fucking gun to shoot." He gripped the back of my neck and pulled me to his lips, kissing me briefly. "Jesus Christ, kid, haven't I taught you anything?"

"Yes, you have, and those are some wise words, Cullen," I teased.

He glared, putting both hands around my neck and squeezing tightly, but never enough to constrict my airway fully. "It's not smart to mock me, woman."

"What are you going to do about it? Shoot me?" I shifted my body into him as my eyes zeroed in on his mouth—and that ring his teeth kept grazing. I bit my own lip in anticipation, wanting and begging for him to kiss me.

Lowering his head, he grazed his lips along my neck, breathing deeply, and tickling my skin. He was teasing me. The closeness of his body, warm and hard, all of it driving me mad. I was lost in him, lifting my leg up and wrapping it tightly around his waist, drawing him into me…

"Yo, assholes, stop trying to fuck up against the wall!" Emmett yelled, and I vaguely heard him snickering to Jasper about how screwing in a room full of people wasn't risqué enough and how we had to resort to public banging.

I groaned, burying my head in Edward's chest.

"I'm going to kill him," he said, kissing me on top of the head. "Yup, Rose is a widow now because that fucker is dead."

He pulled away from our embrace and grabbed a fistful of my shirt, tugging me towards the car. Emmett looked smug and clever, and Jasper was smiling, but he was keeping his distance from the fury that Edward was going to unleash. The only thing that sobered him up quick was the callous stare Caius was giving me as we approached. It was the same hateful expression he had upstairs, one that Edward hadn't seen…not until now.

That was what changed everything.

Before Edward kind of blew it off, seeing it as nothing more than an inconvenience to his plans, but now it was clear to him. Caius was an actual treat…to me.

He stopped and gripped my shirt tighter, pulling me closely to his back. "You guys might want to go pack up your shit now. Check-out is in twenty minutes."

Jasper and Emmett nodded, vacating their spots on the car, giving me a reassuring smile as they climbed the stairs.

Caius, however, stayed put.

"That means you, too," Edward said, his hand slowly moving down to my gun.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. We've discussed this, Caius. It's me and my girl's final run. You're riding with Peter and Charlotte, and then we're all meeting back up in an hour."

"Okay, Cuate," he said, pushing himself off the driver's side door, making a grand gesture with his hand and waving Edward forward.

I was still distrustful of his motives, and he was like a venomous snake to me, just waiting to strike.

Edward watched Caius closely as he moved around towards the front of the car. He was blocking my path to the passenger door, so I just followed Edward over to his side. If it kept me far away from that man, I was willing to climb over a center console with no fucking problem. But all it took was for me to be within grabbing range of Caius and he took that opportunity to grip my arm and yank me away from Edward.

It all happened so fast, and I'd seen him at the last second, unable to avoid his grip. He was surprisingly strong, and had yanked me back with little effort, my body colliding hard against his chest.

"The girl stays here with me,Cabrón," Caius said, wrapping his dry and calloused hands tightly around my upper arms.

"What are you doing? We're all friends here," Edward said in a diplomatic tone, cautiously approaching us.

"Friends?" Caius scoffed, lowering his head down to my neck and taking a big whiff of my hair. "Mmm…she smells so sweet."

"Get off me," I spat, jerking my face away. He seized a firmer and more secure hold of me, digging his dirty nails into my skin, causing me to yelp out in pain.

That was the catalyst, and Edward's green eyes narrowed and darkened. The tendons in his hands bulged as they tightened into fists at his side. He took a step in our direction, broader and closing the gap. "You fucking let her go—right now, Caius! Don't push me."

This was one of those times where Edward advised me to blow a fucker's head off, but my hands were immobilized at my sides, and it didn't matter how much I wiggled, I wouldn't be able to reach my gun.

_Fuck!_

"No, I don't think so. You go do whatever it is that you were going to do. She stays here with me as an insurance policy. This way I know you will return," he said, squeezing my arms to an extremely painful degree, bringing my valiant struggle to a halt. He took a step backwards, edging us towards the staircase

I couldn't think…

"No deal," Edward said, following suit, and keeping his steps in line with ours.

"She leaves with me—_always_. There is no exception. So here's the way I see it, you fucking asshole. You've got two options: One, you let her go willingly, or two, I shoot you right between those beady fucking eyes of yours and you _still_ let her go willingly. Either way, you _will_ let her go and she _will_ leave with me. ¿Comprende?"

"You can't kill me. You need me."

"Yeah, I do," Edward said, slowly easing his hand down to the shiny handle of the Colt. It had been on full display the entire time, "but you know me well enough to know that I protect what's mine first, and then think about the consequences later."

"Do it then. Shoot me."Caius was using me as a human shield, keeping me close, and his grasp getting tighter and more pronounced with every tense second. "Tu chica es mía."

"What did you just fucking say?" Edward growled.

"You heard me," Caius said, placing his lips on my cheek and kissing me.

I shuddered from the contact, pulling away as much as I could. But that was all it took for Edward to lose his composure.

"You fucking…" he stormed up to Caius and me, kicking up dirt and pulling out his gun. My eyes widened, glancing around the empty parking lot, making sure that no one was around. He was going shoot him. "I don't want to fucking kill you to today, Caius, but I can't keep letting you touch what is fucking mine. So, this is the last time I will ask you nicely. Let her go."

I closed my eyes, knowing that in two seconds there was going to be blood sprayed all over my face.

"Okay," he said, shoving me in the back towards Edward. I fell into his awaiting arms face first. Caius spit on the ground, glaring at the both of us.

"Take her—_enjoy_ her—but you better keep that gun close, Puto, because next time, I won't give her back so easily."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Edward said, keeping his gun pointed, following Caius as he leisurely scaled the stairs. It wasn't until he was gone and out of our sight before Edward eased his finger off the trigger. Swearing under his breath, he gazed down at me and brushed scattered strands of hair away from my face with the Colt's muzzle. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…fine," I said in a steady voice.

"I wish you didn't struggle, baby."

"I was trying to get to my gun, Edward."

He bit his lip, trying not to smile. He groaned, tapping me lightly on the ass. "Come on, get in the car."

But unbeknownst to him, walking wasn't a problem. I reached my side of the car just fine, but it was my hands that were being uncooperative. They were still shaking with adrenaline as I struggled with the door handle, yanking and pulling at it, trying to get the fucker to open, but it refused to budge.

"Jesus," Edward hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he came over to my side and lifted the door handle. He helped me into the car, reaching over my body and buckled my seat belt. "Stay," he said, before slamming the car door.

Tucking his gun in his pants as he circled around the front of the car, he kept his eyes glued on the third floor balcony. Leaning forward in my seat, I gazed out the windshield and looked up, but saw no one there. The door to our hotel room was closed, and I felt immense guilt leaving everyone there with that crazy psychopath.

"Maybe we shouldn't go…you know?" I said once Edward joined me in the car.

He looked over at me with a cocked eyebrow as he inserted the key into the ignition, starting the engine.

"Well, I just…feel…"

"He's not going to do anything, Bella. There are six against one. Besides, that little prick is all fucking talk." He peeled out of the parking lot, screeching and spinning the tires. It was classic Edward, leaving his fucking mark on the pavement.

I sighed, lifting up my arm and inspecting the bruises. It still burned and stung from Caius' grip. "Well, it sure as shit felt real to me."

"Fuck, I'm sorry, baby. That should've never happened, and I didn't expect him to fucking grab you like that…especially with him being unarmed."

"Expect the unexpected," I said, raising my hips and pulling my gun out. I sat it down on my lap, stroking the fine lines of the barrel.

_If only…_

We were flying down the deserted highway surrounded by wheat fields and headed for God knows where.

"He was fucking with us!" he said, snapping his head over at me, giving my heart a start. "Testing my feelings for you, pushing me to the brink, and seeing how far I would go."

His thoughts were sporadic and chaotic, jumping from one thing to another, and it was hard for me to keep up.

"What? Why?" I asked, blinking up at him confused.

"Fuck it! None of that matters. I'll deal with that asshole later. Right now, I just gotta keep my head in the game. Free of all the outside distractions." He looked over at me, and then down at my gun. "Are you okay? Do think you can do this robbery with me?"

"You mean our last job?" I asked, hoping to keep my sulking to a minimum.

"Bella, you should know by now, when it comes to us, there is no such thing as a last job."

Then he fucking winked.

**A/N: **

**Thank you to my pre-reader Brina! She is so money. I love her hardcore. I miss ya! Also, thank you so much to Sunflower-Fran ThirtysevenFiftynine who beta'd this chapter for me. It was such short notice, but she kicked it out in a rapid and impressive fashion! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Eight-**

"Are you kidding me right now? _This_ is the place we're going to rob?"

"Yeah, what did you think it was going to be?"

"I don't know. I didn't really think about it. I was just going along for the ride, but this…I did _not_ see this one coming." I chewed on my cuticle, looking back and forth between Edward and _Goodman's Jewelry Store._

He pulled my hand away from my mouth and frowned. "What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried."

"Then what? We can do this shit with our hands tied behind our back and fucking blindfolded."

"Yeah, sure, maybe, but this isn't a liquor store."

"So?"

"_So, _what_? _You just expect us to walk in there and _'stick up' _the joint?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do. Look, baby, I've done my homework, okay? It's owned by a fifty year old widow, whose children live out of State. There are no employees to speak of. It's _just_ her. This shit isn't any different than holding up a convenience store."

I shook my head in disbelief. "How do you know all this? We've only been here for two days?"

"I'm always on the lookout for potential employment."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Right."

Glancing back up at the front of the store, I noticed a thick, black, metal cage on the door. It was different than what I was used to, and although Edward had obviously done all the prep-work, I still had my reservations.

"And what about the alarm system?"

"Oh_, that_?"

"Yeah, _that_!"

"Top notch. It's a _really _good fucking system." He scooted closer to me and lowered his voice, eyes filled with excitement. "Check it out, baby, the store owner presses_ one_ button behind the counter and _bam_! The doors lock, a cage drops down, and we sit there, _trapped_, with our thumbs up our asses just waiting for the cops."

He was crazy. Only Edward would find something that could possibly land us both in jail as impressive. He was actually giddy and thrilled by the challenge it presented.

"Oh, well, okay, when you say it like that, what the hell was I worried about?"

"Fucking beats me."

"Here's a stupid question: how do you suppose we stop her from pressing that button?"

"Oh, that shit is not even a problem," he scoffed, leaning away from me and back into his seat and putting his hands behind his head. He kept his eyes glued out the dirty windshield, seemingly indifferent. "All we gotta do is ambush her at the door just as she's returning back from lunch."

The front of the building was facing a busy highway, only obscured and hidden from view by a couple of trees. It was in the wide open, and anyone with eyes and a phone nearby could alert the cops in a second flat—long before our own time clock ran out.

"The front door?"

"No, the fucking trap door," he mocked, shaking his head. "Jesus Christ, kid, of course, the front door."

"And what if people see us from across the road or wherever and decide to call—"

"You know," he interrupted, rubbing his forehead roughly, "for someone who randomly decided to rob a fucking store by pulling a gun out on a ZZ Top looking motherfucker—without bother to check to see if he had a gun of his own first—you sure are being overly cautious."

I bit my lip, forcing myself not to smile. The truth was simple: I was being difficult for the sake of being difficult.

It didn't matter where he took me or what chaos we caused, I was going to grip the belt loop of his jeans, keep in step with him, and stay firmly molded to his back—even if he was leading me off a cliff. Because he was my guy, and I go where he goes.

It was just fun to get him all riled up.

I folded my arms over my chest like a petulant child and shrugged. "Look, I'm just making sure that you have all your ducks in a row. I can't work if you're unprepared."

He looked at me like I'd grown an extra head. It was a foreign concept to him.

"Me? Unprepared?"

"Yeah, I'm talking about _you_! I mean, someone's gotta keep you in line—and for the record, Edward," I sat up in my seat, angling my body towards him, "there is nothing wrong with being cautious."

His jaw dropped, and he sputtered, completely thrown off by my comment. "Yeah, no fucking shit, Sherlock! I believe it was _me _who has been stressing that point since day fucking one. But, of course, _you _never fucking listen to me. You're a pain in my fucking ass."

I scowled at him. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yeah, you are the most _exhausting_ girl I've ever met. Hands, fucking, down."

He thought he was so clever, and it was sexy when he demonstrated his dominant streak, but I refused to encourage that sort of behavior.

Okay, sure, that smirk he was giving me, a mixture of arrogance and playful, was hard to ignore, and it sent my attraction for him over the edge—almost to the point to where robbing and thieving was the last thing on my mind—but I stayed strong.

Except when his teeth grazed that fucking lip ring and he cocked his eyebrow ever so slightly, testing my limits and pushing me over the edge…

_Fuck! I'm too weak for him. I need a distraction!_

"Ugh! You're…" I growled, which slowly morphed into a laugh as I buried my face in my hands. "Shut up!"

Chuckling, he nudged me on the arm. "Here, crazy girl, put this on."

I spread my fingers open and peeked through them. "What is it?"

"What does it fucking look like?"

Dropping my hands and snatching the hard plastic from him, I stared at it in confusion. "What happened to our ski masks?"

He rubbed and scratched the scruff on his chin. "Eh, those things make my face itch, and well since Halloween is just two weeks away, I decided that we could be a little festive this time around."

"Festive?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "With these?"

He glared. "Don't fucking make fun."

The masks were a pair of cutesy Disney characters, hardly anything scary or intimidating about them—and nothing that Edward would choose over a ski mask.

I laughed, knowing exactly who was behind this. "Alice did this to you, didn't she? You asked her to go get a couple of masks—something tough and frightening—and she brought these back, huh?"

"Yes," he said, dropping his head in shame. He had been defeated by a girl half his size.

"Boy, oh, boy does she have your number."

"It's fucking ridiculous, I know, but I didn't have time to correct it, so we'll have to make do with what we have, alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine with it. I actually like them. It's not me who has to worry about losing their 'tough guy' card over it," I said, pulling the stretchy strings back and placing the mask over my face. It dimmed my sight considerably and smelled funny. It was unpleasant, and I frowned, sliding it up and resting it on top of my head. "Now, remind me again, why did you ask her to get these masks—the real reason?"

He was snapping the string on the mask, a compulsive tick. "I didn't want this robbery getting linked back to us. It's just too close to Chicago, and the whole point of enlisting our family was to _lead _the cops away from us."

It didn't slip by me that he actually said '_our family_' and it might have distracted me momentarily, losing my train of thought.

I shook my head, trying to not to dwell on that minor detail.

"_Okay_…" I cleared my throat, "but if it's too risky, why even do it then? It's not like we could go pawn anything we steal today..."

Then it hit me.

A long time ago, way back when in the stolen Lambo, Edward promised to steal me something shiny and multifaceted. I swallowed thickly at the implications of this revelation, which then resulted into me choking on my own fucking salvia.

"Christ!" He reached over and raised my arm, patting me on the back…_hard_. It was painful and it knocked the air out of me, bringing on a whole new round of choking spasms.

I had to pull away from him, just to fucking breathe. "I'm good, I'm good. You can stop now."

"Are you sure?" His brow was furrowed and fraught with worry.

I nodded.

"God damn it, woman, you fucking scared me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I croaked, waving him off. "I just…"

"What?"

He was staring at me with a curious expression, and yet rather impatient one at that. I didn't know if I was totally off base with my line of thinking by being a hopeful and stupid girl, but I had to know.

"Um…" I glanced over at the building briefly and then down at my bare finger. "Is this robbery for business or it for...pleasure?"

His eyes widen for a fraction of a second as he caught onto my meaning, but like a whoosh of air, he relaxed his tense body, easing back into his seat. He smiled, all crooked and smug. "This is just a _job_, Bella, okay? Nothing more."

My face was red with embarrassment. God, I'm such an idiot. We've only been dating for two months and I was already seeking a proposal? No wonder he laughed in my face. I was out of my fucking mind.

Edward continued to ramble, completely unaware of my humiliation. "This place just happens to sell what we need to do the bank job."

"Oh, shit, that's right," I groaned, closing my eyes and leaning my head back, wanting to bash my fucking skull in with my gun."I completely forgot that we are supposed to be a married couple."

_The rings were for Frankie and Cecilia Wallis—not for Edward and Bella Cullen._

Although, upon hearing our names together, even if it was just in my head, made me grin like an moron.

"Here," Edward said, and I turned to face him. He was in the middle of lifting up his hips and pulling a pair of gloves out of his back pocket. He tossed them on my lap.

The leather clung to my fingers and it was a snug fit, oddly comforting and familiar to me.

"So, since this is trip of ours is all _business_…"

He reached over and slid his hand down the side of my thigh, cutting me off mid-sentence. "Not everything we do is _all _business, Bella."

"_Yeah_…" My body was squirming under his heated touch, and I fought hard to stay on track. "But even if this is all for a sham marriage," he inched his hand higher and closer to where I wanted it most, my voice became more ragged and spurted, "can I at least pick out my own bauble?"

He pulled away, all lustful intentions gone and business-like tone was back in full force.

"You can pick out whatever your little heart desires, but you gotta be snappy about it, alright? No fifteen minutes of fucking browsing. We gotta be in and out." His eyes darted to the front of the store as a baby blue Cadillac pulled into the parking lot. "Fuck me! She's early. Get down!"

Slouching in the car seats, we kept our heads out of sight, and my breathing came out in rapid and shallow pants, anticipation of what was to come flooded my mind. Every job we did, I would experience a sort of stage fright of emotions. It was just my nerves, and by the time we were leaving with bags full of cash, I had usually calmed down.

"You remember our time?" Edward whispered…which was just silly.

But I played along and whispered back. "We stay no longer than two minutes."

"You got the stop watch?"

"Yup." I patted my coat pocket. "It's right here and is all set to go."

He gripped my hand and squeezed it, gaining my full attention. "Are you okay to do this?"

"Of course, I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of that prick Caius, and the way he put his dirty fucking hands all over you." He reached over and stroked the bruises on my arms, a deep purple color and shaped like fingers.

I placed my hand over his and smiled weakly. "Baby, I'm fine."

The vein in his forehead was protruding and he gritted his teeth, speaking in low and menacing tone. "I'm going to kill that mother fucker for touching you."

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he would kill Caius, and it was only a matter of time, but I needed to redirect him from all those murderous thoughts. He had to stay focused…

God only knows what he'll do in this unstable condition.

"Edward, listen to me," I said, caressing the side of his cheek. "You gotta forget about all that, okay? We go in there and do what we came here to do. We'll deal with Caius later. You got me?"

Edward's eyes met mine, intense and penetrating. "I got you, baby." He looked away, breaking the connection, and lifted up his head. He snuck a quick look over the dashboard. "Stay close to me. Do not, for any reason, leave my fucking side. You hear me?"

It was the same speech given to me before every robbery. He was all balls to wall, even fearless at times, but when it came to me and my safety his anxiety would increase to an insurmountable level.

But it was our ritual, and like always, I took hold of his hand and smiled, reassuring him with one sentence. "Nothing in this world, not even a fucking meteor falling from the sky could pull me away from you."

That did the trick, and he replied with a firm nod. "Lets fucking do this."

We exited the car, and jogged up towards the side of the building, holding our positions with our backs flat against the brick wall. He placed his hand on my chest, protectively keeping me out of sight as he poked his head around the corner. After a minute, he gestured for me to take a peek, and we watched from a safe distance as the owner of the store parked her car.

She had some trouble staying within the lines.

Edward swung around and gripped me by the neck with both hands, cool leather against damp skin, and pressed his forehead to mine.

"In and out, two minutes."

"I know."

"Any signs of trouble?"

"Shoot them."

"That's right, baby. You shoot that fucking gun until that clip is empty."

"Then reload?"

Edward smiled and lowered his head, those fucking lips of his so achingly close to mine. He breathed, "I fucking love you."

I slipped my fingers in the front pockets of his jeans, clutching at the denim and yanking him towards me. "I fucking love _you_."

He kissed me, not deep, yet rough and still full of want. All too soon he was pulling away, and I chased after him, needing more and more.

Chuckling at my greediness, he removed his grip from my neck and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. He took another step back and looked around the corner, reacquiring visual of our target.

Luckily, no time was wasted with our declaration of love and hasty kisses. In fact, the heavier set woman with the cane was barely making her way across the parking lot. It was painful to watch her struggle, and I kind of felt bad.

"Maybe we should go help her," I muttered.

Edward hadn't heard me, and turned around with a questioningly look on his face.

"It's nothing," I said, brushing him off.

Taking the mask off the top of my head and placing it on my face. He smirked. "You ready, Minnie?"

I stood up on my tippy toes and reached up, pulling down his mask and effectively hiding all that handsome behind it. "I'm ready, Mickey."

It was cheeky and absurd, and somewhere Alice was out there laughing her little ass off.

We stood still with our guns out and waiting for the perfect moment to ambush the poor unassuming store owner—who was taking her sweet ass time. It'd been nearly ten minutes since she returned from lunch. Edward was growing impatient.

"Come on, come on, already. _Fuck_."

When she finally got to the door and unlocked the metal gate, Edward seized that opportunity to charge her. He released his strong hold of my hand, but I kept a tight grip on the back of shirt, and together we bum rushed her within less than a second.

It happened so fast, and she never saw us coming. The only time she was aware of anything was when the Colt was firmly pressed to her temple. But by that time it was too late for her to scream out for help.

_Thump, thump, thump…_My heart pounded loudly in my ears.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Edward said, leaning down and getting his face close to hers, "can the wife and I come in?"

_Wife?_

It threw me, and I shot my head up to look up at him only to find Mickey Mouse staring back down at me. I couldn't see his expression, but l could see those eyes…and that obvious wink he'd given me.

I blushed and grinned like a lovesick fool, blessedly cloaked by this plastic barrier.

"Oh, my Lord," the lady gasped, her hands flying to her chest. "You're here to rob me, aren't you?"

"We just need a few minutes of your time," Edward said, signaling me over with a wave of his hand. "Minnie, take her keys and open the door."

The lady's light brown eyes met mine as I approached her, and she handed me the keys willingly. She wasn't scared like I'd expected her to be...she was _delighted_.

The shock of our pleasant hostage had frozen me stiff, and it took Edward's urgent voice to bring me back to myself.

"You might want to speed this up, Minnie."

"I got it!" I said, springing into action, and unlocked the rest of the gate.

Pushing the heavy metal door aside, Edward walked the lady forward and into the store. The lights were on a motion sensor and turned on automatically. It illuminated the small room and the bright red and green carpet. It reminded me of a tacky casino instead of a classy jewelry store.

Staying behind to relock everything back up and securing the closed sign on the door, I looked outside one last time for any oncoming customers, but it was a ghost town. The only sign of life were the cars zooming by on the freeway.

Taking a deep breath to ease my nerves, I pulled out the stopwatch from my coat pocket and pushed start.

We had exactly two minutes.

"Okay, we're in the clear," I said.

Turning back around, I was brought up short by the scene that lay before me. Edward's body was rigid and the lady—our fucking hostage—was chattering off like a parakeet on crack.

"Oh, my goodness, I can't believe that y'all are robbing me. I've been watching the news, and Nancy Grace says you two are the next Bonnie and Clyde. My friends are going to just _die_ when I tell them."

_Well, so much for anonymity._

She was actually excited about being robbed by two known criminals. The power of the media and how they made people like us, fucking low lives, famous was unreal. We weren't good people. We were money grubbing thieves.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That was our time running out. I stuffed my gun into my waistband and ran over to the glass cases. There was a camera in one of the corners, and the red light was blinking, indicating that it was on and recording Mickey and Minnie, the gun toting duo.

We were going to be on the news tonight.

The jewelry selection was overwhelming, and I glanced up at Edward, seeking his help, but he had his hands full with our hostage. The Colt was still pointed at her head, and she was still going on and on, completely unfazed by the treat we posed.

"Say, what sort of diamonds are you two kids looking for?"

"Ma'am, I really appreciate all the fanfare, but you've got the wrong people. Were not them." There was irritation clearly laced in Edward's voice.

The lady turned her head, shocking the hell out of me with her boldness, and gazed up at him.

"You were here the other day weren't you?"

"No," he snapped.

"I would recognize those pretty green eyes anywhere." She turned her eyes back to me and gasped. "Are you here to get your wife a ring? How about the one I was showing you yesterday. I think it would be perfect."

"So, Mickey, we were ring shopping here yesterday, were we?" I teased.

"Minnie, you got one fucking minute," he growled.

_I know, I know! _

I tried to suppress my giggles and refocus my attention on the cases filled with sparkly jewels, but it was hard. This lady was so much fun to listen to, and the excitement in her voice of having people stick a gun in her face and rob her blind…I just couldn't handle it.

"You know," the lady continue to talk Edward's poor ear off as I quickly browsed the beautiful rings, looking for the biggest and most expensive one, "they did this whole in-depth piece on your life last week, and I just want to tell you that I think they got you all wrong. You ain't bad. You're just kids."

"Only one of us is," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes, and tried to ignore that fucking comment. The stopwatch was counting down and I had twenty seconds to make up my mind.

"Fuck it," I said, lifting my gun up and slamming the handle of it on the top of the case, breaking the glass away.

It shattered, falling down and covering the jewelry. I reached in and carefully scooped up a big rock. It was a massive solitary stone that sparkled and reflected the light.

"You got it?" Edward asked.

"Almost," I replied, grabbing up a diamond covered band for me and a plain white gold one for Edward. "I'm set."

"Thank fuck," he said, pushing the lady to a chair and sitting her down. "Give me your cell phone."

"I don't have one," she said. "Besides, I'm not going to call the cops right away. I'll give you a head start."

Edward bent down and got face to face with her. "I really appreciate that, and even if I could believe you, helping us would only bring you trouble. You'd be an accomplice. So, I hope you understand that what I'm about to do is to protect you."

"Are you going to tie me up?" she asked, tilting her head to side.

He stood up and shrugged. "I've got no rope."

The stopwatch beeped loudly, indicating that our time was up.

"Close your eyes," he said, and she did, oddly trusting him just because she had seen him on TV.

Then, like many times before, he raised the handle of his gun and brought it down, knocking her out cold.

**(0)(0)(0)**

"I need to call Peter," Edward said, pulling the car into a gas station.

We weren't too far from the state line, our rendezvous point, and I was growing anxious. The last person I wanted to be in the tight confines of a car with was Caius.

"I wish there was a car we could steal," I said, glancing down at my ring.

Which brought me back to the lady we left on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Edward tried to pretend that pistol whipping that woman didnt bother him, but he was the one who called the police two minutes after we left the store.

He acted nonchalantly about it and said that he didn't want to have a murder charge looming over our heads. It would only make the cops that more deadly and determined to arrest us.

"_Our family doesn't need that kind of heat." _

He would never admit it, but he didn't want that lady to die.

"I know what you mean," he said, shifting the car into park and running his hands through his hair. "I'm likely to just fucking kill that fucker having to ride with him for three hundred miles, and we still fucking need the worthless prick."

"Remind me again, why do we need him? I mean, can't we just steal his drugs? A dead man can't fight, Edward."

He laughed. "This is true, and if that were the case, I would've fucking blown his head off at the hotel, but we need him alive. He can get us into the senator's mansion."

"How?"

"He knows someone who works there. That's all I know-and it's the only fucking reason why he's still breathing."

It disappointed me that we would have to put up with him for a little while longer, but even so, I really dreaded the car ride. It actually made me nauseous.

"We gotta do something else, Edward. I don't care what. I just can't ride with him," I said, wincing in pain as the cramps in my stomach intensified.

He chewed on his lip ring and looked around the busy gas station, searching for a solution.

Then it hit him, I watched with fascination as he smiled, glancing back over at me. "I got an idea."

"Oh, yeah?"

Taking out his phone, he dialed a number and pressed the receiver to his ear. "Peter, there is a change of plans. Yeah, it seems like me and my girl decided to find our own ride to Rockford." He paused and listened, and I could faintly hear Peter's disapproval. He was not happy. "I know, but Bella can't be around him and I'm fighting against the urge to kill him. It's just not a good idea." Edward looked over at me and smiled. "I'll do fucking anything when it comes to her." He scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, that's what I hear. Thanks man, I owe you half of Caius' share. Will do. Be safe Peter, alright? Okay, I'll call you the moment we get into Rockford. Goodbye."

"So, he's okay? They're not mad at us, are they?" I asked, nervously chewing on my nails again.

Edward shook his head, yanking my hand away from my mouth. "You gotta stop fucking doing that."

I sighed, sadly. "I know."

Intertwining his fingers with mine, he kept my hand firmly in his lap. "They're not mad...well, not really. Peter understood, but he's not happy about having to chauffeur Caius around."

"I bet he wants to kill him, too."

"Peter is a pacifist."

"What? How...but he carries a gun."

"Peter might be a tree hugger but he's not fucking stupid. If he's pushed far enough, he won't hesitate to use it." Edward opened the car door and got out. He shouted. "Hey, kid! You want a car?"

There was a guy around my age standing over by the chip stand. He was with a group of friends and they all came running over to us, curiosity piqued.

"You selling it?" the boy asked.

"Nope," Edward said, tossing him the keys. "It's all yours."

The boy bent down and looked through the window, smiling widely at me. "Does the girl come with it?"

Edward scoffed. "Yeah, right, fucking dream on, you little prick. That's mine."

The group of boys taunted their friend, all of them leaning down and checking me out.

Fuck, it was uncomfortable.

Edward poked his head in. "You can get out of the car now."

As I turned to get out, I saw the boys crowded around my door and opening it up for me. It was weird to be lavished with this sort of attention. They weren't that much younger than me and we would've likely gone to school together.

That's what made it weird.

I couldn't remember a boy my age fawning over me in the past.

They were all reached in to help me out of the car, but thought better of it when Edward came around and pushed them all aside. He gripped my hand, and we crossed a two lane highway towards a Tavern with rows of motorcycles parked out front.

The boys on the other side of the road revved the engine and squealed the tires, speeding out of the gas station. They were hooting and hollering as they drove passed, celebrating over their sudden good fortune.

"I would love to be there when they get pulled over by the cops."

I covered my mouth to stifle my laugh. "You fucking set them up on purpose."

"You're damn right I did. Those horny little shits were eye-fucking my girl the moment we pulled in."

I shook my head, biting the inside of my cheek. "Are we a tad bit possessive?"

Well, couldn't say I blamed him. How many homicidal ideations did I have about Tanya before I knew she was his fucking car—even afterwards, I still wanted to roll her off a steep cliff?

"Fuck yeah, I am! I don't deny that shit," he said, gripping my hips and yanked me to him. "You're mine."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed. "I'm yours."

We stood there for a moment, I had my eyes closed and listened to his breathing. It was peaceful, and I was blissfully happy.

"Bella?" Edward murmured, tightening his hold and resting his chin on my head.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever ridden on a Harley before?"

I pulled away from his warm chest, gazing up at him. "No..._why_?"

He grinned, nodding his head over to the line of endless motorcycles to our right. "Because you're about to."

**A/N: I love all the reviews last chapter, demanding Caius head on a stick. Geez, what have I done to you guys? You're all blood thirsty. I love it! Thanks for reading! I'll see you next week. Now I am off to go catch up on A Bullet from Chekov's Gun . I love me some Bondward!**

**Thanks to my girl Brina! She is brilliant, has wonderful ideas and insight, and she's my bestest girl…but y'all know this ;))**

**Also much thanks to ****Sunflower-Fran ThirtysevenFiftynine who was another pair of eyes on this chapter. She added and subtracted some of those pesky commas, and did a wonderful job betaing and catching it all for me.**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Thirty-Nine-**

On the outside, things were calm and serene, the weather was beautiful and a slight breeze cooled my heated skin. The music pounded and thumped from inside the bar, somewhat muffled by the brick walls, but still easily distinguishable to my attentive ears.

_White Snake, _I thought, keeping my eyes locked on the door of Jakes-O-Mine Saloon and Tattoo Parlor.

I was the lookout, and anxiously waiting for shit to hit the fan, because I knew that at any moment, a large and burly biker could come stumbling out of the bar, drunk and armed. He would find Edward and me trying to steal his prized possession, and like a reflex, he would shoot to kill.

My left hand was hidden behind my back and wrapped firmly around the handle of the Glock. It was tucked in the waistband of my jeans, but still accessible to pull out and cock in one swift, continuous, motion—that's only if my fingers were able to comply without fumbling.

_Aim between the eyes, baby, and squeeze that fucking trigger. Never be afraid to kill someone._

My man was filled with such wonderful advice.

"Hey." Edward gripped my ankle, and I shot him a startled look.

He was squatted down in front of this black Harley with purple and blue flames, trying to hotwire its engine. The headlight had been kicked out and shards of glass surround the tire. There were several black and red wires dangling out, and Edward was stripping off the outer sheath with a pocket knife.

"What's wrong?"

"How are things looking up there?"

I flashed my gaze back up at the large, wood, swinging style doors. They were still. "We're okay. How much longer?"

"Were about there…" His brows furrowed, staring intently at the exposed metallic strands."There's just one thing."

"What's that?"

He slipped the knife into his back pocket. "I need you to trade me places."

It surprised me, and I tilted my head to the side, trying to gauge the expression on his face. "You want _me_ to hotwire this thing?"

He shrugged.

"Oh, I see," I said, placing my hand on the bike seat, fluffing my collar. "You need _my _expertise to finish the job. I understand. I am brilliant."

"Not _exactly._" Edward said, shaking his head. "I just need to be up there when the engine starts..." he paused, smirking up at me, "unless, of course, you want to expand that expertise of yours and drive it."

I snorted; the idea of me driving a Harley was laughable. "Yeah, I don't think we want to die today."

"A blaze of glory, baby." He stood up from his squat, taking a broad step towards me, and closing that unfathomable distance between us. "You and me."

The heat that radiated off his body gave me chills.

"As romantic as that is..." I slowly trailed off as he brushed the hair away from my shoulder, exposing my throat.

"Uh huh," he hummed as he grabbed my neck, his fingers splayed, forceful and dominant.

The simple touch set off several chain reactions. It was overwhelming, confusing, and immediate. It permeated through my body and straight down to my core.

"Maybe..." I started again, forcing out a sentence.

"Maybe what?" he echoed with a whisper, hot breath wafted over me. His mouth just inches away from my right ear.

_Damn him!_

I couldn't breathe, let alone think. He was well aware of the affect he had on me, but pretended as though he hadn't noticed the way my knees buckled or how my body slacked in his hold.

The only thing that brought me out of my Edward intoxication was the crow that cawed overhead, reminding me of where we were and what danger waited for us if we didn't get this fucking bike started.

"_Maybe_," I said again, snapping my eyes open, "you should stop trying to distract me."

He jerked away from the crook of my neck, but was mindful to keep his hands securely wrapped around my throat. He glared at me, and those normally sage green irises were now dark and threatening. "I'm distracting?"

I gulped back my attraction and nodded firmly; pulling away from his all too consuming grasp and creating some needed distance.

"Huh," he said, genuinely surprised as he stepped aside. "My bad."

"Behave," I warned.

There was an open path to the front of the bike, but he stayed close enough that our bodies would brush each other when I passed. It was the only piece of sanity he was offering me. I took it, knowing full well that the slightest touch would stir that passion from within, throwing me into another tailspin.

"Look, kid," he said, grabbing my arm. I smiled. He fucking couldn't help himself, "when you're hotwiring a bike..."

I groaned, rolling my eyes, and wanting to dispute his patronizing statement, but he already anticipated my smartass comment and pinched my lips closed with his finger and thumb.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you fucking know everything about jacking and shit, but this is somewhat different than hotwiring a car, Bella."

My response was mumbled and intelligible.

He laughed, releasing my lips. "What was that?"

"How is it different?"

"It just is…trust me." His eyes were focused intently on my mouth, and lazily rolled his thumb over them, leaving a fiery sensation in its wake.

It was tender and erotic, and once again, discombobulated my thoughts. I was weak under his control as he slowly bent down to kiss me.

I closed my eyes, forgetting about everything else, and leaned into him.

A loud and sudden breaking of glass bottles shattered the intimate moment and brought Edward and me back to the present.

"Fuck," he cursed, eyes hectically skimming the entrance of the bar. He groaned, pressing his forehead to mine. "See what you do?"

"Me?"

"We don't have fucking time for this shit," Edward ranted softly, keeping his agitated voice down to a whisper. "Look," his fingers roamed upwards into my hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and pulling me close, "as soon as we get it started, you jump on the back of the bike, you got me?"

"Yeah, I got you," I replied, fighting the urge to lick my lips.

That simple action, somewhat innocent in nature, would only distract me further. I wanted him. I always wanted him. That would never change, but wanting him and having him were two separate things.

_Fuck, the taste of him still lingers._

Now was not the time to be thinking about Edward and his fingers...and where he could touch me and kiss me and lick me.

"Hey," Edward snapped his fingers in my face, "try to stay focused."

I swatted his hand away. "I'm focused."

"Right," he scoffed, kicking up the kickstand. "Help me push this towards the road."

Placing my hands on the leather seat, I leaned all of my body weight into the bike. "You like to torture me on purpose, don't you?"

"Yes," he said, making no apologies and keeping his back to me. "But I'm a masochist, and end up torturing myself far more than I'm torturing you."

"I highly doubt that," I said, my feet slipping on the gravel as the Harley rolled down the slanted hill. "Remind me again, how fucking dangerous is this?"

"Well, no alarm usually means..."

"No one is stupid enough to steal it."

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "Well, except for us."

_Yeah, we're the only two people in this world stupid enough to steal a Harley from a Hells Angel..._

The appropriate response should have been fear, but it turned me on instead. Danger was an addiction, and Edward was mine.

"Alright, this is good enough," he said, digging the heel of his boots into the ground, bringing it to an abrupt stop.

We were just a few feet from the road, our activities slightly obscured by the hanging branches of an Oak tree, yet still within full view of anyone exiting the bar.

Time was of the essence and we had to move fast.

"Alright, kid, you're up," Edward said, getting on the bike and balancing it between his legs.

I cracked my knuckles and sauntered around to the front, giving him a smug smile.

His green eyes were ablaze and he was getting antsy.

I loved it.

"Can we fucking hurry this along?" He growled and waved me onward, glancing over his shoulder to watch the bar.

"Okay, okay, keep your panties on," I said, crouching down to get eye level with the busted headlight.

"Listen up, kid," Edward spoke fast and urgently."Take both wires and rub them together until you create a spark."

Nodding at his instructions, I rubbed my damp palms on my jeans and zeroed in on my objective.

It seemed simple enough.

As I went to take a hold of the wires, Edward threw himself over the front of the bike, reaching out to stop me. "Don't touch the bare wires with your fingers, baby. That shit hurts like a bitch."

The distress behind his eyes was endearing, but there was no power streaming through them and his concern was for naught. He was being overprotective again.

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm well aware of how electricity works, Edward."

He grunted and flipped me off, leaning back on the bike and disappearing from view. "Just do me a favor and fucking try to be careful, alright?"

"I'll do my best," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Doing my best to keep Edward's mind at ease, I grabbed the red and black wires at their base where they were fully sheathed and gingerly touched them together. At first, there was nothing, but after the sixth time there was a bright spark.

I yelped startled, and my fingers dropped the wires as I fell back on my ass.

Edward chuckled. "That's what you get, Billy Badass, for talking shit."

"Shut up!" I snapped, picking myself off the ground and taking a hold of those pesky wires with a vengeance.

It took me a second or two of tapping and forcing the wires together to trigger a connection and getting the Harley to roar to life. The deep, long, rolling sound of the engine was loud and thunderous. It echoed off the trees. My pulse quickened and my heart pounded, excitement circulating through my blood, causing me to gasp.

I smiled, shooting my gaze up at Edward.

"We gotta go." His eyes were wide and unblinking.

_Tick tock, tick tock…our time is up._

I scrambled to my feet and froze, my gaze darting towards the doors of the bar, expecting the owner to come storming out with a shotgun in hand, cocked and ready.

Instinctively, I reached for the Glock sitting low in my back waistband.

"Fuck all that shit, baby! Just get on!" Edward shouted over the rumbling engine, pulling the Harley forward and hitting me in the shin.

He was right. If it came down to a gun fight, we were the unlikely victors.

Coming over to the side of the bike, I gripped Edward's broad shoulders with both hands and hoisted myself up, throwing my left leg over the seat. It vibrated underneath me, and I scooted closer into his back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Let's go!" I yelled into his ear, burying my face into his neck.

"Hold tight, kid," he said, revving the engine, causing it to roar.

I squeezed his torso, breathing in deep as he shot out of the parking lot like a bullet. The back tire kicked up rocks and dirt, leaving a billowing dust cloud.

Glanced back at the bar fading in the distance, Edward increased our speed and the bike propelled forward, flying down Interstate 80. The wind whipped and pounded against my face, causing my unprotected eyes to flutter close.

There was something freeing about being on a motorcycle: power in between my legs, the wind encasing itself all around me, cocooning me in its embrace, and the man who smelled so fucking good, steering the machine. He was the spirit that snuck in and unknowingly burrowed his touch deep inside my psyche. The hot fire he stirred within me was maddening, and I pressed my breasts into his back.

Maybe it was due to the fact that the Harley was stolen goods, and being caught by the owner would surely mean death.

_Maybe_…but deep down, I didn't believe that. It was Edward. It always has been.

That was why I wasn't accountable for my actions when it pertained to him. It was innocent at first, a peck on the neck. He barely flinched. Then it progressed, and I got braver, raising myself up and getting better access. The skin was calling to me, begging me to bite it. How could I begrudge myself a little taste? It wasn't going to hurt him…not really.

"Bella?" he questioned, the wind drowning him out. I pretended not to hear him.

I sucked and nipped at his neck, scooting closer to him, and my hands roaming downward. It was a dangerous task to loosen my grip that kept me firmly on the bike, but to feel him—every thick and hardened inch of him—was worth the risk.

Edward squirmed as my fingers slipped underneath his jeans. He wasn't stupid and knew what I was up to, but continued to fly down the highway. I took that as a sign to continue. All I needed was one hand wrapped around him to keep me on the seat, glued to his back, and the other one was free to wander.

My mouth was kissing his throat, my eyes closed tight, and I inched my hand further down. The ball of his piercing on the tip of his penis was the first thing my eager fingers encountered.

It elicited an agonizing want in me.

There was nothing in this world, no trees whipping passed us in a blur or the unrelenting black asphalt that zipped beneath the Harley's tires, was going to deter me now.

As I forced my hand down and gripped him, I could hear his cautioning voice begging me to behave or else he was going to crash the bike. I smiled, attacking him with vigor, kissing the bottom of his jaw, the scruff poking at my lips.

He kept on driving, thrusting us forward, and escalating the danger by increasing the speed.

My hand moving up and down his length, barely lubricated by the pre-cum, but I made it work. Twisting my wrist with each stroke up, I felt his stomach muscles tightened beneath my arm that was securely wrapped around him. He swerved, the Harley wobbled to stay upright, but I didn't stop. It was reckless and insane, yet it fueled me. I wanted to make him come undone on this motorcycle, and crashing to a fiery death in a fit of ecstasy would be a reasonable price to pay.

"I am distracting you?" I hummed into his ear, biting down on the lobe and stroking him faster, my thumb rolling over the head of his cock.

"No," he breathed, his head lolling back and resting against my shoulder.

My mind was too consumed with what my hand was doing and the feel of him beneath the grip of my fingers that I hadn't noticed when the Harley veered off to the right, going off the road, and headed straight for disaster.

"Edward! Watch out!" I screamed. Pulling my hand out from his pants, I held on to him tightly as he swerved and tried to compensate for that one slip of concentration.

"Fuck!" he cursed, jerking the handlebars to the left, causing the back tire to slide along the gravel. He stuck his leg out like a kickstand, keeping the motorcycle upright as it spun and spun.

The rocks pelted my bare legs, and I brought them up, away from the assault as I buried my face in Edward's shoulder. My fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt, making tight fists, squeezing his body to mine…not wanting to let him go, no matter the outcome.

The motorcycle came to an abrupt stop, jolting me forward. I kept my eyes closed, silently willing my heart to slow down. It was painful, and felt as though it was going to burst out of my chest. My hands shook as I unclenched my fists, pulling my face away from Edward's back.

Gasping and taking in large quantities of air, I looked around and saw that we were in a dirt covered parking lot of a quaint, out of the way, diner. The Harley was still standing erect on two tires, humming and vibrating.

Edward turned to face me and spat. "Are you out of your fucking mind? You could've killed us just now? Do you have any idea?"

He was angry with me, I could see that. That perfect jaw of his was clenched, and he grabbed my hips, digging his fingers into the denim of my shorts. I wanted so badly to apologize to him, but I wasn't sorry. God knows that I would do it again…in a fucking heartbeat.

It was a hostile standoff, and we stared for a long time, both of our gazes unwavering.

Then it happened, I don't know who cracked first, but suddenly, we were both laughing uncontrollably…which quickly turned into lust.

I sat up and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling myself on to his lap. He grabbed me by the back of the neck, yanking my head down and crashing his lips to mine. We attacked and clawed at each other, kissing roughly and chaotically, needing more.

"Holy shit, woman," Edward said, panting heavily against my mouth, barely pulling away. "You're fucking..."

"Crazy?"

"No," he said, kissing my lips, slowly and briefly. He sighed. "You're amazing."

I smiled, feeling my face heat up. "_Really_?"

"Yeah, really," he replied, matching my smile as he leaned in to kiss me. It was deeper this time, no rush, and no tongue. He killed me with the nibbling on my bottom lip, gently grazing me with his teeth.

"Hey!" a woman shouted. Edward and I broke apart, gazing over at the waitress. She was dressed in a yellow dress with a white collar and apron. Her hands over her eyes to block the incoming sun, squinting to get a better look at us. "Are you kids alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Edward yelled back, his eyes flitting from the waitress, who'd decided to go inside, and back over at me. He nodded his head towards the diner. "So…"

"So…_what_?"

"_So_, are you hungry, kid?"

**(0)(0)(0)**

Edward sat across from me in the diner; the waitress had just set down our drinks, giving us a couple more minutes to look over the menu. It was slow in the restaurant, a few people seated at the bar. The near crash of the motorcycle was still the topic of conversation. Some even commented on how impressed they were with Edward and how quickly he was able to pull out of the tailspin, righting the Harley, and getting it to stop.

He was gracious—to a point—but I could see his patience wearing thin. Eventually, they got the hint and scampered off.

We were left alone again...which, maybe, wasn't for the best.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"_Nothing."_ I said with a mocked innocence, putting the menu in front of my face and hiding away from his stare.

My foot, on the other hand, was being naughty, nudging and stroking Edward with my toe under the table. He shifted several times, trying to combat his arousal, but I was relentless. The pent up sexual frustration of mine had reached its peak…I was about to fucking combust.

"Bullshit," he grunted, snatching the menu from my hands and setting it down on the table. Looking around the diner, he causally reached down and grabbed my foot, squeezing it. "Don't tempt me, woman. I'll fuck you right here."

I bit my lip as the image of Edward pounding into me on top of this table, hard and fast, crossed my mind.

"What do I have to do to make that happen?" I asked, wiggling my foot out of his grasp and rubbing his cock again.

He was hard…

Closing his eyes, he groaned softly and slouched further down in the booth. "Just keep fucking doing what you're doing."

I glanced around the diner, spotting our waitress talking to another table across the room. She was busy and her attention was elsewhere. I scanned the bar to my immediate left and the seats were unoccupied. Most of the patrons were on the west side of the restaurant, and our booth was off in the corner in the east…practically alone.

I made a snap decision.

Edward eyes were still closed, completely unaware of the inner workings of my mind; I slid down my seat and fell to my knees underneath the table.

The floor was clean—thank God—and ducked my head down, keeping it low as I crawled over to Edward and situated myself between his legs. My fingers were on the zipper of his jeans, yanking at them, when he jerked away from me, startled.

I peered up, meeting his wide eyes through the small gap between him and the table.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he whispered, panicked, his hands covering mine and stilling my movements.

"I want you in my mouth."

"Jesus," he hissed, clenching his jaw.

He wanted to fight me, but his will was weakening. It was easy to bat away his hands and unzip the fly of his jeans. I reached in and pulled him out, the tip glistening with moisture, and I licked my lips in anticipation. Rising up to my knees, I bent my head down and took as much of him as I could, but never able to fully sheath him with my mouth. The skin on his cock was soft against my tongue, and I rolled it around, the piercing pressing on the roof of my mouth. Gripping the thick shaft, I moved my head up and down, sucking and licking.

Edward reached down, entangling his fingers in my hair and bucked his hips up, moving with me, and hitting the back of my throat. I pulled away, taking in a couple breaths before starting up again.

"Shit," he cursed, shifting in his seat and yanking his hand away from my head.

"Hey, there, you all set? Where did that cute little girl go?" the waitress asked.

_Little girl…_I thought bitterly, bobbing faster and sucking harder on my boyfriend's cock.

"She went to the bathroom," Edward replied, his tone fairly even with only a slight edge to it. "I think we're—" he stopped abruptly as I took my tongue and licked him from the base to tip, taking the stud of the piercing in between my teeth and tugging at it. He cleared his throat. "I don't know what she wants. You might want to come back."

"Alright then, just wave me over when you've decided," she said, suspicion in her voice. I heard the heels of her shoes clacking against the linoleum as she walked away.

Edward reached down and grabbed the sides of my face. "Go to the bathroom."

"What? Why? She didn't see me. Relax," I said, shaking my head free and wrapping my mouth around him again.

He groaned with frustration, pulling away from me and stuffing his dick back into his pants. "Go to the fucking bathroom, Bella." I sat back on my heels and pouted. He nudged me gently with his foot. "Do it now, before she comes back."

"Fine!" I huffed, crawling to the side of the table and poking my head out. The coast was clear.

I rose to my feet, and glared over at Edward. He wasn't looking at me, but was waving his hand dismissively. He was his own personal cockblocker. Flustered and horny, I walked over to the bathroom that was a few feet away from our booth in the corner.

There were three stalls with two large sinks. The floor was a black and yellowed checkered tile. It was freshly mopped. The bathroom was clean, and smelled like Pine-Sol.

Placing my hands on the side of the sink, I stared at my reflection. It was the same as this morning: hair messy and face pale—although, I did have a mischievous gleam in my eyes.

I sighed, hanging my head. Fuck. How long did he want me to stay in here?

Two minutes?

Five minutes?

It was all a pointless charade, and I was grumpy.

Now, who knows when the next time Edward and I will have a chance to be together? Rockford was an hour away, and when we got there, we would be surrounded by people. The impromptu morning sex in the bed with our friends sleeping nearby was a onetime deal…

Okay, maybe not, considering I just dropped to my knees and gave him head in a restaurant full of people. It was obvious that I had no shame.

_57, 58, 59, 60._

It had been a full minute and I was ready to leave. Turning on the sink to wash my hands, I heard the door open behind me. Not bothering to glance up, I reached over and grabbed some paper towels to dry off my hands. It was only when I heard the distinct locking of the door did my head snap up.

Edward was behind me, running his hands through his hair.

"Remember, you fucking asked for this."

"What?" I spun around to face him and he was already upon me, lifting me up on the sink, forcing my knees apart and standing in between my legs.

He kissed me, his hot mouth urgent and everywhere: on my neck, my collarbone, my breasts, my stomach…slowly inching his way downward. The pads of his fingertips were pressed against my pussy, rubbing my arousal through the shorts.

My thoughts were chaotic, overwhelmed with his rough touch and smooth lips.

"Get down," he ordered, pulling away from my aching lips and stepping back.

Slowly lowering myself to my feet, he grabbed me by the hips and turned me around. He removed my gun and sat it down with the Colt on the side counter.

"Hold on to the sink," he said, our gazes meeting in the mirror's reflection, his face severe and menacing.

I nodded, gripping the edge of the white porcelain.

He reached around me, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down my legs. The cool breeze from the overhead AC vent caused my bare skin to pucker. Two large hands were on my ass, squeezing and kneading it, causing me to close my eyes. Then out of nowhere, he was biting and sucking at the flesh, marking me with his mouth.

"Shit," I moaned, squeezing the edge of the sink until my knuckles turned white.

Edward pulled away and smacked me with his hand.

It stung, and I flinched. The pain of the slap reverberated, and I pushed my ass into him, begging for more.

He chuckled, smoothing his hand over the curve of my backside. "Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you want?"

I nodded, bending over the sink, and widening my stance.

"That's my girl." He grabbed the string on my thong, and fisted the fabric in his and yanking it off to the side. Pulling and tugging at it until the elastic broke, ripping them right off me.

I watched him in the mirror, wearing a devilish grin as he pocketed my destroyed panties.

_Sexy prick! What is he trying to do to me?_

"_Mine_," he murmured, slipping his hand between my legs. He groaned loudly, dropping his forehead to my back as he continued to fondle my swollen lips."Jesus, baby..._so_ wet."

There was a roar from within him, and he removed his fingers from my aching sex. I whimpered from the loss, pushing my ass into him, seeking more of his touch. He responded by spanking me.

"Needy kitty," he said, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them drop to the floor. There was a condom in his hand, and he tore it open with his teeth.

It wasn't long before he was pushing into me. He was gentle and slow, taking it easy, and giving me time to adjust to his size. My inner muscle squeezed and tightened around him like vice.

"Hold on," he said, his hand moving up my back and into my hair, grabbing a fistful.

I bit my bottom lip, locking my elbows and steadying myself. He rocked his hips, hitting deep inside, slamming in and out of me with force. My hands were slipping on the smooth surface of the sink, I was losing my grasp. Edward bent down and kissed my neck as he fucked me harder.

My deep and throaty moans echoed off the walls and straight to Edward's ears. He pulled out, reaching down and rubbing the head of his cock along my sensitive slit, teasing every nerve ending.

He rammed back into me, hard and forceful. I cried out in pleasure, my knees slowly buckling beneath me.

"Look at me," Edward said, pulling my hair and yanking my head up. "I wanna see you."

We gazed at each other through the mirror, each thrust of his hips pushing me forward, and he slid in and out, deeper than before. I felt that familiar stir of a tingling sensation. It pulsated and throbbed.

I wanted to kiss so badly him.

"That's right, baby," he said, reaching around, rubbing, and pinching my clit. "Come for me."

Turning my head as much as I could, I found his lips. He kissed me, his tongue pressing forcefully against mine.

He tasted good.

He _felt_ good.

Edward broke away, and gripped my hips. He drove into me, deep, fast, and, hard. The pain of his nails digging into my skin served as an intensifier, magnifying my pleasure.

I whimpered and came quickly.

Edward smirked, keeping his eyes locked on mine as he pumped and thrust deeper into me, seeking his own release.

I watched with fascination as his face contorted with sensual gratification as he came: eyes shut tight, lips pursed, and brow furrowed in concentration.

Grunting loudly and resting his head on my shoulder, his cock jerked and twitched inside me. His thrusting slowed, eventually coming to a standstill. He stayed deeply penetrated, fully sheathed by me.

I smiled, reaching up and running my fingers through his hair. "I love you."

He kept his head down and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me close. "So much."

"Um, baby," I said, shifting under his body weight. "I think we should go."

"Don't move. Just give me a minute." He kissed my shoulder. "I want to enjoy this moment for a little bit longer."

"Okay."

He held me, breathing in slowly and deeply, occasionally kissing my skin. It was nice, and I didn't mind.

If he was willing, I would let him hold me forever…but in a crowded diner with free refills flowing, someone was bound to want to use the public restroom. I knew our nestling time was coming to an end.

"Hello," a timid voice came through the door, accompanied by a light tapping.

"Well, fuck," Edward groaned, pulling out of me. He smacked my ass and winked, gesturing towards the door.

Apparently, I was left to get rid of the unknown patron as Edward shuffled towards a stall.

"Someone's in here!" I shouted.

"Oh, okay," the voice replied, sad and muffled.

I'm not sure if they walked away or not, but I doubted it. It was going to make exiting with Edward hot on my heels, somewhat awkward. The last thing we needed was someone giving us the third degree.

_Unless..._

"Hey, stay in here and try to sneak out in a couple of minutes," I said, pulling up my shorts and buttoning them. It felt weird without my panties, but they were in a better place.

"Sounds good," he said from behind the orange-colored stall. "If the waitress is there to take our order, all I want is a cheeseburger."

I chuckled, fixing my shirt and smoothing down my hair. "I'll let her know."

Unlocking the door, I pulled it opened and saw a short, elderly, woman waiting against the wall. She smiled politely at me, but seemed annoyed, especially when she'd seen there was more than one stall in the bathroom. She didn't question me on it, just hobbled her walker forward, rolling over my foot with the wheel.

Smiling to myself, and the fun that Edward was about to encounter with that one, I strolled back to our table with extra pep to my step. It was amazing how much my mood changed. I felt so much more relaxed and happy—a far cry from when I first stomped my way to the bathroom.

Unfortnately, like most things concerning Edward and me, that feeling was short-lived.

Caius was here, sitting causally in our booth. I stood like a statue, not sure what to do, and my eyes searched the diner for Charlotte and Peter. They were outside, leaning against this old-piece-of-shit looking Ford Escort. There wasn't an ounce of worry on their faces, but then again, they could be stoned off their asses. I wouldn't put it passed them.

I reached into my back waistband for my gun, but it wasn't there. It was on the bathroom counter.

_Fuck! _

My gut told me to turn around and avoid that man altogether, but it was too late for all that. Caius had already spotted me, smiling with ease and waving me over with his hand.

"Isabella," Caius called, rolling a butter knife between his fingers. "Come sit down, Bonita."

"Sure," I said, sitting down at the table, keeping as much distance between us as humanly possible.

There wasn't much Caius could do to me being in a crowded restaurant and Edward five feet away. He would be crazy to even attempt it. Things were uncomfortable, the air was thick with tension, and I was nauseous. Being this close to this vile man was causing a visceral reaction, but I wasn't in any immediate danger.

At least, I didn't think I was.

Caius smiled, glancing towards the bathroom. "You guys are insatiable, no?"

I shrugged indifferently, trying to convey that the very thought of him spying on us wasn't grossing me out.

"You are very young and virginal," he said, setting down the knife and inclining his body towards me. "You're just ripe enough for the picking."

Countering his movements, I glared and leaned away. "What does that even mean?"

He laughed, eyes roaming over my face and chest. "Edward is no idiot. No, he knew exactly what he had when he saw you." He reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. It was rough and dry, irritating to my skin. "Pero lo que es suyopronto será mío."

I jerked away, scooting out of the booth. "Don't fucking touch me."

He scowled, grabbing my arm and keeping me seated. "You've got a smart mouth for such a little girl." He spoke through gritted teeth. "I didn't fucking excuse you, perra."

The man was openly threatening me.

"Are you insane?" I asked, grimacing under his tight and painful grip. "He'll kill you."

He laughed…_hard_. "Oh, mi amor, he_ can't_ kill me. Marcus would never allow it. Edward knows that if he kills me it would be like committing suicide. He'd be dead."

I shook my head, the very thought of him ceasing to exist was unimaginable to me.

"Oh, Caius," Edward sighed, emerging out of nowhere and towering over the table. He placed his hand on Caius' shoulder, squeezing the tendon and causing him to wince under the distress "you _severely_ underestimate me."

**A/N: This chapter is brought to you by Robert Pattinson. He makes all Twific possible. **

**Sorry for the late update, school is time consuming. I had a few tests and clinicals, and blah. Thanks for reading. I hope to see you soon ;)**

**Oh, and I almost forgot. This story was nom'd for The Glory Awards for the WIP section '**_**The Little Glory That Could**_**.' So, yeah, very excited! **

**Thanks to my pre-reader Brina for being amazing and supporting me on this story. She's honest and tells me when she doesn't fly. I couldn't ask for a better friend.**

**Thank you so much to Sunflower-Fran ThirtysevenFiftynine for betaing this choppy for me. She's awesome! *mwah***

**Translation (roughly): "Pero lo que es suyopronto será mío." {What is his will soon be mine}**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Forty-**

"Yes, I see," Caius answered, his fingers digging into my skin as the grip on my arm continued to get tighter. He narrowed his black eyes on me. "I've severely underestimated how blinded and foolish you've become."

I returned his hateful glare, jerking and pulling away from him. He was too close for my liking. I could smell the rancid stench of his breath every time he talked. It made my stomach turn.

Edward groaned, realizing that Caius wasn't going to play nice, and he pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration. "I believe that I've been _very _patient with you, and I won't ask you again," He snapped his head up and squeezed the muscle in Caius' neck, "but get your _fucking _hands off my girl."

Biting my lip, I squirmed in my seat, as this hot and intense arousal for my tattooed, gun toting, badass boyfriend engulfed me, making my mind go blank with need, forgetting about the man across the table and the threat he posed.

Everything faded away and was reduced down to one thing: Edward…and he had no idea.

Caius scoffed. "You're willing to risk your _life _for this…" he paused, his gaze falling away from Edward and settling on me, looking as though my mere existence was insignificant, "this _girl_?"

"Yes," he replied without thought, almost like a reflex. I shot my head up to find him already looking down at me with a pained smile. He shrugged. "What's a fucking life if she's not in it?"

My breath caught and my heart skipped a fucking beat or two, staring at his green eyes and seeing the truth behind them. Death was nothing when the thought of living without the person was much worse. Unable to handle the distance any longer, needing to be wrapped up his love, I slid across the seat to get up.

"Sit down, puta!" Caius reached across the table and grabbed my arm, jerking me backwards into the booth, and causing my head to bang against the adjacent wall.

My vision went white.

"You motherfucker!" I heard Edward snap.

Slowly the white dissipated and I was able to focus on the fast paced chaos as it exploded like an atom bomb. Edward launched his attack upon Caius' face, punching him in the jaw and sending him sideways into the seat. He reached down and grabbed Caius by the back of the neck, pulling him up and slamming his forehead into the wooden table. It wobbled under the continuous pounding, tipping the salt and pepper shakers over and rattling the window.

My heart pumped with adrenaline, hammering relentlessly in my ears as I watched it all play out in front of me like a movie.

"Don't you ever fucking call her that," Edward growled through his clenched teeth, taking Caius by the collar of his shirt and yanking him to his feet. "Do you fucking understand me?"

He laughed, spitting the blood that was oozing from his mouth onto the ground. "You're dead, cabrón."

"No, you're dead, you arrogant fuck!" Edward punched him in the stomach.

He hunched over in pain, sputtering and gasping for air, managing only to get out a word or two.

I caught a glimpse of our poor waitress as she stood frozen behind the counter with a tray of our drinks her hand, wide eyed and unsure whether or not she should intervene. I shook my head at her, urging her to stay away.

"Stupid fucking piece of shit," Edward grunted and grabbed Caius by the throat, heaving him back up and keeping him still and complacent. "Why couldn't you just go to fucking Rockford like we discussed, huh? You just had to come here and play gangster, didn't you?"

Reaching down, he removed a gold-plated, long barrel, revolver from Caius' waistband. He set it down on the table and slid it over to me. I quickly grabbed it and concealed it in the front of my jeans, barely covering the handle with my shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, glancing over at me as I stood up. His eyes, once wild with fury had softened considerably, roamed over my face and body inspecting me for injury. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, not really... I'm just a little sore, you know?" I admitted, raising my arm to inspect the damage.

The red fingerprints were already turning into a dark purple, a telltale sign of a deep bruise.

It looked a lot worse than it felt, but Edward reacted on sight, and the all too consuming wrath erupted within him. Blinded by pure rage, he pulled out his Colt and cocked it.

"That's strike three, fucker. Your times up," Edward said, pressing the muzzle against Caius' mouth.

I'd seen that look in his eyes before, but never this strongly. He was going to shoot him. I watched his finger slowly squeeze down on the trigger.

_No, no, this can't happen…not now…not here. _

We'd already manage to attract some curious onlookers with all the commotion. There was no way to get out of this diner after openly murdering a man. Blood would be everywhere.

"Edward," I said in a gentle tone, placing my hand on his back. He looked down at me, and I nodded my head towards our captivated audience. "Not here, baby."

Following my gaze, he noticed all the wannabe cowboys and hicks coming to our aid, but he took this as an aggressive gesture and turned the gun on them. "Back the fuck up! You don't want to get involved in this, alright?"

"Now just settle down there, young man," an older man said, approaching cautiously with his hands raised.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said back the fuck up!"

The man stopped, heeding Edward's warning. "We don't want any trouble."

There were ten to fifteen people in the diner, men mostly. There was a slim chance that they were carrying weapons on them, and I didn't think we had enough bullets to win if there was a sudden shootout.

I needed to deescalate the situation.

"There's no trouble," I said, taking a couple of twenties out of my pocket and throwing them on the table. "We were just leaving." I tugged on Edward's belt loop. "Weren't we, baby?"

Edward nodded and lowered his gun. "Yeah, that's right." He then turned the Colt back on Caius, jabbing him in the ribs and nudging him forward. "Start walking, fucker."

Slowly, one by one, all the men sat down and watched attentively as we passed. I kept my fingers securely hooked into the loop of Edward's jeans, staying in step with his long legs and broad stride.

The air was thick with tension as we walked down the aisle towards the door. The diner that was bustling with noise less than a second ago was hushed into silence. If a single drop of water was to fall to the tile floor in the kitchen, I would hear it.

It was stifling.

"Once I've killed you," Caius spoke low, "I'm gonna take that _puta _of yours and put my mouth all over her delicious and tight pus—"

He was cut off mid-sentence by a sudden and brisk impact of his face being slammed up against the window. Edward had grabbed him by the back of the neck and it smashed into the door that led outside, causing it to swing open. There was a spider crack in the glass and a gash on Caius' forehead.

"I'm sorry_, puto_, you were saying?" Edward asked.

Caius moaned in response, tripping over his feet, disoriented from the massive blow to the skull.

"Stupid piece of shit," Edward grumbled, reaching for me as I stood close behind him. He slid his hand along my body and took a fistful of my shirt, yanking me forcefully to his back. "Did you _honestly _fucking think that you could disrespect my girl and that I wouldn't do anything about it?"

He answered with a slew of profanities in Spanish, spitting and thrashing around. The blood was gushing out in spurts, staining the concrete sidewalk a bright red.

Peter noticed the commotion as we walked towards him and pushed off the side of the car. He jogged up to assist Edward in dragging a limp Caius across the parking lot. "Is it that time?"

"Not here," Edward said, forcing the brunt of all of Caius dead weight into Peter's arms. He turned to me and drew me into a tight hug. He kissed me on the top of my head and pulled away, gently ushering me towards the car. "Get in, kid."

Taking one last glance at the diner, I saw multiple set of eyes peering out from the inside. They watched us as we left with their faces pressed up and mashed against the glass.

The word about our little visit was going to travel fast and wide.

We all piled into the small Ford Escort, Charlotte and Peter in front, Edward, me, and Caius in the backseat. The stolen Harley was left behind and parked at the south side of the diner, hidden by two to three bushes. It wasn't easily spotted from the road, but the owner would come looking for it, and I had no doubt that he would find it.

"What's the plan, Edward?" Peter asked, easing out into the road and slowly gaining speed on the open highway, but never going above sixty.

"I'm initiating my Plan B," he answered, pressing the Colt to Caius' temple with one hand and holding on to mine with the other.

Caius was silent. He'd been gagged with a rolled sock and electrical tape and his hands were bound, courtesy of Peter and Charlotte. The cut on his forehead stopped bleeding and was now a mangled clot of red, crusted blood. It was disgusting to look at, and I distracted myself by going through his phone and reading the messages. There were twenty in total. All of them were from his brother and **_ALL _**of them were in Spanish.

I should've paid more attention to La Señora Vásquez and that stupid worksheet she handed out.

"Plan B?" Peter questioned, locking eyes with Edward through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I need to figure out another way to get into the senator's mansion." He gave me a sideways glance and flashed his trademark grin, crooked and sly. "I'm about to kill off my connection."

"I thought you were only a 'Plan A' type of guy," I teased.

"Normally, under different circumstances, this would be true, but _someone _has proven themselves to be unable to work well with others, and they must be dealt with accordingly," he said, gesturing towards our hostage.

I smiled, gripping his thigh and using it as leverage; I slid closer to him in the seat until I was practically on his lap. The brass and hard-ass bravado was sexy, and combine that with his good looks, it was impossible to resist.

"Bella," he said through soft chuckles, shaking his head. "This is not the fucking time."

"I'm not doing anything," I whispered back, highly offended by his insinuation.

He removed my wandering hand from his leg and brought it up to his lips. "Later."

The promise sealed with a kiss made matters worse. I'm not sure what his intent was, but it only intensified the fire inside instead of placating it.

"How much later are we talking?" I asked.

"Sometime after blowing off this fucker's head and meeting back up with you in Rockford…" he gazed over my body briefly, focusing on my chest for longer than needed, and then back up to my eyes. "But of course, it doesn't take much to persuade me."

I'd been so hypnotized by his lips and the way he occasionally would suck the ring into his mouth, his teeth grazing the silver hoop, that I'd nearly missed the part where he said he would meet me in Rockford.

_Wait…what?_

"Turn off on this road, Peter," Edward instructed, leaning forward in his seat now.

"I'm coming with you, right?" I asked.

He ignored me, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead and out the front windshield. "You can drop me off behind the tree line."

"Edward," I said, trying to get his attention, but it was no use, he was purposely distracted.

"Right here is perfect," he said, tapping the headrest of Peter's seat.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Charlotte asked as the car came to a stop.

"Nope, I can find my way back to Rockford. You know me," he smirked, opening the door and pushing Caius out, "I'm a resourceful motherfucker."

"Here, take this, oh, resourceful one," Peter said, pulling out a shotgun and handing it to Edward.

His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "This might be fun."

"It causes some massive damage if used at point range," Peter said, turning around in his seat and smiling at me. "You can't miss."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I thought you were a pacifist."

He laughed, glancing over at Charlotte. "Yeah, we are, but…"

"But we still enjoy a thrill kill from time to time," Charlotte finished, placing her hand on Peter's cheek and smiled at him adoringly.

My definition might be a tad different than theirs, but basically from what I'd understood from thrill killing was that they killed for the fun of it. They didn't seem like the type, with their crystal blue eyes and pale blonde hair. Their angelic features would be deceiving to anyone who crossed them…but maybe that was the point.

In that moment, I realized why they'd always seemed so weird and out of place, but I could never put my finger on it. They were the evolved version of Edward and me. What we would be in five to ten years. The only difference was that we hadn't killed together and felt that thrill pulse through our veins, uniting us as one…

"Bella," Edward called, drawing my attention from our future and refocusing my gaze on the present. I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. He didn't resist when my lips touched his, gentle and sweet at first, but soon turned deep, full of wanting and need. He groaned, grasping my arms and dragging his mouth across the corner of my jaw, nipping at the skin. "Hmm, persuasive as always, I see."

"You know how this is going to turn out, Edward," I said, jerking away from him and narrowing my eyes. "I'm not going with them."

"Yes, you are, baby," he said, brushing the hair from my face. He looked so conflicted, brows furrowed and lips pursed. He was fighting a losing battle. "I'll meet you in Rockford. We'll go to dinner. Anywhere you want to go, kid."

"I want to go with you," I said in a sterner voice, pushing against his chest and getting out of the car.

"Bella!" Edward shouted after me. "God damn it!" He hit the roof of the car with his hand, glaring as I circled around the back and approached him. He shook his head. "Woman, why can't you ever just do what I ask?"

"Why must you insist on shielding me from things?" I countered, stopping short as my feet hit the back of Caius' head. He was lying on the ground with his face in the dirt.

"Because you don't need to see..." he glanced away and stared off into the distance.

"See what?" I asked, stepping over Caius and placing my hands on Edward's face, forcing him to look at me. "What is it? Tell me."

He sighed, his eyes still failing to meet mine. "I don't want you to see the demon that lives in me."

There it was, no matter what we've done together, he'll always see me as this blue eyed angel with pale blond hair, a misleading mask of innocence that he can't get past to see the real me.

"I'm very friendly with that demon," I said, stepping up on my tippy toes to get leveled with him, searching those deep and brooding eyes. "Look at me." He did with reluctance, and I smirked, tapping his nose playfully. "We do this together or not at all, you understand?"

"Yes," he answered, resting his forehead against mine.

Caius was squirming under our feet like a worm, trying to wiggle his way to safety. It brought the task back at hand.

"Where do you think you're going, you little shit," Edward asked the man whose minutes were limited. After a kick to his stomach, he instinctively curled up into the fetal position. He groaned loudly in pain.

Peter leaned out the window and whistled. "Are we good?"

"Yeah," Edward replied, waving him off. "Me and my girl got it from here. We'll see you later tonight."

"Sure enough," Peter said, nodding his head at me with assent, drumming the side of the door with his hand. "We'll set up camp and text you the directions."

Charlotte poked her head out of her side of the car and smiled. "God speed, Edward and Bella."

"God speed," Edward and I replied.

The language they used was different, but I was digging it. It was a contradiction to the murderers and thieves who lied within. They were the devil with the horns that held up their halo.

Waving goodbye to our good friends, we waited until their car was out of sight before turning our attention back to Caius. The field we were in was a fair distance from the road, concealed by golden wheat swaying in the breeze. It was a poetic setting and far too good for a man like Caius to die in, but letting him live wasn't a viable option. It boiled down to survival…_ours._

"Here, kid, hold this," Edward said, handing me the shotgun and yanked Caius up on his knees.

The tape was peeling at the corners of his mouth as he talked. There was strain in his face and sweat dripping from his forehead. We watched him struggle for a few minutes, thoroughly entertained by his efforts.

"I'm sorry, I can't fucking take it anymore." Edward laughed as he peeled off the tape and pulled rolled sock out of his mouth. "You have something you wanna share before my girl blows your fucking head off?"

Edward wanted _me_ to kill him?

The weight of the shotgun suddenly felt like a thousand pounds, the implications of what I was about to do fully dawning on me…

_Oh, shit! _

"Pinche gringo culero!"

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He called me a fucking white asshole," Edward answered with a shrug. "I've been called worse."

"Go ahead and you kill me," Caius spat.

"Oh, we fully plan to, don't you worry," Edward said.

"But you know that when you kill me, you're killing yourself and everyone you love. Marcus will come for you. No matter where you go, you'll be hunted down and shot like a filthy dog. Your life—_her _life—we be over," he snapped his fingers, "like that."

He was confident in his words, smug even, and that struck immense fear in me. Suddenly, it wasn't about getting rid of some annoyance, someone who was bothersome; it was about my world, my life, the very existence of what he was threatening. Edward was everything to me: the thoughts in my brain, the air in my lungs, and the blood that coursed through my veins.

If he died, I died.

It was as simple as that.

"Then he kills us," Edward said, reaching down and pulling me close. "Those threats mean absolutely nothing to me. They won't save your miserable life. The only thing that was keeping you breathing was your way into the senator's mansion…but you couldn't keep you're fucking hands to yourself. So, here we are."

Caius scoffed. "Yes, here we are."

The sudden vibration of the phone startled me. The gun slipped from my hand and fell towards the ground. Edward's quick reflexes caught it in mid-air. He laughed, rubbing my back comfortingly as I pulled the cell out of my pocket. It was Caius' iPhone, and on the front screen flashing in neon blue was the name '_Marcus_'.

"Oh, fuck," I said, showing the face to Edward. "What do we do?"

"We answer it," he said, taking it from my hand and pressing it to his ear. "Hello, this is Caius' phone, how may we help you?"

"You and you're boyfriend are dead, Bonita," Caius cackled.

I just hoped that death greeted me first. One second without Edward would feel like a lifetime of unendurable pain. Yes, death was the better option.

Shaking my head and dispelling those morbid thoughts out of my brain, I turned my attention back to Edward as he chatted away to our soon to be killer like they were old friends.

"Yes, currently, we're in Iowa. We didn't quite make it to Chicago…oh, no, I fully intend on killing him…Yeah, he's still able to talk." He swung around to Caius and smiled. "Your brother wants to talk to you."

He nodded smugly as Edward walked over to him and held the phone to his ear. "Hello, brother. Do you know what he fucking did to me? Pinche puto…" he paused as he listened and slowly his arrogant face turned pale. He gulped. "Didyme?"

I watched as the world came crashing down on him. The next thing I knew, he was pleading with his brother in Spanish, terror overcoming his once rough and fearless features.

"No, no, Marcus, I didn't know..." Caius cried.

I heard the distinct click on the earpiece of the phone as the line went dead. Caius eyes went wide with delirium as the only leverage he had, quickly vanished.

"It seems like you overestimated your brother's loyalty to you," Edward said, cracking the phone in two and throwing the pieces far into the trees.

"Marcus hired you to kill me." It wasn't a question.

I shot my eyes to Edward, waiting for him to deny it. He never did.

"You have a really bad habit of touching things that aren't yours, don't you?" he said, crouching down to Caius' level.

"I didn't know Didyme belonged to Marcus."

"Bullshit!"

Caius snapped his head up. "I didn't know until afterwards—"

"You raped the woman he loves, and you think he's going to let you off on a measly excuse like that? _I didn't know_? Don't embarrass yourself," Edward said, rising to his feet.

"But...but...he told me..."

"But, but, but, he told you what? That it didn't matter? That you could just fucking touch and taint whatever you wanted? Well, he lied."

"So what? He sent me here to die then?" Caius asked.

"In a way, yes, but mainly he sent you here because I needed a favor."

"A favor?"

"Marcus is a busy man and was unavailable to help me out, so he sent you instead—his worthless fucking brother. And as thank for his generosity, I offered to put a bullet into your fucking skull."

"Why didn't he do it himself, huh? Coward!" Caius snorted, anger now taking the place of fear.

"He doesn't ever want to see your fucking face again. That's why." Edward laughed. "Are you really that ignorant? Did you really not fucking know?"

My mind was swirling as this world that Edward created, so intricate and entwined with murder, was slowly being revealed to me. Once again, he purposely kept me out to hide that pesky little devil.

"So, this…" Caius waved, gesturing around the empty wheat field, "was a set-up? You've planned to kill me all along?"

"Yes. It was business and nothing personal. I was just taking out Marcus' trash." He put the shotgun back into my hands. "Now that we're up to date, is there any last minute grievances you would like to air, or sins you would like to confess?"

"Fuck you!" Caius answered.

"Alright then, good talk," Edward said, clapping his hands and facing me, cocking his eyebrow. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, other than finding out that you've been lying to me," I replied, hiking the gun up and trying to get comfortable with its odd dimensions.

"I didn't lie; I just withheld certain information from you."

I rolled my eyes. "Same difference."

He pushed the barrel of the gun to the side and settled his body in front of me, my face coming in contact with his chest. He smelled so good. I turned away, trying to maintain my anger as he gripped my hips and pulled me flush against him.

He surrounded me as he buried his nose in my hair, murmuring softly. "I won't do it again."

"You promise?" My voice got lost in the fabric of his shirt, but always aware and deeply attuned to me, he heard every syllable.

"I can't hide the truth from you. You're the angel that dwells inside me now."

"Que chingados," Caius groaned. "Fucking kill me already!"

"Fuck off, asshole, I'm having a moment with my girl," Edward growled, his mouth getting lower and lower to mine.

The intensity and duration of his kisses were different each time, some soft and gentle, and others forceful and deep, but they always made me weak in the knees.

I felt the gun slowly slipping away as gravity took charge. It was going to drop in: _four, three, two_...

Edward pulled away from me and quickly placed his hand over mine. He wrapped his fingers around my own, intertwining them, and keeping the shotgun securely within our grasp.

"We're not going to make it to Rockford, are we?" I asked, licking my lips, still feeling the lingering effects of his kisses.

"We'll be lucky if we make it out of this fucking field," he said, taking a step back. He glanced down at the gun. "You ready?"

The distraction he provided was snatched away, leaving me scared shitless.

"I've never killed before," I croaked as a large lump festered in the back of my throat.

"There's nothing to it, baby. It's like all those bull's-eyes we've shot millions of times in the desert."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's _so _not the same the thing."

"It is always hard the first time you do it. If you weren't nervous, I'd be a little worried," he said, moving to stand behind me. "Now, lift it up, keeping your arms strong, and point it at your target."

Raising the gun, I aimed it Caius as he mouthed a prayer. My heart thumped against my chest and my hands shook with nerves. There was sweat rolling down my forehead and I tried to maintain my courage.

"All you gotta do now is shoot the fucker."

I hesitated, squinting against the bright shine of the overhead sun, and my finger hovered over the trigger.

"Breathe in and out, baby, keep it deep and slow," Edward whispered into my ear. "Take your time. There's no rush."

The warmth of his body pressed against mine was soothing. It eased my anxiety and kept me focused.

"He's not human, Bella, alright? He's a worthless piece of shit. He's a rapist. Men like him don't deserve to live. Don't be afraid to kill him."

"I'm not," I said, taking a deep breath. "Just…just don't let go of me."

"I'll never let go of you," he said, trailing those seductive kisses along my neck.

I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

**A/N: I was going to make this chapter very graphic, but that was before the shotgun got added. Safe to say, close range, double-barrel…they might want to stand back some. Where is Dexter with his plastic sheets and gear when you need him? Hope you've enjoyed reading , and for the next month these updates are going to be unpredictable. Bear with me. We only got five chapters to go and I believe that includes the Epilogue. **

**Special love to my girl Brina for pre-reading, as always! She knows me a little too well. It's kind of scary.**

**To ****Sunflower-Fran ThirtysevenFiftynine for betaing this choppy for me, and being not wanting to strangle me through her computer because I am so flipping impatient. Thank you! xx **


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Forty-One-**

It happened fast. The gun discharged with a loud boom. It reverberated off the surrounding trees, silencing the joyous birds, and causing this painful ringing in my ears. The force of the recoil was powerful; it buckled my elbows and slammed my body back into Edward's chest. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me steady and upright.

The spray of the sticky dampness hitting my face told me what I already knew…

Caius was dead.

I killed him with a double-barrel shotgun.

It obliterated his skull into tiny fragments. There was no more praying or soft whispers or pleads, just silence. He had left this world as a mess for someone to clean up.

These thoughts were callous and uncharacteristic of me.

I'd just executed a man—bad or not—with no qualms for his life, and I wasn't upset or sorry. The moment my finger squeezed the trigger, I felt nothing but pure adrenaline. It circulated through my blood, pumping and coursing through my veins, out of control, like a freight train.

All the repressed anger over Renee, Phil, and the fucking senator had been building and building, until it finally exploded in my hands, driving me to commit murder on a beautiful October day.

The innocent doe-eyed Bella of yesterday was gone.

"Edward?" I whispered, letting the murder weapon slip from my fingers and drop to the ground. It landed at my feet with a soft thump.

"Ah, fuck," he cursed and spun my body around. "I'm right here, Baby, alright? Just relax for a second. Don't move."

I nodded and kept my eyes closed as he cleaned the blood from my face and legs with a thin a cloth. I didn't concern myself with how the rag materialized, I was just grateful for it.

"He's dead. I shot him, Edward," I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you wasted his ass, all right," he said, as he moved up my body, wiping down my arms and neck. He gently moved the fabric over my eyelids and sighed. "Jesus Christ, what a fucking mess."

"It's that bad, yeah?"

He laughed. "Yeah, it's that fucking bad, but what did you expect, kid? It's like taking a God damned sledge hammer to a watermelon."

The mental image wasn't pretty, and I groaned. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

The sour look on my face must've been comical because he laughed even harder.

"Yeah, no fucking shit." He palmed the sides of my face and pulled me into him. He was so close and warm. I could smell the peppermint on his breath. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Grasping a hold of his wrists to keep me steady, I opened my eyes and gasped aloud at the intensity of his deep green irises staring back at me.

He was beautiful. There wasn't a drop of blood on him. He was spotless and perfect.

"Well, hello there, killer," he said with a crooked and devilish smirk.

He was teasing, but the word 'killer' struck a chord in me, and I tried to hide how much I enjoyed the term. It came out as a painful grimace. It was misleading, and I tried to fix it with a half-hearted smile. He saw right through me, so my gaze deviated from his face and down to his chest.

I focused on the good. He had taken off his black t-shirt and used it to wipe the blood off me. It was discarded and crumpled on the ground now. He wasn't shirtless, unfortunately, but the wife-beater tank did little to cover up the tattoos. They were exposed and glorious.

I wanted to kiss every piece of ink on his skin.

"Hey, don't do that," he said, redirecting my attention back to his face. He bent down and searched my eyes. "Do you know how brave you are?"

"I don't feel brave. It's not like I could've done any of it without you."

Edward was the devil who resided inside me, feeding and coaxing my urge to sin.

He jerked away and glared. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

I sighed, hating that I had to point out the obvious. "You were holding me the whole time."

"Yeah, so what? You asked me not to let you go and I didn't. I was being a supportive boyfriend."

I fought back a smile and shook my head. "I closed my eyes like a chicken. I couldn't even…"

"None of that shit matters, Bella. It takes a lot of fucking guts to pull the trigger. Believe me. You did good, kid."

"I did—" I started to say and he quickly clasped his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you did _well_." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Fucking smartass."

I pulled his hand away and clutched it to my chest. "Do you really think I'm brave?"

"You're damn right, I do. That shit that you just did," he said, gesturing towards the mess in the grass with a flick of his wrist, "was brave as fuck. Not too many people can do that."

I shrugged. "Yeah, maybe."

"You really have no idea, do you?" he huffed and looked away.

"I have no idea about what?" I asked, placing my hands on his shoulders and rising to my tip toes.

He turned back to me with this crazed look in his eyes. "Do you really fucking not see it?"

"What are you talking about? See what?"

I was frustrated now. Why was he being so difficult?

"You don't see how...fuck it!" He said, crashing his lips to mine.

It was rash and passionate, and it threw me off guard. He broke the kiss to bend down and pick me up. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed his hands on my ass and smiled, tilting his head back and seeking out my lips again.

I grabbed fistfuls of his hair, tugging and yanking at it, as I bent down and kissed him. He groaned and opened his mouth to me. I pressed my breasts into his chest, needing to feel him, but never able to get close enough.

Stumbling back a few steps, he put some needed distance between us and the gruesome crime, his lips wandered away from mine. He kissed along my jaw and down to my neck, nipping at it with his teeth. He even sucked the flesh into his mouth, marking his territory on my throat.

"Mine," he hissed, biting down hard.

"Always," I said, closing my eyes as my head lulled to the side, enjoying the way his tongue rolled over my heated skin.

Shifting my ass up and getting a better hold on it, he buried his face in the crook of my neck. He rocked our bodies back and forth. We stood there for a moment, quiet and reflective, as the cool breeze picked up my hair and swirled it around, cocooning us in its thick strands.

"Don't see how fucking proud I am of you?" He whispered, his breaths tickling my skin.

His words hit me hard, and traitorous tears sprung from my eyes. It was silly to be this fucking emotional over such a simple statement, but it was the first time that I'd done something right in Edward's eyes. I wasn't just a hassle to him or some lovesick school girl following him around, but an actual ally and a partner-in-crime.

We were equals.

"I love you," I spoke softly, I hugging him tighter and as the stupid tears rolled down my face, and falling down to Edward's bare shoulder.

He pulled away and looked up at me, forehead crinkled with worry. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Perfect, even," I answered, swallowing back my emotion and dodging his gaze.

"Bullshit," he said, setting me back down on my feet. He brushed away the strands of hair that were stuck to my cheeks. "Then why in the fuck are you crying? Is it me? Did I do something?"

I sniffed, shaking my head and waving him off. "No, Baby, you didn't do anything. I'm just being stupid, okay? I promise. It's _nothing_."

"You're not upset over that, are you?" he jerked his head towards the brutality behind me.

"No, oh, God no, it's not that."

"Fuck!" he interrupted, staggering back and running his hands through his hair. "I pushed you too soon, didn't I?"

"No!" I shouted, grabbing him by the shirt and closing the distance he was creating. "Of course not, don't…No, I was ready, Edward."

"Then what is it? Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, it's just, um, my..." I paused, not wanting to admit how much I craved his approval and respect, "my emotions are running high right now, I guess."

He nodded, rubbing his hands up and down my arms to generate warmth on my goose-fleshed skin. "Yeah, well, you seem to be handling it a lot better than I did."

"Really? Did you cry, too?" I teased.

"No, not quite, but, uh, I did puke."

My eyes widened. "You puked?"

There was no ill feeling rumbling in my stomach. There was no inner turmoil or regrets wreaking havoc on my psyche. I was good...a little hungry, but basically overall, I was fine. That surprised me—and terrified me.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I took one look at the dude's blown off head, brain bits plastered all over fucking concrete, and lost it."

"And here I thought you were some badass criminal," I said, playfully shoving him in the shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What the fuck do you know, huh? You didn't even look."

A light bulb went off in my head.

"You know what, you're right," I said, turning on my heel to go scope out the damage. "It's time to pull off that Band-Aid."

"Uh, Baby," Edward said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back, "I wouldn't if I were you."

"I think I can handle a little blood, Edward."

"A little blood, huh?" he scoffed. "You have no idea."

I shook him off. "We'll see, won't we?"

"God damn it, Bella," he growled, following after me as I stalked towards a lifeless Caius. "You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I'm not!" I said over my shoulder, mind still set and determined.

Which was true, I wasn't trying to prove anything to Edward. My lack of feelings towards killing Caius bothered me. I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't this heartless person and that I was normal—albeit crazy, somewhat impulsive, but normal, none the less.

In hindsight, it might not have been one of my smartest decisions.

The tall and swaying grass masked the trauma of Caius' injuries. I didn't see what the shotgun had done to his skull until I was right on top of him. It stopped me up short, and my eyes roamed over the chaos of the murder. It wasn't pretty—nor was it distinguishable.

From the shoulders up, it looked like grounded up hamburger meat. Brain and blood were coagulated and splattered all around the body. The golden wheat was stained a deep red, and forever tainted by violence. He was nothing but a headless corpse—but even seeing that wasn't what threw me over the edge. It was the top of his spine that dangled out of the hole in his neck. It made everything fade to black as waves of nausea washed over me.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I muttered, covering my mouth and running over towards the tree line.

I barely made it there in time before puking up everything that was in my stomach. There wasn't much there, and the breakfast from earlier was digested and nonexistent. It turned into a painful dry heave.

It served me right. He warned me, but I just had to fucking look—like a dumbass.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Edward was at my side, and I cringed, not wanting him to see me like this. I almost pushed him away, but, as it turns out, my need for him was a lot stronger than my need for humility.

"Jesus, kid," he said, rubbing my back in circular motions, "what am I going to do with you?"

I stood up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand."Tolerate my craziness, I suppose."

He reached into his pocket and handed me a piece of gum. "Yeah, well, your craziness is not the problem. It's that stubborn head of yours. It makes me think that I'm the one who's fucking nuts for putting up with you. But what am I supposed to do, huh? Dump you?"

I frowned at the thought.

"Nah," he said, gripping me by the back of the neck with both hands. He lowered his head, getting eye level with me, and smirked. "You may be a pain in the ass, Swan, but you're mine."

"Oh, that's so sweet," I said with an exaggerated eye roll.

He laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, badass, now I'm going to teach you how to get rid of a body."

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I figured I could get it to you now instead of later. Thanks for being patient. Like I told Brina, I hope to have the next chapter written soon.*crosses fingers***

**Thanks to Brina for pre-reading and kicking my ass to get it written. Real life has been hectic. Love you girl.**

**Also, a special thanks to Fran for Beta'ing this for me. You rock. **


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Forty-Two-**

The deed of killing a man was done, and what was left was a collection of evidence that had to be destroyed.

This was the worst part.

In the beginning, it was all about boosting cars and evading the law, but now, our activities had escalated to murder, bringing things to whole new level. The funny thing about the extreme, Edward didn't think it was that much different than stealing a car or robbing a convenience store. The act of disposing a body was just like anything else, all mechanics, and it boiled down to one thing: rules—his rules.

He had it down to an exact science and it consisted of a couple key factors.

The first order of business was to remove all personal possessions and identification from the deceased. If there was anything deemed valuable, it was to be taken and sold at a later time at some two-bit pawn shop.

"_Easy money_," Edward told me with a wicked grin.

It made me laugh how caviler he was about it, and I hung on to every word he said—well, not necessarily listening to _what _he was saying. I was more interested in his lips and how they moved.

"After we're all done here, we'll set the body on fire."

I snapped my head up in surprise. "What? Say that again?"

"What? Why is that so shocking?"

We were both crouched over Caius, removing his belongings. My job was to empty his pockets and Edward was taking off the gold rings and expensive Rolex.

"Well, a fire can attract a lot of attention, don't you think? Wouldn't it be safer just to bury him?"

Edward dropped Caius' wrist and gave me annoyed look. "Do you have shovel hidden up your ass, because I don't."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't be an asshole."

"Fine, I won't, but don't try to deviate from the plan. We burn the fucker, Bella, and that's it."

"Whatever, _Edward_," I said, rolling my eyes and glancing away. "I was just asking."

"Look, baby," he started in a tone that was much softer and not on the defensive, "even if we had a shovel, I wouldn't bury him. It's a lot of work and a heinous mess for someone to clean up. It's best for everyone if we leave the asshole as a pile of ashes instead of some decaying, foul smelling corpse."

In his twisted and conscientious mind, he actually believed that we were doing the police a favor.

He forgot to take into account how hard it will be to identify a pile of ashes—but then again, maybe he did.

Edward knew _exactly _what he was doing.

"Okay, we'll burn the fucker," I said, shoving my hand deep into pocket and getting it stuck.

I tugged and tugged, but it wouldn't budge.

_Great! Just…fucking…great! _

Taking a peek up at Edward through my eyelashes, I saw that he was unaware of my dilemma—and there was no way in hell I was going to clue him in. He was being a cranky asshole and any _deviation _from his perfectly constructed plan was unacceptable.

"What are you doing?" he asked, observing me with piqued curiosity.

"Don't worry about it," I replied in an exhausted pant, thrashing my head back and pushing against the upper thigh. I'd been applying an opposing force with my elbow and it was working, I could feel my hand slipping out, but the downside of all this jostling of movement created this wet and awful squishing sound.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

He laughed. "Don't tell me you're going to puke again."

"Shut up!" I said, closing my eyes in an effort to block out his taunting.

I felt him lean over the body, and he spoke low and gruff. "Come on, baby, don't be like that," he paused, even closer now, with his breath on my face as he rolled his thumb over my bottom lip.

He invaded all of me…every part.

"You're distracting me. Go away," I growled, opening my eyes and shooting him a semi-convincing glare.

Closer and closer still, he stared at me with wide and innocent eyes—as if he wasn't purposely teasing me.

"What am I doing?"

"You know exactly what you're doing and don't try to pretend like you don't!" I spat, and he fucking smirked, upturned, crooked, and maddening.

Yes, Edward Cullen was impossible to ignore.

I pushed him away from me, I couldn't think with him so close. "Ugh, just sit over there like a good little criminal and let me work"

"All right then," he said, sitting back on his heels, but still insisted on provoking me. "It's about time you started pulling your fucking weight around here."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jesus, Edward! Are you serious right now?" I wanted to smack him, but I was missing an appendage and he could easily dodge me from this angle.

He held up his hands in a mocked surrender. "What?"

"Can you please be quiet for like, I don't know, five minutes?"

He chuckled, bowing his head down and giving me a reprieve from his alluring gaze as he bit his lip and waved me onward.

"Thank you," I said, disregarding that insatiable fire in my stomach, giving the wallet one, last, good yank. It dislodged, causing my hand to come flying out and hit me squarely in the face. The impact caught me off guard and I landed hard on my ass. It took me a second for my eyesight to readjust, as the white faded into a dim black, and colors finally came into play once again.

The first thing I saw was a fretful Edward, his eyes boring into mine as he palmed the sides of my face.

"Jesus, baby, what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said, batting his hand away. My self-inflicted black-eye was the least of my worries, and all I cared about was waving my victory in his face. It was hard to keep the smugness out of my voice. "Who's carrying their weight around here now, huh? Without your help, too! I'm awesome. It's okay, you can say it."

"Yes, baby, you are awesome," he said, helping me to my feet. "You're the best there is at pick-pocketing a corpse, hands down."

And just like that, he deflated my ego in two-point-three-seconds. That had to be a record.

"Wow, what a way to take the wind right out of my sails," I huffed, shoving the wallet into his chest with as much force as I could muster.

He laughed, taking a fistful my hair and pulling me up to his lips. "Oh, stop your pouting. You know how fucking amazing I think you are."

"Yeah, well, it would be nice to hear it every once in a while," I said, trying to pull away from his hold, but he was strong and kept me close.

"Listen to me very closely," he said, leaning down and kissing my top lip, so gentle and brief. He whispered. "You're amazing." He then trailed his mouth down, kissing me tenderly in the hollow of my neck and humming against the skin. "You're amazing."

More kisses along my body and even more whispering of those words to solidify their meaning, and he kept doing this until everything was forgotten.

Drugged and relaxed from his seduction, he released me and my legs wavered beneath me. It made it troublesome to stand upright.

He placed his hands on my hips and dipped his head down to get eye level with me. "Can you manage it on your own?"

I nodded.

"Good," he said, taking a step back and slowly removing his hands.

When he was sure that I wouldn't fall on my face, he bent down to pick up some dry grass and began piling it on top of Caius.

"So," I said, stretching my arms over my head and glanced around the vast wheat field. The sun was low in the sky, close to setting, and emanating these warm amber colors. "What do should I do now?"

Not even bothering to meet my gaze, he extended his long finger and pointed. "We're going to need that."

"Need what?" I asked, following his lead upward and to the clotted mess of tissue and blood, faintly catching a glimpse of a gold rope strapped to Caius' neck. I shook my head and glared. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

He shrugged, more grass and shrubs being tossed to the ever growing mound. "It has to be done. Remember what I said?"

Again with his rules...

"Never leave a shred of evidence behind."

"We take everything and leave nothing. You got it?"

"Yeah," I said, taking a broad but timid step towards the mangled head. "I've got it."

Teetering on the edges of the body and being mindful of where I placed my feet, I maintained a fair amount of distance. There was blood everywhere, and I did not want to step into the puddle that seeped into the ground. The last thing we needed was for me to leave a gruesome trail of footprints for the police to follow like breadcrumbs.

"Fuck!" I cursed when my left chuck was unable to avoid the carnage. The white sole turned into a deep reddish burgundy.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

Rubbing the shoe in the dirt and wiping off the smeared blood, I let out a frustrated sigh. "How do you get past this…this mess?"

"Eh, after a while, you become numb to it, and it doesn't even register that it's blood or guts. It's just a big blob of red."

Edward was blasé about stealing, robbing, killing—well, just about everything and I envied him for it.

"How many times does it take to do something like this before you go numb?" I asked, keeping a wider berth as I approached Caius from another direction.

"Two to three times, maybe. It depends on the person." He tilted his head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

"I just don't want to lose my lunch every time we do this," I said, bending down to remove the last bit of jewelry.

"Every time we do this?" There was amusement in his voice. "How many people do you plan on killing?"

"Not many," I said, gripping the chain with my gloved hand and ripping it away from the shortened stump of a neck, "just my piece of shit stepfather."

"And you think you're ready for all that?" He sounded skeptical.

I'm sure he was thinking back to my weak stomach and tying that to my emotions, but that had little to do with what I was feeling inside. There was no shame or remorse for the man I killed. The only thing that was an issue for me was the blood-spattered mess that was left behind.

I got sick because my eyes were unprepared for the gore, but I was positive, that in time, after many kills, I would overcome that, too.

"Oh, I've been ready…for a long fucking time," I said, opening up my palm and staring down at the bloodied pendent in my hand. It was a religious token with a woman's head, bent in a silent prayer.

"La Virgen De Guadalupe," Edward spoke softly into my ear. He had his strong arms wrapped around my waist, and the two days post-shave scruff tickled my skin as he rested his chin on my neck.

"Who?" I asked, allowing my body to mold itself into his warmth.

"That pendent in your hand," he said, taking it from me and holding it up. "La Virgen De Guadalupe is a Catholic icon and considered a saint in Mexico. She is all things pure and holy. She's worn as protection against all the evils in the world."

The irony was not lost on me, and I scoffed. "Caius _was _the evil in this world."

"And now he's dead, so, in a sense, she's done her job," he said, placing the necklace back in my open palm and manually closing my fingers around it. "Here, take it. La Virgen De Guadalupe is your trophy now."

Turning around to face him, I smiled weakly. "This won't protect people like us, Edward."

He held me tighter. "And why not?"

"Because, you and me, we're not the good in this world."

"Says who?" he asked, gesturing behind me. "Caius—a fucking rapist? Our parents? The police? America? Nancy Fucking Grace? Fuck them—all of them! We are who we are and that's it, Bella. Never make apologies, do you hear me?"

Grabbing him by the shirt and rising to my tippy-toes, I stared into the depths of his soul and whispered softly against his lips, making my last promise. "No apologies."

"No apologies," he echoed, as he clasped his strong hands around my throat and kissed me. My heart raced as the need to feel every inch of him escalated to an unruly level. He pressed his arousal into my stomach and I wrapped my leg around him, yanking him closer as my fingers dug into the skin of his biceps.

"_Fuck_!" He groaned and pulled away. "You're a bad influence on me, woman."

"It's not my fault you're easily influenced," I said, chasing after his lips and seeking to corrupt his morals further.

"Easily and willingly are two separate things, but I rather stay a free man and continue to enjoy being influenced by you," he said, dodging my advances and gently pushing me backwards.

Rejected and hurt, I glowered at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It _means_," he said in a stern tone, removing my groping hands away from the front of his pants, "if you don't stop rubbing my dick, I'll be likely to fuck you right here," I gulped, and he continued, knowing the effect his words had on me, "and then the cops will come, we'll be arrested and thrown in jail, all because I like to fucking cuddle post-coital."

**(0)(0)(0)**

The sun set and the sky turned a dark purple overhead. Edward flicked the Zippo lighter with his thumb and bent down to set fire to the evidence. The large pile of shrub and dry grass that covered the body head to toe ignited in a flash, growing from a tiny orange flicker of a flame into a bright blue inferno. It emanated this intense and overpowering heat, burning my face and forcing me to look away.

Edward stayed crouched down by the blaze and stuck a cigarette into his mouth. He bent his head down into the fire and lit the tip. He sat there inhaling and exhaling, blowing out smoke rings that drifted up and mingled with the towering black, cloud—which was rising to a noticeable level.

It made me nervous.

"Um, baby," I said, rubbing his back to gain his attention. He was off in a world of his own, "as much as I enjoy a good bonfire, I think we should leave."

I'll be damned if we get caught now, especially after he denied the sex to ensure our freedom.

"Yeah," he said, standing up from his squat. He turned and snatched the blood stained shirt from my hands, throwing the wadded fabric into the fire. _Whoosh. _It created a bright and engulfing light, which flickered and illuminated across his beautiful face. He pulled the dangling cigarette from his mouth and held it out to me. "Smoke."

A slave to his wants; I leaned into him and placed my lips around the filter. The smoke burned and pained my lungs, but I didn't cough. He watched me, his eyes menacing and lustful, enjoying my further descent into depravity.

I'd always been the bad girl hiding in the good girl's clothing waiting for my bad boy to strip me bare.

"Damn, that's sexy," he said, allowing me to take two more drags from the cigarette before snatching it from my mouth and flicking it into the fire. "But you shouldn't smoke, baby. It's bad for you."

"But you're the one—" That was all I got out before he attacked my lips and silenced me.

It was pointless to argue with him when he kissed me this way. The power behind it made my legs weak and my thoughts hazy. It was easy to forget about the fire that smoldered behind us, the sirens that echoed and charged towards us in the distance, and the fear of imprisonment if we didn't flee the scene in time.

Nothing in those moments matter except for the feel of his lips on mine—and I cursed him for having this effect on me.

Pulling away, but keeping his hands securely on my face, he bent his head down and smirked, all crooked and mischievous. "Can you walk or do I have to carry you?"

The blood rushed to my cheeks and I pushed him away, taking a step back to prove my independence.

He laughed, reaching down and grabbing my hand. "Alright then, walking it is."

As we started towards the tree line, the faint sounds of police and fire trucks sirens screeched grew loud in the distance, signaling that they were close—too close.

"Fuck!" Edward cursed, tightening his grip on me as his feet began to speed up our pace. "Yeah, on second thought, perhaps we should run."

We ran in the darkness, my heart going a mile a minute as several tree branches whacked me in the face, and headed north—or what we assumed was north—towards Tipton. It was the only town within miles and we needed to find a car to steal.

Peter and Charlotte had expected us in Rockford over an hour ago, but of course, Edward and I were easily distracted by each other. Nothing we did, whether it be robbing a convenience store or committing murder, was within a constricted time frame. We did what we wanted when we wanted. It was why we were always on the verge of getting caught by the police. We toyed with fate, tempting it with our recklessness, and eventually, if we weren't careful, she was going to strike us down with a vengeance.

I prayed to La Virgen Guadalupe that day would never come.

**(0)(0)(0)**

The silver Volvo that we stole was wiped down and abandoned in a Wal-Mart parking lot thirty minutes outside of Rockford. We took three city buses and one taxi cab the rest of the way. By the time we arrived at the motel where Peter and Charlotte were staying, we were fucking exhausted. The day's events had taken their toll, and we were a collective mess of dirt, smoke smudge, and dry speckles of splattered blood.

My jean shorts and light grey t-shirt, bearing the brunt of it, told a violent and gruesome story.

As we entered the hotel lobby, I noticed that several people were staring at us with as wary eyes. They kept their distance, even taking a broad step back when we got too close. It was a normal reaction that Edward often elicited out of strangers. It was their self-preservation kicking in, and they knew by just looking at him that he was a dangerous guy.

I thought it was their narrow-mindedness, judging him solely based on the tattoos and piercings, but it was something more, deep down from within, that these people were sensing about him.

But the way they were staring at us now was different.

In the not so distant past, people would see me with Edward and have this instinct to rescue me, thinking that I was some young and impressionable girl mixed in with the wrong guy. Their concern for my well-being would be etched in their face, and one time, an older lady approached me and offered me a safe haven.

I'd laughed, and assured her that I was fine…but that worry, seen in so many people, was gone.

I was perceived as a threat, and that revelation changed everything about me.

"How many rooms do you need?" The clerk asked in a bland tone, not even bothering to look up from his phone as we approached the counter.

_Wow, _I thought.

The customer service in this shit-hole hotel was top-notch.

"Just one room," Edward answered, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

The clerk put down his phone and twisted in his chair towards the computer.

"Preferably with a king-size bed," Edward added, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side.

"Alright, one room with one bed," he said, typing away at the keys, _clickity-click-click_. "And how long are you planning to stay with…" his sentence dropped off and his eyes grew wide as he looked up from the computer and took in our disheveled appearance. "Holy shit!" he sputtered, chair pushed back into the wall. "What the hell happened to you guys? You look like you've just killed someone."

Well, the rude desk clerk was observant, I'll give him that.

Edward, without missing a beat, replied, "Maybe we did. What the fuck is it to you?"

The clerk was shocked by the sudden hostility. He stared Edward down, unsure what to think.

This agitated Edward.

"Well?" he asked, trying to coax a response out of the clerk.

The clerk turned to me, seeking my reassurance that my boyfriend was full of shit, but I just looked at him, unmoving and unsmiling.

I'm not sure what made me react so coldly. Perhaps it was exhaustion.

The tension built and the clerk rose from his chair to get a better look at my clothes and Edward's tattoos. Horror stricken, he slowly, as to not make any sudden movements, returned to his seat. It whined in a painful duress under the clerk's massive weight.

"I don't want any trouble, man," the clerk said, addressing Edward but staring at me.

There wasn't anything flirtatious about his gaze, and I'm sure my face, although stoic and expressionless, was far less threatening than my companion's, but it didn't matter how innocent it was, this did not sit well with Edward. His possessive nature came out in full force, putting him on the attack.

"You know, I've killed the last guy who couldn't keep his damn eyes off what is mine..." Edward said, flicking the clerk's name tag, "_Ben."_

He wasn't an idiot, quickly looking away from me and refocusing his attention on the computer screen.

"I didn't...mean...I didn't mean to stare," he stuttered, gulping back his nerves and typing away with at the keyboard. His hands were shaking under the stress and he had to backspace a few times. "I don't want any trouble."

The poor guy was shitting his pants, and it surprised me how humorous I found it to be.

Edward was right, making people squirm was fun.

When the bead of sweat rolled down and got into Ben's eye, causing him to jump like he'd been shot, I lost all of my composure.

It started as a giggle, soon morphing into laughter, and when I snorted, it caused Edward to break character.

We were laughing, gaining more stares from people, and confusing the shit out of Ben.

"Nah, man, we're just messing with you," Edward said through his chuckles, patting Ben on the shoulder, all friendly-like.

"Huh?" he replied, dumbfounded, glancing back and forth between Edward and me.

"It was a joke," I explained.

"A joke?" he repeated, still wary.

"Yeah, we're crazy," Edward said, playfully nudging me with his elbow. "We just like fucking with people."

"Halloween," I said, waving my hand over my clothes. "I'm the murdered victim."

It must have been the relief of not being face to face with two possible killers because he took my Halloween explanation and ran with it. It didn't even occur to him that it was only October twenty-first.

He chuckled, albeit nervously, and shook his stubby finger at us. "Oh, fucking-a, man, you guys totally had me pissing myself."

I smiled, standing on my tip toes and peering over the counter, and noticed he had his phone clutched in his hand. I wondered who he was going to call if we were going to kill him. Did he actually think he would have enough time before we put a bullet in his head?

Edward bored with the conversation, opened his wallet and pulled out some money. "How much did you say it was for the room?"

"Oh, yeah, your room," Ben said with ease, typing on the keyboard without having to backspace. "It's going to be seventy-five for the night and fifty thereafter."

"That was with the king -sized bed, correct?" I asked.

"Yup, California king. You've been upgraded," he said, giving me a suggestive grin and a waggle of the eyebrows.

That was a rather bold gesture.

Did he forget the last two minutes?

The exchange was not missed by Edward as he threw four twenties down on the counter.

"We'll take it, and uh, one more thing before I forget," he said with a genuine and benign smile, "If you don't stop staring at what's mine, I will fucking kill you."

That was the last time Ben, the rude desk clerk, ever glanced my way.

**(0)(0)(0)**

This was the millionth hotel room we've stayed in since we began our road trip over two months ago, and they were all starting to look the same. Shitty carpet, fire-retardant bed sheets, and a twenty inch television set. It smelled of body sweat, urine, and stale Chinese food. It made my stomach twist and lurch, and I wished that we didn't have to stay in these crappy hotels in the worst part of town, but it was safer than the Hilton.

No one asked questions here because everyone had their own demons to deal with it.

Criminals hid in the open amongst other criminals.

"I'm going to go next door and get our stuff," Edward said once we were in the room. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Reaching around him, I pulled the Colt from his back waistband and smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, tough guy," he said, leaning down and kissing me on the forehead, "keep it cocked and lock up behind me." He smacked my ass for good measure, making me jump and yelp from the sting; he laughed and walked to door. Stopping short, almost as if he remembered something, he spun back around. "You shoot any motherfucker who walks through this door that ain't me, got it?"

I cocked the gun and pointed it at his head. "Yeah, I got it."

"_Christ_," he groaned, closing his eyes and gently banging his head against the wooden doorframe. "You have to go, asshole," he muttered to himself over and over again, closing the door behind him.

Once the lock clicked over, I headed straight for the bathroom. My body was screaming for a hot shower. It'd been a long and exhausting day—physically and mentally.

Laying the Colt down on toilet tank near the shower stall, I peeled off my shirt and shorts, and kicked them into a pile by the door. They needed to be cleaned. My initial decision was to burn them. I wanted to forget. The tainted clothes were a reminder, just like the pendant that hung from my neck, of a violent story that shined a light on what I'd become…but things chop and change.

_No apologies._

Leaning down and turning the water on full blast, I tested the temperature with my fingertips, and thankfully, it didn't take long for it to heat up. Stepping in and positioning myself underneath the spray, I wet down my hair, and enjoyed the feel of the hot water running along my back and soothing my tense muscles.

It was heavenly, and I may have moaned…perhaps a tad louder than intended.

Closing my eyes, I angled my body towards the nozzle and rinsed off the dried sweat and flecks of smoke ash from my face. All the stress of the day flowed from me and went down the drain, leaving my body clean and my mind free of its weight.

That was when I felt him.

The rough touch of his hands were firm on my waist and only getting tighter in grip as his lips kissed me, trailing a slow and sensuous path up my spine. I drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm down, but it was impossible. He drove me mad with desire, and my body just reacted with this uncontrolled greed whenever he touched me.

Sliding his hands up, he palmed my water-soaked breasts, and gave them a gentle but firm squeeze, rolling his thumbs over my hardened nipples. Leaning down and pressing his rock hard erection pressing into my lower back, he sunk his teeth into my shoulder, closing his mouth around the skin and marking it, signifying me as his property.

I gasped, and my body reacted, overwrought with lust. I reached behind me and grasped a hold of his cock and yanked him closer, needing to feel more of this man...every, lip-biting, inch.

"_Easy_," he murmured against my neck, removing his hands from my breasts, moving them down my stomach and to my hips, where they stayed, firm and gripping.

Slow and gentle, I stroked him. He timed his movements with mine, aided by the water that now poured over our heads. Moaning and grunting into my ear, I wanted him more than I could ever describe.

I was so fucking crazy in love with him.

Keeping one hand on my hip, he glided the other one up to my throat, pushing my forehead against the tile and popping my ass out. He put his knee in between my semi-parted legs and widened my stance.

My heart pounded in anticipation.

Placing his hand over mine and guiding me, he positioned his cock where we both wanted it most. It slipped and moved smoothly along my lips, the tip of the head parting them, blindly seeking entrance. I let go of him and bent over, and with one, hard thrust, he was inside of me.

I moaned, my hands shooting out and gripping the side of the wall and shower curtain, needing something to keep me standing and braced.

Pushing in further, filling my pussy all the way up, and accessing every single inch. It was overwhelming, pervading my thoughts with the feel of his cock, hard and thick, deep inside.

He stilled all movement, caressing the curve of my ass and kissing my neck, taking his time with me…but I wanted more. I craved friction.

"_Baby_," I whimpered, wiggling my body, fucking desperate for him.

That simple plea was all it took, and he grabbed a handful of my hair for leverage, pulling out slowly…_agonizingly_, only to slam back into me.

I cried out, my fingers clawing at the wall and pale blue shower curtain, yanking it from its hooks.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, yanking my ass back and ramming his hips into me. "You want to be fucked hard, don't you?"

"Yes," I gasped, biting my bottom lip so hard, almost to the point of breaking the skin.

"Yeah," he panted, "that's what," thrusting faster, "I fucking," hitting me deeper, "thought."

My pussy clenched around his pulsating cock, so close, and I wanted to scream.

He felt it, the way my body reacted, the tightening and constricting, and it quickened his pace.

In and out, moans loud, yet muffled by the tiled walls that surrounded the confines of the bathroom.

"_Fuck_!" he hissed, pulling out and spinning my body around. "I need to see you…" Grabbing the sides of my face, brutal and needy, his eyes flashed and bored into mine, locking me in his stare. He shoved me back against the wall, the water no longer spraying on us. "Fuck, I just need..." and he then grabbed me, crashing our lips together and forcefully pushing his tongue into my mouth.

He was rough.

He was domineering.

He was mine.

"_More_," I said, my hands flying up and into his hair, gripping and pulling him down, closer and closer, forever needing more and more.

It was never, _never_ enough.

"Hold on to me," he said.

Draping my arms around his neck, he grabbed the sides of my thighs and hoisted me up. Wrapping my legs around him and locking them at my ankles, he pinned my back to the wall, and slid into me with ease.

Long and measured thrusts, deep and consuming, he slowed his pace, and eventually came to a stop. Holding me in place with his weight, he tilted his head back and stared up at me. I moved the damp hair from his face and looked down into those profound green eyes. There was so much behind his serene expression.

"I love you," he said.

That hit me.

Hard.

A lot harder than I expected.

Burying my face in the crook of his neck, I hugged him as tight as I could and whispered, "I love you."

"Hmm," he hummed, and I could feel him smiling against my wet skin, "say that again."

"I love you," I repeated, louder than a whisper, but still just as soft.

"Look at me, baby," he demanded.

I pulled away from his neck and met his gaze.

He smiled. "There you are, my beautiful and crazy girl." He pushed forward, causing me to gasp. "Now tell me."

"I love you."

He leaned up and kissed my lips. "Again," he ordered, slowly picking up speed.

"I love you!" I said louder, my voice ragged and strained.

"_Fuck_! You have no idea..." he closed his eyes and rocked his hips, pushing in and out of me.

I moaned.

He grunted.

The feel of him buried deep and cocooned around me, I felt myself giving into the pleasure. It was a slow and progressive burn, flickering at the edges, and when he reached down between us, stroking my clit with his two fingers, that fire burst into flames.

I clawed his shoulders and whimpered.

"So fucking good," he said as a whisper, but I heard him loud and clear.

He shifted and lifted me higher, angling our bodies in such a way that hit a spot deep and overwhelming, pressing against my bladder, and I felt something new..._unusual_.

The sensation resembled a familiar urge, and I almost stopped him, but it changed just as quickly as it arose...and _holy shit_...it wrecked me.

It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, it was strong and forceful, and I came..._hard._

Screaming out his name and a slew of profanities, my whole body shook with pleasure-and it was everywhere. It tingled from the tip of my toes all the way up to the tips of my ears.

"Fuck!" he hissed, setting me down on my feet and pulling out.

He put his hand on my chest and kept me pressed against the wall, taking a broad step back into the path of the shower spray, he continued to stroke his cock. I watched in fascination as he came.

Brow furrowed.

Eyes closed.

Lips pursed.

Muscles tightening.

It turned me on to witness him come undone, pleasuring himself in such a primal way.

My pussy throbbed and I wanted him again.

Jerking and twitching, slowly coming down from his high, he stood up straight and towered over me. He opened his eyes, a small smirk curving at the corners of his mouth.

"I ruined your shower."

I smiled; grabbing a hold of his hands and pulling him back over to me. "Let's ruin it some more."

**(0)(0)(0)**

Edward took a long drag and then passed it over to me. It was from Emmett's personal stash. It was the best weed this side of Kansas. That wasn't saying much, but Em was picky about his mistress, Mary Jane. She went down smooth and the taste of her was strong. It didn't take much to get me off on her. I was feeling the effects of her kiss after three hits of her joint.

Blowing the smoke out, I gazed in wonderment as it floated towards the popcorn ceiling. It slowed and waved, a billowing white cloud, dissipated into a hazy fog.

Edward sat up and hovered over me, stroking the side of my cheek. "You high, baby?"

I nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," I answered with a hum, which turned into a giggle.

He scooted closer to me and grabbed the joint from my hand. I stared as he put the joint back into his mouth, wrapping his beautifully puckered lips around the tip.

I wanted to kiss them.

Bite them.

Edward met my gaze, leaning down and nodding for me to open my mouth. Like so many times before, he blew the smoke into my mouth. I held it in, getting better at holding my own. It burned less and I was able to keep it locked in my lungs—and at times, completely forgetting to exhale.

"So beautiful when you're high," he said, pulling down the white sheet and exposing my bare chest. He ran his fingers down the side of my right breast, a wispy touch that drove me to the brink of insanity.

I squirmed, arching my back, and begging for him to really touch me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, trailing his hand along my rib cage, up to my stomach, and then dipping below my panties.

I grasped the sheets in my fingers, panting with need. "More than anything."

He skimmed his nose along my jaw. "I'll never hurt you."

"I know."

"Close your eyes," he said, fingers retreating.

I wanted to cry out, but I trusted him, and with that trust, comes blind obedience.

"That's my girl," he said, and he removed his heat from me, the bed jostling under the sudden weight shift.

I listened as he messed with something on the bedside table. It sounded like he was removing the clip from the Colt. He cocked it, and the placed something back down. I think it was the bullet from the chamber, but I couldn't be sure. He then came back over to me and pressed his lips to mine. I clutched onto his arms, needing to hold him in some way.

"Keep your eyes closed," he said.

I gulped and nodded. My whole body was on edge.

It was cold. That was my first impression. My second one was that it was hard and narrow, and he trailed it along my breasts and nipples. It aroused me, unsure why it was affecting me this strongly.

"Just breathe," he whispered, dragging the object down my stomach, circling my belly button, and then moving downwards below the waistband of my panties.

I gasped.

"Relax, baby," he said, grabbing a hold of my throat and keeping me still.

I tried to not move. It was hard to keep my body from reacting to his touch, but now he was sucking on my nipple and sliding something cold and hard along my slick lips, stroking and adding pressure to my sensitive clit. I clutched the bed sheets, unable to withhold the moan that escaped from me.

"Holy fucking shit!" Edward said, abruptly removing all stimuli and leaving me a yearning and shameless, panting mess.

I opened my eyes and he was sitting straight up in the bed, with the Colt in one hand and the remote in the other.

In spite of being rudely rebuffed on the verge of coming undone, I smiled when my brain connected the dots. He was going to fuck me with his gun.

"This is it, kid," Edward said, turning back and facing me. His eyes were bright with excitement. "It's starting."

"What's starting?" I asked, still discombobulated from what had just transpired. My aching and needy body was slow to come down.

"They're doing it. Those fucking assholes are really doing it," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. He gestured towards the television. "Just watch."

It was CNN or MSNBC or whichever, I didn't care, what was important was that they were broadcasting a popular and recurring story of this generation's Bonnie and Clyde. The ever elusive couple had struck again in Nebraska. It was at a mom and pop store out in the middle of nowhere, but they were vigilant and had a security camera.

"Oh, shit," I said, my hands flying to my mouth in shock.

It was grainy footage, not showing much detail, but that didn't matter. They showed a couple entering the store and robbing it. The clerk behind the desk was a young guy, maybe in his early teens, and complied with their demands without an iota of hesitation.

It took all but two minutes to carry out the stick-up. They followed Edward's rules down to the fucking letter. I was impressed.

It was clear to me that it was Jasper and Alice who set it off. The guy in the video towered over the girl by a foot or more. Their body proportions, as well as the way they moved, were nothing like how Edward and I operated.

It was too obvious. They weren't going to buy it. People aren't that stupid.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Edward said, giving me a sideway glance.

How long have I been talking out loud?

He laughed, sitting down the Colt and remote, laying back in the bed and pulling me along with him. "Come here."

"Don't make fun of me, Edward," I said, curling into his side, breathing in his devastating scent.

"Baby," he caressed my cheek, "why in the fuck would I ever make fun of you? Huh? You're perfect."

I snorted. "No, I'm high."

"Like I said," he rolled over to face me, lips just inches from mine, "perfect."

"You're high," I said, quickly concealing my blush in the warmth of his neck.

_And perfect. _

He kissed the top of my head. "Yes, always with you. Listen, tomorrow we start making preparations for Chicago. You ready for that?"

I hugged him. "As long as you're there by my side, I am ready for anything."

"What if this ends badly and..." he sighed, "what if this path we're going on leads us to certain death?"

I smiled. "Then I guess we'll be spending our Halloween in Hell."

"You would actually give up Heaven to come hang out in Hell with a pathetic piece of shit like me?"

I pulled away from the comfort of his neck and propped my elbows on his chest. He raised his head to meet my gaze, forehead creased with uncertainty.

"Haven't you been paying attention? I would follow you anywhere."

**A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently for this update. It's tough following a WIP, but it'll be finished, and I will not desert it. Promise. See you soon…much sooner, I hope. Oh, and yes, school is over and I did pass nursing school. With flying colors. Thank GOD! LOL**

**A good morning to Sunny, I hope this choppy finds you in a great mood. Let me know if you spot the part I was talking about ;))**

**Thanks to Brina, my pre-reader, who is my bestie, she fucking rocks! She is such a pervy, pervy h00r. Without her whispering in my ear, I might not ever write a lemon ;-) **

**Also a big boob hug to my friend and beta, ****Sunflower-Fran ThirtysevenFiftynine. She's awesome. Thanks for wadding through the rough draft of this choppy and making it smooth and pretty. **


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Forty-Three-**

The morning sun, amber and honey-hued, was streaming through the brown checkered curtains when Edward's phone vibrated off the bedside table. It was Alice. She was out of breath and frantic, calling to inform us that the senator's appearance in Springfield that Saturday had been switched to a Tuesday.

Today was fucking _Thursday_.

We were two days behind now, and that gave us less than five hours to get to Chicago, break into the senator's mansion, and stash all of the drugs in the office desk drawers. What made matters even worse, we didn't have any fucking idea how we were going to do that.

Caius, the one person who could get us inside the house with raising a suspicious eyebrow and alerting the police, was dead. The double-barrel shot blast that displaced his skull kind of put a damper on his willingness to help us.

Blood lust was a lot like being in love: it didn't make for smart business.

But I digress.

With the clock ticking at an alarming rate now, we packed up our things and left Rockford within twenty minutes of receiving Alice's phone call. We didn't even bother wiping down our room—and Edward _always _made it a point to wipe down the room four to five times, ensuring that we never left a fingerprint behind. It was a precaution he liked to take, but now, time was an issue and that made even the smallest of habits slip through the cracks.

I was uneasy. Edward pretended to be unfazed.

"It's a minor setback, but not the end of the world, kid," Edward said, waving off all my concerns, and then kissed me, assuring my compliance.

It worked like a push of morphine in the veins, all worry replaced with a relaxing calm.

Chicago was an hour and half from Rockford, and those ninety minutes were spent formulating a contingency plan. Edward sat quietly for most of the drive with his hand on my knee and eyes out the window. This was his process, and by the time we entered the city limits of Chicago, he would have a way to get us into that mansion—even if that meant sticking a gun in someone's face and threatening them into silence.

Brutality was his reality, and the hustler with a crooked smile and a finger on the trigger was mine.

"Alice says their plane lands in an hour," Edward said, glancing up from his phone and over at me. "Ten minutes."

That was all he needed to say.

_Tick, tock, tick-fucking-tock._

It was midday, and we were weaving through hectic traffic in the middle of downtown Chicago. The rain poured down with a vengeance; pieces of pebble-sized hail pelted the windshield, making any sort of visibility impossible.

"Char and I will circle the block a few times, but if you're not out by..." Peter checked his watch. "...one-thirty, we're gone."

Edward nodded, leaning forward and patting Peter on the back. "You do what you have to do, man. If me and my girl ain't out by then, go back to the hotel and destroy everything."

"Everything?" Peter turned and raised his eyebrow, clearly surprised by the suggestion.

"_Everything._" He sat back. "I don't want you guys getting caught with anything that ties you to us."

"Then what? Do we stay? Do we go?" Peter asked.

"You run. Get as far away from Chicago as you possibly can. When the shit hits the fan, I don't want you guys anywhere near the spray. Fucking vanish into thin air, you hear me?"

Peter's responding smile was weak and unconvincing, the direness of the situation shining through and weighing heavily on his shoulders.

He didn't want to desert us, but knew that he had to protect Charlotte and himself.

That uneasiness in my stomach returned, and I frowned. "Are you expecting that we're going to get caught?"

"Fuck no! We're smarter than that..." He raised his hips and pulled out the Colt, checking the clip and chamber for bullets. It was fully loaded, of course. "_But_ it would be stupid_ not_ to plan for failure."

I nodded, but the reflective surface of the gun caught my eye. It evoked this tingling and throbbing sensation of need down below, possessing me. I crossed my legs to smother the fire...it didn't work.

Edward, always aware of me, knew _exactly_ where my mind and body had ventured off to, seizing the opportunity and raising it.

Sliding over in the seat, he took the gun and wedged the muzzle in between my clenched thighs, trying to pry them apart.

I gulped and held my breath, wanting to give into him but knowing where it would lead us.

"Edward," I hissed, grabbing the barrel of the Colt and shoving it back towards him. "Stop it!"

"_Ssh_," he mouthed, nodding his head towards the unaware Peter and Charlotte.

"No!" I mouthed back.

Gripping me by the nape of my neck, he leaned down and whispered these sinful and spine-tingling words into my ear. "Let me play."

The devil was hard to resist when his argument was this convincing.

"Fine,"I said, closing my eyes and giving in to temptation.

Smiling against my neck, he trailed the gun along my leg, slowly edged it back up to the apex of my thighs. I stiffened, only relaxing back when he applied more pressure and irresistible friction, rubbing me in circular motions. He was bringing me close to the edge, and I clawed the door and his jeans, needing to transfer the energy.

"Bite your lip," Edward said, sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

And I did, teeth biting down hard in frustration, to the point of breaking the skin.

"So, Eddie..."

"_Yeah_!" He snapped to attention, removing his lips from my ear and gun from in between my legs. His eyes were wide and guilt-ridden, like a kid who'd just got caught stealing money from his mom's purse.

The car was stopped and pulled over to the curb, Peter shaking his head in the rearview mirror and Charlotte was holding back her laughter. Yes, we'd been caught in the act, _yet again_, and I was beyond mortified.

"Unbelievable," I muttered, hiding my blush behind my hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said, but I could hear the snicker in her voice. "I'll…you know what, never mind."

I wanted to die.

"Oh, no, Char," Edward said, thoroughly amused by our predicament, "it's too fucking late now, you might as well ask."

She laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I was just curious about what you would like us to do about Jasper and Emmett."

"Oh, man, I fucking forgot about those assholes. Can you text them for me and let them know that shit went astray and to get the fuck out of the country as soon as possible?"

"Absolutely, Edward…" There was something about the way she spoke to him that made me take notice. Peering through my parted fingers, I watched her lean over her seat and grasp hold of Edward's hand, giving it a soft stroke and a gentle squeeze. "We're family."

It was instant.

The strong and powerful ping of jealousy shot through me, pumping and pulsating in my veins. I felt it deep in my bones. A prickly and uncomfortable sensation that irritated my skin, manifesting into this violent hatred for this _woman_, who continued to touch _my _Edward...

_Mine!_

My eyes narrowed with animosity, burrowing an expansive hole into her skull with my imagination. I relished that vision, eliminating my problem with one squeeze of my trigger.

_Caressing._

_Smiling._

Muscles strained past comfort, the seconds ticked by slowly as I waited for Charlotte to remove her hand before I acted on my murderous thoughts.

_Embracing._

_Laughing._

My fingers twitched and yearned for a solution, the persistent voice in my head got louder and more enraged...

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

That loathing deep inside of me burned and burned until I couldn't fucking take it anymore and I just snapped.

"Why don't you fucking take your God damn—"

"Ah, fuck!" Edward interrupted me, clasping a strong hold on the sleeve of my coat and dragging me across the seat. I was still telling Charlotte where she could put her hand when he flung me out of the car like a rag doll, into the frigid and bitter weather.

"Let go of me!" I kicked and struggled, trying to break free. "Fucking..."

My foot caught the edge of the seat and I fell out, face first into his awaiting chest, buried deep in a mixture of leather and cotton. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me still. I was warm and he smelled good, but it was a ploy to keep me in line.

The rain had eased up and only sprinkles of water, more like a mist, came down from the heavens, but even so, I hated cold…and wet things.

"One-thirty," Edward said to Peter, kicking the car door closed with his foot.

I pulled away, and in return he pulled me back in.

"Don't get sidetracked, Eddie," Peter said.

"We're good, aren't we, baby?" Edward asked, leaning away and looking down at me.

He wanted our audience gone.

I smiled tight. "Of course."

Peter rolled his eyes. "One-thirty."

"Yup," Edward said, pounding his fist on the car roof. "Get the fuck out of here."

Peter nodded, rolling up his window and easing the car back on the road. I watched the red taillights until they were nothing but a blur in the distance.

"God damn it, Bella!"

I jumped, slightly startled by the sudden anger in his voice. I shot my head up, and he was staring down at me, eyes narrowed into thin slits and full of contempt.

Yeah, it was safe to say, he was pissed.

"What?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I said, playing innocent.

"_Nothing_?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to tell you. I overreacted."

"You overreacted? Jesus, you were going to fucking kill…" He stopped himself short and tugged on my coat. "You know what, we don't have time for this fucking shit. Come on."

The rain had picked up, pouring down and sideways, flooding the streets in a second flat. We were drenched from head to toe. This only fueled my anger.

"No, I want to hear it." I yanked my arm away. "Just fucking say it, Edward! Don't be a pussy."

His eyes bugged out of his head, and as expected, he snapped.

"Okay, fine, tough guy. You drive me up the fucking wall. You're such a God damned lunatic! I can't keep up with you and your crazy ass, all right? Are you fucking happy now?"

I glared and shoved him with as much force as I could muster. "No, I'm not happy—and I'm not crazy!"

"Oh, no, baby, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you're off the charts insane, all right—_fucking_ certifiable." He stared at me with unapologetic eyes, meaning every word.

"Then why are you with me, huh?" I smacked him hard on the chest. "If I'm such a problem?"

"Fucking beats me, kid. I must be a glutton for punishment," he said, glancing away from me and down the street where Peter and Charlotte drove off. "I can't win."

Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit me, and it all made sense. The way she touched him, so intimate and familiar, like a past lover would do, and I knew at that moment there was more to him and Charlotte than he was letting on.

It was a leap, a large one, that I took and my emotions ran with it.

"Did you fuck her?" I blurted out.

Images upon images of blond hair flowing over Edward's face as he gripped her waist and thrust his pelvis upwards, forceful and deep, causing her blue eyes to flutter closed as the sensations overwhelmed her, until she exploded.

It pained me…and I was crippled under its weight.

He spun back to face me. "_What?"_

"You and Charlotte," I said, my heart breaking with every word.

"I can't fucking believe this shit."

"That's why you're mad at me, right? You didn't want me to offend your fucking girlfriend."

"Jesus…woman." He squeezed my arms. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Why won't you answer the question? You know what, I don't need to know. We're done here…" I thrashed about, trying to escape from his hold, but it was pointless. He was too strong. "_Fuck_! Let go of me, Edward!"

"No."

"Get the fuck off me." I was screeching, fighting, kicking, and punching at him.

A crowd was gathering on the sidewalk now and cars were slowing down, weaving in and out to avoid hitting us.

"No," he said, withstanding all the blows of my fists to his chest. He glanced around at the curious eyes. "You need to calm down, crazy."

That enraged me even more.

"I'm not crazy—and stop telling me what to do! I'm not your Colt, all right? I'm not your property!"

Edward heaved me forward, tight and firm to his chest, and lowered his head, gaze intense and penetrating. He spoke in a low guttural growl. "The fuck you aren't."

"No, I'm not," I said, pulling away.

He pulled me back, lips achingly close to mine, and breathed me in deep. "Yes, you are!"

Weak for him always, I felt that need to kiss and consume him, but I had to resist every bit of that instinct that burned and scorched my throat. He was an asshole and I hated him.

Yes! I fucking hated him!

"Let go of me!" I screamed and broke free of his grasp. The weight shift threw me off balance and I went stumbling backwards into the path of an oncoming car.

"_BELLA_!" Edward shouted and reached for me, but it was too late.

Brakes screeched and a horn blared, echoing off the buildings that surrounded us. I closed my eyes and tensed my body, waiting for the harsh impact of metal against flesh...

**A/N: Merry Christmas! This is short, but the rest will be coming this weekend. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll see ya soon.**

**Thanks to my pre-reader Brina for being amazing! **

**A special smoosh boob hug to Cris for betaing this for me on Christmas fucking day! She rocks!**


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Forty-Four-**

It's said that your entire life flashes before your eyes when you die. The tiny fragments of memories squash and compact in a matter of seconds. It's how the brain copes with death, giving the psyche one last bit of comfort.

But when that car horn sounded and those tires squealed in agony against the wet and slippery asphalt, I didn't see a movie reel of memories growing up with Renee. No, my mind drifted to the point in my life where I truly began to live.

_Edward. _

Flashes and glimpses of his brilliant green eyes squinted and narrowed, fine lines forming at the corners when he smiled. His hands, warm and persuasive, grazing across my skin and giving rise to goose bumps on my sensitive and needy flesh. Lips, soft and possessive, pressed against mine. Life was perfect in those moments, all too brief in the grand spectrum of time, and I would die a million times over just to feel complete…the way that only _he _could ever make me feel.

My heart pounded in my chest for the last time.

_Bumbum, bumbum, bumbum_…_bum…bum._

Life, a mere flicker of light, fluttered behind my closed eyes, giving me a sense of calm, knowing that the pain would only last a few seconds. I was ready, bracing myself for the imminent, willing my soul to go quickly…except, death, she never came.

There was a low rumble of cursed panic that infiltrated my thoughts. A firm and demanding squeeze overtook my hips, lifting me off the ground and throwing me over a shoulder. The sudden jarring and flinging of my body brought my soul back down to earth and I snapped my eyes open with a start.

"Hey, fucker," Edward's voice erupted, slamming his fist on the hood of the car, denting the metal, "slow your ass down, you almost fucking hit my girl!"

I was hanging upside down, my fingers clinging to the leather of Edward's jacket as my wide eyes locked on the gold Cadillac grill that was stopped a foot from my head. The heat from the engine radiated and warmed my chilled face.

The severity of how close I was to being plowed by this car incapacitated me. I was a mere observer in this moment of time, less than a participant.

"Tell your dumb bitch to get out of the God damn road!" the man shouted.

I felt every muscle in Edward's body tighten. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Just…get the hell out of the road." The man's voice cracked, losing its courageous undertone.

It was too late, Edward was charging towards the man like an enraged bull, and I was barely able to hang on.

"Get out of the fucking car and say that shit!" Edward demanded, pounding his fist over and over again on the roof of the car.

"Fuck off!" the guy said, rolling up the window and edging the car forward.

Edward jerked at the door handle, trying to open it and pull the driver out. "Come on, you little bitch!"

"You're crazy, man," the man shouted, muffled now by glass.

Edward was beyond reason and he was going to kill the guy now, just to prove a point. It was up to me to deescalate the situation before it reached that level of murderous chaos.

He was shifting my weight to set me back down on my feet, presumably to have both his hands available when he strangled the guy, but I hugged onto his waist and whispered. "_Don't__._"

Edward froze at the sound of my voice, and I felt his back rise and fall with a reluctant sigh. He boosted me higher on his shoulder, securing my placement, and backed away from the car.

He was angry, but it never lasted, especially where I was concerned.

I was the bad influence, the instigator, and I lit and extinguished the madman's fuse without ever batting an eye.

The engine revved and the tires barked, the man behind the wheel taking the freebie pass that I'd given him and running with it.

Except the idiot couldn't just leave, he had to have the last word.

"Fucking asshole!"

"Yeah, whatever, you pussy!" Edward scoffed, kicking the car's bumper as it left, the man swerving to the right to avoid two more pedestrians that were crossing the street. "Look at that! Piece of shit! Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're okay," a lady said, and continued on her path across the road with her toddler in tow.

"Edward," I said, and tried to prop myself up to alleviate the blood that was pooling in my head and giving me a migraine, "you can put me down now."

"Nope," he snapped, tightening his grip on my legs and stomping off towards the sidewalk.

The ground beneath me bumped and whipped past in a white and grey haze. It brought on a new dilemma: nausea.

"Please, put me down," I whined.

"Not a chance in hell," he said, picking up the pace.

"_What_? Why?!"

"I fucking can't trust you, that's why."

"Trust me with what?"

"Your safety."

My ass was bouncing in the air and on full display for everyone to see—which Edward smacked, repeatedly, every time I struggled to get down. It was embarrassing.

I groaned. "Ugh, so what then, you're just going to carry me the whole way now?"

"If necessary, yes."

_Smack!_

I winced, the cold weather making the sting twenty times worse.

"And what if I pass out?"

"I'm betting on it," he said, and then laughed. As if that shit was the funniest thing he ever heard.

He was pissing me off and I started to thrash, kicking my feet and pushing against his back with my hands. I was going to make carrying me the most difficult thing in his life…other than being with me, of course.

"Stop," he said, smacking my ass. Each time was harder than the last.

"Just fucking put me down."

"I already said no." To prove his dominance, he pinned my legs down with both arms, hugging me tight to his chest.

"Fine!" I relented and stopped fighting, going limp in his arms.

The shock of the near death experience was waning and in its place was that familiar feeling of jealousy. Those irrational and possessive thoughts that almost got me killed. Yet, in spite of that, it continued to grow and fester like a malignant cancer, eating away at me.

The pain of Edward being with another woman, even if it was before me, was unbearable. It swallowed me whole and pulled me down into a dark abyss. It was all I could think about now. No migraine or upset stomach could vanquish the real discomfort, the one that hurt in my heart.

Even if I didn't like the answer, I had to know the truth.

"Did you?" I asked, lower than a whisper.

But somehow through the noise of people and passing cars, Edward heard me. He always heard me. "Did I what?"

"Did you...you and Charlotte? I mean..." I closed my eyes and spoke fast. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Are we still on this?"

I shrugged. "You never answered me."

"Yeah, because it's fucking absurd."

_Absurd_...

That word tasted like poison in my mouth and I spat it back out. "Absurd?!"

"Yes, baby, the fucking idea is absurd."

That was all it took, the roundabouts and non-denial denials, and I was fuming again.

"Damn it, Edward, why can't you give me a straight answer? Just tell me, did you fuck her or not?"

"Pain in the ass woman," he said and squeezed the back of my thighs, ducking out of the street into an alley.

It was dark and secluded, and he sat me down on my feet. I was about to open my mouth when he placed his hand on my chest and pushed me back against the brick wall. It knocked the wind out of me, but he dismissed my discomfort by adding more pressure to my chest, keeping me still and compliant.

He leaned in and spoke in a low growl. "No, I didn't _fuck _her, Bella, okay? You got that? There is nothing between Charlotte and me, there never was. Do you believe me?"

I nodded. "I believe you."

"Jesus, kid." He sighed, resting his forehead against mine. "How you got that idea in your head in the first place is beyond me. I thought you knew me better than that…I thought you knew how I feel about you."

"Because of the way she touched you..." My voice faltered.

I realized in that moment how absurd my feelings of jealousy were, because Edward was mine. He was always mine, and no woman could ever change that. Replaying everything in my head, I saw things more clearly, and it wasn't an intimate stroke of the hand, more like a friendly pat.

I was losing my grasp on my anger and conviction. "But why did you drag me out of the car?"

"I was protecting her from you," he said, gently sliding the back of his hand across my cheek.

I tilted my head up and met his gaze. "Me? But I wasn't going to do anything to her, Edward."

He smirked. "No, I'm pretty fucking sure you would have."

There was no sense in denying the obvious. It was clear as day, I wanted to crush every bone in Charlotte's hand for touching what was mine, but that was the extent of it. I would have never acted on my blind rage.

"Okay, fine, you win," I said, slouching in defeat. "I was out of line for going off on her, and I _will_ apologize for my behavior, but you didn't need to drag me out of the car like that. You took an uncomfortable situation and made it worse."

Edward's eyes widened and he gestured at himself with his thumb. "I made it worse?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it wasn't like I was going to kill her."

He laughed. "Oh, I beg to fucking differ."

"What?"

"Baby, you reached for your gun."

"No, I didn't!" It was an instant response, but I wasn't all that convinced.

My mind was racing, and I remembered the feelings of jealousy and rage vividly, but nothing beyond that.

"Yeah, you fucking did, and if I hadn't taken you out of the car when I did, well..." He trailed off and shrugged, leading me to the one and only conclusion.

_My fingers twitching and eager for a solution…_

"I would have killed her."

"And then I would have had to kill Peter," he said with a flippant attitude that surprised me. "What? I'm not going to just sit there and watch him kill you."

The cascade of catastrophes that might have befell us because of one pull of a trigger was heavy; how close to the edge we both were on a daily basis because of my constant immaturity and gut reaction.

"Oh, my God," I said, throwing my arms around his neck and yanking him down into a hug. "I'm sorry—for everything…" I pulled back. "But how did you know what I was going to do?"

"I saw it in your eyes, kid, that look I've seen too many times in my own." He noticed my confusion and smiled with love. "Don't you see what we are?"

I shook my head.

"We are two people who will do whatever is necessary to secure what is ours—even if that means killing off the threat. I don't know why. It's just the way we're wired. It's territorial…more like a…"

"A killer's instinct."

"That's right, baby," he said, pupils constricting into a pen point. "We're killers."

The word '_killers_' coming from his mouth did something to me—something that I couldn't begin to describe with a scholar's vocabulary. Edward lit the spark of my soul and waved it into towering inferno…I burned for him.

Clawing at his shirt, tugging him to me, needy and desperate to have him close…desperate to fucking feel him.

Edward smiled, enjoying the power he had over me, lowered his lips and grazed them against mine, soft and teasing, their proximity maddening. I snapped, grabbing him by the back of the neck and yanking him down to me, kissing him deep.

He responded, thrusting his hips into mine, and forced my back into the wall. His hands were on my waist, moving upwards with a firm touch, and slipping from underneath my shirt. The cold breeze followed behind him, chilling and puckering my skin. I shifted my body closer to him, seeking warmth, and he pressed his chest into me, closing the minuscule gap.

Palming my bra-covered breasts, he rolled his thumbs over the hardened nipples and squeezed them. It hurt and I winced, but the taste and feel of his tongue on mine canceled out the pain.

My fingers were on his belt, unbuckling, when he jerked his head and broke away from the kiss.

"Fuck," he cursed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "What?!"

The man on the other side of the line was speaking low and I could only catch bits and pieces.

Edward groaned. "Are you serious…I know, I know…Fuck…Okay, I'll meet you where you dropped us off…yeah, we didn't get very far." He laughed. "I'm working on it...bye."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That was Peter. We forgot the fucking bag."

"The bag full of drugs? The same bag we need to frame the senator?" I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry.

"Yup, one and the same." He sighed, peeling away a wet strand of hair from my cheek. "Do you realize how dangerous we are together?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, because I knew more than ever how our union was the worst thing that happened to us. We were two chemicals, different and alike, that were corrosive to anything they touched, their molecular bond too strong to stay away.

The attraction undeniable…

But as all things go, in the end, those two compounds were going to combust and blow shit up.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. Family was in town, and this choppy got pushed back some. Thanks for reading and reviewing and sticking with me with my crazy ass story.**

**Thanks to Brina (PurpleBrina17) for giving me the truth on this choppy and being forever supportive..and to Cris (Judo_lin) for betaing this hella fast. I sent it to her, blinked, and she was sending it right back. She's fucking amazing. Much, much love to both!**


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Forty-Five-**

Ten minutes later, we had the duffel bag in our possession and we were standing across the street from the senator's mansion. It wasn't anything like I expected. The conversations I had with Edward describing the home he grew up in were vague, but I'd created this vision in my head of a pale blue house with a white picket fence and grass on the front lawn. Not a ninety-two-story highrise surrounded by security cameras and cold, hard concrete.

The grand reveal was a disappointment, but doubt soon followed that initial reaction. There was no way in hell we were getting into this building. The security measures were top of the line, and the six-foot-seven doormen, secret service type looking dudes with black suits and ear pieces, were focused and on high alert—not to mention the billion cameras that were bolted to the pillars and pointed down at the street and chrome-plated double doors. They zoomed and panned, capturing and documenting every face that had the unfortunate luck of having to walk by _Fort Knox_ on their way to work.

It was nuts.

"Who the hell does your father think he is, the fucking president?" I grumbled, shaking my head in disbelief.

"No," he replied, voice saturated with resentment. "The fucker thinks he's God."

Edward was many things, all buried below the surface, and he projected a man that instilled fear into people who crossed him. I saw past the bullshit and into him because he allowed me.

He wanted revenge, but he was smart enough to know that it wouldn't change anything. The pain would still be there, torturing him for days and years to come. This job, and everything that was to follow, was only a temporary Band-Aid to a permanent and deep-seated wound that would never heal.

And that broke me into a million pieces.

"They're assholes, baby," I said, hooking my arm with his and snuggling close, seeking warmth but also wanting to comfort him. "They don't matter."

"Yeah, I know," he said, reaching around with his other hand and tapping the tip of my nose playfully in an effort to lighten the depressing mood. "Well, what do you think, kid? Should we get this party started?"

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my stopwatch. "I think we only have forty-two minutes and thirteen seconds until the senator comes home to get in and do what we came here to do."

"Forty-two minutes?"

"Well..." I glanced down briefly and back up at him. "Forty-one minutes now."

"That's _plenty _of fucking time," he said, waving me off, and I laughed.

It didn't matter if we had a hundred years or five minutes to do this job; we were destined to run out of time. That all too consuming fire we had for each other was our Achilles heel, and eventually that weakness—that _distraction—_was going to get us caught.

"Come on," he said, taking a step back from the edge of the sidewalk and turning north on Fifth Avenue.

We walked a few feet down the street, his arm wrapped around my shoulders for warmth, but a chill wind came with a vengeance, blowing my hair around and away from my face. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing me all at once, freezing me down to the bone.

_Fuck…_I shivered, _it's cold._

Edward, hearing the chattering of my teeth, looked down at me with his eyebrow cocked. "Are you cold?"

"It, it, it's bbbbelow eighty-fffive degrees, is, is, isn't iiit?"

Edward smiled, and maneuvered himself in front of me to block out the wind. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms to generate a heated friction. "How are your ears?"

My eyes widened with mock surprise. "I, I, I, hhhhave eeears?"

Reaching up and tugging on my left lobe, he gave a firm nod. "Yes, it appears so." Dropping his hand and hot touch, he pulled out a knitted beanie from his back pocket and placed it on my head, "A wise person told me once," he said, tucking my hair up inside and pulling it down over my numb ears, "that a beanie was a proper disguise for a well-known outlaw, such as yourself."

"Oh, yeah?" I said, gazing up at him and that unruly penny-bronze hair. I frowned. "Where's yours?"

"Ah, don't you worry about me, I've got that shit covered," he said, reaching back and pulling up the hoodie on his sweatshirt.

It shocked me how taken aback I was, because even though it was just a small change in his appearance, it was _huge_. The intensity of his eyes and strong features of his face were more prominent now.

He looked dangerous, menacing, and it was _fucking_ sexy. That simple flick of his hood on top of his head turned me on to a level that I didn't even know was possible. It wasn't fair to other men out there for Edward to be this beautiful.

"I like it," I said, feeling hot and uncomfortable as the heat of my attraction flooded my chest and face.

"Look at us, we're completely unrecognizable, kid," he said, grasping my hand and tugging me towards the curb. "Let's go flaunt our faces."

"What?" I gasped, and damn near choked on my own spit. "You're joking?"

"Nope," he said, looking both ways down the street, a wide break in the oncoming traffic. "I need you to run now."

"Oh, okay…" I said, barely able to get the words out before Edward was dragging across the four lanes of traffic.

With our disguises firmly in place and a bag full of cocaine on our back, we ran across the street and made our way to the other side of the building, towards the underground garage instead of the heavily secured front entrance.

Slowing down to a walk, we came to a closed gate, a thick, steel one that kept the wrong people out. Edward glanced around, looking to make sure the coast was clear, before releasing my hand and pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm calling Marcus to let him know we're here."

My heart stopped. "He's…Marcus is here?"

"No," he answered, clicking and scrolling through his contacts.

I grasped my chest as my heart regained its steady beat, and I sighed with relief. "Good."

His head shot up. "Wait a sec...are you afraid of Marcus?"

"Um..." I shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"That's fucking…" He laughed.

I glared. "Why is that funny? You're the one who told me he was someone to fear. Was that bullshit?"

"No," he said, his laughter dying down and taking on a serious tone, "He's a deadly and frightening man, but you, of all fucking people, should be the last person to fear this asshole, all right?" I shook my head slowly, confused as to why I would be immune to the terror. "Look," he continued, "Marcus is in your fucking debt now. You got that? You own him."

"But I'm the one who shot and killed his brother."

"Bingo," Edward said, and winked. He turned away from my shocked stare, pressing the phone to his ear.

_I own him?_

This was unbelievable and I was at a loss for words.

The biggest and baddest boss of a Mexican drug cartel was indebted to _me_, an eighteen-year-old high school dropout?

"Yo," Edward said, tapping me on the shoulder and redirecting my attention to the gate.

"What?" I whispered.

"Enter this number," he said, pointing and leading my eyes to a keypad.

"Okay," I said, flipping the cover open, my fingers posed and ready for the code.

"1-1-9," he said, giving me time to enter the numbers, "8-2, and then press pound."

Doing as instructed, the keypad beeped and the gates rolled open.

"We're in," Edward said, nudging me forward. "Where do we go now?"

The garage was dimly lit with orange light, giving off an eerie feel. The walkway we were on was slanted downward, taking us deeper underground. It was quiet, making the scuffling of my sneakers and Edward's voice echo and bounce off the concrete walls.

"Babe," Edward said, grabbing my arm and pulling me backwards, "it's this way."

"Where?" I asked, squinting to see where he was pointing.

There was an elevator to the right in the distance, but Edward was leading me to the left towards these gray double doors.

"We're going through the kitchen?" he asked Marcus, pausing and listening for the answer.

It was in times like these that I wished that everyone was as loud as Emmett.

"And then what...do they know about...they don't...what the fuck am I supposed to say if they ask?"

Edward looked like he'd been kicked in the nuts. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, and breathed in slowly and deeply, trying to keep his aggravation under wraps. He didn't want to fuck up our only connection by losing his temper.

I smiled to myself, amazed by how _attuned_ and a part of Edward I'd become in such a short amount of time. I could read his thoughts by just the tenor of his voice and body language. He was an open book to me, now and forever.

"This shit better not become an issue..._baby_," Edward said, tugging my coat sleeve and regaining my attention. He jerked his head slightly towards the doors. "Knock on it."

I pointed to myself.

"Yes, baby," he chuckled, rolling his eyes, "I'm talking to you. Knock on the door."

I raised my hand and hesitated, taking a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever was behind this door. It could be a trap with the police on the other side, lying in wait, ready to take the Bonnie and Clyde wannabes down.

Knocking three to four times, I took a step back and waited. Edward was beside me, getting the final instructions from Marcus before hanging up the phone.

"Did you knock?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, chewing the shit out of my nails.

"Jesus, woman, you need to fucking relax," he said, pulling my hand away from my mouth.

"I'm fine," I said, gulping loudly. "Do you think we should we knock again?" but just as I asked that, one of the doors swung open and revealed a short, rail-thin Hispanic man with a phone glued to his ear.

"Sí, las veo. La joven mujer y hombre," he spoke gruffly, his dark eyes assessing us. He nodded to Edward. "Do you have the wildcat?"

"Yup," Edward said, shaking the duffel bag off his shoulder and swinging it towards the front. He patted it. "It's right here."

"Show me," the man said, eyes narrowed with distrust.

"All right," Edward said, dropping the bag to the ground. He bent down and zipped it open, spreading it wide to showcase the endless white baggies.

As I stared down at the cocaine, it occurred to me then that it was meant to be used as our ticket into the building. It was a shady, backdoor drug deal, and Caius was the middle man, the familiar face that would ease the air—which was now thick and uncomfortable.

The man reached down and grabbed a bag, slicing it open with a pocket knife. He then licked the tip his pinky and dipped it into the white substances. Placing the sample on his tongue, he smacked his lips loudly and hummed with satisfaction at the taste of what I imagine to be pure merchandise.

"Si, todo esta bien. Hablaré con usted mañana, adios, primo." He hung up the phone. "Close it and leave it."

Edward zipped the bag shut and rose to his feet. "I have an arrangement with Marcus."

"Yes, I know, and for these drugs, I will personally make sure that you get into Senator Cullen's penthouse without a problem," he said, stepping away from the entrance of the door and ushering us in with a grand sweep of his arm.

"Go ahead," Edward said, placing his hand at my lower back to ease me forward. I couldn't move. My feet were planted to the cement and unwilling to cooperate. Panic surged through me, all the doubts that had been plaguing my mind resurfaced and caused this strangling fear to overwhelm me. I started to shake my head no, to turn around and run, but then a soft and reassuring whisper, "It's okay, baby, I'm right here," changed everything.

And just like that, all of my stage fright was gone. There was nothing be afraid of, not this petty drug dealer nor the unknown danger that lurked behind these doors, because I had the love and the trust of that man who stood less than a foot behind me. I knew with him close by that nothing bad was going to happen.

He would never allow it.

"Hello." the man nodded with a polite smile as I turned to the side to squeeze past him, "I'm Ramon."

"Hi," I replied, my return smile terse and not as polite, "I'm Kid."

**A/N: **** Thank you so much for reading! I'll see you soon. **

**Love and shout out to my girl, Brina for pre-reading and being a great friend to me. **

**An overwhelming appreciative of thanks to Cris for betaing this and cleaning it up, making it look all pretty and sparkling.**

**Translations: (loose, very loose)**

"_**Sí, está aquí. Una mujer joven está con él**_**."**

**("Yes, he's here. A young woman is with him.")**

**"_Si, todo esta bien. Hablaré con usted mañana, adios, primo._**_**"**_

**("Yes, all is well. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye, cousin")**


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Forty-Six-**

It left my mouth without thought, and Ramon nodded in assent, reaching out to shake my hand. He didn't question it. And why would he? I _was _a kid. By the mere look of me, I was youthful and innocent, wide-eyed and impressionable.

He didn't know the true meaning behind that slip of the tongue…but someone did.

I could feel him before he touched me; those dark, severe eyes on me, boring into my soul. He was a tornado in my life, sweeping me off the ground and spinning me into his chaotic funnel, around and around, unwilling to ever let me escape his entrapment.

_Edward._

My affliction, my disease, my treatment, and my cure, twisted into one obsession, never fading and always wanting more and more, had given me my name.

And at first, I fucking hated it.

It was patronizing. People used it to remind me of my age and how young and infantile I was—as if I didn't already fucking know. But more than that, it represented the one truth that I didn't want to realize and that was how inappropriate my feelings for Edward were. I was seventeen and lusting after this gun-wielding criminal, a tattooed god who was ten years my senior.

It was illegal…

It was wrong…

It was shameful…

That only made me want him all the more.

"_Kid_?" His voice was a purr in my ear. The heat of his body radiated off him in waves and I nodded, my heart hammering away in my chest, anticipating his touch. "I like it."

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Yeah," he agreed, because we both recognized what that meant and who I'd become…

"_Shit_," I gasped as his finger traced the curve of my spine. Biting the inside of my cheek, my mind became more highly aware of everything, and when he slipped his hand into the waistband of my jeans and tugged me backwards into his chest, forceful and dominant, I wanted to throw him against the wall and devour him.

My name was Kid, and I fucking_ belonged_ to Edward Cullen.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Ramon asked, bringing my focus back to the forefront. He stood there with a questioning look, taking a step back and fully examining our appearance. "Did you get caught in a downpour?"

From the tips of our boots all the way up to the shirts underneath our coats, we were drenched. The hoodie and beanie hid our dampened hair, but from the occasional drip of water down our brows, it was quite clear that we were wet and miserable.

"Yeah, you could say that." Edward cleared his throat and discreetly removed his hand from my jeans, but he didn't stop touching me…ever. He kept his palm flattened and rested on my lower back.

I shivered.

"Here, let me get you something dry to wear," Ramon said.

"No, man, that's not necessary," Edward said, stepping out from behind me and grasping my upper arm. "We're on borrowed time."

Ramon scoffed. "No, trust me; it's necessary, but first things first." He glanced around him, looking for someone, and then brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled. A young guy in a waiter's uniform came running from around the corner and Ramon nodded, pleased. "Damien, there you are. Grab the bag and take it to my office." He tossed him some keys. "Make sure you lock up, all right? I don't want anyone walking in there."

"You got it, Boss," Damien replied, jogging past me and Edward, keeping his eyes cast down and muttering a polite apology when we brushed shoulders.

Ramon directed his attention back to us. "Shall we go?"

"Let's do it," Edward said, pulling me forward, but I kept my feet planted on the ground.

Damien was a small guy, no taller than me, and for the past sixty seconds, I'd been hearing him grunt and pant behind me. The poor guy was struggling to pick up the bag. A very prominent vein was bulging out of his forehead, looking it was going to burst, and sweat was rolling down his face.

"Wait," I said, jerking Edward back.

"What, baby, what is it?" he asked, brow furrowed with worry.

"It's just, you know, do you think we should..." I started to say only to be cut off by Ramon.

"What's the problem?"

The lack of concern on his face for the poor guy's plight was disconcerting—never mind the fact that Ramon entrusted a bag of dope to a guy who looked no older than me.

I hesitated, and Ramon tilted his head to the side, unsure what the hold-up was, but irritation heavily marred in his features. He sighed and tapped the face of his watch. "Tick tock tick tock, remember?"

I glared and came out with it. "Maybe we ought to help your friend over there. He's not moving the merchandise very well."

"Who?" Ramon asked.

I pointed towards Damien, who was wiping the sweat from his forehead and widening his stance. "Your busboy."

Ramon laughed, shaking his head. "Damien, you pussy, pick up that fucking bag like a man, you got this little girl feeling sorry for you."

_Little girl?_

I think that's worse than being called Kid. I wanted to fucking strangle him.

"Fuck you, Boss," Damien replied, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Fuck me? I'm the one who gives your sorry ass a job." He guffawed, turning his gaze back to me, smirking arrogantly. "See, he's fine."

I shrugged. "Whatever, I just thought he could use some help."

"First mistake, Kid, is giving a shit. That sort of thinking is likely to get you killed."

I stared at him, unblinking, not knowing what to say to that. In the back of my head I knew he was right, but helping a guy carry a bag full of drugs out of a fucking doorway was smart and not careless.

Ramon laughed again, more boisterous and mocking, and said a few things in Spanish—some words I understood to be demeaning to females. He waved Edward and me forward, leading us away from the door into the deeper parts of the kitchen.

I tugged on Edward's sleeve and whispered, "What the hell was that about?"

"It's nothing. He just doesn't know how different you are."

"What do you mean?"

Edward threw his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. He brought his face down to mine, secretive, keeping his eyes trained on Ramon's back. "He sees your caring nature as a weakness rather than strength, which is a fucking mistake on his part. If he only knew the brutality you are capable of he would see that out of the two of us you're the bigger threat."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Hardly. Babe, I'm barely tall enough to see over a fucking counter."

"Yes, this is true," he chuckled and he patted my head. I slapped his hand, trying to pull away but he brought me back, tighter into his side. "But that's why you're a bigger threat. Fuckers see me coming from a mile away. You're a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Oh," I said, and damn me to hell if I didn't cover my mouth to hide the shit-eating grin that spread across my face.

It was ridiculous. He was probably blowing smoke up my ass to make me feel tough in this world filled with drug dealers and murderers, but then again, it made sense to me. Because all this time I thought of being seen as a delicate flower, pristine and innocent, as an annoyance, when actuality it worked in my favor.

It hit me then, and I felt stupid for not figuring it out sooner.

I knew my role in the family: Edward was the leader, Jasper was the diplomat, Emmett was the muscles, Alice was the hacker, Rosalie was the thief, and I was the decoy.

"Hey, lovebirds, listen up, this is very important," Ramon said, stopping mid-motion and swinging around to face Edward and me, quickly realizing that he was losing our attention.

Edward smirked and gave me a sideways glance. "We're listening."

_Fucking liar._

"Good, because I am only going to say this shit once and if you fuck it up, I'll be the first one to sell you out. You got that?"

"Yeah, we got it," Edward said, and just like that, he was all business.

"I'm going to talk fast so pay attention," Ramon said, spinning on his heel.

He did talk fast, but he walked even faster, weaving us in and out of the kitchen, side-stepping packed food trays, frantic waiters, and irritated cooks. He explained his plan to get Edward and me into the senator's penthouse without being noticed and with no difficulty.

It was simple enough, but there was no room for errors and that was why it was important for us to listen to each detail.

The hotel was filled with security, on high alert and awaiting the senator's return home. The guards outside were evidence of that. Every time the senator left, the security team compiled a list of all the tenants, making sure they knew who belonged and who didn't. They questioned all visitors, asking for identification and patting them down for weapons. It was iron-clad and efficient.

It was impossible to breach...unless you knew someone from the inside.

That was where our buy-in came in.

It seemed that the only people who weren't to inquiry by the security personnel were the employees-which didn't make sense to me. They were the ones with unlimited access to the senator: they delivered his food, took care of his dry-cleaning, and made the very bed that arrogant asshole rested his head on every night.

That would seem like the people who would be investigated and watched the most, but they overlooked that key component in their well-oiled machine because they trusted the man who was in charge of screening the staff.

Enter Ramon.

He was the manager of the hotel/condominiums, and he had the final say when it came to hiring. All background checks and invasive interviews were done by him. Every person in this hotel who worked under Ramon's tight rein had a spotless record. They were good, honest, hard working people...until today.

Ramon was going to have Edward and me change into standard uniforms, walk us right past the heavily armed men, smile in their faces and flaunt us like weren't well-known criminals on the run.

No, we were now two newly hired employees.

My life was quickly becoming an Ocean's Eleven movie—or twelve or thirteen or fourteen or however many they made, except there was no witty commentary from Brad Pitt.

I did have an Edward, though.

"You guys can dress in here," Ramon said, opening the door to the staff lounge. It was small, barely five-by-eight in space, filled with wall to wall lockers. "You can leave your belongings in here or in my office. I'll give you a few minutes to change." He slowly was closing the door, when his head reemerged. "Lock this behind me or you'll have people walking in on you."

Edward saluted him. "You got it, Boss."

Ramon was not impressed. "Marcus was right. You are a prick."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Edward said, pushing the door closed and locking the deadbolt.

It was silent for a beat, and I stared down at the starchy black fabric folded nicely in my hands, a typical maid's uniform. Nothing too flashy, simple enough in design, and something I'd seen my mom wear a time or two—before she met Phil and he ruined her.

"Hey, Kid," Edward asked, tugging my beanie down over my eyes to gain my attention, "what's our time?"

I yanked my head away and dropped the garments down on a bench. I dug into my coat pocket and pulled out the stopwatch, still ticking away. "Thirty-four minutes."

"Fuck," he said, and unzipped his sweatshirt, "I thought we had more time than that."

"Yeah," I said, my voice drifting off and I stood frozen, eyes glued to him as he undressed.

The gun was one of the first things to be set down, after that, I sat in a stupor, cataloging each layer of clothing as it came off. The wifebeater discarded in one swift motion, over his head and ending up on the floor in a pile, revealing the taut muscles and tattoos that lay underneath.

I was unable to look away, Edward oblivious to inappropriate ogling, continuing about his business. But as soon as he unbuckled his belt and the pants slid down, all bets were off and my throat went dry. The sight of his grey boxer-briefs got my heart rate up. The cotton, tight and thin, was snug in all the right places, accentuating one bulge in particular…

_Fuck!_

I closed my eyes, taking away the stimulus and quickly rushing over to the other side of the room. The air in this fucking lounge was suffocating, and I clutched my throat, feeling the parched burn that Edward always seemed to cause.

_Control your fucking hormones, you freak. This is not the fucking time. This is not the fucking time! _

"So," I said, hoping to distract myself from the naked and beautiful man less than four feet away from me, "do you think this plan will work or do you think Ramon is full of shit?"

Personally, I suspected that we were being set up, but I didn't trust anyone.

"Fuck no!" And I could hear the sudden anger in his voice. "I don't trust that asshole, but it's better than the flipside."

"What's the flipside?" I asked, removing my jacket and gun, and setting it down in a neater pile than Edward's mountain of crumpled chaos.

"Shooting our way through."

I laughed, and tried to imagine how far we would get with that strategy. My guess was not very far.

In all truthfulness, it seemed like Ramon had a solid plan. And dressing up as part of the help wasn't the worst idea, but it wasn't foolproof, either. There were so many unforeseen variables that could still get us caught. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life behind bars. I didn't want to live without…

I shuddered at the thought of never seeing Edward again.

"No," I said in a defiant tone, "this shit is going to work. It has to!"

I didn't know who I was trying to convince now, him or me. All I knew was that I was going to do what I had to do, and putting on this maid's costume was the first step.

Taking off my shirt and folding it, I bent down to grab the uniform when I felt his hands on me. Hot to the touch, squeezing and digging his fingers into my waist.

"What's our time?" he whispered, his nose buried in my neck, lips kissing and tickling the skin.

"Um..." I closed my eyes, thinking really hard on the question he was asking but distracted by his mouth and the hardness pressing into my lower back. "What?"

"Our time," he laughed, his hands sliding up my sides to my breasts, stopping short of grabbing them, "what is it?"

I opened my eyes and looked down at the stopwatch that laid face up on the bench, bright neon green numbers ticking away and taunting me with their cruel truth, and somehow, even with his fingers slipping under the bottom of my bra, I was able to get my words out to answer him. "Thirty-one minutes and forty-six seconds."

He groaned in disappointment. His hands were completely under my bra now, gripping my breasts. He thrust his hips into my ass, pushing me forward, and my hands flew up on the lockers in front to brace myself.

I rested my forehead on the cool metal as he trailed his kisses down my bare back. There wasn't enough time, and I knew Ramon would be coming back to check on us, but I didn't want him to stop.

Every nerve ending in my body craved his touch: my nipples hard and sensitive under his fingers as he pinched and pulled at them. My thighs were trembling with anticipation and need as he slipped his knee in between them to widen my stance. My breath labored as he grazed his teeth along my skin, biting my ass cheek and eliciting a slight whimper from me.

"Motherfucker," he hissed, removing his hands from my chest and rising to a standing position. He spun me around to face him, not even giving me a chance to say anything before his lips were on mine.

I was pinned against the lockers now, body consumed and surrounded by Edward. He was rough with me, mouth hard pressed to mine, his tongue frantic and hasty. It was insane, chaotic, and I was breathless from his kiss but wanted more and more. I lifted my leg up and threw it around his waist, needing that friction and the feel of him hard and ready. He wrapped his fingers around my throat and grabbed a handful of my hair, squeezing and tugging, forcing and pushing his body into mine.

I took my nails and dug them into his back, clawing my way downward towards the thin, flimsy fabric that served as an unwanted barrier. I gripped the waistband of the boxers, yanking them down in one swift motion.

"Jesus," he cursed, his cock twitching against my stomach. He released my hair, sliding his hand down the front of my pants and stroked my throbbing clit with two fingers.

It drove me even more insane, and I reacted, biting at his lip ring, putting it in between my teeth and tugging on it, causing him to shove his hand deeper down and his fingers curled up inside me.

He kissed me again, plunging in and out, faster and faster, my moans getting louder and louder. Nothing mattered anymore. I didn't care about Ramon, the senator, or the cops that wanted to lock us up and throw away the key.

All I wanted was Edward to fuck me.

Then it happened, just like I knew it would, we were interrupted with a loud knocking, Ramon on the other side of the door shouting for us to hurry up.

"_Fuck_!" Edward pulled away from me and slammed his fist into the locker by the side of my head. "Yeah, yeah, we're coming."

"I know I was," I said, saddened and bitter.

"I'll make it up to you, Kid," he said, leaning in and taking a hold of my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, biting it and making me squirm. He pulled away abruptly, crossing the room and leaving me there, a panting mess.

**(0)(0)(0)**

Fully dressed in the uniforms and with less than thirty minutes to go, Edward and I were standing in Ramon's office and he was handing over several baggies filled with white substances and various pills that we were going to plant in the senator's home. It wasn't the massive amount of drugs I'd originally thought it would be, but I was assured that it was enough for an arrest.

"You're going to have to remove those piercings," Ramon said to Edward. "My staff isn't allowed to wear jewelry on their faces and I don't want to show favoritism."

"Fair enough," Edward said, taking out the curved barbell from his eyebrow and lip ring. He shoved them in his blazer pocket and looked over at me. It was striking how different he looked.

"Now listen to me very closely," Ramon said, exiting the office with Edward and me close behind. He locked it and turned back to us and spoke in a low, rushed voice. "You let me do the talking if we get stopped, okay?"

"That's not a problem," Edward said.

"Good," Ramon said, stooping at the door that entered out into the lobby. He slid a card in the key slot and it flashed green, clicking open.

On pure instinct, I reached back behind me, fingers gripping at Edward's crisped blazer. He was there, and I knew he was, but I had to have tangible proof of his presence. It relaxed me. But I couldn't keep a hold on him after we passed through this door because we were supposed to be strangers and touching each other was no longer allowed.

This was going to be a long and miserable…I breathed heavily through my nose and pulled out the stopwatch…

26:27...26...25...24...23...

Ramon glanced both ways and nodded. "Let's go."

The lobby was crowded with people. I tried to pinpoint which ones were security and which were the guests, but it was pointless. I had no idea. Ramon said that everyone would be dressed the same and he didn't know who was a part of the security personnel, which made it all the more dangerous and frustrating.

Edward kept in step with Ramon, and they chit-chatted back and forth about God knows what, and I walked behind them, surveying the surroundings. There were cameras everywhere, giving rise to nausea in my already uneasy stomach.

Even the elevator had a camera and I heard the whine as it zoomed in on my face.

Ramon pulled out his two-way phone. "We are in elevator seven."

It beeped.

"_We see you. The camera has been switched to a prerecorded feed."_

It seemed that Ramon had the entire staff under his thumb. I turned to Edward and he winked.

"Is there security still on watch?" Ramon asked.

"_No, sir, they all left to grab a quick bite before the senator returns home. It's going be a long night for those poor bastards_." There was a sympathetic chuckle on the other end of the line. "_Your friends, at the most, have twenty minutes_."

I gasped and my heart skipped a beat, looking down at my stopwatch. That cut our time down by ten minutes. Edward and I always liked to get out before the stopwatch hit zero. It was better to play it safe than sorry, something that I'd learned the hard way.

I shook my head, and Ramon caught sight of my minor breakdown, glancing over at Edward with a questioning eyebrow raised. "Is that a problem?"

"It's less than we planned for, but no, it's not a problem. We'll make it work," he glanced over at me and nudged my arm. "Won't we, Kid?"

I nodded and got my shit together. What other choice did we have? Giving Edward a small smile, I reset our stopwatch.

19:59...58...57...56...55...

"Here," Ramon said, handing Edward a key. "It's a two-key turn system. It was an extra precaution the senator set in place for the penthouse. In normal circumstances, if you didn't know somebody," he smiled and gestured to himself, "it would be very difficult to penetrate."

"Unbelievable," Edward said. "Shit has definitely changed."

He was floored by the security measures taken since his departure, but even more so, the luck he had to stumble across the right people.

Yes, I was starting to see how valuable having Marcus in my debt would truly be beneficial.

"You lived here?" Ramon asked, and his eyes were wide with surprise. Edward nodded. "No shit. Who is this guy to you?"

"My father," he said, and it almost sounded like an apology.

Ramon laughed. "Shit, Cabrón, that's fucked up to screw over your old man."

"Yeah, well, you don't know the prick like I do."

It was quiet, uncomfortably so, and I spoke up to ease the tension. "So why are you helping us?"

"I'm not. I'm just paying you for the Wildcat."

The elevator came to a stop and Ramon nodded over to Edward. They both put the key in at the exact time, turning it to the left, and the doors dinged open. Ramon put up his hand and poked his head out. Once the coast was clear, he waved us forward.

I could feel the adrenaline in my blood, pulsating and drumming in my ears as my heart pounded against my chest, the time continuing to tick by, and reminding me that we had less than fifteen minutes to get this fucking job done.

"Is the Wildcat that good?" Edward asked, sensing my panic and grasping my hand to comfort me. The halls were clear and we didn't have to obey the 'no touching' rule.

"You never tried it?"

Edward shrugged. "Coke really isn't my game."

We stopped before two large mahogany doors. There were four chairs set up in front and a deck of cards. I could only imagine how boring a job it must be to just sit around and watch an empty hallway. It was just too bad that they weren't here now; they might actually have something to do.

"Ah, well, it's fucking superb. I'll give you and your girl a little taste before you leave," Ramon decided. He peeked over at me and winked. "It'll blow your pretty little mind."

I was shaking my pretty little head, and Edward laughed. "That's very generous of you, Ramon, but we like to stay clear-headed as much as possible. We already have issues staying focused."

Ramon didn't exactly catch us in the act, like so many people had in the past, but he knew what Edward was referring to. "I'll give you some to take with you then. Have a little party at home."

"That's not…" Edward was protesting, but Ramon wouldn't take no for an answer. Edward sighed. "Okay, whatever, man. Thank you for this and, well, for being so generous."

"It's the least I can do," Ramon said, and leaned towards me with a knowing smile. "A friend of Marcus is always friend of mine."

"I'm not his friend," I said, only because it was the truth, no matter how stupid it was to say at that moment in time.

Ramon shook his head. "Oh, but you are." He turned back to Edward. "Make it quick. I'll be out here waiting for you, but if the security comes back before you're out, I'm leaving you to fend for yourselves."

Edward nodded, fully understanding his reasoning, but I was perplexed by the endless contradictions.

"What happened to all that talk about any friend of Marcus is a friend of yours?"

Edward smiled when Ramon looked at me, shocked. He knew me all too well, and I called people out on their bullshit.

"I'm a friend, but I also don't give a shit about you or your boyfriend," he said and his words were cold. I knew right then that I'd misjudged him. There wasn't anything contradictory about this man. "Like I said, that sort of thinking will get you killed." He flicked his wrist at me dismissively, nodding his head towards the door. "Now go."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I'll see ya soon.**

**Thanks to Brina for pre-reading and Cris for Beta'ing this for me. *mwah* Xoxo**


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Forty-Seven-**

The instant my foot crossed the threshold, the next phase of my life—good or bad—was set into motion and things were going to be different. The time for regrets and second guesses had passed. All of our scheming and planning came down to whether or not we could plant the drugs and get out without being seen before the stopwatch reached zero.

_14:47, 46,45,44,43…_

I should be terrified. It would be the logical response, but I felt instead an odd mixture of excitement and trepidation. This life I'd chosen, eighteen years old, on the cusp of adulthood, wanted in various states for armed robbery and attempted murder with a guy who was so bad but so good, fucking excited me.

Maybe I was crazy.

Maybe that tiny tear and flaw in the fabric of my makeup was destined to be my downfall, but I didn't care.

I wanted it.

The constant adrenaline and chaos was a drug to me, and I sought danger like a crack fiend.

No apologies.

The only difference between the Bella of yesterday and the Kid of today was, instead of acting on pure whim, I tried to follow Edward's strict rules. It was tough. Every second, I fought the urge to be reckless and purposely fuck everything up.

It was a classic case of wild child syndrome.

But no matter how much fun it was to make Edward mad and horny, I realized if I didn't get my head on straight, losing him would be my next reality.

I wasn't stupid enough to let it happen.

Not anymore.

_Click._ The door closed softly behind me. Edward spun at the sound and assessed me thoroughly, from head to toe, with his calm green eyes.

I was anxious. That was obvious. My heart was beating at an insane pace and I couldn't stand still. I kept bouncing and switching from foot to foot. The inside of my leather gloves were drenched from the sudden pooling of sweat, and I rubbed my palms down the sides of my uniform in an attempt to dry them.

On the outside I was a nervous wreck, but my body was reactionary, playing off the pressure to get this job done within a reasonable time frame.

Edward took one long step towards me, overwhelming me with his presence as he tilted his head to the side and mouthed, "_Relax_." And before I had a chance to argue, he took a hold of my chin and brought his lips to mine.

Any sort of rebuff from me was silenced.

The kiss was tender and chaste, but took my breath away and did nothing to stop the fluttering of my heart. If anything, he just made things worse. That all too consuming hunger for him was always there—I'd forever need and want more.

I rose to my tip-toes and clutched at the lapel on his blazer and intensified our kiss. Edward walked me back and pressed me up against the door, groaning and rocking his hips into mine as he desperately bit and nipped at my needy lips. An innocent and reassuring kiss had escalated into a full-on make-out session.

In the back of my mind, I was well aware of the clock ticking down, each second faster and more unrelenting than the last…

_14:05, 04, 03, 02…_

Edward broke the kiss, grasped my shoulders, and gently but forcefully pried me away. Dropping his forehead to mine, he sighed. "I would throw away my freedom for that fucking mouth."

Panting heavily, I released my death grip and settled my hands on his waist. "You have no idea."

"Maybe we should try to stay focused, yeah?"

I peered up at him and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Stay right there for a second," he said, walking to the end of the foyer and poking his head around the corner into the main room, glancing both ways to survey our surroundings.

I listened with him. The apartment was quiet, nothing to be heard but our collective breathing. We were positive no one was home, but assuming was a dangerous mistake when the consequences of a lapse in judgment could mean a bullet to the head—or worse, imprisonment.

"All right, everything looks good," he said, coming back over to me, grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers. "What's our time?"

"Um, let me see," I said, digging the stopwatch out of my front pocket. "Thirteen minutes."

"Fuck man, I hate cutting shit so close." The step in our stride picked up, and he was no longer giving me the scenic tour. Time was running out and we both felt it. "We're going have to double-time it."

This brought me up short, and I shook my head, not understanding his meaning.

"What are we double-timing? It's just planting the drugs in his office, right?" I chuckled. "I mean, _seriously_, how long can that take?"

"Not long," he said, and I watched as the muscles in his back tensed, his shoulders hunched in, and he avoided all eye contact.

I knew right then he wasn't telling me something.

"Edward."

"_But _breaking into a safe and hacking into the computer is a tad more time consuming."

"Excuse me?" I pulled back, stopping in the middle of the hallway, unwilling to go any further.

Edward glanced down with his brows furrowed, surprised to see his hand was empty. He shot his eyes back up to me. "Listen, baby..."

"No, don't _baby_ me, Edward. Since when has this hacking business been apart of the plan?"

"It's not important, okay?" He spoke in a cautious tone as he slowly approached a highly volatile and skittish animal…

_Me_.

He had his hand outstretched, beckoning for me to take it, but I dug my heels in the dirt and folded my arms over my chest.

He got mad. "Jesus, Bella, we don't have time for this."

"Time for what, exactly?"

"This!" He gestured the space between us. "I don't want to fucking fight with you."

"And why would we be fighting?"

"Because you're going to be pissed off at me when you find out why we're really here."

"Oh, you mean it's not just about planting drugs in your dad's office—"

"He's not my dad."

"Ugh, whatever, Edward, that's not the point—NO, _you _told me that we were here to plant drugs and that was it. You never said anything about all this other, spy-like, fucking James Bond-type of shit!"

He laughed. "Come on, Bella, let's be fucking honest, all right? You never believed it was all about the drugs."

"What? Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't. I saw it in your eyes this morning, you knew I was full of shit—and I wanted to fucking tell you the truth, believe me."

"Which is what?"

"The drugs were a ruse."

"A ruse?"

"Yeah, just a means to an end, but my true goal was this office." He pointed to the dark cherry wood door less than a foot behind him. "Everything we need to fucking destroy that bastard is in that safe and on his computer."

"Why didn't you just tell me that, huh? Why all the charades?"

"I wanted to, but…" Edward trailed off, eyes panning down, momentarily distracted by his phone. It was buzzing in his hand, and he stared at the lit-up screen, conflicted whether or not he should answer it.

"Who is that?"

"Alice," he said, finger hovering over the send button.

"Alice?" I crinkled my nose in confusion. "Why would she be…" But even before I could get the question out he answered it by taking her phone call.

"Hey, Al...Yeah, I know, I'm an asshole for not picking up, but we're right outside the office and..." he paused, seeing the fury rising behind my eyes and soaring to astronomical proportions. "Um, can you hold on for just a second?"

"You fucking told Alice?!"

If she knew, the whole family knew, and once again, I was the fool. The one person who was walking into a situation blind, believing a complete farce provided by the man who said he loved me. Edward promised to tell me everything...and he lied.

He lowered the phone and covered the mouthpiece. "I know you're pissed."

I was hurt more than anything, but right now being pissed would suffice.

"You told her before you told me." It wasn't a question, just a sad and heartbreaking truth.

"It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" I scoffed, running my hands through my hair, wanting to rip out each strand. "You're _always _keeping me in the fucking dark, Edward! And here I am, stupid me, risking my neck—for _you_—just so you can get even with your dad."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Don't do this, Bella. Not now."

"Do what?"

"Overreact," he said, snapping his head up and shooting daggers at me. "We don't have time for you to throw a tantrum."

That knocked the air right out of me, and the anger spiraled, heat gathering in my face and flushing my cheeks a bright red. I could feel my eyes bulging out of my skull.

"You know what? Fuck you!" I spat, shoving him.

He played me. Plain and simple. There was no team, it was just him. He flat-out withheld the truth from me, and then had the nerve to treat me like I had no right to be mad at him.

I had enough.

"Fuck it. I'm done," I said, chucking the stopwatch at him. It hit his chest and bounced off, landing on the floor. "How's that for a fucking tantrum?"

He said nothing, eyes darker than I'd ever seen them, his face severe.

"That's exactly what I thought you might say," I said, shrugging my shoulders and backing away. "I'm leaving."

"No!" Edward sprang to life as soon as my words were said and grabbed my wrist, squeezing, locking his fingers. He took a quick step into me and pressed his hot mouth against my ear. "You're not going anywhere."

I jerked my head away and glowered up at him. "Oh, yeah? Fucking watch me." Twisting my wrist, I broke free of his grip and turned to leave again, but of course, I didn't get far.

"God fucking damn it!" Edward let out a loud and frustrated groan. He stormed up from behind me, his fingers seizing me around my neck. It didn't hurt, but he was strong and his command was forceful as he dragged me back down the hall towards the office. "Look, you can be mad at me all you fucking want after this shit is over—"

"Oh, you can bet on it." I elbowed him in the gut.

"But," he grunted from the sharp pain, "_right now_, I need you to come in here and open the fucking safe for me, can you do that?"

I was half-tempted to kick him in the junk and make a run for it. The only thing that kept me in my place was the ticking time as it dwindled into nothing and my promise to stop acting on my rash emotions—no matter how justified they were. Despite all of his lies and secrecy, I still fucking loved Edward with every breath I took and would die for him.

"Fine!" I relented. "Whatever you want, I'll do it." Ducking my head down and wiggling my neck out of his clutches, I swung around and rammed my fists into his chest, driving him back into the wall. Getting up in his face, I narrowed my eyes. "But you don't get to fucking touch me or kiss me or any of that shit, you got that?"

He sucked in a breath, debating my terms, but eventually succumbing to my demands—knowing full fucking well that I would bolt out of this apartment so fast and never come back.

"Fine!" he said, brushing past me and thrusting the door open. He spoke through his clenched teeth. "After you, princess."

"Fuck off, Edward," I said, stomping past him. "If that's even your real name."

He laughed, calling me a pain the ass under his breath, and locked the door behind him.

I stilled in the middle of the room as my eyes were besieged with sensory overload. The senator's office was huge, exquisite, and decorated with dark amber colors. Bright sunlight streamed in from the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the vast and wondrous city of Chicago. The walls were made of mahogany paneling, and this room had a distinct smell of new money and vanilla. There were shelves on every wall, filled with law books and encyclopedias of knowledge. There was one spot, suspiciously cut out, and framed by a painting. The single piece of art work struck me as odd, and seemed out of place compared to everything else in this room.

"That's where the safe is," Edward whispered in my ear as he passed.

"Are you serious?" I shot him a look, eyebrow raised with skepticism.

He laughed. "Take it down and see for yourself."

"Okay," I said, grabbing the edges of the frame and lifting it off its hook. Setting the painting down on the floor and leaning it against the wall, I looked back up and smiled. Lo and behold, there buried inside the wall was the safe. "Not much of a hiding place, is it?"

"Finding it is not the problem, breaking into it is," he said, sitting behind his father's desk with the phone attached to his ear again.

"Right," I said, standing back and getting a real good look at the safe.

It was fairly big in size, and I frowned at the digital keypad. Not that I would have been able to do much with if it was the spin-combination kind, but this one seem more high-tech than my feeble brain was capable of.

"Yeah, there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to open this."

"Sure you can," he said to me, but then quickly going back to his conversation with Alice—the Goddamn computer whiz.

I was a tad bitter and saddened that Alice got Edward's trust. He lied and purposely kept things from _me_—his fucking girlfriend—but told her all about his true intentions. It drove me to the point of insanity, thinking and stewing over it, until it came bursting out of me in a fit of anger.

"Ugh, no, I can't! God, this is so fucking..._stupid_. This whole thing is bullshit!"

"Hold on for a sec, Al." Edward lowered the phone to address me. "What's the problem?"

I whirled around and waved my hand over the problem. "In case you haven't fucking noticed, I'm not some genius safe-cracker, all right? I'm going to need a little help over here."

"Did you try my birthday?" he asked, redirecting his attention to the computer screen, the light flickering off his beautiful, sexy, _lying_…

_Ugh!_

I hated myself for wanting to jump over that desk and sit on his face.

So I opted for cruel deflection.

"You actually think he would use _your _birthday as a safe combination, really?"

He chuckled, but it had such a sad edge to it. "Yeah, I know, it's fucking doubtful, but a son can hope."

The want in his voice to have his father's love broke me, and I felt like absolute shit for being a callous bitch.

"No, it sounds legit," I said, entering his birthday into the keypad. The small screen flashed a red 'x' and beeped a loud, God-awful noise. I was disappointed that it didn't work.

"Well, that sucks," Edward grumbled.

"Any other ideas?"

Edward listed off several different combinations, and all were having the same negative results. There was less than ten minutes to go now, and he was going have to accept that whatever he wanted out of that safe wasn't going to happen. It was a waste of our precious time.

On the up side, he was having better luck with the computer.

I listened as Alice walked Edward through the steps to hacking into the senator's computer. There were a lot of passcodes, keyboard clicks, and interweaving of software. It was far more complicated than randomly entered numbers into the safe.

No, that benign task was _my_ job.

I wondered what Edward was going to do with the drugs that were sitting cozy in his pocket. Would he hide them in the office for the hell of it or sell them later? At this point, I had no idea who he was or what he was liable to do.

"If your hunch is right, Ally, do you realize what this will mean?" Edward asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, it'll fucking crush him…wait, what is this?"

My curiosity got the better of me, and I wandered over to see what got him all excited. He was leaning forward in the leather seat with his nose inches from the monitor with this intense and focused look on his face. Coming around to the side of him, I saw that there were multiple windows opened on the computer. He moved the mouse over one shortcut that was labeled_ The Shepherd _and_ his Sheep_.

Bending down, I could hear Alice's high, melodic voice over the phone. She was just as loud as Emmett, if not louder.

"_What is it?" _she asked.

"Bank statements under the Wallis account," Edward answered. "They're billed out to a company called _American Solution Systems and Software_."

He scrolled down further through the dates, highlighting and clicking on various payments throughout the year, ten thousand here and twenty thousand there.

"_Are you sure?" _

Edward nodded but said nothing. He opened another file, this one named _back-up_, and there it was, clear as fucking day, multiple transactions and withdrawals from the National One Bank during the 2012 calendar year and the years before. Amongst these charges, there was one payment that stood out above all the rest. Every four years and on the same day, a large sum of money, to the tune of half a million dollars, was paid out to _American Solution Systems and Software_. It was like clockwork.

"Are you fucking seeing this, Kid?" Edward asked me, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Yeah," I said, but not quite processing it myself. "What does it mean, though? Who's the company? And what is up with the date November third?"

"I don't know," he said, rubbing out the creases in his forehead.

"_Hellooooo!" _

Edward brought the phone back up to his ear. "Hey, yeah, I'm sorry about that, Ally. I got fucking sidetracked for a moment."

"_Listen close, because I'm sure you guys don't have much time left, do you still have that Kingston flash drive?"_

"Yeah, it's connected to the USB port. I've been downloading shit as we've been going along."

_"God, I love you. You're such a forward-thinking guy."_

Edward peeked up at me and smiled, moving his hand to cover mine. "Only some of the time."

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away from the desk. "This doesn't change anything. I'm still pissed at you."

"Of course, you are—no, Ally, I was talking to Bella." He laughed. "Yup, she sure is…just about every other fucking minute."

I blocked him out, putting forth all of my energy and concentration into this fucking safe. There was still a matter of cracking it open and exposing all the senator's secrets—which to me seemed like an impossible feat, and I had only five minutes to get it done.

"Are you shitting me? That's what the company does?" Edward pounded his fist on the desk, startling me. "That bastard has been rigging the elections for ten fucking years." He laughed. "Son of a bitch."

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"That company sells electronic poll machines," Edward explained, and seeing that I still wasn't following, he continued. "They control the votes, Bella. He pays that company to swing it in his direction."

"Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"Makes sense," I said.

I'd always wondered how he continued to get votes in spite of the sex scandal. Carlisle Cullen was a resourceful man, determined to win no matter what. He would buy, sell, and steal from anyone, just to get a seat on Capitol Hill.

Elections were no sweat for him because he was a sure win. That was his day to gloat...

It hit me, like a sledgehammer to my thick skull, and I knew what the combination was...well, sort of.

"Edward, when is Election Day this year?"

He rose from the chair and came over to me. "November sixth. Why?"

"I've got a hunch," I said, clearing out the keypad and entering the numbers. "One...one...zero...six...one..." I took a deep breath and prayed, "two."

It flashed green, beeped softly, and popped open.

"Holy..." I said.

"…Shit," he finished.

We stood there with slack jaws for a moment too long, but we were unable to look away. It was such a marvelous sight to behold. Sitting in neat and tidy piles were several stacks of crisp bills. That new-money scent that overwhelmed me when I entered the office finally had an origin. It made my mouth water to see that many Benjamins in one place. Thousands of dollars was suddenly within my grasp, and all I wanted to do was stuff it in my bra and call it a fucking day.

"Please tell me that this is what you were after," I said, grinning up at him with hopeful eyes.

"No, I have bigger plans for us. What I wanted is this," he said, reaching past me and into the safe, slipping a manila folder from underneath all that beautiful money. He opened the flap and peered in, a smug smile of self-congratulation spreading across his face. "I had no fucking idea that all those shady deals with the mob and bribes to judges were to assure his status in office."

"What is all that?"

"These are cash receipts and checks, social security and birth certificate mock-ups, all made out to Frankie Wallis." He folded up the envelope and stuffed it inside of his blazer.

"You're taking it? Won't he notice that it's gone?"

"I'm sure he will," he said, closing the safe and replacing the painting, "but since we're not taking any money, he'll just assume that he misplaced it somewhere. By the time he does catch on, CNN and the fucking FBI will be pounding on his front door and it'll be too late."

"What about the drugs?"

"We're still going to stash them in the office like we planned," he said, tossing them over to me, which I barely managed to catch. "Hurry up, Kid, we're running out of time."

He was wrong about time running out because it was already gone, and we were spilling over into our grace period—the extra five minutes we gave ourselves just in case we fell behind. Ramon was still waiting for us, but I knew if we didn't come out soon, he was going to leave…and after that, well, it was game over for the two outlaws known as Edward and Bella.

We both moved fast. I was going around the room, hiding vials and baggies behind the law books and in flower vases. Edward stood by the computer, pulling out his flash drive, closing all the open windows, and deleting the recent history. The evidence of our presence was getting erased but also added. The only thing that would alert the senator to our activities was the missing folder—and the painting that Edward hung on the wall cock-eyed.

"Seriously," I said, stuffing the last baggie into the drawer and walking over to fix his faux pas.

"We gotta go," he said, coming up behind me and tugging on the back of my uniform.

"I gotta fix your shit first," I said, readjusting the corners, making sure that the painting was straight.

"Baby, I appreciate your sudden desire to get shit perfect, but security is on their way back up and Ramon is gone."

"What? How do you know that?"

He showed me the text on his phone from Marcus.

_**Ramon gone. Ur busted. Get out.**_

"But…that's not…we still have two minutes left."

"No, we have less than a second left to get the fuck out of here," he said, taking my arm and hauling me out of the office.

The painting was still fucking slanted, and if we got out of here without being seen by security, it was going to be the smoking gun that got us caught. Edward didn't think his father would take a second glance, but a man who had his life riding on the secrecy in the files locked away in a safe would notice when something was amiss.

Rounding the corner into the foyer, Edward skidded to a stop. He went up to the front door, turning around and warning me to be quiet. I nodded, trying to control my heavy breathing. He looked through the peephole.

"Shit!" he said, softly banging his head on the wood. "It's too late."

"No, it can't be…this…can't be the end."

He was pacing the floor like a mad man. "We're fucked. There's nothing we can do. It's done."

"There's still time..."

"To do what?" He snapped at me. "It's over, Bella."

It shocked me to see Edward this hopeless and trapped. He was the one who pulled us out of trouble and fixed all my stupid mistakes. He was the thinker and I was the doer. And now he was, what…calling defeat…surrendering?

"No," I said, decided. "I refuse to give up. There has to be another way."

"What way is there?" he asked, rushing up to me with one stride of his long legs and placing his hands on my face. The rule to not touch or kiss me was put on hold…for now. "We're fifty stories up, my parents are due home in twenty minutes, and there are too many fuckers out there with guns. If it was just me, I would go out shooting, but…" He closed his eyes and kissed my forehead, letting it linger a lot longer than needed before pulling away. "I can't—no, I _won't_ risk you getting hurt or killed."

The fear of watching bullets rip through me was too much for him, and I understood that. All our talk about death being better than prison was all fucking talk, because watching each other die was far worse a punishment than being separated by miles of thick concrete and barbed wire fences.

"God," I said, burying my nose in his warm and inviting chest, "how did we fuck this up?"

"I don't know, Kid," he said, rubbing his hands up and down my back.

As I breathed in deep, feeling the starched fabric of Edward's maître d'blazer under my fingertips, I wondered where we went wrong. All the trouble Ramon went through to get these uniforms for Edward and me so we could walk through the lobby undetected wasn't for nothing. I refused to believe that all was lost. The plan as hired help was genius and it had taken us all the way up to the penthouse.

Why couldn't it take us back down to the main floor?

"And what if we do go out there?"

"They'll arrest us."

"And if they don't?"

Edward pulled away and searched my eyes. "Bella, we have no reason to be here, you understand? If we go out there, they'll know something is up. Even Ramon will sell us out."

"But what if we do have a right to be here?" I glanced around the foyer, looking for a probable excuse to be in the senator's home. "We're the hired help. We're getting paid to be in this hotel, right?"

"They'll know."

"Maybe not," I said, gazing down at my maid's uniform, a plan to deceive formulating itself in my head. I smiled. "I've got an idea. You stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

"What? Where are you going?" he spoke in a hushed whisper, following after me.

"Just stay down there, okay? Trust me," I said, jogging up the stairs, taking two to three steps at a time.

It was a crazy plan, and it would likely fail, but I wasn't going to sit there and wait for the cavalry to come take us away. If Edward didn't want to go down shooting, I was going to go down trying.

Reaching the second floor, I went straight for the master bedroom. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I needed a believable alibi, one that the security guards wouldn't question. I was dressed as a maid, there were perks to be had, and I wasn't going let this disguise go to waste. All I needed was a reason to be here...

Walking into the room, my eyes landed on the walk-in closet. I grinned like a fool, knowing exactly what I needed to get Edward and me past the security guards.

Throwing the double-doors open, I flicked on the light and gasped loudly. The damn thing was fucking huge. There were three walls, floor to ceiling, dedicated to shoes. Clothes galore flowed out, fur coats and satin shirts, and if I gave two shits about fashion, I probably would be a puddle of want on the floor.

"Here we go," I said, cracking my knuckles and getting down to work.

Combing through the garments bags, Prada, Calvin Klein, and another designer I couldn't pronounce, I thought of Alice and Rose, imagining the fun they would have rummaging through these clothes. It was having the opposite effect on me, and after a few minutes, my vision became blurred and I went cross-eyed. It had reached the point where I'd already spent too much time searching, and I needed to take whatever was within my grabbing range and leave. It really didn't matter what was in the garment bags, just as long as the security guards believed that they were ordered by the senator to get dry-cleaned.

Throwing the clothes over my shoulder, I turned off the light and exited the closet. As I headed for the door, something caught my attention out of my peripheral view. It was a large lump, covered in a duvet, in the center of the king sized bed. I tilted my head to the side and watched for a moment, confused to why the maids would leave it unmade. Then it moved, but only slightly, up and down, like a slow and steady breath.

I blinked a couple of times, taking a step towards the bed, one after the other, until I was right on top of it. I stared at a mess of red hair, and it didn't occur to me who it was laying there. The day's events, an anxiety filled rollercoaster, were all coming together in one big clusterfuck, and turning my brain into mush—or, I just didn't want to admit that I was looking down at Edward's mother.

_Esme_.

She was sleeping on her stomach with her face buried in a pillow. I glanced over to the side table, and it was overflowing with spilled prescription drugs. I picked up the containers, reading them off in my head: Xanax, Vicodin, Valium, and Flexeril. She was drugged out of her fucking skull. I could leave. She didn't see me. She would have no clue I was even here, but even so, I couldn't make my feet move.

This feeling came over me, stronger than anything I'd ever felt before, and I couldn't vanquish it. There was anger towards this woman. I never met her, but she was Edward's mother, the callous woman who had thrown her only son to the wolves, watching as they ripped him apart, limb from limb. She stood there and lied on national television, defending her cheating and corrupt husband.

She was shit.

That anger grew in the pit of my stomach and evolved into hate. I despised Esme. She was a reminder and an extension of my own worthless mother, Renee. That vile woman who gave birth to me, but spent years making sure that her daughter felt unwanted and insignificant. A mother's love, simple and unconditional, was all I wanted from her, and yet, it was too much for her to bear.

That's how I perceived Esme. She pained Edward with her righteous morals and narrow judgment, casting him aside. He was an orphan. We both were.

These women didn't deserve to breathe, let alone be called mothers.

_The hurt stops here._

Laying the garments down neatly on the bed, I undid the buttons on my uniform, slipping my hand underneath and pulling out my Glock. It was a challenge to get out without fully stripping down, but I managed. The only problem now was muffling the sound of the gun. It would alert Edward and the security guards to my deed, fucking up our plans to escape. Besides, I needed something to block the spray. I doubt anyone would believe any story I told them about being an innocent hotel maid if I was covered in blood.

Scanning the room, I noticed a large throw pillow on the end of the bed on a hope chest. It was thick, fluffy, and the perfect silencer.

Cocking my gun, I picked it up and pressed the muzzle into the cushion. Taking a deep breath, I aimed all my anger and hate at the matted haystack of auburn-bronzed hair.

_The hurt stops here._

Slowly, I edged the pillow closer and closer until I was an inch from her head.

"Carlisle," she mumbled, flipping over on her back and opening her eyes, showcasing a familiar and dazzling shade of green.

**A/N: *Runs and hides***

**Thank you to my fantastic and wonderful friend and pre-reader, Brina, who helped me get this choppy written. She talked me through it, spit-balled some ideas, and got me back on track. You're amazing, girl and my bestie for life. I love ya!**

**A special thanks to the sweet and talented Cris for betaing this for me. She is awesome in every way! **


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Forty-Eight-**

I squeeze the trigger. There's a muffled pop. The distinct smell of gun powder saturates the air. Feathers float down to the ground. A few stick to the bloodied headboard. Eyes hollow and dull, no longer sustaining the essence of life.

My heart is pounding.

I'm running fast now, down the stairs, past Edward, and out the front door. Security guards jump up from their chairs. They yell at me.

"Put your hands up!"

I don't listen.

Edward is pulling me back. "Come inside."

There's nowhere to go.

I'm trapped.

Raising my arms, I point the gun.

There is loud popping around me. The smell of gunpowder hits my nose again. Pain is everywhere. I fall. Tears that aren't mine stain my cheeks.

I've killed Esme, and as a result of my deed, the guards kill me…except, it was a lie—all of it.

In reality, I was still aiming the gun at her head and only a second had passed since she opened her eyes, but that was all it took to turn my world upside down.

The resemblance to Edward was uncanny. The striking and unique hue of their green eyes, golden flecks on the outer rim of the irises, took my breath away. All my anger and hate dissipated in a puff, leaving me as quickly as it came. When the smoke cleared, I started to think…what if.

Those two words changed everything.

I couldn't do it. No matter how much I fucking believed she deserved to atone for her sins and the sins of Renee, I was physically and emotionally unable to pull the trigger.

_Fuck!_

What the hell was wrong with me? I was absolutely crazy. I had to be. There was no other explanation for my chaotic thoughts and rash decisions.

What sane person attempts to whack their boyfriend's _mother_?

The room was too small, walls caving in on me. Esme's eyes were too judgmental, piercing a hole into my soul. The air was too thick, gasping and suffocating. I was losing my mind, spilling into a spiral abyss of hazy thoughts.

I had to get out of here…_fast_!

Lowering the pillow and tucking the gun into my stomach, I took a tentative step towards the bed. "Esme…" She lifted her head to the sound of my timid voice and cocked it to the side. I edged forward and continued, "…I'm here for your dry-cleaning."

Staring up at me, eyes bloodshot and glossy, she cataloged every feature. I knew it was a risk to be flaunting my face so openly, but a deeper part of me wanted her to remember that I _was _here. That her life was in my hands and I _allowed _her to breathe for another day.

"Do you understand?"

She blinked, each one slower than the last until her lids drifted down and stayed closed.

I stood there for a moment and watched her chest rise and fall as a soft snore reverberated from her small frame. Ambien was making another trip through her bloodstream, knocking her out cold. It was quiet in the room, peaceful even, and I could feel my tense muscles start to relax.

_Bong!_

"Fuck!" I hissed, my heart bursting out of me in a panic as I swung around, my gun pointed and searching for the threat.

The antique grandfather clock was in the corner, the second hand clicking, edging away from the six.

It was a false alarm, but my pulse was still bounding behind my eyes.

I was _so _over today.

Tossing the pillow across the room, I stuffed the gun back underneath my uniform and secured it in the belt strap wrapped around my waist, buttoning the dress back up.

Esme had her face buried in a mass of pillows and a duvet, sound asleep and peacefully unaware of what had transpired only moments ago.

I bid my future mother-in-law adieu, knowing that we'd never meet again. And if we did, I wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in her head.

Snatching the garment bags off the bed, I threw them over my shoulder and headed for the exit, my feet shuffling on the wooden floor, moving faster than than ever. I wanted out of this never-ending hell before the senator came home.

Rushing, head down, I flung the door open and went flying out of there like the room was on fire, slamming face first into Edward's chest. The dead stop of my blind momentum knocked me off my axis and I went stumbling back into the open doorway.

"Fuck!" Edward was quick to grab me, clutching the front of my uniform and pulling me forward with a jerk.

My hands flew up instinctively and grasped his biceps, needing the extra support to keep myself steady and upright.

"Hey, turbo," he teased, bending at his knees to get eye-level with me, "are you okay?"

My eyes traveled up to his face and I gasped.

God, he was beautiful.

I'm not sure if it was because of my emotional instability for nearly killing his mom or the fact that I'd missed him that much, but he was a sight for sore eyes.

The little nuances in his appearance that I'd taken for granted were suddenly heightened and unavoidable. The four-day scruff, a slight shade of red, maybe a penny bronze, tickled my skin when he hugged me and buried his face in my neck. That chiseled jaw and perfect nose. The bushiness of his eyebrows, furrowed with worry for my well-being. A sly smirk curved on his mouth when he noticed me staring up at him, wanting to feel his full, soft lips on mine.

It had only been ten minutes since the last time I'd seen him and yet it felt like a millions years. How would I survive an actual separation?

"Are you a mute now?" he asked.

I smiled, running my hands up to his neck, feeling the heat of his skin inflame my own. "No, I can talk."

"Good," he said, standing up to his full height and glancing over my head. "What were you doing in there?"

Flashes of red hair, green eyes, grandfather clocks, guns, duvets, pillows, and lies brought me out of my Edward-induced stupor.

_Oh...about that_.

I reached behind me and closed the door to block the view of his sleeping mother. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Edward knew me well enough to know that I was always up to something. It worked both ways, and our bad habits got us into sticky situations—case in point, this fucking robbery gone awry.

But who was he to question me?

Secrets and omissions were a part of our relationship now because of him. I was just doing my fair share.

"Why didn't you to wait downstairs like I asked you to?" I asked, leaning away from him.

Like a magnet, he was drawn to me, following my movement by leaning in, placing his hands on the door frame.

I was trapped, surrounded by Edward.

"I did wait," he said, "but then you started to take too fucking long. What was I supposed to do?"

"You keep on waiting." I said, ducking underneath his arm and heading for the stairs.

"What were you doing in my parents' room, Bella?" Edward called after me.

I turned back around. "What?"

He was standing in a wide stance with his arms folded over his chest. He raised a single eyebrow. "What were you doing in my parents' room?"

"I already told you."

"Yeah, I know what you said, but..."

I groaned. "Ugh, Edward, why does it matter? I didn't kill anyone."

At that, his eyes flashed to the door, and I knew he was going to go in there.

I didnt want to be around for the big reveal.

"I'll be downstairs."

It was a test to see what was more important to him. Would he stay to satiate his curiosity and lose me forever, or would he take a leap of faith and trust me?

Thank God he was smarter than he looked, because he was running up behind me before my foot even got to the top step.

"So what's your plan to get us out of here?" He flicked at the garment bags draped over my shoulder. "These are new."

"Yeah, it's our reason to be here."

"Dry-cleaning?"

"Dry-cleaning."

He laughed. "That's your grand plan?"

I shot a hateful glare. "You have a better idea that doesn't involve getting shot?"

He threw up his hands in mock surrender, shaking his head.

"Then shut up!"

"Damn, Kid, you're fucking sexy when you're angry," he said, rushing behind me as I speed-walked down the hall, wrapping his arms around my waist. He sighed. "I'm an asshole."

"Yeah, you are."

"Don't be mad." He bent down and pressed his mouth to my neck, kissing along my ear. "I just see us getting out of..."

I jerked my head away. "Don't do that."

"What am I doing?" he asked, tracing the tip of his nose across the contours of my neck.

He was good. I'd give him that. The asshole knew what his touch did to me, but my self-preservation exceeded my arousal.

What good was the promise of sex if we got arrested?

"That! Kissing me and distracting-I need you to stop."

"Are you sure?" he asked, hands gliding up the side of my body, forming and palming my breasts. He kissed the shell of my ear. "This might be the last time we're together."

"So what? You're going to fuck me in the foyer until Papa Cullen comes home?"

"Wouldn't be the first time he heard us fucking..." He smiled against my neck. "Although it would be the first time he'd actually see me between your legs."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we just focus, please?"

"Sure, Kid, whatever you want," he said, stepping back from me, and my traitorous body objected to the injustice.

It screamed for him to come back, but my mind overruled it. I needed to stop being so fucking weak for him.

After that we kept a reasonable distance and didn't talk much. We took turns looking out the peephole and assessing the guards in the hall, formulating a plan.

There were three guards, all middle-aged and massive, dressed in black suits. Their pistols were hidden underneath their blazers. I saw the handles poking out every time they moved. Laughing and joking around, they seemed well-fed and at ease.

I felt a small glimmer of hope that maybe my plan would work.

"Maybe when we get out there, I should do the talking," I said, glancing back at him.

He was rubbing the back of his neck, brows knitted with uncertainty.

"What is it?"

"They're going to pat us down."

"Yeah, and?"

He lifted up his jacket and gestured towards the Colt. "And it's not customary for the help to be carrying."

"Shit," I said.

"Yeah, shit is right."

"Maybe we could..." I looked around the room, contemplating whether or not we should just stash the guns somewhere.

Edward caught on to my train of thought and shook his head. "You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to ditch my gun here."

"If we get arrested, you'll lose it anyway."

"I know that…and already lost Tanya to those fuckers."

He had to rub that damn car in my face. It'd been over a month and he was still sulking.

I was losing my patience.

"Look, what's more important? That stupid gun?" He glared and I smirked. "Or your freedom? You choose."

"Give me a second to think."

"Sure, sure, take your time. This _is_ a life and death decision."

He glared at me, pacing the floor. Two to four seconds went by and he stopped, grinning like a fool. "I've got an idea." He took bags from my arm and laid them down on the foyer table. He unzipped the bag and exposed a beautiful gray suit.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm putting our guns in the inner pocket of this jacket. I don't think they'll pat down the senator's dry-cleaning." He smiled up at me. "You think?"

"I think it'll weigh the bag down."

"Maybe," he said, sliding the Colt into the pocket and securing the safety of his precious gun. He held out his hand. "The glock?"

Suppressing a sigh, I unbuttoned my dress and took out my gun. Edward hid it in another pocket in the suit, adding the folder he stole from the safe before zipping the bag up.

"All right." His eyes flashed to me. "Hold out your arms."

I did, and he picked up the bags and folded them neatly, dispersing the weight evenly.

"How does that feel?"

"It's okay. I can't really feel the guns...but what if they open the bags and find end up finding-"

"Bella, listen to me," he interrupted, "it'll work, okay? All you gotta do is keep the weight of the guns high on your arms, all right? Can you handle that, tough guy?"

Edward was back to being his self-assured and bossy self, taking charge of the situation and telling me what to do.

I liked it… a lot.

"Fine, whatever," I said, giving a slight shrug of my shoulders.

He tugged on the hem of my sleeve and grinned. "I guess we're ready then, yeah?"

Fighting back the urge to smile, I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" he grumbled and shook his head, stopping at the door with his hand on the handle and waited for me to join him. "Well, are you coming?"

"Ladies first?" I asked with mock surprise at the chivalry coming from my tattooed criminal with the devious eyes.

"Just you," he said, leaning down to kiss me, and it was rough, brief, taking my breath away but leaving me wanting more. He pulled away from my lips and moved upward, leaving soft kisses on my nose, eyelids, and forehead, the last one lingering the longest. "I love you."

"I love you."

We stood there, quiet and reflective, knowing what waited for us outside the door. It would either lead to twenty years to life or one heart-pounding, all-over-each-other elevator trip to the lobby.

"Don't do anything to get yourself shot, you got me?"

I wanted to scoff at him, but the sincerity and intensity in his words as he pleaded with me to not do anything stupid stopped me. I remembered my vision of tears and heartache. The hurt and pain would be…boundless.

"Bella, I'm serious." He held my face in his hands, eyes imploring mine, deep and penetrating. "_Please_."

"I won't," I said, wrapping my fingers around his wrists and pulling his hands down from my face. I held them to my chest. "I promise."

"Okay." He nodded and kissed me one more time. "Here we go."

This was the moment of truth and we said a silent prayer to a God we don't believe in before opening the door and walking through it, no matter what danger greeted us on the other side.

Time moved in slow motion but my mind was quick, picking up every fragment of detail, from the mundane like the eggshell painted walls to the most crucial way the guards didn't even look up at us.

They were in conversation about the senator and how miserable their lives were going to be in twenty minutes when he got home. I didn't know whether to clue them in on their sudden company or attempt to sneak by them unnoticed.

Fate decided for me when the door closed behind Edward, locking and beeping. All eyes shot up and were on us, alarmed and somewhat confused by our presence.

It was the young guy with something to prove who jumped up first. His hand wrapped around his gun, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice.

The other two stayed seated, but they were just as prepared to shoot if either one of us made a threatening move.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My name is Mary Jackson," I said, according to my nametag, "and this…" I paused, glancing back at Edward. "…Tony Guarani."

The young guy narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing in Senator Cullen's apartment?"

I lifted my arm and gestured to the bags. "Mrs. Cullen needed some dry-cleaning done for an event tonight."

I had no idea if that was true or not but it sounded legit, and the faces of the seated guards relaxed, their hands moving away from their guns.

"All right, raise your arms and spread your legs," he ordered and patted Edward and me down.

I fought the urge to smack the guard when he dropped to squat and his hands stroked my legs, edging higher and higher until he was practically up my dress.

Edward tensed, and I could feel the fury radiating off him. It wasn't me we had to worry about it. It was the touchy-feely guard and Edward's possessive nature.

"What's in the bags?" the guard asked, rising to his feet and unzipping the bags before I could even answer him.

"It's the dry-cleaning." Edward spoke up for the first time, and I could hear the hatred and anger seeping through each syllable. If he had his gun, I'm pretty sure the young guard's brains would be splattered all over his comrades' faces.

"I wasn't talking to you," he snapped, barely skimming over the suit before being satisfied and zipping the bag back closed. "I know what she's doing here, what about you? What's your deal?"

Edward breathed heavily through his nose to keep from losing his cool. "She's new. I'm training her."

"Uh huh, is that right?"

"Yes," Edward said, and his knuckles cracked under the duress of his tightly clenched fists.

Believing Edward no longer a threat, he turned his attention back to me. "How old are you?"

"Un-fucking-believable," Edward hissed under his breath.

The guard was younger than the other two—who were laughing at the fucker's antics now—but I estimated him to be in his mid-thirties.

"Sixteen," I said with a smug smile, because that was old enough to work but fucking illegal to touch.

That changed his demeanor towards me and it was back to suspicion. He snatched a book off a table and fingered through it.

"What did you say your names were again?"

"Mary Jackson and Tony Guarani," I said.

"Hmm, well, your names aren't on the list," he said, snapping the book shut and handing it to the pudgy guard behind him.

"It was a last minute decision," I said. "Mrs. Cullen only called an hour ago."

"Mrs. Cullen called you? From where? The airplane?" He laughed, thinking he caught me in a lie.

This was what he needed to prove we didn't belong, and I could see the satisfaction in his eyes—as if he was going to be awarded a medal for being the best darn security guard there ever was.

I had to bite back my laughter…little did he know.

"No, she called the front desk from the apartment."

He scoffed. "This apartment?"

"Yes, she's the one who let us in. You can go talk with her if you like." I could feel Edward's eyes on me. "But she's laid down for a nap and asked not to be disturbed."

He didn't know what to say, glancing back at his colleagues and they shook their heads. They were unprepared for us, but knew better than to question the senator and his wife. It was the only thing I had going for me, because if they did go up there, they would find Esme Cullen, and in her sleepy haze she would corroborate my story.

"Give it a rest, Felix. She's a kid," the burly guy with tired eyes and white hair said. "Let them do their job so we can do ours."

"Fine," he huffed, holding his hand out to me. "But I am taking your keys."

"We don't have any keys," I said with slight bitterness.

Ramon had the keys—that fucking asshole. He left us high and dry with no possibility of escape. Time ran out and he spilt. To be fair, he did warn us, saying that was exactly what he was going to do if shit went down.

"No keys? Then how in the hell did you get up here, then?" Feliz asked.

"I let them up."

We all turned toward the sound of the unexpected voice. Shocked beyond comprehension, I found Ramon standing there by the elevator. He met my surprised gaze and winked.

"And I came back up here because picking up dry-cleaning shouldn't be taking this long," Ramon continued, his eyes narrowed with contempt at a squirming Felix. "Imagine my surprise to find out that you're harassing my employees."

"They weren't on the list and we didn't know they were here. You know how it is with the senator every time he's issued a high alert watch. I was being cautious," Felix rambled.

Ramon waved him off. "Yeah, but now you've put my workers behind and if that dry-cleaning isn't done in time for the charity benefit, it's your ass on the chopping block, not mine, you got that?"

Felix nodded and stepped back. "Sorry, Ramon, but I had to be sure."

"Yeah, yeah," Ramon said, grabbing my arm and leading me away with Edward close behind. "Next time call me if you got questions about my employees." He shook his head and muttered, "Fucking amateurs."

"Yeah, we'll make sure that this shit doesn't happen again," the pudgy one said, giving Felix a hostile glare.

They were bickering with each other and placing blame when the elevator opened and all three of us got on. The door closed, silencing them for good and my ears were bombarded with Mozart—the elevator version.

I'd never been so happy in my life to hear shitty music.

"Holy fuck!" Edward said, attacking me with his arms, all the weight of his body making me stagger back to the nearest wall. He breathed deep, burying his face in my neck. "I was so close to strangling that fucking rent-a-cop for touching you."

Clutching the back of his blaze, relishing the feel of the itchy, stiff fabric under my fingertips, I smiled.

Ramon laughed. "You pinche pendejaos are crazy."

Edward and I looked up at him, simultaneously replying, "We know."

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with these updates. It drives me crazy that it's taking me so long. **

**A special thanks to my pre-reader, Brina, for always being there and being an amazing friend. *mwah***

**Thank you to Cris for betaing this hella fast and always demanding more and more Chopward. You're awesome! **


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Forty-Nine-**

We were halfway home and it was all because of Ramon. He was a contradicting enigma who swooped in and saved the day, for reasons that were still a mystery to me.

Around the fortieth floor, I asked. "Why did you do it?"

It'd been quiet for a beat, and Ramon tore his attention away from the numbers above the elevator doors as we descended, raising an eyebrow in question. "Do what?"

"Come back."

He shrugged. "It was essential for all the parties involved that you two weren't caught."

Edward laughed, his hands on my hips, fingers clutching the fabric of my dress. "Cut the fucking martyr act, man. You were saving your own ass."

"Well, a bird does not change ones colors, does it?" Ramon replied, not even denying it, and I frowned at him. He chuckled. "What? We're you thinking it was a noble act?"

"I thought maybe…maybe, you liked us." It was childish, even I knew that, but hell, I thought there might be some camaraderie and loyalty between criminals.

Evidently, I was wrong.

"It doesn't matter if I like you or not, my main concern was whether or not I'd be tied to you," he said, "and I would have been."

I glanced down at my fake nametag. "They would have come to you and asked how we got these uniforms."

"Precisely," he said. "It was an error of judgment on my part and I apologize."

"For ditching us?"

"_No,_" he clarified, "for lending you the uniforms. I should have had a better plan to get you by security." Noticing my appalled look, he rushed to defend himself. "Hey, it's nothing personal, Kid. This is business."

Edward bobbed his head, in total agreement with Ramon, but I was still on the fence.

"So," I started, placing my hands on my hips, "if we did get caught upstairs and there was no tie to you—"

"—I'd be first person to testify against you at your trial."

There it was, simple and concise.

I couldn't keep the spiteful tenor out of my voice. "And if I _killed _you because you were testifying against me?"

The elevator doors dinged opened and he locked eyes with me, sharing a mutual understanding of each other for the first time.

"No hard feelings, Kid."

**(0)(0)(0)**

Unzipping the garment bag that was sprawled across Ramon's desk, Edward removed our belongings from the inner pockets of the expensive suit. He smiled, reinserting the clip into my gun and handing it back to me. It was strange, but a sentimental feeling came over me when that cold metal and rough grip hit my palm.

I hadn't realized until then how attached I'd become to having it.

Tucking the Glock into the waistband of my jeans, I covered it with my shirt and jacket. My clothes were still damp and had a distinct smell of rain, but it was familiar, and I welcomed the known with fervor. The unknown was outside that door, itching to bombard Edward and me with unrelenting hell and turmoil.

The sane Bella wanted to cower away and hide, but the more prominent and crazy Bella—with a goddamn death wish—couldn't wait to get out there.

Edward snagged the black sweatshirt from my hands and threw the over his head, messing up his perfectly gelled hair, giving it a tousled look. When he slipped into his leather jacket, I was done.

My guy was rough and dangerous, an unlawful disaster.

Pushing random papers and a pencil holder to the side, I hopped up on the desk and beckoned Edward to come play with me. He took the bait, making his way over, but a soft knock on the door stop him mid-step.

"You guys decent?" Ramon asked, voice muffled by wood.

Edward smirked with his eyes on me, and I nodded with displeasure, pulling the beanie over my head and shoving strands of hair underneath it.

"Yeah," he shouted, grabbing the bags off the side table and tossing them over his shoulder.

We figured the clothes would come in handy for the bank heist.

Ramon opened the door slowly, shooting a wary glance around the room, dropping his shoulders with relief when he saw we were dressed. Closing the door behind him, he nodded in my direction, still seated on the edge of his desk. "I have something for you."

I pointed to my chest and he laughed, crossing the room and squeezing past me to get to one of the drawers.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a parting gift," he said, searching through it and a second later he was holding up a baggie filled with a white, powdery substance. I knew what it was even before he said it. "Wildcat."

Edward was shaking his head and saying no. Hardcore drugs weren't our game, and the only thing I'd ever done was weed.

"Here, take it," Ramon said, placing the baggie in my hand.

There was a curiosity within me to try it and see why so many were clamoring over it, risking their jobs and lives for a line.

"Thanks," I said, closing my fingers around it.

There was a loud groan and swearing behind me, but it was already a done deal. Whether or not I'd have the guts to do it depended on Edward. I never did anything without him.

"The pleasure is mine," Ramon said, moving to escort me off the desk, but someone else, tall and possessive, pushed his way through.

"_I've _got her," Edward snapped, grabbing my hips and lifting me down.

Ramon held up his hands and backed away. "I guess we're ready to go then, yeah?"

Edward snaked his arm around my waist and jerked me to his side, rough and firm. "After you." He was sending a message: I was _his _girl.

"All right." Ramon smiled tightly, side-stepping us and opening the door. "Follow me."

Exiting the office, I waited until Ramon was out of earshot before jabbing Edward in the side with my elbow.

"Ow, fuck, woman!" Edward winced in pain, angling his body away from me.

I laughed. "Why don't you just fucking pull it out and piss on my leg next time?"

The muscles in his arm tightened, crushing me to his side, his darkened gaze meeting mine. "Would you prefer that I shot him?"

"No, of course not," I said, rolling my eyes.

Ramon was proving himself to be quite the ally and offered to drive us to our rendezvous point with Peter and Charlotte. The streets were too congested with law enforcement, itching to detain any suspicious characters matching our description. Killing him now would just be silly.

"Then appreciate my fucking restraint," Edward growled, giving me a squeeze and quick peck on the top of my head.

"Okay, fine," I said, clasping the back of his leather jacket, my short legs trying in vain to keep up with his long ones.

The kitchen looked and felt different. The narrow aisles weren't cluttered with bodies and had taken on an eerie silence. The cooks and waiters were in a standstill in the dining room, holding their breath and awaiting the senator's return.

Carlisle Cullen created this atmosphere of terror, and I wondered how he could become such a dictator within his own building. How does one man gain that much power to control the people around him and instill that level of fear? Did it come naturally or was it taught?

Then there was a touch, a reassuring and leading hand on my shoulder, and I was reminded of the man who stood beside me and owned every part of my being.

Edward Cullen inherited that gene. He commanded attention and put fear into people with one look. It was similar to the way the senator exerted his bloated power.

The only difference? Edward was up front about who he was and didn't hide behind a mask of deceit.

He may be a criminal, but his father was the villain.

"Let's go, hurry up now," Ramon said, rushing us out the back door.

The underground parking garage was still dimly lit with the overhead orange lightening. It was filled with vehicles, only barely echoing the shuffling of our feet on the concrete walls. The sounds from the street filled my ears, and there was shouting and car horns, a feeling of rushed panic and chaos in the air.

"Get in." Ramon unlocked the doors to the black BMW with blacked out windows, sliding the front while Edward and I hopped in the back. "And stay low."

The car roared to life, a low and vibrating growl, the power of the engine rumbling the seats.

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips. The kiss was tender and chaste, so much of it reminiscent of the first one he gave me almost three months ago—well, the first one I was actually awake and aware of.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"I wanna tell you something."

"Okay," I said, scooting across the seat, making sure every inch of our bodies was touching, creating an impenetrable bubble.

It was quiet as I waited for him to speak, and when he did, the harsh and demanding tenor in his voice made my heart stop. "Don't introduce yourself as Kid anymore."

"What?" I pulled away. "I thought you said you liked it."

"I did…" He paused, staring at the back of Ramon's skull. "Until _he _said it." He turned to me, eyes seething with ownership. "You're _my _Kid, Bella—not fucking his, all right?" Then as if he heard his own words, he pressed his forehead into mine. "Fuck! That sounded creepy, didn't it? Christ, that's not what I meant." He sighed. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay," I answered without an ounce of hesitation. That name was ours and ours alone, something we shared from the beginning. We didn't realize how sacred it was until it was being used by an outsider.

He gripped my neck and squeezed. "Fucking swear to me."

"I swear."

Staring down at my mouth, he loosened his hands and moved them up, palming the sides of my face. He leaned in and I closed my eyes, sucking in a breath and waiting to be kissed. Just when his lips barely skimmed over mine the car jerked to a stop. The momentum threw us forward, our bodies crashing into the seats in front of us.

"What the fuck, man?" Edward hissed, pushing himself back up and shooting a hateful glare in Ramon's direction.

"We have a problem."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're checking cars," he said, gazing back at me in the rearview mirror. "Did something happen upstairs?"

"No, of course not," I squeaked. The lie was evident in my voice, and I could feel Edward's intense gaze on me.

We would have that conversation soon, but as of now, I didn't want to go into it with him—not in this car and not with Ramon a foot away. If either of them knew how close I'd come to ruining everything...

"Well, something had to tip them off," Ramon said, and I looked out the front windshield as the commotion unfolded. The exit was blocked off by an army of guards. They were pulling people out of the cars and patting them down. "This is a bit much, even for these fucking assholes."

"Is there a way around it?" Edward asked.

"No," Ramon said, taking his foot off the brake. "Just get down and stay quiet."

Slouching down in the seats, we covered our faces as much as possible with the beanie and hoodie. I couldn't see much from my spot on the floor, but I could see Ramon's side profile, and despite the nerves lodged in my throat, he looked calm.

"Not a sound," Ramon warned, rolling down the window.

The nip of the Chicago air wafted in and froze me solid. I fought against the chattering of my teeth, wrapping my arms around my legs and pulling my knees in, keeping in my body's internal warmth as much as I could.

"Afternoon, Ramon," a deep voice sounded.

"Hey there, Frank. What the hell is all this?"

I peeked up and watched as a few guards circled the car, but none of them bothered looking into the tinted windows.

Frank sighed. "The senator is a paranoid prick. Since Mrs. Cullen is home, he's ordered that we check all cars coming in and out."

Edward's head snapped up, and a mixture of emotion flowed through his eyes. The one that stung the most was the betrayal. I had to look away.

"Mrs. Cullen is home?" Ramon sputtered. "Did something happen?"

"Nah, it's just extra protocol they instituted to keep her safe, but what the fuck do I know? They give me orders and I follow them."

"I know what you mean, man," Ramon said. "They got me jumping through hoops like a fucking show poodle."

Frank snorted. "Fucking politicians think they're God, don't they?"

"I hear that."

Waving off the other guards, Frank leaned into the open window. I scooted; my back pressed against the door, and hid myself from his view. "So, where are you off to, Ramon? The senator is expected anytime now, you know the rules. You're not allowed to leave the premises."

"I know, I know, but I got to run a quick errand. I'll be back in time."

Time ticked by slowly.

"You've only got five minutes," Frank said with skepticism.

"Yeah, and you fucking wasted three of those minutes." Ramon groaned. "Come on, man, give me a break here."

"You know if I let you leave, it's my ass on the line."

"And if you don't let me leave to get what I need to for the senator, your ass is still on the line. You can trust me to be back in time or fuck us all by being an asshole. Either way, man, it's your choice."

"_Shit_!" Frank clicked his tongue and tapped his fingers. Finally after what seemed like forever he made a decision. "Fine, but make it quick, do you hear me?"

"Yup, you got my word. Keep the roads clear," Ramon said.

"You got it," Frank said, tapping the roof of the car as it pulled forward.

I stayed in my spot, face buried deep in my knees, following the car's movement in my mind's eye. Through all the traffic, turning left and then right, continuing to go straight for a block or two. It increased in speed, putting distance between us and the Trump Towers.

Then the car came to a stop and idled.

"We're clear," Ramon said, and I looked up to see him gazing down at me. "Did you talk to Mrs. Cullen? Is that how you got the clothes?"

"Yeah, _Kid_," Edward said, glaring at me as he rose from his bended crouch on the floor and sat back in the seat, "that's a good fucking question."

I reached out for his hand and he jerked it away.

That hurt.

There were only a handful of times where Edward's anger towards me was warranted, and since I did not fucking kill his mother, this was not one of them. Besides, why should I feel bad for lying? He started it from day fucking one.

"What does it matter?" I asked on the defensive. "We got out, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but only fucking barely," Edward said, low and frustrated, rubbing out the heavy furrow in his brows.

Ramon watched from the front as the tension between Edward and I grew. The heat and passion from the apartment resurfaced, and now since we weren't preoccupied with our freedom, we had time to argue.

I sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," he said, turning his back to me.

"Well, fine, be an asshole, Edward!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest in a pout.

Ramon whistled and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Remind me to never do business with you guys again."

**(0)(0)(0)**

The transition from car to car was effortless. No muss, no fuss. We said our goodbyes and parted ways with Ramon. Neither of us wanted to see each other again. I had my fun in Chicago, more than my share, and I was done. All I wanted to do was go home now…wherever that was.

Peter smiled at Edward and me as we got into the beat-up Ford Escort. The seats were vinyl and not the plush leather of a Beamer, but I felt more like myself in the less expensive confines.

"We didn't think you were gonna make it," he said.

Edward grunted. "Things got hairy there for a minute."

Charlotte turned around and smiled, but it was distant and wary. I almost felt guilty for wanting to kill her…_almost._

"Did you get it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Edward said, lifting up his hips and pulling out the folded envelope from his back pocket. He handed it to her. "Everything you needed is in there."

She opened it. "Did you have trouble with the safe?"

"No." Edward turned to me for the first time in ten minutes, but it was void of emotion. "Bella took care of that."

"And the drugs?" Peter asked.

"Bella took care of that, too."

Charlotte laughed. "What did you do, Edward?"

He smiled, but it was forced. "I hacked the computer."

Peter scoffed. "I believe Alice was the hacker."

I listened as they discussed the job, and it was clear that everyone knew the true goal but me. It fueled my anger. How dare he treat me like I was the worst person in the world for not telling him about his mother? He lied to me on a daily basis. It was a shitty double-standard, and I was tired of it.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite," I grumbled.

He shot a wide-eyed look towards Charlotte and Peter, who were obviously unaware of our fight, and then back at me, leaning in close. "I don't want to discuss this with you right now."

"I don't tell you one thing," I whispered, "and you fucking shun me."

He nodded stiffly. "I asked _you_, Bella, and you fucking lied to me."

"But that's only because you lied to me first, Edward!"

"Jesus Christ, woman," he groaned and sat back in the seat, head tilted up, eyes closed and hands in hair. "Are we still fucking talking about this shit? I didn't lie to you. I just omitted a few details."

I laughed, but it was more out of amazement in his ability to downplay his lies. "You don't see why that's a big deal?"

"No, not really," he said.

"You fucking blindsided me, Edward!" I shouted.

If Peter and Charlotte weren't aware of our fight before, they were now.

Edward smiled tight and placed his hand on my knee, squeezing the tendon. "Fucking drop it."

"Fucking let go of me."

There was anger in his eyes, fuming and irate. He wanted to fucking strangle me. The feeling was mutual. And he could assert his strength all he wanted. At the end of the day, he didn't control me—not by a fucking long shot—and we both knew it.

"Fine!" he said, releasing me and sliding across the seat.

The distance was a few feet, but maddening. No matter how much he pissed me off, I still craved his touch. If that wasn't fucking conflict, I don't know what was.

Stewing in our thoughts, we didn't speak the rest of the way to the hotel. It was an uncomfortable ride in the silence. Charlotte had to turn on the radio to ease it.

By the time Peter pulled into the parking lot, I was scratching to get out. I didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before I was jerking at the handle, forcing the door open.

_Tuck and roll._

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back in, and I shot him a hateful glare. He knew the rules.

"Wait for me," he said.

"No!" I yanked my arm free and got out of the car.

He cursed and scowled, but it had no effect on me.

Slamming the door, I watched Edward dart around the back end of the car, trying to get to me before I walked away. I'd be halfway to Mexico if I wasn't such a spiteful bitch. Determined to add more kerosene to the out of control inferno, I turned back and leaned into Charlotte's open window.

"By the way," I said, flashing a toothy grin, "call me Kid."

Edward ground to a stop, his eyes crazed, and I winked at him. It was a low blow, but I played dirty. It didn't matter what they called me, I was going to be on a bus tonight.

He hung back to explain and apologize about my crazy, but it wasn't surprising to have him chasing after me a second later as I climbed three flight of stairs.

"That was mature," he said.

"They don't call me Kid for nothing."

He sighed heavily, quickening his pace and coming up fast behind me. "What the fuck do you want from me, Bella?"

"I just want you to be honest."

"Honest?" He laughed. "Like you are with me?"

"It's omission of truth, Edward, remember?" I gave him a defiant stare over my shoulder. "You taught me that."

He stopped suddenly, looking around with a confounded expression. "Where in the fuck are you going?"

I paused mid-step and spoke slowly."To the _room_…"

"And what room would this be? _Ours _is on the bottom floor."

_Ah, fuck…_

My big dramatic storm off and I'm doing it wrong. Squeezing the shit out of the side banister, I cursed under my breath for being so stupid. Swinging around, I found Edward a step or two below me, and he wasn't smiling or teasing, he just looked tired.

"I knew that," I said, puffing out my chest and pushing him out of my way, jogging down the stairs.

Peter and Charlotte were sitting on the hood of the car, passing a lit cigarette between each other, watching the madness that was the Edward and Bella Show unfold right in front of them.

"Where's our room?" I asked in an exasperated huff, stomping past them like a pouting two year old. They both pointed to the left and Charlotte mouthed the room number. "Thanks."

_139._

It was like all the other rooms in this flea-bag hotel, faded orange doors and shitty brown checkered curtains. It was locked, and I stood by the door, impatiently tapping my feet waiting for Edward. The smug bastard had the key card, and when he realized that fact, he took his sweet ass time—just to annoy me.

"Let's go, Grandpa."

"God, you're such a fucking brat," he muttered, sliding the card into the key slot. It blinked green and unlocked with a beep.

He reached out to open the door and I shoved him aside, dashing into the room. My eyes were on the duffel bag in the corner, zipped up and ready to be moved. All I needed to do was pack my toothbrush and hair supplies.

"What are you doing now?" Edward asked, resting his hand on the bathroom door frame and blocking me in.

I threw random items into my make-up bag. "What does it fucking look like?"

"Well, it looks like you're determined to give me a fucking headache."

I shut the bathroom cabinet and glared up at him. "I'm a headache?"

"You're a fucking migraine, Kid."

"Yeah, well, don't you worry," I said, rising to my feet and ducking underneath his arm. "I'll be out of your life very soon."

He tried to grab me as I passed, but I was too quick for him and slipped right out of his grasp.

"Fuck!" he growled, punching his fist into the wall.

_There goes our security deposit._

As he cursed and paced, I did my best to ignore him, picking up my duffel bag and tossing it on the bed. Stuffing my toiletries in the side pocket, I quickly turned and scanned the room for discarded belongings. When I swung back around to pick up the duffel bag, I saw that it was gone and Edward was across the room, leaning casually against the closet door.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

"Oh, no? Watch me!" I said, charging him like a bull. I placed both of my hands on his arm to push him out of my way, but he didn't move—not even an inch.

He laughed, patting my head. "Come on, Kid, you gotta put your fucking back in to it."

"Ugh!" I roared with frustration, wanting to rip my hair out. "Why do you fucking care so much if I'm here or not?"

"Because you're my girl and—"

"Mine, mine, _mine_!" I mocked. "Is that all I am to you, a fucking possession? You don't give a shit about me or my feelings!"

He narrowed his eyes. "I can't worry about hurting your fucking feelings all the time, Bella. I'm trying to get you out of this fucking mess and give you a life—preferably one where you're not on the run."

"And you do this by lying to me?"

"Goddamn it, Bella!" he growled, pressing his fists to his closed eyes. "That's it!" he snapped, lifting me off the ground and throwing me on the bed. "You want the fucking truth? Well, here it is: I can't trust you _not _to fuck shit up."

And like that, my heart was ripped from my chest. The pain of such a gutting would have been incapacitating, but I was a fighter. I had a keen way of channeling my hurt into anger.

I sat up on my elbows and imagined squishing his head. "I'm a fuckup?"

"You asked for honesty, Kid," he said with a shrug.

"Oh, yeah, well, if I'm such a fuckup, Edward, why did you bother bringing me?"

He laughed and smacked his head. "You mean I could have left your ass at home? Why didn't I fucking think of that?"

"Make your point."

"My point is, Princess, it's not that easy, all right? I've fucking _tried _to not involve you in all this shit, with all the robberies and then with Caius, but you don't fucking listen to me. All I can do is pray that you don't get shot, and minimize the damage."

"I'm _so _sorry that I am such a fucking disruption to your perfect little existence," I said, getting off the bed. "It's best if we cut our losses now and break up."

He stretched his arms out and blocked my escape. "So what, that's it, then? You're just going to fucking leave me now—for being honest with you?"

"Yup," I said, but that wasn't the only reason. He didn't trust me, and saw me as burden. How could I stay after knowing that?

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, and frankly, I really don't care, just as long as it's far away from you."

We danced, back and forth; I moved right and he followed, cutting me off at every turn.

"And you think I'm just gonna stand here and let you walk out on me?"

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"The fuck I don't," he said in a rage, jaw clenched, but he slipped up. I anticipated his direction and countered it, dodging under his arm. He spun around and grabbed hold of my wrists, pulling me back, forceful and rough. I pounded my fists on his chest, wriggling myself out his grasp. As I turned to run for the door, his hands were on my hips, fingers digging into me. He was going to keep me here by force if he had to, and I had to get away—from _him_—just so I could obsessively think about _him_. In my frazzled state, confusion and adrenaline pumping through my veins, I didn't realize what I was doing until it was in my hands and aimed at his head.

It stopped him in his tracks, those beautiful and alluring eyes wide with surprise. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"And pointing your gun at me is the way to accomplish that?"

I never wavered and stepped backwards. "Yes."

"Okay," he said, pursuing after me with his hands up. "But in the future, you might want to cock the gun when you point it at someone, or otherwise," and he moved fast, snatching the gun from my hand and spinning me around, "this will happen." I was flattened against his chest, his forearm wrapped tightly around my neck and the gun was pointed at _my _head, cocked and loaded. "And now you're dead."

I clawed at his skin. "Get your fucking hands off me!"

He pressed the muzzle of the gun harder into my temple. "I should fucking kill you right now, Bella."

"Do it," I said, panting heavily. "I fucking dare you."

It was twisted how much his threat aroused me. Maybe because I knew he would never do it.

"All right, you wanna act like a fucking kid," he said, lowering the gun from my head and gently setting it down on the table, "then I'm gonna fucking punish you like one."

I blinked. "What?"

He kept me in a headlock and walked me towards the bed. None of it made any sense until he was sitting and forcing me belly-down on his lap. I realized all too late what he intended to do.

"No, Edward!" I squirmed, but he draped his right leg over mine and pinned me down with his left forearm between my shoulder blades, making it nearly impossible for me to evade my spanking.

"How many do you think, Princess?" he asked, caressing my ass with his hand. "Three? One for lying to me," _Smack. _"Another for breaking your promise to me." _Harder, deeper smack_. "And then, finally, one for pointing your fucking gun at me." _Smack, smack! _He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "That last one deserved two."

I could feel him smiling, caressing out the sting that reverberated through my heated and reddened cheeks, easing the pain with a soft rub.

"You're such an asshole!" I spat, and I fought, wiggling my body in a valiant effort to remove myself from his lap, but Edward was strong and keeping me put was an easy feat.

"Ten more, you say?"

"No!" My protest was muffled by the loud snap of a painful smack.

"Count them out," he said, tenderly stroking my backside.

"One," I said, my voice shaky, anticipating the next sharp and tingling thwack of his hand.

It was quick, painful, and erotic, and I cried out with a whimper.

"I wanna hear you this time," he said.

"Two!" My legs were trembling.

_Smack and rub._

I winced. "Three."

_Smack and rub._

As the count got higher, my cries got louder. I could feel him grow hard underneath me, each ceremonious spank to my backside leaving me breathless and aroused.

By the time ten came around, I was off Edward's lap and flat on my back with him above me, yanking my pants off. He grabbed my hands and lifted me up and undressed me. I helped him take off his leather jacket and sweatshirt; the basic black v-neck was the last thing to go.

I traced my hands down his hard chest, fingers ghosting over his nipple piercings. He shivered at my touch, eyes locking with mine, before a devious smile overtook his handsome face.

"On your hands and knees," he ordered.

Rolling over, I pushed my ass into the air and he groaned, palming and caressing my ass, undoubtedly admiring his work.

It was sore to the touch and I flinched, slightly moving away.

He growled, grabbing my hips and yanking me back. He rammed his pelvis into me, smacked me on my ass and said, "Fucking stay."

The sharp sting made my pussy tingle, and I vowed to misbehave more often.

The bed jostled as he got off it, leaving me face down and ass up, waiting for him to take me. I listened to his every move as he took off his pants. He touched me with his hand, fingering me and rubbing my clit, making me wet all over again.

Brushing the hair away from my neck, he placed a kiss below my ear and whispered. "You ready for me?"

Dropping my head down, I buried my face deep into the mattress and nodded.

Grabbing hold of my waist, he slid his cock slowly and torturously along my slit, getting reacquainted with my pussy before forcefully pushing into me. He wasn't gentle, but brutal and unrestrained, ramming and fucking me harder than he ever had before. I clutched the sheets and whimpered; each thrust was a form of aggression and he was taking it all out on me.

I fucking loved it—the rougher, the better.

As if he read my mind, he took a handful of my hair and yanked my head back, attacking my exposed neck with his mouth. He bit and sucked on my flesh, causing the blood to rush to the surface of my skin and deepen into a possessive mark. I screamed, loud and unabashed, pleading for him to fuck me. Ruin me.

He grunted and cursed, smacking my ass and driving his cock faster and harder into my pussy. Every inch of me was filled by him, but I still wanted and needed more.

Edward pulled out and slapped my clit with his cock. I moaned, and he flipped me over on my back. He grabbed my ankles and in one swift, effortless motion, dragged my ass to the edge of the bed. His hands slid up my bare legs, the chill from the overhead fan puckering the skin, and with a strong grip to my thighs, he spread my legs open and forced my knees up to my chest. I raised up on my elbows to watch him, but as soon as his hot, wet mouth attacked my pussy, I lost all thought and went crashing back down to the bed.

My breaths were short and my body twitched with the feel of his rough and impatient tongue, licking and plunging into me. I grasped the sheets and bunched them into my sides, panting and mumbling his name incoherently, over and over again.

Edward groaned and pulled me closer into his face, frantic now, sucking my sensitive clit into his mouth. The vibration of his hums was maddening and I stopped breathing, screwed my eyes shut, lost in the pleasure he was giving me.

The muscles in my stomach tightened and my thighs quivered. There was tension building in the center of my body and it traveled down with an intense tingle, exiting my toes.

I felt his teeth grazing my clit, the suction becoming unbearable, and then, without warning, he bit me.

"_Fuck!"_ I cried, eyes shooting open and my back arching off the bed. It hurt like a bitch, but I wanted more. Reaching out and placing my hand on the back of his head, I all but pleaded for him to continue.

Edward chuckled but didn't remove himself, instead adding two fingers. Long and languid strokes up and down my slit. He kissed and blew on my excited flesh, tickling me with the soft sensations. I bucked my hips upward to fuck his face, and he had to force me back down with his hand on my stomach, keeping me still.

Jesus Christ, it was maddening the way he teased me with his slow licks and gentle kisses. I was on edge, needing release. I curled my toes and whimpered. "_Please_."

"Please, what?" he murmured, peering up at me.

"I need…" The darkness in his eyes watched the pleasure consume me as his tongue peeked out and flicked my clit, "…more." I sighed, biting my lip as he pushed his two fingers up inside of me.

The fire raged as he pumped in and out of me, shallow and slow at first, but quickly turning feral, faster and deeper he went, curling his fingers upward and hitting that spot that made my eyes roll back.

He was kissing me deeply, sucking my lips and clit into his mouth, pulling and nipping, driving me up the fucking wall. I fought against the urge to buck my hips and grind my pussy all over him. In and out, his fingers slid inside of me, reaching deep and hitting every nerve ending until the friction became too much.

"Shit," I moaned and stiffened, my climax coming hard and swift.

Edward rose from his knees and crawled up on the bed to join me. My head lolled from side to side, drunk and tired. He pushed my legs apart and shoved into me once again. Hooking his arm under my knee, he lifted my leg up high and drove deep inside me. He was rough, bending his head down and taking my nipple into between his teeth, pulling on it.

I cried out, clawing down his back with my nails, raising my other leg and digging my heel into his ass, pushing him deeper and faster.

Edward groaned and grunted, rocking his hips into me as I rolled mine to meet his, our bodies moving in sync. We were needy, our mouths entangled, kissing and biting, frenzy and wanton.

"Fuck," he hissed, breaking away from my lips and burrowing his face in my neck.

The sounds of the smacking of our sweating bodies coming together and loud moans were drowned out by the creaking of the bed and the slamming of the headboard against the wall.

Continuing with his frenetic and wild pace and hitting me deeper with each sure stroke, he made my walls clench and spasm around him. He felt it too, driving into me harder and faster, reaching down and rubbing my clit with his fingers.

"Come on, baby," he whispered against my lips, and his voice, rough and strained, did me in.

I came with a loud breathy moan, my eyes slamming shut as my whole body stiffened and shook. Edward hissed, lifting his body up and ramming into me, seeking his own release. He stared down into my eyes, watching me watching him. All of the muscles in his arms flexed and tightened, his brow furrowed in concentration as he grunted and huffed a loud and thunderous "Fuck," as he pulled out and came all over my stomach and chest.

Edward collapsed beside me, panting heavily as shivers rocked his body. It took a moment for his breathing to return to normal, rolling over and grabbing his discarded shirt. He wiped the mess off my body and threw it across the room. Taking a strong hold of my hips, he pulled me back into his chest. I could feel his heart pounding against my back, counting each beat as I slowly traced my fingers up and down his arm.

He squeezed me tight and whispered into my hair. "Why did you lie?"

I didn't need to ask him to clarify, because I knew what he was referring to. "I didn't want you to know she was there."

"Did you talk with her?"

"No, she was too drugged up."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

I was glad that I couldn't see his face; otherwise, I would have never had the courage to tell him. "Because I almost killed her, Edward." The truth came out quiet and rushed, barely above a sigh, but he heard me, shifting in the bed and hovering over me.

"What?"

I covered my face with my hands and confessed my sins. "I was going to shoot your mother...but I couldn't...she...looked too much like you."

He pulled my hands away and I closed my eyes, afraid of what I might see.

"Baby," he said, stroking the side of my face, "please, look at me."

I cracked one eye open, fearful still of what was awaiting me, but stunned to see that he was looking down at me with adoration.

"I'm not mad," he said.

"You're not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He bit his lip and shrugged. "Because I almost shot yours."

That got my attention and I shot straight up in the bed, eyes wide. "What? When?"

"That night at the police station. When I was late to save you from Phil, it was because I was with her."

The night was vaguely an attainable memory to me.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I could have killed her. I followed her to the bathroom and my gun was cocked, but at the last possible second, she turned around and all I could see was you. Even if it was by proxy, it was enough to let her live."

I wanted to be mad at him for not telling me, but I understood why he didn't.

"That's the sweetest thing ever," I said, leaning into him and kissing those pouty lips of his.

He laughed. "We're a fucked-up pair, Kid."

"Yeah," I said, moving my kisses along his chin, the scruff tickling my lips, "but that's what makes us so perfect together."

"You're not going leave me?"

"Where would I go?" I said against his warm, inviting neck. "You're the only home I've ever known."

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who are still here and sticking with me on this story. I hope you're having fun. That's all it's about ;) **

**Brina is the best pre-reader ever. She's honest and genuine, and is a wonderful friend. **

**Thank you to Cris for beta'ing this and banning me from Tumblr until the OTK was written in your capable hands. I needed that; otherwise, I would never get-er-done. **


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Fifty-**

Staring at the clock on the bedside table, my wide and irritated eyes were glued to the neon numbers as they slowly ticked by. It was ten minutes past midnight and my brain refused to shut down. Thoughts upon treacherous thoughts plagued me with doubt, mainly Edward's distrust.

It was amazing how distracted I'd become once he touched me. All my anger would fall away and argument forgotten. It wasn't until after the tingling and electricity faded that I would come to out of my Edward induced trance.

Just like now.

I'd spent the last four hours lying in bed replaying the fight over and over in my head. The low blows and hateful words didn't bother me as much as the truth did. The fact that he felt he had to lie to me because I was an unreliable fuck-up made me nauseous.

I tried to delude myself into thinking he didn't mean it or was just upset with me, but it was true…I was the worst thing that ever happened to Edward Cullen—and if I was smart, I would end the madness and leave.

But of course, I am a stupid and selfish and all I wanted was him, and I refused, beyond all sensible reason, to give him up.

"Ugh," I growled, flipping on my back in huff and jostling the bed. I pressed my fingers to my eyes, hoping to gouge the fuckers out. It was these kind of thoughts, self-loathing and relentless, keeping me up. I didn't know how to make them stop.

"Bella…" Edward reached out for me, his voice raspy and deep.

I'd woke him up with my pouting, not my intention, but still, I had to bite my lip to stop my smile. There was something to be said about misery loving company.

"…baby," he said, scooting across the bed and pulling me to him, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, taking him up on the invitation, rolling into his arms and burying my face in the comfort of his embrace.

"Sure," he said, knowing right off I was lying. The word fine was code for shit. The soft strokes he was making along my back with his fingers were a truth serum and it was only a matter of time before I spilled all of my most inner thoughts to him. He waited and waited, and caressed and stroked, until finally…

"I'm going to stay here tomorrow."

The stroking stopped and there was rumbling from his chest, my ear hard-pressed against it. "What are you talking about?"

This part was going to be difficult, because I was reopening a topic that was supposed to be closed. We'd fought, made-up, and started with a clean slate. Things were good. That's what having sex meant…or so he thought. None of it was resolved on my end.

"I'm not going with you to do the bank job."

He pulled back to look at me, darkness doing nothing to mask his fucking face. The pensive expression mixed with a bushy bed-head and a pouty lip was my undoing. "But I need you there."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't need me there."

"The fuck I don't," he said, jerking me back into him, closer and more intimate. "You're my partner in crime, Kid. We do this shit together."

I grinned, overjoyed by the thought of being a single unit with Edward, but the feeling didn't last long. It was side-lined by his words of harsh truth he slapped me with six hours ago.

"But I'm the one who fucks things up, remember?" I said, my voice dipped down a decibel and showcasing my insecurity.

"I shouldn't have fucking said that."

"But it's true," I said, nudging my head into the crook of his neck and entangling our legs together. "I'm reckless and immature and—"

"You believe all that shit then, yeah?" He was angry. I could feel the tension in his muscles, squeezing and contracting as his hand gripped my waist. There wasn't much space between us, every inch of our skin flushed. "Out of everything I've told you, that's what you believe?"

My heart was pounding, a rush of powerful emotions in my veins—anger, love, hate, lust…all of it there, multiplying and getting stronger.

"It's not like I want to believe that. Up until yesterday, I thought we were a team, but you purposely chose to leave me out of it—"

"Enough, Bella, I get it," he interrupted and untangled his limbs from mine. He kicked off the sheets and sat on the edge of the mattress. "I'm a shitty boyfriend."

"You're not," I said, sitting up in the bed and reaching over to comfort him.

"I know it's a piss-poor excuse for lying to you, but it's easier to be a dick than tell you what's really fucking going on, all right?" he said, and my hand froze, inches from rubbing his back. "Trust me, Kid; the less you know about this shit the better."

I glared. "Better for whom?"

Edward bent down and picked up a pair of his jeans, searching through the pockets and pulling the inner lining out. He cussed under his breath and threw them to the floor. "Where are my God damn smokes?"

"Better for whom?" I repeated.

He was frantic and crazed now, turning to the bedside table, yanking the drawers out and rummaging through them. I'd continued to ask him the same question, over and over, louder than the last, until I'd reached my limit.

"Hey, asshole!" I shouted, slapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" He swung around, an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

He didn't hear a damn word I said.

"You know what, never mind, you're right," I said, getting off the bed, "it is a piss-poor excuse for being a shitty boyfriend."

Naked and vulnerable, I snagged one of Edward's discarded t-shirts off a chair and pulled the worn cotton over my head. The smell of him that lingered there was unexpected and it ambushed my sanity. This was where my sickness for Edward took over. Even though I was furious, having a part of him on me was a necessity, like breathing—although, I rather hold my breath for eternity than spend a second without him.

"You're leaving me now," he surmised, following my pace around the room.

I wanted to laugh. "No, I'll kill you long before I fucking leave you, Edward."

"I bet you would." He smiled, only to wipe it from his face within the next second. If I hadn't been watching him with absorbed concentration, I might have missed it.

"What else you have you kept from me with this whole, 'the less you know the better' business?" I asked, using air quotes to demonstrate how fucking lame his excuse was. All the tiny fragments and moments in our relationship were brought into question now. I shook my head in disbelief. "Is anything real?"

"Yes," he said with a heavy sigh, sliding the cigarette behind his ear and holding his hand out to me. "We're real."

I stopped and narrowed my eyes, not wanting to give into his touch, but it was late, nearly one in the morning, and the energy to sustain a decent fight with him was daunting.

"Damn it," I whispered, taking the bait. He pulled me down next to him, rubbing his hand up and down my leg.

I hated myself for being weak and hated him for being so fucking cute.

"Listen to me," he said, applying a gentle squeeze to my thigh, "I've been on my own since I was twelve, okay?"

"Okay...?" I had no fucking clue where he was going with this.

"Even with Jasper and Em in my corner," he continued, "I never had to worry about them. Their lives didn't affect mine."

"But that's thing, yours affects mine!" I said, rising from my spot on the bed and settling down on his lap. There was skin to skin contact, bare and heated, aroused and provoking. "My whole fucking world revolves around you, and all I want is you to be equally consumed by me."

I felt him twitch under me, and he closed his eyes to maintain his focus. Clutching my shirt, practically ripping it off, he spoke through clenched teeth. "Bella, but you have to understand something—"

"No, Edward! It's me and you or nothing. I want us to be a family, and no one outside of that should matter—not Alice or Emmett."

His eyes snapped open. "You want me to drop our family?"

"When it comes to exclusivity? Yes, I do." He was quietly debating my terms, head downcast now and chewing the shit out of his lip ring. I wanted to pull that fucking thing out his mouth with my teeth. "I should be the first one to know things, not the last. I know it's a clingy and selfish request, but I don't fucking care, anymore. That's what I want." I rocked my hips into him, eliciting a throaty groan. "Can you give me that?"

"See, that's my problem, Kid. You've been my everything since that first night we met," he said, gazing up at me, and there in those eyes, open and sincere, was unspoken resentment, "and it scares the fucking shit out of me."

"Which part of this equation scares you?" I asked, and he waved his hand over me. It threw me for a second, not knowing what he meant, but allowing my brain to ponder wasn't good for anybody. I went far south with it. "So what," the anger pulsating in my skull, "being a committed, one woman man terrifies you?"

"What?" He was shaking his head. "Bella—fuck! That's not what I meant."

It was too late, I was running with it. Jealousy overpowering me, masking the hurt. I'd given everything to this man: my life, my purity, and my soul.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel like you're tied down to me and just can't go out there and fuck whomever you want," I said, and pushed myself up, the thought of him kissing and touching another girl made me nauseous.

"Get your ass back here," he said with a severe glare, grabbing my hips with a painful grip and forcing me down on his lap. "Jesus, woman, I don't want fuck anybody else."

"Then what is it?" I asked, slackening into him, our breathing coinciding as one. "Why would wanting to be with me scare you?"

"Because," Edward stated slowly, staring up at me with these dark and pained eyes, "if something ever happened and I was to lose you."

"But you're not going to lose me."

He scoffed. "And how can I guarantee that? You threaten to leave me all the fucking time—"

"Hey," I butted in, "I already told you I'd kill you first."

There was a hint of a smile, but it was short-lived. He groaned, low and frustrated, dropping his forehead to my chest and wrapping his arms around me. "You have no idea how much…fuck! I don't want to think about it anymore, okay?"

"Okay," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "What do you want?"

"You," he whispered, his hands coming up and engulfing my face. He brought me down into a kiss, pressing his lips to mine. They were patient and unhurried, yet earnest and wanting.

Distraction was his game.

"I know what you're doing," I said between kisses as he slipped his hands underneath my shirt.

And I fell for it every time.

"Oh, yeah?" he said, pulling off my shirt and throwing it to the ground.

My breath caught as his fingers moved upwards on my damp skin, lightly traveling along my ribcage and breasts, gently rolling his thumb over my nipples. He peered up at me and I watched as he leaned in and took my nipple into his mouth. The tip of his tongue lolled over the peak, teeth grazing and biting me. I whimpered, rocking and swaying my hips into him.

There was nothing separating us, both bare and aroused. Edward was hard and wedged between my thighs, coaxing and sliding, and with every small shift of our bodies his cock piercing would rub up against my clit. It all became unbearable.

I needed him.

Rising to my knees, I reached down and grasped a firm hold of the shaft, stroking and guiding him inside. It was instant, the warmth and feeling of wholeness took over, my muscles clenched, tightly wrapping around him. Edward's head fell back and he moaned. The pleasure on his face, caused by me, ignited this crazed and overwhelming passion from within me.

I was ravenous.

Yanking him by his hair, I brought him up and captured his mouth, kissing him deep and fervent. He responded by grasping my waist and lifting me up, directing me down on his cock into easy and gradual motion. It hit every inch of me, thoroughly. He was tender and deliberate with each stroke, pulling all the way out, only to push back in, each time his progression was gentle and painstakingly slower than the last.

Panting softly against his parted lips, my eyes closed tight, I felt the heat crash over me like a tidal way. My love and devotion, need and obsession for this man were blending and overlapping each other, creating an explosive mix.

I tried to quicken the pace; needing more, craving more, but Edward would still my movements by adding extra pressure on my hips. He smiled as I pouted, softly pecking and kissing my lips, repeatedly telling me to, 'slow down.'

I nodded and rode out the stride he set, clutching his shoulders for leverage and pushing myself upward. He brushed the hair from my face, and every so often, he would glide his thumb over my bottom lip before kissing me.

Then there was a shift, either inside me, inside him, or the universe, I didn't know, but it changed everything. When we locked eyes, I would catch a glimpse of his possessiveness. It was dominant and protective—sexy as hell, but there was something more, unexpected and earth shattering. The sheer adoration hidden behind the vivid greens, revealing itself for the first time, stunned me.

Knowing and seeing are two different things. I knew he loved me, but seeing how much he loved me in this strong and unfathomable way was emotionally devastating. It heightened everything I was feeling in that moment, sending my world into a tailspin.

It was too bright, like staring at the sun, and I had to look away.

Breaking the gaze he had me under, I hid my face in the security of his neck. I breathed him in and closed my eyes, so painfully tight, begging and pleading for the tears to not to roll.

Edward stopped moving and rubbed my back, fully aware of the sudden change in me. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, feeling the tears betrayed as they burst through and streamed down my cheek.

"Bullshit," he muttered, putting his arms around me into bear hug and rising to his feet. He spun around and laid me down on the bed, still firmly situated between my legs. He tried to pull away from me, but I clung to him, crying like a stupid, overly emotional girl. He didn't fight me, conceding to my whim and lying on top of me. He whispered into my ear. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," I said in a soft, timid voice. "Please…just…hold me."

"Okay," he said, and snaked his arms under me, pressing our bodies together. He waited for a moment, unsure if he really should continue, but I shifted my hips down, lining him up to where he needed to be, and he finally pushed forward, easing into me.

This time I didn't want to rush it. The feeling still wanting and needing him was there—always there, but in a different way. It wasn't just sex anymore. It felt good, so good. He filled me to the hilt and emitted that inferno of sensations and overwhelming pleasure that only ever burned for him.

I knew with every kiss, soft and longing, and every thrust, deep and penetrating, that outside forces could never disrupt how close we truly were.

He was mine and I was his.

We couldn't be any more of a family.

**(0)(0)(0)**

Today was the last day we'd be in Chicago, and it was kind of bittersweet. It was a beautiful city, and I'd wished Edward and I could've stayed longer without having to hide in the shadows. It would've been nice to tour the river on a boat or marvel at The Sears Tower, but we were criminals, wanted by the law, and doing the mundane act of tourism in public wasn't possible for us.

In an hour, around ten-thirty, we were going to leave this hotel as Frankie and Cecilia Wallis. Around eleven-forty-five, we'll enter the first bank in the suburbs of Chicago and close an account. After that, Frankie and Cecilia will jump around the state of Illinois, visiting various banks in various towns, and close those accounts, as well. By the time the sun goes down in the west, Mr. and Mrs. Frankie Wallis will be worth over twenty million.

It was easy money.

By midnight, two people, unknown to anybody, names still undecided, will enter a Springfield airport and catch the red-eye to Mexico City. The passports and identification would be flawless, unmistakable, and security won't even bat an eye. They'll let the couple through, not knowing who they had, and never see them again.

Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen would be nothing but a memory after this day. The only thing validating our existence would be the ongoing news coverage of our crimes on TV.

"Well, I see you two have made up," Charlotte said.

I blinked a couple times, coming out of my thoughts and staring at her reflection in the mirror. "What?"

She chuckled, pressing a finger into the dark purple bruise on my neck—one in a series of clusters. "The love bite?"

God, I forgot about those. Edward was like a damn vacuum.

"Can you cover it?" I asked, my face turning a bright red.

"Let's see what I can do," she said to me with a sweet and caring smile, reaching into her makeup bag to pull out consealer and foundation.

Things were still strained between Charlotte and me. They weren't as bad as this morning when I first came into Peter and Charlotte's hotel room. It was a tad uncomfortable from the get-go, and that was putting it mildly.

The fact that I tried to kill her for innocently touching Edward's knee was pretty bad, but then there was the embarrassing lover's quarrel they witnessed—God only knows what else they heard, the walls in this place were paper thin and our rooms were side by side—yeah, can't get any more awkward than that.

"Char," I said, gulping down my nerves and peeking up at her through my eyelashes, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

She was dabbing a glop of foundation to the mark on my neck. "For what, Hon?"

"You know," I shrugged, "for what happened in the car."

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head slowly, still not following, and I knew she was going to make me fucking say it.

"For…" I lowered my voice, "trying to, you know, kill you."

"Oh!" She laughed. "Yes, I remember now."

"I'm sorry," I said, gazing down at my hands, which were folded on my lap, fingers pulling at each other and fidgeting with unease. "I don't know what got into me."

"Let me tell you a little story, Bella," she said, coming in front of me and sitting down on the counter. "About six years ago, there was this girl named Maria. She was young, maybe around your age at the time. She waitressed at the bar Peter and I hung out at, and she was cute girl, a little forward with the customers, but she seemed harmless." Charlotte waved her hand, dismissing this girl. "Anyway, one night she ventured over to our table, and started flirting with Peter. I asked her to not to, several times, and even Peter told her that he wasn't interested, but she wouldn't listen." Her voice was serene and calm, smiling wistfully at the memory. "To make a long story short, I took her out back and slit her throat."

It was so unexpected, and I choked on my own spit, hacking away as she patted me on my back. When I looked up into her clear blue eyes, I'd seen how unaffected she was by her little tale.

"You killed her?" I croaked.

She nodded. "I did ask her not to touch him."

There was a brutality there, hidden under the surface of tranquility. I'd never known how dangerous she really was, and frankly, I couldn't speak. My thoughts, racing and disorganized, were getting caught up in my throat.

"My point is," she said, breaking the painful silence, "I know what that feeling is like, and I should have known better."

"But you weren't flirting with Edward." I realized how insane I'd been.

"That's true, I wasn't, but that doesn't matter. Edward is yours," she hopped off the counter and stood behind me, meeting my eyes in the mirror. "You and I are alike, more than you know; the only difference is that it takes me a tad bit longer to reach my breaking point."

I smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. "I'm a spur-of-the-moment kind of gal."

"Yeah, no kidding."

After that, things were easy between us. There was mutual admiration and we talked about everything. She had a twisted sense of humor, and some of the stories she told me about her life of crime with Peter during their heyday and the trips around the country were eye opening. The recklessness and brutality of their conquest had an aura of familiarity.

It was odd seeing my future played out in Charlotte's past.

"What do you think?" she asked, backing away and revealing me to the mirror.

I didn't look like me, that's for sure. The make-up was flawless with the heavy eye shadow and red lips. My hair was smoothed out and a glossy reddish-bronze. The dye job was suggested by Edward. He said it was best if we went in there with different a appearance. Which I understood, but the color was an odd choice. Don't most men want their women to go blonde?

"It's…" I faltered on my words.

"You hate it?" she frowned.

"No!" I said, standing up, getting the full view of Esme's dress. It was larger in the bust, but other than that, it fit me pretty well. The color was a dark royal blue. "It's just I feell weird without my chucks, ya know?"

She rolled her eyes, shoving black heels into my hands. "Put these on."

"Now, what happens if I sprang my ankle running in these?" I asked, holding onto the chair for support, slipping into one heel at a time.

"I'll carry you," Edward chimed in.

I swung around, blinded by the incoming sun, and I had to squint to see somewhat of outline of him in the doorway. He chuckled, noticing my difficulty, and close out the light. Once my eyes adjusted, I stopped breathing. Life was sucked out of me and my fucking jaw hit the floor. Edward stood there, with a devilish smirk, dressed in his father's grey Armani suit. He was tall and lean, and it fit him like a fucking glove, but seeing him that way, clean shaven and business man attired, wasn't what caused my heart to skip a few beats. The once unruly, copper brown hair was now blond and slicked back. All traces of the outlaw I'd grown in love with was wiped clean and replaced with a smarmy politician.

"Holy fucking shit!" I gasped, my legs going weak, losing all my balance. The shoe I was holding dropped to the to the carpet and I wobbled, causing Edward to cross the room with one large stride and catch me.

He laughed, holding me up and shaking his head. "I didn't mean you should sprang your fucking ankle now."

The steely eyes and crooked grin were the same, but everything else was so reminiscent of an old memory.

"You look like your dad," I blurted out.

"Good," he said, squeezing my hand and assisting me to an upright position. I just stared, completely in awe of his transformation. Even the tattoo he had on the left side of his neck was gone, masked by foundation. He noticed me gawking, and his brows knitted together as he chewed on his bottom lip, sans pirecing. "It freaks you out, yeah?"

I shook my head, catching a hint of my reflection in the mirror, and the hair color he chose for me made sense. I knew what he was hoping to accomplish. "We're going as your parents, aren't we?"

He shrugged, escorting me over to the bed. "Why not?" He squatted down and grabbed my discarded heel, sliding it on my foot. "We've got their clothes," he smiled, hand slowly moving up my leg, "and soon, we'll have their money."

"Laundered money," I said, my eyes on the closed bathroom door, waiting for Charlotte to exit out of it, as Edward, inching higher and higher, skimming my thigh.

"All the more reason to steal it," he said, fingertips ghosting over the fabric of my panties, a simple pressure added, a poke and a caress, driving me up the wall. Just when I was ready to grab him by that fucking tie and take him here on this bed, his hand retreated and he rose to his feet. Pouting by protruding my lip out, he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. "Are you done here?"

"Yeah," I said, breathing heavy, aroused, and suspicious. He distracted me again. I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"I need you to come next door with me," he said, taking me by the hand and helping me up. We were outside, two seconds away from the room next door, when he looked down at me and said. "You look really pretty, by the way."

I grinned back, running my fingers over his navy blue and black striped tie. "You don't look too bad yourself, Senator."

Edward came to an abrupt halt and rushed me, hands in my hair, face close to mine. Suddenly, and without warning, I was surrounded by him. He pushed me back and forced me up against the wall between the rooms. I didn't even have a chance to take my next breath before his lips were on mine, rough and powerful, his strong grip on my thigh, hiking it up and pressing his hips into me. I grabbed the lapel of the blazer, jerking him closer, and he dug his fingers into my leg, biting my lip and causing both of us to moan.

The prickle of stucco on the wall stabbed me in the back as Edward leaned all of his weight into me. I winced in pain only for it to be forgotten when he attacked my neck, kissing and nibbling the skin. He thrusted and slid his hand higher up my dress, palming my ass. I was lost to everything, bringing his mouth back up to mine and kissing him with more vigor.

We were gonna fuck right here on this damn walkway, I could feel Edward's fingers pulling on the elastic of my panties. Then there was a loud and disruptive cough of someone clearing their throat behind us.

We both froze, lips still engaged, and I opened my eyes, peeking over Edward's shoulder. There was a lady standing there, with an amused smile. I could feel my face flushing with humiliation.

"You dropped something," was all she said and walked away.

Edward released me from his entrapment and glanced down at where the lady pointed. He laughed and bent down to pick it up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't call me Senator again, okay?" he said with a wink and pinned the object on the collar of my dress.

"Okay," I agreed, gazing down and seing the Campaign pin I'd taken from the Senator over a month ago. My trophy of that night. I shot a surprised look at Edward. "Where…?"

"Come on," he said, pulling me away from the wall and leading me into Peter and Charlotte's hotel room.

Staring down at the pin, I was fascinated with its sudden reemergence into my life. I knew Edward had it on him, but I didn't know why. It was so random.

"Bella," Edward said, nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said, tearing my eyes away from the pin and up at Edward. He nodded towards the end of the room where Peter stood by the sink with his arms folded over his chest. He looked apprehensive, eyes flashing to me then to Edward and then back to me. It was the strangest thing, and I knew right then that something was up. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked, stepping in front of me.

I snorted in derision. We were way past that.

He laughed. "Right. Stupid question."

"Yep," I said, curiously peeking around him, and he moved with me, blocking my view. Now, I was annoyed. "What the hell it's going on?"

"Peter suggested something to me, too help us focus."

"Focus how?"

"Something to keep our head in the game." He smirked, crooked and beautiful. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we tend to get distracted a lot."

I could the smeared lipstick on my face.

"That's an understatement."

"Exactly," he said, grabbing my hands and slowly walking me backwards towards the sink.

Peter stepped away from his post, revealing several lines of coke on a hand mirror. I glanced up at Edward, seeing that he was already watching me. There was a nervous hesitance as he waited for me to yell at him or kiss him. It surprised me more than anything.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I thought you were against snorting coke."

"I was—and still am, but you fucking insisted on taking it from Ramon, and I need you to be focused. So there it is."

"There it is," I said, anxiously gnawing on the inside of my cheek. "Have you ever tried it?"

"Yes."

"What's it like?"

Edward smiled, knowing he already had me on board. "It makes you feel like a million bucks."

I nodded and clapped my hands, feeling the excitement build. "Okay, I'm down."

"Okay," he said. "Do you want me to go first?"

"Yes, please." I sounded so childlike, high-pitched and sweet.

He chuckled. "All right then."

I watched him closely, taking a tightly rolled twenty dollar bill and put it at the end of the line, barely hovering over it. He bent down and put the other end to his nostril, plugging the other one with his finger. Breathing in with a hard sniff, moving it across the line from the left to right, in one fluid motion. He tilted his head back and pinched both nostrils, sniffing and breathing through his mouth.

"Fuck," he said, turning to me and holding out the rolled bill. "You're up, Kid."

"Okay," I said, grabbing it from him with trembling hands and a pounding heart. I put the tip of the rolled twenty at the remaining line and took one hard snort.

**A/N: No words can explain my apologies for this update being a month late. Thanks for being patient with me. See ya soon.**

**Thanks to Brina for pre-reader and asking, "How's the writing going?" She keeps me motivated and smiling.**


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Fifty-One-**

The coke high came on in stages. A whirlwind of feelings, and I went through all of them. The first snort up the nose burned and stung, but the second line, cut and laid out before me, went into the other nostril with ease. The drug coursed and weaved its way through my veins, lightning fast and with purpose.

It was jarring to me at first, not knowing what to do with this new abundance of energy. Feeling as though I could run twenty miles, but logic creeping in and asking what I would do when I got there. My body and mind were at constant odds with each other, and this was merely a prelude to the drug's grander effect.

Charlotte walked in, took one look at me, and knew what we'd done. Peter scrambled to explain his reasons and placate her concerns, but she wouldn't hear it. She went into a quiet rage and flushed the remainder of the wildcat down the toilet. Peter didn't attempt to stop her, and neither Edward nor I could find it in us to give a shit. We were too wrapped up in our own joyful bubble, more intense and concentrated than usual, with hands tightly entwined and knowing smiles on our faces.

Nothing was going to interrupt that.

That was the euphoria stage of the coke high, complete and utter happiness, despite outside circumstances. That lasted for about ten minutes before slowly fading into the powerful and invincible stage. It was mixed in with the chatterbox effect, where words would rush out of my mouth in a constant spewing of babble. Edward kept up with me, engaging in my nonsense of conversation and countering with lame jokes.

Then there was kissing Edward on coke. It tingled and electrified every nerve ending in my body. We kissed and kissed, frantic and mad, until our lips and tongues were sore.

I didn't want it to end.

About thirty minutes later on the south side of Chicago—and after constant reminder from Charlotte—Edward and I finally got our minds to focus on the job. Peter pulled into the back parking lot and turned the car off. He glanced over at Edward and there was a universal head nod between men. It wasn't a goodbye, but a good luck. We exited the beat-up Ford Escort, gathering our things: Edward's brown leather, gold buckled briefcase, which held the documents we needed, and my Gucci knock-off purse.

It was a cloudy day and the smell of rain was in the air. The wind knew no mercy with its frigid chill, blowing with a vengeful force and pushing my body back.

"What do ya say, Kid?" Edward caught me, both of his hands on my hips to steer me straight. "You ready for this?"

This was the biggest con we'd ever done, but everything about it was different. I wasn't bombarded with stage fright, something that always plagued me right before a job. I felt invincible, brave, and powerful. I could do anything now, and walking into a bank with the faux senator at my side was on the top of my to-do list.

I looked up and met his downward gaze. "I've been ready."

"Well then, lead the way, boss," Edward said, opening the door for me.

Upon entering the bank, I was surprised to see how small and unimpressive it was. The deco was outdated with a faded orange and brown checkered carpet. The counters were dull wood, peeling and aged. There were two guards on duty—only one of whom was actually armed. Robberies were out of the norm, and the last one they had was in 1976. They'd become accustomed to monotony and grew relaxed over the years, feeling secure in their small town. But in spite of all that, and their negligent security measures, they stocked their vault to capacity.

"This place is asking for it," Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear as we stood in line, his eyes roaming over the three security cameras that weren't even on. "Man, I wish Char didn't make us leave our guns."

I nodded, equally disappointed. It would be nice to have a contingency plan if this one went to shit.

Five minutes had passed since we arrived and we were still in the same spot. There was one teller behind the counter working at a snail's pace and the line of five people was at a ridiculous standstill. I held on to Edward's sleeve and leaned into him, hoping that he could keep me from bursting out of my skin.

_Fucking move, fucking move, fucking move_, I chanted in my head, fingers twitching and tearing at the fabric of Edward's suit.

Just as I was about to break free and scale the damn walls in this place, a man rose from his desk and came over to us. In one glance, he took in our well put together attire and the strides in his legs quickened. Dollar signs were clearly in his eyes.

"You don't need to wait in this line. Follow me," he said, leading Edward and me back into the rear corner of the bank, giving us a close and personal view of the vault. My eyes took on the dollar sign quality, eager to get my hands on it.

"Thank you," Edward said, pulling out my chair like a gentleman. "We were just about to leave."

I smiled to myself. Not only was he chivalrous, but a convincing liar as well.

The man bobbed his head in understanding, circling around the desk to take his seat. "We're in the process of hiring and things have been rather slow around here. Sorry for any inconvenience you may have experienced." He held out his hand to Edward. "My name is J. Jenks."

Edward shook it. "I'm Frankie Wallis." He gestured over to me. "And this is my wife, Cecilia."

"Nice to meet you," I said, reaching over to shake hands with the man. The smile on my face gave away my excitement of being referred to as Edward's wife. No matter what shape or form it was in, real or not, I was running with it.

"Likewise." Jenks smiled back. "Now, what can I do for you today?"

"We're here to close our account." Edward brought the briefcase up and sat it on his lap.

"Oh." The smile on Jenks' face fell, instant regret that he was the one who called us over. "Well, that's certainly a shame. Can I ask why?"

"It's not of your concern," Edward replied in a flat, somewhat terse tone. He sounded and looked identical to the senator. It was eerie...and I was ashamed to say, it turned me on.

"I understand," Jenks said, briefly glancing over at me. I portrayed the role of a prim and proper wife, who stayed quiet—which was a little hard to do, considering there was so much I wanted to say. I had to place my hand on Edward's leg, discretely hidden from Jenks view, just to distract myself. Returning his attention back to Senator Edward, he sensed the impatience behind his steely eyes and swiveled his chair towards the computer. He cleared his throat. "Account number?"

"3-2-8-3-5-5-1," Edward said, opening the briefcase and pulling out the driver's licenses, passports, and social security cards. He had everything prepared and laid them out in a neat pile, pushing it across the large oak desk.

Jenks picked up the licenses and compared them to our faces. They were flawless. He set them back down, seemingly satisfied, and typed all the information into the computer. It took a moment of clicking on the keyboard and twirling the mouse on the pad before the account popped up.

"All right, I got your information right here and you'll be withdrawing…" He stopped mid-sentence, eyes focused on the screen, rapidly moving side to side. "Two million dollars?"

Edward's smirk was smug. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not, Mr. Wallis," Jenks said, shaking his head and quickly double clicking on the mouse. "It's just, uh, a lot of money. It's a part of our banking policy for withdrawals over ten thousand dollars that customers have fill out a form and a manager has to sign off on it." He smiled with ease and stood up. "How about we move you to our executive lounge? It'll be more private and accommodating for you and your wife."

Edward glanced around, towards the tellers and the front door. The rain was pouring now, fogging the windows with moisture, and making it hard to see outside. There was suspicion about the offer, not sure if it was legit or a scam to contain us in a room.

Either way, Edward didn't like it, and being on edge made him curt. "No, we're fine right here. Do you think you can hurry this along? We have a flight in an hour."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Wallis," Jenks said with a nod. "I'll go get my manager and we'll have you out of here shortly."

"Thank you," Edward said, aiming to be polite but still managing to come out clipped.

Jenks was impervious to the treatment. He gave a benign smile and knocked on the desk with his knuckles. "Sit tight, I'll be right back."

The clicking of his shoes on the floor signaled his departure, fading as he got more distant. There was a stifled air between us, thick and suffocating, filled with was unspoken questions. It was our collective gut instinct telling us that something wasn't quite right. Or maybe it was the coke talking, and the rare, but very real, paranoia stage was kicking in.

"It seems too easy," he said, rising from his chair and casually walking over to the front side of the desk.

"What does—what are you doing?" I whisper-shouted, quickly stealing a glance over my shoulder.

"Calm down. I'm just looking," he said, putting his hand on the mouse and swiveling it, waking up the computer.

I leaned over the desk, barely catching the corner edge of the screen. "What does it say?"

"Nothing," he said, but there was a hint of relief in his voice. "Everything seems good." He reached into the blazer and pulled out his phone. "No one has called me."

I sat back in my chair. "We can relax then, yeah?"

"Fuck no," he chuckled, dimming the screen and coming back around to join me. "Not until we get to Mexico. Then we can relax."

I stared at the side profile of his face, in awe of his long eyelashes and how the close shave made his jaw more defined, his lips fuller. He was beautifully unreal, practically perfect, but it also made me miss the smaller details, like the scruff and facial piercings.

"Love you," I said, reaching out and grabbing his hand, intertwining our fingers.

I knew we agreed to act indifferent with each other, in hopes to not get distracted, but that was a difficult restriction for me. I needed to touch him. He was my connection to the world. Besides, there was no one around, Jenks was taking forever—or so it seemed—and I just wanted to feel his warmth.

"Love you." He squeezed my hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

I could hear those words every second of every day and it still wouldn't be enough for me. Two words, powerful and true, made my heart constrict to the point of pain. If it hurt this much with him, I could only imagine how much it would ache and destroy me from the inside out if I was to ever lose him.

In that one instant, I understood why Edward was scared to love me as much as he did.

"All right, Mr. and Mrs. Wallis, this is my manager, Paul Stanley," Jenks said, and Edward and I glared up at the intrusion. Jenks had a short and pudgy man in his late sixties with him.

"Good morning," the man said, forcing a smile and thrusting his dry and severely cracked hand out to me. I refused to touch that thing, but Edward was more than willing to play the game, leaning across me and shaking it with vigor. The man winced, unprepared for Edward's strength. "I hear you're closing an account with us today and it's a fairly large amount."

"Is two million really considered a large amount these days?" Edward asked, adopting his father's pompous attitude.

Both men chuckled and pulled up a chair.

Things moved a long rather quickly after that. They didn't ask invasive questions, just told us where to sign and asked how we would like our money, cashier's check or large bills. Edward made it easy for them, half and half. The check would be given to someone who wasn't wanted in the states. The cash was ours, every single Benjamin and there were ten thousand of them.

I broke character and grasped the edge of the desk when they were discussing the amount. Edward laughed, rubbing my back and trying to get me to calm the fuck down. It was hard to watch them go into the vault with a large duffel bag and stuff it full—and we weren't done after we left here. There were still six banks to go to and each account varied in cash. For all we knew there could be less than a thousand or more than twenty million. It was a mystery and completely up for grabs.

Two trips and two bags later, Edward and I were ready to leave. They shook our hands and thanked us for our business. They were sad to see a large account depart with them, but I could see it in their eyes, packing up that much dough gave them a thrill for the day.

"Easy peasy, Kid, what did I tell you?" Edward said, bumping shoulders with me.

It was playful and not how a senator should be acting. We weren't out if the woods yet.

"It's a little early to be getting cocky, Cullen," I countered, hooking my arm in his.

"Good point."

We were two steps away from the door. Two steps ahead of our freedom. Two steps further away from Mexico.

Till the day I die, I will always remember those two steps were taken a moment too late but delivered our fate right on time.

"Wait, hold on! Don't leave!" Jenks yelled, his voice echoing off the walls, and we froze, slowly turning around to see him running after us. Edward's phone in his hand, the screen all lit up, and I could hear it buzzing. "You forgot this."

There was a sigh of relief, and Edward set down the bags, reaching out to take the phone from Jenks. "Thanks, man."

"Not a problem," he replied, panting. He was out of shape and it showed. "I would have missed it under all the paperwork on my desk if it wasn't ringing off the hook. Someone sure wants to get a hold of you."

My heart stopped and Edward gave me a sideways glance, our thoughts the same. Someone was calling to warn us. This was not good.

"Business," Edward said, flipping the phone open. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, of course," he said, chuckling and waving us off. "Have a good day."

Edward waited until Jenks was out of earshot. "Peter, what's wrong?"

We took two steps towards the front, coming out the swinging glass doors and out into the dreary weather. I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation. I could only read Edward's face. It took two steps for him to know before it happened and two steps for him to be powerless to stop it.

"Oh, shit," was all I heard him say, eyes closing and head lolling back.

"Freeze! Don't you fucking move!"

There were multiple voices, overlapping and shouting, coming from every direction. It was loud and disorientating. It took me a second to figure out what was going on. Through the downpour of the rain, I saw twenty men with FBI vests and guns aimed at our heads.

We didn't have to ask, we knew why they were here.

"Drop the bags!" one cop said, closer than the others, his glock's muzzle inches from my left temple.

Edward saw the gun pointed at me and panicked. "Okay, all right, just..." He slowly set down the duffel bags. "Take it easy."

The man didn't lower the gun, just redirected it from me and towards Edward. This seemed to ease the tension.

"Both of you, hands on your head! NOW!"

My hands shot up in the air without hesitation, interlocking my fingers behind my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Edward's fist tightened around the phone, squeezing it until was obliterated. He dropped the plastic pieces to the ground and raised his arms.

"Turn around and face the wall."

They were all descending upon us, circling around and closing in, making escape impossible. I caught a glimpse of Edward's eyes, fierce and resistant, and I was thankful the guns were with Peter and Char, long gone from here. I knew either he or I would do something stupid and Billy Badass to get ourselves killed.

"Sorry, baby," Edward whispered, leaning his forehead against the wall, unable or refusing to look at me.

"Me too," I whispered back.

"Shut up!" the cop snapped, pulling my hands down from my head and cuffing them behind my back. He then patted me down and read me my rights.

Beside me, the same was being done to Edward. It was fitting that it should happen this way. We rode together and were arrested together, side by side.

They swung us around and pushed us towards the waiting unmarked FBI SUVs, but there was a fork in the road, where he went right and I went left. We were being detained and transported separately.

When Edward realized this, getting further away from me, he struggled in the cop's hold and shouted over at me. "Don't you fucking tell them anything, all right? Nothing! Do you got me?"

"I got you!" I shouted back.

"Bella…" His eyes, desperate and filled with remorse, sought out mine. "I fucking love—" And that was where it ended as they threw him in the car and slammed the door shut, cutting off my lifeline.

"What? No," I said, shaking my head, unable to process what was happening.

The engine roared to life, deafening to my ears, and my eyes watched in terror as the SUV rolled forward. The pull that tied me to him was quickly slipping through my fingers, fading into nothing.

I fucking lost it.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, moving to run after him but something thrusted me back and kept me in place. It was the cop. "Fucking let go of me!" Bucking my hips and trashing my head back, hitting the fucker in the nose.

He cursed and tightened his grip on my arms, lifting me off the ground and tossing me in the back seat. He was not gentle, and the impact busted my bottom lip open. I scrambled to get up, catching a brief glimpse of the man's face before the door closed with a heart wrenching finality.

Two steps sealed my fate…one, two…steps, was all it took to kill me.

**A/N: I'll try to update once a week until we're done. Four choppys left. Thank you for the reviews. I'm slowly replying. Oh, please, PLEASE, trust me :) See ya soon!**

**Thanks to Brina for being awesome, per usual. And Cris for updating Wisp...Oh, and for betaing for me. **


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Fifty-Two-**

Yanked out of the SUV and marched through the Federal building, they tossed me into a room and closed the door. The lock clicked over and I stood there, rubbing the soreness out of my wrists. There was nothing in this small, five by five foot space, besides four walls, a table, two metal chairs, and an overhead camera in the far corner. The red light was blinking. I was being watched. I didn't care. Fuck them. They weren't getting shit out of me.

I promised Edward.

"_Don't even agree to take water from them,"_ he had said. "_That's how they get you_."

It seemed absurd to deny a simple amenity, but he explained that the first one was free, but after that, everything has a price. There was sense behind his logic, no matter how off the wall and paranoid it made him sound.

He was crazy and deranged, with a fucked-up mentality, but he's mine...or was…

_Fuck! No! He __**is**__ mine!_

The absence of him was growing stronger with each passing second and it was tearing me apart from the inside out. My grief was amplified by the depressing effect of the coke as it circulated its way out of my system. I felt anxious, flicking my tongue on the roof of my mouth and shaking my leg, jittery and uncontrolled. My thoughts were wild, hovering between violence and despair. I wanted to curl up into a fetal position and rip out every one of these fucking cops' throats, all at the same time. Anger and sadness drowning me, a slow pull into abyss of madness.

It was only going to get worse.

As minutes turned into hours with no one coming in to question me, I wondered how the FBI caught us. Did the senator find out we were in his house and alert the feds? We're they watching us…and if so, for how long?

None of it made sense.

I was sure, almost _overly_ confident, along with Edward, we would get away scot free.

We should be on a beach right now, with our toes in the sand, kissing and making love in the surf. That was the plan, wasn't it? A happily ever after? That was what he fucking promised me.

_Damn him!_

Why couldn't we just run off to Mexico with his family like I wanted? Why did he have to be so stubborn with this stupid vendetta against his father—and for what? Nothing!

Look at us now, Edward, we're arrested and you're gone! I can't hear your voice or see your smile or kiss your lips. The heat of your touch has faded and I'm going fucking crazy in here without you. I need you just to breathe…

So suffocating.

Edward, you bastard, can you fucking hear me? How could you let this happen to us? How could you let them take you away?

God, it hurts…

So fucking much.

I was dizzy and nauseous, my world spinning wildly out of control. Falling into the nearest chair, I pressed my forehead to the table's hard, cold surface and wrapped my arms around my waist, hoping to suppress the aching pain. I needed to compose myself and expel Edward from my brain. This was not the time to freak out and lose my head. I was stronger than this.

_Fucking keep it together, Kid._

Clenching my fists, the nails embedding into my skin, I sat up as the door opened. A man walked in, one I'd never seen before. He was older, tall and lean with heavy facial hair. The gray suit he wore was stiff and pressed. I disliked him instantly.

"Hello, Bella," he said, waiting for me to say something, but I kept my mouth shut. He nodded and took a seat. "My name is Agent Garrett. I'm here to help you anyway I can, do you understand?"

I stared at him, unmoving and not at all amused, but on the inside, I was laughing.

_Help me? Really? Doubtful._

Pulling out a manila folder from underneath his arm and opening it on the table, he took out several pictures and splayed them in front of me. I glanced, not really looking down, but recognizing them. The photos were the same ones Alice showed me last week of the senator and the Chicago mob boss…Petrolia, Pecora…something.

He stuck a finger out and pointed to a picture. "Do you know these men?"

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" He drew out the last word, knowing that I wasn't being hundred percent truthful. They only caught Edward and me red-handed, stealing the money and assuming the alias the senator and his men concocted.

But I wouldn't be swayed or easily won over. I crossed my arms over my chest and slouched down in the chair.

He was frustrated. I could see it in his eyes as he asked me question after tedious question. Some I knew the answers to and others I didn't. He tried to persuade me to talk to him for about an hour, using various tactics, like dangling my freedom in front of me or making empty promises—none of which, I was willing to partake in.

He was a chatty man, and during that time, I'd learned about how they caught us…or not us, per say. It was the senator and the mob bosses they were looking to snag. The FBI had been investigating them and their involvement in organized crime for a long time.

After many years of listening in on phone taps and stake-outs from afar, they finally got the break they were looking for. An informer, a man with close ties to the senator, contacted the FBI and told them about the secret bank accounts, the laundered money, and the controlling of the polls. It was only by dumb luck were they watching that particular bank on this particular day, waiting for the senator to withdraw the stolen money. They were closing in on him and knew he was going to run.

Instead, Edward and I showed up, trading one crook for the other. They were aware of our activities, from the assault on Phil to the string of robberies. It wasn't until the extortion with the senator did they start looking at us more closely.

They nabbed this generation's Bonnie and Clyde by accident, taking this morning's investigation into whole new direction.

"Look," he said with a tired sigh, gathering the photos and slipping them back into the folder, "I know the game you're trying to play here, Bella. Clam up and refuse to answer my questions. It's a good plan. Smart one, even." He leaned across the table. "I bet he taught you that, didn't he?"

My heart pounded, and I felt the air being sucked out of me. The mere mention of _him_ affected me in a way I hadn't expected. My whole demeanor changed and I was alert, my eyes wide and attentive, glancing at the door and the wall next to me. He was close, I could feel it.

_The next room, maybe…_

All my promises and rules went out the window.

"Where is he?" I blurted out.

Agent Garrett was startled by my voice, hearing it for the first time, feral and threatening, and it took him a moment to respond. "He's here. Being questioned, just like you."

"I have to see him," I said, jumping to my feet and charging the door. It was locked, and I jerked at it, frantic to see him...to feel him. The tears were rising to the surface and the gnawing, hollow throbbing pain my chest, where my heart lies, intensified.

_Fuck! Let me out!_

"Bella," Agent Garrett said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "You can't see him right now. It's not possible. Just come back and sit down."

"NO!" I shouted, shrugging off his condescending touch. "I need him. Don't you understand?"

"You think this is love that you're feeling? I've been doing this job for a long time and I _know_ guys like him. They see a pretty and young, impressionable girl, like yourself, take advantage of her trust and get her into all kinds of trouble."

I shot him a scowl, drilling an imaginary hole into his lopsided skull. "I'm not a victim."

"No, you're not," he said. "But you deserve better than what he's got to offer."

This was the same conversation the cop in Phoenix had with me, the night we boosted the Lamborghini, and if it sure as hell didn't set me straight back then, it wasn't going to work now. The compulsive and deadly love I had with Edward had multiplied to an insurmountable and insane level since that night. No one could convince me to give him up.

"I'm going to be honest with you," he said, gaining my attention. "I don't need a confession. We have enough evidence to convict you both."

The thought of Edward in a cell for the remainder of his life killed me. I rested my forehead against the bitter wood, so depleted and forlorn. "Arrest me, _please_, and just let him go."

"You're willing to trade your freedom for his?" There was incredulity in his voice.

"Yes."

"You're _eighteen, _Bella—a God damn child! You haven't even begun to live. And you're trying to tell me that piece of _shit_," he pointed at the wall to my right, "is worth spending the rest of your life in prison for?"

"He is not a piece of _shit_!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes in contempt. "And you have no fucking idea how much he's worth it to me."

There was a tense moment between us, the good guy and bad guy, going head to head and coming to an impasse. He wasn't going to get what he wanted out of me and he knew that. I was a lost cause, corrupted into a life of crime with no intent on turning back.

He saw me for what I was now…a hardened criminal.

"How about I give you some more time to think about the rest of your life," he said, grabbing my hands and cuffing them behind my back, cinching them tight. He dragged me away from the door and forced me down into the chair. "In the meantime, would you like some water?"

**(0)(0)(0)**

After hours of silence and refusing to eat or drink, they had no choice but to charge me with one count of grand theft auto, several counts of armed robbery, three counts of aggravated assault, and one count of extortion against a US Senator.

Twenty-five years to life without the possibility of parole would be the likely sentence for these felonies.

Any hope for a deal by giving up information about the senator, the one they truly wanted, was squashed a day later when they received a care package in the mail, courtesy of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. They had everything they needed now to make an arrest and we no longer were any use to them.

It was typical and our shitty luck. In one, sure swoop, we'd managed to fuck ourselves twice.

I demanded and shouted at the top of my lungs for a lawyer, on several occasions, but since the charges against us were broad and each State was clamoring over who got us first, it was hard to get a public defender. Eventually, Arizona won that war and we were going to be transferred there by Thursday morning.

While I waited, they stuck me in a holding cell, but not a typical one I'd seen on crime shows. It was a lot like the interrogation room, except smaller, with a bed and a toilet. I'm not sure how many days I was in there, maybe four, but with no concept of time with a sunrise and sunset, it was hard to tell.

Coming off coke in lock-up was the fucking worst. My head spilt in two with a severe migraine and I vomited into the stainless steel God. I felt like absolute shit. All I wanted to do was sleep, but the cot was lumpy and wayward springs were stabbing me in the back. I spent those nights coming down wide awake and sick.

I was on an island by myself.

No calls, no visitors, no mail.

They refused to tell me what was going on with Edward. I was starting to think he never existed in the first place. The only proof I had was his name inked into my skin. It was my beacon home.

_One day_, I told myself.

I'll be able to see my name written boldly in black and smell the flesh that kept it warm.

On the bright side—and I really had to look for one—a few days into my solitary confinement, I got my period. It was a relief, one less thing for me to stress out about. And honestly, I couldn't imagine bringing a child into this world where both parents were locked-up in prison. The stigma that would follow the kid its entire life for being half and half of a fucked up pair wasn't fair to him or her.

Then again, I was saddened to not have that part of Edward, even for just a second. It was a selfish desire in me to keep something that was no longer attainable. It was nothing but a dream now, a figment of my deprived imagination.

I was starting to forget everything about him.

"Swan," Brewster called, another fed in a building of hundreds, unlocked my cell door and shoved it open. He stepped in and gestured for me to stand. "Hands behind back and face to the wall."

This was standard protocol every time they pulled me out of my cell. It was rare occurrence that they ever moved me out of this hell hole, but today was Thursday, and I was being transported to Arizona to stand trial for my crimes.

Escorting me out to the elevators, I searched the halls for Edward, but came up disappointed. It was something I did to myself, even though I knew better. They weren't going to allow me that courtesy and were smart enough to keep our paths from crossing.

How long had it been now? Five days? Why did it seem like forever?

It was the worst torture, knowing he was close but feeling as though he was on the other side of the world. I've never felt this empty and alone, or heartbroken and fragile. Things were bleak, and I tried to hold out hope, that maybe I'll see him again, but it was a lie I told myself to keep breathing another day.

When truth does break through my denial—and it will—I know my heart will cease to beat.

Brewster and I came to a stop outside the elevators. There were two federal officers in front of us, but I never glanced up to get a good look at their faces. My eyes trained on the floor, mesmerized by the tiny imperfections.

"That guy is a _fucking _mess, did you see him?" one douche said to the other.

"The God damned skinhead in holding cell four?" douche two replied.

_Ten cell doors down from mine._

"Yeah, that fucking lunatic," douche one said, taking a heavy sigh. "Christ, the first night he was here we had to restrain him. Did you hear about that?"

"Restrain him?" the other douche asked with surprise. I looked up quickly, and he had a confused expression on his face. "He was that violent?"

"Oh, yeah," douche one laughed. "He went fucking ballistic on our men, busting Andrew's nose and cracking a couple of Smith's ribs. It took six guys to hold him down."

"Fucking-A," douche two laughed. "What set him off?"

"From what I hear, it's over a…"

Brewster cleared his throat and both douches looked back. I felt their gaze on me, penetrating and speculating. The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, waiting for us to join them, but Brewster held me back and waved them on. They nodded and continued talking in hushed voices, their discussion getting lost behind the closing of the elevator.

Brewster pressed the 'down' button and we stood there in silence, his grip tightening on my arm.

"They were talking about my Edward, weren't they?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," he said, but that was all he was going to give me.

I nodded.

It wasn't much, but I savored every detail, replaying the conversation in my head, over and over again. By the time the next elevator came, I was shaking to the point of collapsing. The truth finally hit me with an excruciating vengeance. I was never going to see him again. Our brief love affair, severed and ripped away from us, was over. No sandy beaches or promises of an happily ever after.

That was a fantasy.

Prison was my reality.

It was about time I got use to it.

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day! Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. Three more choppys to go, and it's a countdown of sorts. I'm excited! I'll see you next week. Thanks for reading and reviewing me. **

**Brina is an amazing pre-reader and she needs to call me more often. **


	53. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Fifty-Three-**

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Brewster walked me into the lobby and handed me off to Garrett, who signed me out and collected all of my transfer forms. There was an 11:20 'Con Air' flight waiting for me across town. The one way, non-stop, trip would take a total of three hours and forty-five minutes.

I would be back on Arizona soil a little after one this afternoon.

The media frenzy outside was unexpected. A crowd of reporters with their flashbulbs and cameras had camped outside the federal building. They mobbed the SUV as soon as Garrett pulled out into the street. Sticking out their microphones, they yelled questions _at _me.

"Why did you do it?"

"Are you guilty?"

"Do you want to be called Bonnie?"

"How long have you been planning to extort money from your boyfriend's father?"

"How's does it feel to be the world's most wanted teenager?"

Their faces pressed up against the tinted windows, eager to get a peek at me. I stared back, forgetting them all within the next second.

Garrett cursed and honked, weaving in and out of the congested mass of bodies, until he was clear of the madness. After the shouts faded in the distance, it got quiet…like really fucking quiet.

No talking. No radio. No sound. No nothing.

Skip ahead to the airport, my life nothing but dull blur now, I was loaded on to the small aircraft and seated next to Garrett. My hands cuffed and rested on my lap, he buckled me in and ordered a drink.

A scotch on the rocks.

"It's a rough gig," he joked.

The flight attendant, well aware of my criminal status, smiled at Garrett but kept her distance from me. I would have laughed a week ago, an older woman—with at least fifty pounds on me—terrified of a teenage girl.

I was unarmed and shackled to my seat. Fucking harmless.

She was an idiot.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back and blocked out the rest of the flight.

It didn't matter.

Nothing did.

We landed in Phoenix on schedule. It was midday and the sun was high in the sky. It was typical Arizona weather, fucking hot, and the beads of sweat rolled down my forehead and neck. Garrett bitched, _excessively_, and asked me how I could stand the heat.

I said nothing, per usual, and he didn't push it.

Rushed through the airport and shoved into another Government SUV, I was carted off to the Maricopa Courthouse in downtown Phoenix for my arraignment. The windows were not tinted, and Garrett bitched some more.

It was eighty degrees in November. If I had the will to care, I would have roll my fucking eyes at him.

I stared out the window and towards Camelback Mountain, feeling alien to such familiarity. At one time, this place was my home, but now…it was set to be my prison.

More chaos and reporters were standing outside the doors of the courthouse when we arrived, waiting for me to give them a statement. _Anything._ They wanted to be the first ones to get the scoop. I said nothing and gave them nothing, but a gaze void of any emotion or empathy.

Garrett served as a part-time bodyguard, ushering me through the pandemonium and inside where it was safe. There was another officer waiting for me and Garrett passed over the reign. There was sympathy in his worn eyes as he said his goodbyes. He knew what my future prospect in this place and it wasn't good.

But what did he care? I was no longer his problem. I was Officer Joe Arden's responsibility now—and burden.

This man was a piece of work.

He was young and cocky. He talked with an annoying snort, chuckling, and making crass jokes at my expense. The taunts about my life in prison and the possible compounds of a lethal injection that may or may not circulate through my veins were enough to hate him. But it was the inappropriate placement of his hands and promises of his visitations to my cell that had put him at the top of my list of people I was going kill.

I had to wonder what it was about me that attracted these predators.

Around five that afternoon, I was standing in front of the judge, where I was reminded of the charges I was facing, my rights to an attorney or a public defender, and my plea.

"Not guilty," I said, even though we all knew I was.

The judge set my bail at half of a million dollars, and I was to be transferred to the Durango jail until my preliminary hearing, scheduled a week from today.

"You won't last a day in general population, Swan. They'll eat you alive," Arden said with a _snort_, dragging me to waiting room and throwing me in with twenty other women.

It was a small and compact space, where each woman in there was squished together like a can of sardines. It was cost effective for the state. We were all going to the same place and the bus hadn't arrived yet.

I sat there with my head down, picking at my cuticles. They were sore and bleeding. It was a persuasive habit, easing my mind into a focused and concentrated pain.

"You're famous," a woman said, nudging me with her elbow.

I glanced up and saw that twenty pair of eyes was on me. They pointed to the television set hanging in the corner. Channel 3 news was on and they had plastered my face all over their crime segment. It was old news in my book, but before I had a chance to look at away, Edward's beautiful face with those intense and penetrating green eyes flashed across the screen.

The backlash of the assault was instant.

There were a collective gasps and girly sighs in the room, fawning over what was mine, while my heart tightened in agony. The ache of missing him was vicious and depilating. It knocked down the walls of indifference I'd spent all day building up.

_Fuuuuuuck!_

When will the feeling of losing him fade away completely and go numb?

A week?

A month?

Years?!

I clenched my jaw, trying to force my grief deep down into the darkness of my soul where it fucking belonged, but it was resistant. I knew the hurt couldn't be exorcised like a demon or simply pushed aside, but maybe it could be replaced...or transferred into something more tangible.

Anger and violence seemed like an eloquent solution.

I stood up from the bench and turned to the woman on my right. She was flapping her fucking mouth about Edward—they all were, but she was the loudest and most obnoxious. With no thought behind the consequences, I just attacked. Throwing my body on top of hers and on to the floor, I pinned her chest down with my knees and started punching her face, over and over again.

The room erupted and the women went crazy, cheering and goading me on. I was addicted to the way it distracted my brain from thinking of _him_…and his lips, and how he kissed me, so tender and so deep.

_"I would throw away my freedom for that fucking mouth."_

He was creeping in again, and this made me more pissed off. I cursed and screamed at woman, squeezing my eyes shut and hitting her harder. The painful sting in my fists fueled me. If it took killing this bitch for me to have one blissful second without thinking about him or how I'll never know his touch for the rest of my pathetic life, then so be it.

The fury was blinding and inescapable.

Arden and several officers rushed into the room a second too late and pulled me off her. I was kicking and fighting against them, swearing at her. She was lying on her side, barely breathing, nothing but a mess of blood and gargling moans. I took immense gratification in the destruction I've created upon her fucking face. What did I care if they added another assault charge to my list of offenses?

"_Why worry yourself about it? You're already trouble."_

They moved me into a secluded office with Arden standing as my guard. He was the last person I wanted to be alone with, but I had no choice. This was how my life was going to be from now on, forever being tossed into the snake's pit.

Stretching my fingers out and wiggling them around, a sharp and piercing pain shot up my wrist. I sucked in a breath. It hurt, and my knuckles were beat-up, bloodied and swollen, but the bones weren't broken.

"_I'm such fucking idiot for bare-knuckling that asshole's face."_

Yeah, I know, Edward, me too…me too.

**(0)(0)(0)**

It was twilight when I finally stepped on to the correctional bus. My eyes searched for that woman who had fallen victim to my wrath, but she wasn't here. There were whispers around me that she had to go to the emergency room. I'd broken her nose and dislocated her jaw. The brutality coming from a girl my size, seemingly doe-eyed and innocent made the other women take pause.

They weren't going to fuck with me.

Arden sat me towards the front of the bus to keep a watchful eye on me. It was absurd. _Again_, I was unarmed and shackled to the fucking seat, hardly a threat to anyone.

But I digress.

As the bus filled up with petty lawbreakers, I sat back and observed my surroundings. It was automatic, a self-preservation skill Edward had instilled in me.

There were two guards on the bus with pistols, which included Arden, and one shot-gun above the driver's head. It wasn't much, but enough to subdue a thirty or so cuffed and defenseless convicts. These trips from the court house to the Durango jail were the bare minimum in security measures. It was mostly surface streets and a few back roads, and only fifteen minutes in total driving time. There was no need—nor did they have the money to armor this bus with extra men and weaponry.

Not that I was in the position to make a break for it, but it wasn't an impossible feat.

I shifted my bored gaze out the muddy window as the bus pulled forward onto the street with jerky and abrupt movements.

In every person we passed on the way to Durango, I saw Edward. I would pick out certain resembling features and torture myself with them. One guy had the same disheveled and bronze colored hair, quickening my pulse to an insane rate. Another guy, heavily tattooed with his arms covered in sleeves, made me think of all those times I laid beneath Edward, tracing the ink on his chest with my fingertips.

_"I fucking love you…" _

Closing my eyes to stop the tears, I focused my attention on Arden's annoying voice as he talked with the other guard and bus driver. They were complaining about their shitty pay and the ugly women that this job brought them. It was disgusting, and after that, I decided it was a far better option to cry and consume myself with memories of Edward.

He was the only thing that ever kept me sane and drove me crazy all at the same time.

I was in the middle of reliving the night we met when the call came through the wire.

"Hey, shut up, asshole, and turn that up," the guard said, urgent and sudden, interrupting my fantasy.

A correctional bus carrying the men had been ambushed by a Mexican drug cartel less than ten miles from where we were. Two officers were wounded and one was dead. All detainees but one was accounted for. The suspects were last seen heading southbound on the I-10. There were no detailed descriptions of the vehicles or license plates.

"You think we should turn back?" The driver asked, his foot slowly easing off the gas pedal.

"What the fuck for?" Arden replied, arrogant as ever.

"That was the five-oh-five bus..." the driver trailed off.

"Yeah, and..."

"Cullen was on that bus," the other guard spoke up.

My head snapped up and I locked eyes with Arden. He knew…

"_I'll come get you."_

"Relax." Arden snorted."Even _if_ it was Cullen who got away, he's not going to risk getting caught just to come back for _her_."

_"You __severely__ underestimate me."_

The driver gazed back at me through the mirror and I could see he took little comfort in Arden's words, but he listened anyway, increasing his speed back up to forty-five.

The hope that died this morning was revived. The pull that connected me to him was strong again. I could feel his breath on me.

He's close...

Bright headlights emerged suddenly and flooded the rear of the bus, illuminating the entire cab. The roar of multiple engines rumbled and shook the seats. I looked out the window and saw several cars coming up on the side and speeding ahead to cut the driver off.

My heart hammered against my chest.

He's here…

I leaned forward and gripped the seat in front of me, bracing myself for what was to come. The lady over to my left was just staring at me with her eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.

"Yeah, you might want to hold on to something," I said, unable to hide my smug smile, "it's about to get real bumpy."

**A/N: Early post. Hooray! It's short, I know. Next one will be longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I haven't replied, which you know, but I will on this choppy. Guaranteed.**

**Thanks to my girl Brina for being her charming self. **


	54. Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Fifty-Four-**

The cars hit their brakes to slow the bus down and make way for a lifted truck. It sped up from the rear, coming in fast and hard on the left, ramming us in the side. The sound of metal crushing and grinding against metal was loud and reverberated throughout the cab. The driver swerved away from the assault on instinct. The sharp turn threw me across the seat and into the path of the window, my head slamming into the glass. Bouncing back with a raging ache in my temple, I was flung towards the center aisle when the driver jerked the bus to the right, over correcting himself.

The only thing keeping me in place was the handcuffs, securing my ankles and wrists to the chain bolted into the floor.

Pushing myself up by my forearms and elbows, I sat back up in my seat and planted my feet on the one in front of me. My arms outstretched and fingers wrapped around the corner edges, I dug my fingers into the stiff leather. I was bound and determined to see this shit through.

"What the fuck are you doing, Dave?" Arden asked. "Go around them!"

"I'm trying!" he said, panicked, glancing out his side window. "But this asshole won't stop ramming me!"

The guy in the truck was relentless in his pursuit to drive us off the road, engine revving to a threatening decibel. The truck collided with the bus, over and over again, each blow more forceful than the last. Dave was losing control of the steering wheel and the situation.

_Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum…_

My heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. I was breathing fast, at a non-stop pace, the air filling my lungs with the thrill of the unfolding madness. The anticipation was building and building inside of me, on the verge of combustion.

Every tense second only meant that I was that much closer to seeing him.

"Try going that way," the nameless guard said, pointing to an obvious gap in the road, and one that I couldn't see from my obscured vantage point.

"I don't have a clear path to get by. They're blocking every single lane…" Dave grunted in frustration, only to be cut off within the next second by a gunshot that rang out in the air. "Jesus, they're shooting at us now?!"

_Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop!_

Six to twenty shots—I fucking lost count—was fired off in rapid succession. It riddled the windshield with holes. Everyone ducked down in their seat, and I covered my head, praying that a stray bullet didn't find its way to me. The guard standing in the aisle between Dave and Arden wasn't so lucky.

"Fuck…" He spun around and stood there in a daze with a hand on his chest. "I'm hit."

"What?" Arden's head snapped to the guard, eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said, the blood gushing out between his fingers and saturating his uniform. "I'm pretty-fucking-sure."

Stumbling back, the guard collapsed into the nearest seat. It was occupied by a convict, and she sprung into action, adding pressure with both of her hands to the gaping wound, but there was nothing she could do for him. I watched the color drain from his face and onto the floor.

In three minutes, two full pumps of a failing heart, this man will be dead.

"God damn it!" Arden said, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes shifting with indecision from his fallen comrade to the shit storm in front of him.

"I think it's time pull over, Joe," Dave said, already easing up on the gas and turning the wheel to the right.

Arden wasn't going to win, we all knew it, but he wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"No! Keep driving!" he said, whipping out his pistol and cocking it. "Fuck that asshole. He's not getting her." Leaning over Dave, he pulled the lever to the bus door and it swung open. He fought against the incoming wind, descending the steps and reaching out for the side rail. He hung his body halfway outside the bus, raising his arm and firing his gun off into the darkness, using the red taillights as his only guide.

_Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop._

There was no gunfire in return to the two clips he unloaded into the night, and that surprised me.

Why did they stop shooting?

_Unless…_

Fear overtook me as my mind imagined where Arden's bullets may or may not have found its mark.

_What if he hit Edward?_

I roared with a deep and guttural scream, desperate and angered, pulling at the handcuffs with the metal tearing into my skin. Hatred for this man fueled my efforts. I vowed to break free and show him how much I wanted him dead.

"Damn it!" Arden said, out of bullets and out of fucking luck, ducked back inside. "Is the shotgun loaded?" he asked Dave, going straight for it.

"Yeah, but the shells are in the—"

_POP!_

A single shot, prominent and deafening, echoed and chilled me to the bone. The truck sped off, and the glass on the driver's side window was shattered and sprayed with blood. Dave convulsed for a fraction of a second before going limp and slumping over the steering wheel. The bus veered to the right and everyone was tossed into the center aisle. It happened so fast and without warning that it took Arden a moment to understand that Dave had been shot in the head and was dead. By the time he did realize it, he couldn't regain control of the bus and it was already two seconds too late.

Time in a moment of chaos slows down as every aspect seen by the human eye is more clear and resolute, the brain seemingly able to process incoming sensory faster. The path of the bus was predestined, going off the road at fifty miles an hour and careening head-on into a shallow ditch.

It played out in my mind like a movie.

I closed my eyes and held on tight.

This shit is going to hurt!

The impact of the crash launched my body forward, but the chains brought me back and slammed my head hard against the seat. The air was knocked out of me, and I hunched over, pulling myself together. I tried to breathe, painful with each inhale and excruciating with each exhale. My skull was throbbing. My vision blurred. I reached up and touched my forehead, inspecting for blood.

Nothing—but that didn't mean shit. I knew what the consequences of a concussion were, internal bleeding and yadda, yadda, yadda. It was a rough landing and I survived. That was all that mattered…for now.

A dust cloud surrounded the bus with a brown haze, and the convicts were moaning and groaning in pain, calling out for help that wouldn't come. I shifted in my seat and tried to prop myself up to look around and take stock of the injured or dead, but everything went black. I was weak and every move, even the slightest, fucking hurt. I gave up and closed my eyes, falling back in my seat to wait.

"Keep an eye out!" a man yelled.

I focused all my energy and concentration on the cars as they pulled up, their tires crunching over the rough terrain and kicking up rocks, pelting the side of the bus. Their engines hummed, idling, doors opening and closing, an influx of unknown voices overlapping and growing louder.

The commotion was a distraction, but did nothing to alleviate this pain that radiated throughout my body.

"In there," someone said, bringing my attention back to the forefront.

There was a sudden banging and heavy thumping on the steps of the bus, almost like someone was stomping their feet, followed by a distinct cocking of a gun and a familiar growl.

"Where the fuck is she?" That voice—his voice—was gruff and raw, strained with emotion.

I gasped…_he's here._

Not trusting it, I opened my eyes and peeked around the seat.

My heart stopped.

I couldn't breathe.

He was standing there in the flesh, wearing a tattered orange prison jumpsuit, a lot like mine, but his top was unbuttoned and hung down, showing off his wife-beater and tattoos. Sometime between last Saturday and today, he'd shaved his head. It was short, not quite skinhead like that fed had mentioned by the elevators, but close enough. All that glorious and messy, reddish-brown hair was gone.

But he was still my Edward...and he was pissed, towering over Arden with the Colt pressed to his forehead.

I grabbed the edge of the seat in front of me to pull my body towards the aisle and called out to him, "Edward…" but it was low, barely above a whisper. He didn't hear my depleted voice amidst the confusion and disorder, continuing to scour the bus for me.

My eyes watered, making my eyesight even more fucked, and a heavy lump was lodged deep down in my throat. I was holding back that emotion—the kind that could turn me into me a slobbering disaster within a second flat.

Jutting out his chin, he was losing his patience with Arden's silence and moved the barrel of the gun from his head to his mouth, shoving it in with brute force. "Fucking tell me where she is or I'm going to blow you're fucking head off!"

I was half-tempted to let him pull the trigger and end that asshole, but my baby looked so rough and torn down. Loss of love equals violence. I should know. The man had the power to take my breath away and breathe it back into me. That desperate need to feel him, to make sure he was real, took precedence over my bloodlust.

"Edward," I said louder this time, sitting up and tapping my wrists on the top of the seat, causing the chains to clink together. He snapped his head to the sound, those deep green eyes searching and finding me. A slow, satisfied smile spread across my face. "You're late."

Edward smiled in return, pained and relieved, all the tension in his body washed away with a deep and steady breath. Arden forgotten now, he tucked the gun into his back waistband and took one large stride in my direction. Pushing his way through the madness, closer and closer, his eyes became more intense with every step he took. He dropped to his knees in front of me.

"There you are," he said, and before I had to chance to say anything, my face was in his hands and his lips were on mine.

All the pain and heartache, grief and loneliness, was gone and replaced with life and his love. A feeling of wholeness came over me. I was no longer just an empty version on myself.

I was home again.

He was my home.

"I was going crazy," he said with a breath, and I was crying through his kisses. He tried to pull away, whispering my name, but I pressed our mouths together, forcing him to stay.

He didn't fight me. He never would. Whatever I wanted, he gave me. And right then, all I wanted was his lips and tongue. He tasted like peppermint, but there was a hint of cigarettes. He had been smoking like a fucking chimney again.

He had his face buried in my neck, kissing and marking me, when someone kneed him in the back and cleared their throat. "Yo, Eddie."

The distraction was what we needed and not necessarily what we wanted and Edward snapped at the interrupter. "What?"

Emmett stood over us without apology and shrugged. "You gotta wrap this shit up, man."

There weren't sirens yet, but there would be.

"Fuck!" he said, leaning his forehead against mine. "I know."

"Here," Emmett said, holding out the keys to my chains. "Two minutes, bro."

Edward nodded, kissing me briefly on the lips before snatching the keys from Em and unlocking my ankles. He rubbed out the soreness with a tender massage with one hand and unlocked my wrists with the other. He gazed up at me and smiled, his eyes blackened with bruises and his bottom lip swollen and cut. The tiny things I didn't notice in the heat of the moment were all I could see now.

"Oh, my God, baby, what happened to you?" I asked.

He looked away from me, shaking his head. "It's nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing." I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"I'll tell you later," he said, rising to his feet. "But right now," he glanced out the back window and then at me, holding out his hand, "we gotta fucking move."

He was right. Time was ticking. I took his hand and he pulled me up into his arms, unwilling to allow even the smallest space get between us again. Emmett led the way, and I saw how nasty this jail break was. Blood was everywhere and I tip-toed around it. I looked down at the guard who was gone from this world and the convict who held him while he died. Her eyes were void of emotion, staring out into nothing, hands painted a deep red.

Arden was in the seat behind Dave with Jasper pointing his gun at him. He would be the only guard who survived this event and it didn't seem fair. I remembered all those things he said to me when I couldn't fight back. How many women had he fulfilled his promises to? With that question hanging in my head, I couldn't just leave without giving him some parting words.

"Wait," I said, pulling on Edward's arm. "I need your gun."

"Okay," he said, complying without thought, taking it out and placing it in my hand.

That blind trust he willing gave over to me was unreal. No questions or anything, just, here's my gun. I trust you. That conviction he had towards our love drove me. The Colt heavy in my grip, the chrome-plated surface reflecting my decisive eyes, I cocked it, loading one bullet in the chamber. I turned to Arden and Jasper backed away to give me room, but never lowered his weapon.

_Safety first._

Placing my hand on the seat for balance, I leaned over Arden and put the muzzle of the Colt to his knee. I recited the very words he told me not too long ago into his ear. "Right before you go to sleep at night, you're going to think of me. Where I've touched you," I trailed the gun up his thigh, a gentle caress, like his filthy hands were on me, "and how you fought it, but I'll make you quiver so good, girl. Especially when I _fuck _you here." I shoved the gun into his crotch, jamming it as hard as I could into his nuts. He yelped out in pain. "It's going to be explosive." I smiled and pulled the trigger.

The loud pop startled the men and they all jumped.

Arden recoiled away, screaming bloody murder and throwing a needless fit. "You stupid bitch! You stupid fucking bitch!"

Edward yanked the gun out of my hand and put it to Arden's mouth. "Call her a bitch one more fucking time, asshole."

"Jesus Christ!" Jasper groaned, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me off the bus. He threw me into the backseat of a waiting Mercedes. "Stay in the fucking car, Bella, do you hear me?" I nodded. "You two are unbelievable!" he said, slamming the door closed behind him.

If there was one way to defuse a situation and get Edward's attention, it was to separate us. He'd come flying out of the bus less than a second later in a panic with Emmett hot on his heel. He searched for me around the vacant field. Jasper pointed to the car and eased his worries. Then they argued. Edward yelled and cursed at him. Jasper stood there with a calm demeanor and reprimanded him for the time wasted. Eventually, Edward tuned him out and came storming towards the car…back to me.

He was mad and fired-up. I liked that. It made him unpredictable.

The heat of my arousal moved its way up, flushing my face and chest, and I pushed myself across the seat to make room for him. My pulse was racing with impatience, yearning for his touch.

He flung the door open and hopped into the car. Even before the door could close and lock behind him, he was grabbing me by the neck and attacking my lips. My hands flew up to his taut biceps, his skin burning my fingertips, needing that extra stability as he laid me back. I opened my legs to him and wrapped them around his waist. He grunted, and I could feel his hardness through the fabric of the jumpsuit, pressing into me with every firm thrust and grind of his hips—which drove me insane with want.

It propelled me with courage, and discretion was no longer a factor.

Moving my hands down and squeezing them in between our tightly conformed bodies, I slipped my fingers below the hem of his jumper and rubbed my palm over him through his boxers. He squeezed my throat and pulled my head up from the seat, shoving his tongue deeper into my mouth.

He was straining to get out, hard and ready, and I wanted to grab him. I wanted to drive him crazy. I wanted to make him explode. My mind miles ahead of me, I was pulling at the last barrier, my fingers just barely grazing over the bare tip, when Emmett made his presence known.

"You better not be fucking back there!"

I stilled, never taking my hands out, but hoping that if we stayed quiet long enough he would disappear. Typically, getting caught trying to fuck my boyfriend would be embarrassing—especially with Emmett nearby—but now I just found the cockblocker to be an inconvenience.

Edward felt the same, not even attempting to remove his body from mine. "Fuck off!" he said in an eloquent fashion against my lips, continuing to kiss me.

It been five days since we felt each other like this, so close and tangible, it didn't matter to us who had the unfortunate chance of witnessing it.

The only thing that brought me back to my senses was the lack of space. Edward was having trouble unzipping my jumpsuit and I couldn't get my hands around him. Not properly, anyway. It annoyed me.

"I can't!" I huffed, pushing him away. "Not like this."

"Okay." Edward understood my frustration, sitting up and leaning towards the front seat. "Hey, man, you gotta find us a hotel somewhere."

"What?" Emmett asked, jerking his head away from the expanding road. It only occurred to me now that we were driving. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"We can't fuck here, now can we?" Edward said with a shrug.

"Eddie, you do realize that you and your girl are fucking fugitives, right? The cops are already out there looking for your asses."

"I don't give a God damn."

"Yeah, I can see you don't give a shit." Emmett shook his head. "No, I'm driving you to meet up with Marcus, and that's it!"

"We gotta stop somewhere, anyway, man. We can't go see Marcus in these prison uniforms."

Emmett snorted. "Change at fucking gas station."

The thought made me cringe. I had my limits, very few, and fucking in a seedy gas station bathroom was one of them.

"Look," Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can either stop some place with a fucking bed or you can plug your fucking ears. Either way, man, it's happening."

Emmett debated for a moment, not willing to give in, but knew that Edward wasn't bluffing. He had a choice, none of them appealing, but one of them didn't require therapy in the future. Possible jail time, maybe, but at least he wouldn't be scarred for life.

Edward sat back in the seat with a self-satisfied smirk and threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him tight. He won and he knew it. He just waited for Emmett to figure it out. In the meantime, he decided to drive me crazy by slipping a wandering hand underneath this ugly jumpsuit, casually rubbing his thumb over my nipple, and it hardened on contact.

"Damn it!" Emmett swore, yanking the car swiftly to the right and exiting the freeway. He glared at us through the rearview mirror. "You're going to fucking owe for this."

Edward scoffed. "Put it on my tab."

**(0)(0)(0)**

Ten minutes later and an hour outside of Casa Grande, Emmett was handing Edward a card key and a duffel bag. The room was on the second floor and not much of a drop if we needed to jump out a window at a moment's notice. I was always looking ahead at the nearest escape route. It was engrained in me, my life with Edward, and even now on the run, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"You're on the clock," Emmett said as we hiked the stairs. "Make that shit count, Eddie!"

I would kill him for making his crude jokes, but he was the timekeeper and our lookout. There was a police scanner and radio in the car. If anything was to go out on the wire, anywhere near close to our location, he was going to call Edward on his cell phone.

We had an hour—at best. It was risky and stupid. There was a massive manhunt search for us. The border was blocked and no one was able to get in or out. We were playing with fire and it burned…but then again, wasn't that the only way to go out, in a fiery blaze of glory?

The card key slid in and out, unlocking the door and unleashing a whirlwind of passion and chaos into the room. Edward dropped the bags to the floor and pushed me up against the wall. The wind was knocked out of me, leaving me breathless, but eager for his lips. I didn't even care if my lungs were starving for oxygen.

All I fucking wanted was him.

He had my back pinned, trapped within his hold, with one hand inside the opening of my jumpsuit, roughly palming my breasts, while the other hand was firm on throat, keeping me still. He kissed me, greedy with need, plunging his tongue into my mouth.

I grasped his shoulders and dug my nails into his skin, hoisting my leg up and around his waist. He grunted, squeezing the shit out of my breast, painful and delicious, thrusting his hips into me, hard and fast. He was determined to fuck me through these damn clothes.

"Bed…" I gasped against his lips.

There was no time for romance or tenderness. It was five days of pent up sexual frustration and it was begging to be released.

Edward nodded, grabbing a hold of my thighs and lifting me off the floor. He walked over to the bed, throwing me down and stripping me of my clothes. It happened fast, so fast, each article of clothing was removed and thrown across the room into a pile by the door.

He stood over me, his dick harder than I'd ever seen it. The pre-cum was dripping and rolling down his head, glistening the tip. I licked my lips, and reacted on sight, sitting up in the bed and putting my mouth around him.

"Jesus, Bella!" he said, putting his hand on the wall, thrown off by my sudden attack.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of him, placing my hand at the base of his cock and squeezing it tight. I moved my mouth up and down. Slow and steady, licking him along the shaft, tasting the salty, soft skin. He lost it when I tongued the narrow slit on his head.

"Fuck!" He grunted, loud, grabbing fistfuls of my hair, thrusting deep and forceful, hitting the back of my throat. He was twitching, close to exploding in mouth, when he pulled out and pushed me down on the bed. "I need to be inside you."

My pussy throbbed at his words, anxious for his touch.

He was a blur, hands moving fast, flipping me over on my stomach and grabbing me by hips, shoving into me, hard and deep. He filled me with one, sure thrust. I moaned and cursed, burying my head into the mattress and clutching the comforter. He was relentless, pounding into me. Faster and harder, never stopping.

"Edward," I whimpered with my eyes screwed shut. My breathing was erratic and my heart pounding against my chest, bursting out of me.

"Bella…" he whispered, pulling out and sliding the shaft along my clit, rubbing and teasing. He wrapped his arms around me and resting his forehead on back, kissing me softly. "I fucking missed you." He pulled himself up and pushed back into me. "I fucking missed this."

"Oh, God…" I held my breath and muscles contracted around him.

Edward groaned, and squeezed my hips, deep bruises forming under his fingertips. He thrusted into me, hard and fast, and without pause. He felt so fucking good. Painful and sweet. I wanted—no, needed more, pushing my ass into him, begging him to fuck me deeper, rougher. I didn't care. It been too long since I felt him this way, buried within me. He slapped me, strong sting on my backside, sensing my need and giving it me.

I bit back a scream, my bottom lip taking all the brutality.

"Fuck!" he shouted, and that fueled me, knowing he was just as needy as me.

I pushed into him as he pushed into me, our bodies smacking together, louder and louder, only matched by our collective moans. We were ruthless, fucking obsessed with other, and never able to get enough.

"Shit!" He reached around me, rubbing my clit, rough and persistent, setting me off.

I felt that tense knot in my gut start to build and grow, coming over me, but Edward pulled out of me all too soon. He stroked himself against me, keeping his fingers on pussy, adding more pressure, determined to make me come. It was his deep grunt as he came on my back, leaning his forehead against my neck, pushing me over the edge.

I moaned, all too loud, my unabated orgasm crashing over me. My body trembled and my legs shook. I was weak, arms giving out on me, and I fell to the bed. Panting heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Edward leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my shoulder. The bed jostled, and I watched him through my half-opened eyelids as he walked into the bathroom. He came back out a second later, holding a washcloth in his hand. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he put the damp cloth to my skin and wiped it off. He wadded the rag in his fist and threw it across the room. He lied back down beside me and threw his legs over mine. I felt cocooned by him. It was fucking wonderful.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

I yawned. "Hey."

"Tell me the truth." His eyes turned intense and searched mine. "How far did that fucker take things with you?"

It confused me for a moment. He had changed gears so quickly, and to be honest, I hadn't thought of that man since I neutered his ass. Edward had a way on consuming me, so it wasn't all that surprising. But once I was on the same page with him, I knew exactly why he was asking. Even though he didn't like the idea of me being violated, I think it was more about someone else touching his girl—something that was deemed _his_. He was possessive to the end, and he liked knowing he was the only man that's ever had me. He intended to keep it that way.

"All he's ever touched on me was that jumpsuit," I said, nodding over towards the orange pile by the door.

He still didn't like it, his brows pulled together and jaw tightened. "That's all? Nothing more happened?"

"Nothing happened, baby…" I said, turning over on my side and palming the sides of his face.

It was the truth, but a vague one. Arden didn't go as far as Edward was asking, but he did touch me in ways no guard should ever touch their prisoner. Edward didn't need to know the specifics. It would ruin this perfect moment. Arden got what he deserved in the end.

I brought his lips down to mine. "…I promise."

"_Good_," he said, relieved, "because all this," he trailed his nose along my chin and down to my neck, kissing it at first, and then biting down and sucking at the skin. I felt the blood rush to the surface. He pulled away and peered up at me, smug as fuck, "is _mine_."

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that everything he touched belonged to him.

I was no exception.

**A/N: Wow…the last choppy got an overwhelming response. I was able express my gratitude for your love and support of this story. I'll be posting the conclusion of this choppy soon. I split it up so you could this tonight. Thank you for reading. Much love.**

**Thank you, Brina! Your help is invaluable. You have no idea. **

**And Sunny…my girl! Your love Chopward and this story is unreal. You make me smile.**


	55. Chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-Chapter Fifty-Five-**

Edward wasn't satisfied with a little bite here or a tender kiss there. He was making up for lost time, set and determined to put his mouth and hands on every inch of my skin. Nothing was off limits to him. He had no limits. He didn't follow the law. He made up his own rules and guidelines, which he broke in favor of me. My wants and happiness were his first priority.

Except for right now, he was declaring selfishness.

I tried to remind him of the ticking clock and our imperfect time, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Two more minutes," he said, moving from my neck and down to my breasts.

I lifted my head and watched him, kissing and sucking, creating more deep purple clusters along my flushed skin. He gazed up at me, eyes locking with mine, and took my right nipple into his mouth, biting and flicking it with his tongue. My head dropped back and I let out a soft gasp.

Whatever fight I had left in me was gone.

All I could do was lie there and try to control my breathing. It wasn't easy. Ragged and shallow, my body tensed and surrendered to his touch. He put a firm hand on my stomach, keeping me in place as he rocked his hips into me.

Oh, fuck, he was hard again.

_Is he trying to kill me?_

"Baby…" I said, running my hands over his head, the prickly, short hair scratching into my palms. Sensing my protest, he shifted up in the bed and silenced me with a deep, rough, and persuasive kiss. It took a lot of will for me pull away from him. "Edward," I panted, "we can't..."

"Why can't we?" He had my bottom lip between his teeth. This was his form of distraction. A clever tool to steer my focus away from his wandering hand, edging lower and lower down my body, his fingers ghosting over my legs.

My breathing was uncontrolled, becoming more and more labored, intolerable even. "Because…" I closed my eyes and tried to think of a reason, "…we're wanted and there are cops out there..."

"Fuck the cops!" he growled, shoving my thighs apart and plunging two of his fingers inside of me.

My moan was muffled by his mouth, firm lips and a forceful tongue. He pushed his fingers into me as deep as he could go, touching every ridge and corner, and curled them upwards. He slid them in and out, in and out, fast and hard. The pace was frenetic. The pleasure was maddening. I grasped onto to his shoulders and rode his hand, rubbing my aching clit against his palm, needing that extra friction.

And when he buried his face in my neck, whispering, low and gruff, how much he fucking loved me and how he needed to make me come...

"I want to see it."

I was lost to him, overcome with a rush of sensations. A strong pulsation in my clit and pussy, muscles clenched and toes curled. My thighs were shaking, clamping shut on Edward's arm and keeping him there. This only made him kiss me deeper, finger-fuck me harder, and igniting another quivering wave. My breathing ceasing, I arched my back off the bed and clung to him as it exploded all around me.

I released my death grip on his shoulders and fell back into the mattress.

"So fucking beautiful," Edward said, kissing along my neck and gently stroking out the tingles.

His love and adoration always had a way of turning me into an emotional basket-case, add in top a mind-blowing orgasm, and I was nothing but a trembling, incoherent mess. The prickly annoyance was reaching the corner of my eyes and it was only matter of seconds before it flooding out of me. I flipped over to my side and buried my face into Edward's chest, forcing the tears to stay behind my tightly closed lids.

It was my voice that betrayed me. "I love you."

"Love you, too, baby." He held me tight, crushing our bodies together, entangling his legs with mine.

I listened to his heart beat, strong and thundering. It was perfect. He was perfect. It was a perfect moment, a period of calm, and neither of us bothered to move, afraid the littlest thing would disrupt it.

It was fate, of course, who had other ideas.

A shrill ringing and dull buzzing of a phone, barely audible and muffled by layers upon layers of cloth, brought reality to the forefront. My eyes went wide and blood ran cold. It was the warning call. The one we dreaded getting. We had a decent twenty minutes away from a life that promised incarceration, but now that shit was over.

"Fuck," Edward said, and we both sprang out of the bed, like the sheets were on fire. He was fumbling with the crumpled jumpsuits, digging through the pockets and pulling out his phone. It was new, a touch screen, and he jabbed at it with his finger before getting it to work. He pressed it to his ear and went to the window, parting the curtains, only slightly, and taking a furtive glance out. "Yeah?"

I was on my knees, tearing through the duffel bag and putting on random clothes. Nothing matched. My bra and panties were a lost cause and I was wearing one of Edward's t-shirts. It didn't fucking matter, not in the least. I had mere seconds to be dressed and ready, plain and simple.

"Jasper?" Edward said, letting out a heavy sigh. "Jesus, I told you not to call me on this phone."

It wasn't Emmett. There were no sirens. No cops. We weren't surrounded. We were safe. I let myself fall back on my hands as my heart slowly got back into a steady rhythm. A laugh, one of relief, escaped my lips and I shook my head.

_Will we ever learn to stop pushing our luck?_

"I don't—I told you…Well, are you fucking bleeding out of your chest?" Edward asked, sitting down in the chair. "Then why are you fucking calling me?" I handed him his boxers and a pair of jeans. He put them on and rolled his eyes as he listened to Jasper ramble on and on. "Wait, what? Say that again...Are you checking up on me? What are you, my fucking wife?"

My fingers stilled on my shoelaces, the mere mention of the word _wife_ on Edward's lips struck a feeling in me, a strong craving. It was something that I wanted more than anything, but would never admit that shit out loud. There was a time, pretend or not, that I _was_ his wife. I had a ring to prove it, but the fucking assholes in Chicago took it away from me. They said it was evidence. I would much rather it went back to the owner, that sweet, old—and fucking crazy—lady in Iowa.

She was alive and…_talkative_.

Edward's quick intervention got her to the hospital in time. I watched her on the news a few days ago, and after everything we put her through, robbing her store and pistol whipping her, she was still telling people what a nice and attractive couple we were. How it was unfair that we were being targeted by the police and how we should be left alone.

"_They're just two kids in love."_

_Yeah_…Edward must of hit her head really fucking _hard_.

"We're _fine_, Jazz," he said, bent over with his elbows on his knees and rubbed the creases out of his forehead. "Why don't you worry about yourself and how you're going to get across the border, all right?" He nodded, taking in whatever wise advice was said and dismissing it. "Yeah, I got it. You better not fucking call me on this line again." He pressed a button but when nothing happened, he opted for slamming it face down on the table. "What a fucking hassle," he said, slouching down in the chair and leaning his head against the wall. He was trying to run his hands through hair that was no longer there.

I snorted. "I bet you're regretting shaving it now, huh?"

"Yeah," he said with a weak smile. "I didn't handle my time well."

Rising to my knees, I shuffled across the room towards him and wedged my body in between his legs. I peered up at him. "Is it later?"

"I don't know what to tell you, " he groaned, bending forward and gazing down at my hands that were resting on his thighs. My bruised and swollen knuckles were in his direct line of sight and I tried to snatch them away, but it was too late. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"It's nothing," I said, getting up from my squat.

"Bullshit," he said, grabbing a hold of my waist and yanking me down into his lap, inspecting my battle wounds more thoroughly. "Jesus, baby," he murmured, placing a soft kiss on each knuckle. He looked back up, his eyes brimming with pride. "Who did you clock?"

I smiled, suddenly feeling bashful under his doting gaze, as blood rose to the surface of my skin, heating up my face and neck. "It was some bitch in holding that was going off at the mouth." Those memories were dark. Life without him was dark. "I didn't handle my time very well, either."

Edward nodded, draping his arms over me and resting his forehead on my shoulder. "I fucking lost it."

Those days spent apart were far worse for him. He told me that the first night, coming off the coke made him edgy and paranoid. The feds were taunting him about me in hopes to get him to crack and confess to the crimes. It was the same tactic what's-his-name used on me, except they were dirty comments, laced with sexual innuendos, and Edward, being his possessive and hot-tempered self when it came to me, exploded a mass of violence upon each one of those guards' face.

"I just wanted them to shut the fuck up." He had my shirt twisted and bunched in his fists.

The butchering of his hair occurred two days before we were transferred to Phoenix. The restraints were removed and all seemed calm. A guard took him down to the showers to get washed up and changed into the orange jumpsuits. Everything he had on his back was to be collected and stored as evidence. On the way out, Edward caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, sparking recognition of his father, and asked the guard to buzz it for him. The guard refused and Edward attacked, nearly killing the man. He managed to shave it all off before anyone could reach him.

By the end of his stay there, he'd put four federal officers in the hospital with minor injuries and one was in a coma. The charges against him were multiplied and stacked. There was no hope for him gaining leniency from the courts with his violent behaviors. He was labeled unpredictable and dangerous. It was unsafe to release him to outside world. Life in a federal prison was his future.

"I would have been more than happy going to jail for the both of us. I even proposed death, if that is what they wanted, and all I asked in return was for those assholes in suits to grant you full clemency. I signed a confession," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Everything was set."

I couldn't breathe, shocked and horrified by his admission. I pushed away from him. "You fucking—why did you do that?"

"_Because_," he grasped my wrists, tightly keeping me restrained in his lap, "I was trying to give you back your fucking life! I couldn't just sit there and let you rot in jail." He shook his head and squeezed me. "No, fuck that! I would rather die than fucking let that happen."

"I never asked you to sacrifice yourself for me!" I twisted my arms and pulled them back, trying in vain to free myself from his strong hold.

"You don't have to ask," he said, tightening his grip and jerking me close. "Jesus, why are you mad at me? It's not like any of this shit fucking matters now."

"I'm not mad at you," I said, keeping outwardly voice calm. On the inside, I was screaming at the top of my lungs at him.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"I just watched you fucking come all over my fingers." I bit my lip and smothered a groan. The cocky asshole smirked and pulled my frustration away from my teeth. "You don't think I know every curve and facet of your face?"

"Okay, fine, Edward, you're right—but I'm not _just_ mad, I am fucking _furious_ with you."

He shrugged, avoiding my intense and heated gaze. "I did what I had to do."

"Yeah, and it was fucking stupid."

He snapped his head back and glared. "How is keeping your ass out of jail stupid?"

"You were supposed to keep your God damn mouth shut, remember? That was what we agreed on—and what do you go and fucking do? You trade in your life for mine and offer up a confession?"

"It was a lapse in judgment. I thought those fuckers would keep their word."

I laughed, but it wasn't funny. It was unbelievable. "Yeah, well, guess what, Edward, they didn't, all right? They took your confession and used it against me. You helped them build their whole fucking case."

"Yeah, I know," he said with a pained face, his eyebrows bunching and gathering in. "When I found out they were going to lock you up and throw away the key…" His eyes, severe and passionate, shot to mine. "I had to do something to get you."

Edward would die for my freedom, no questions asked, and I would've done the same for him. It was hard to understand my hypocritical anger, but the thought of him gone from this earth scared the shit out me. I couldn't live five fucking days without him, but even in those darkest hours, I knew he was out there breathing, somewhere safe and alive. That hope kept me fairly sane and functioning. Then he tells me that he was planning to take that all away. He was going to commit fucking suicide.

God, I hated him so much for that…but despite rational thinking, it made me love all the more.

"_Ugh_," I said, slumping into his chest and breathing him in deep. "You're so stupid!"

"Yeah," he laughed, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. He rocked us back and forth, "and you're crazy."

**(0)(0)(0)**

"Marcus called," Emmett said as Edward and I descended the stairs, our hour of alone time officially over. It was back to business.

"Oh, yeah?" Edward replied, only half-interested, throwing the duffel bag into the trunk.

He was looking like his old self again with his leather jacket and black jeans. The sweater hoodie was pulled over his head, highlighting his strong jaw and facial piercings. It was almost like last week didn't happen.

"He's going to be at a private airport ten miles from here in about thirty minutes," Emmett said.

My relaxed posture stiffened. "We're flying?"

"Yeah, how else did you think we were going to get across the border?" He tilted his head to the side, reading my panicked expression. "Wait…Are you afraid to fly?"

"No, not really, _per say_," I said, a nervous lump rising in my throat. "I just saw the movie _Alive_ once and it..."

Edward narrowed his eyes, confused. "_Alive_?"

"You know," I said, gesturing with my hands and emulating a plane, "that one movie where they crash into the Argentina Mountains and eat each other."

Emmett nodded and leaned against the hood of the car. "Sounds like a righteous porn."

"It's not porn, okay?" I rolled my eyes. "Ethan Hawke was in it."

Emmett blinked. "Who?"

"Ethan Hawke?" I said, and he continued to stare at me like I was speaking Chinese with a slight shake of the head. "He played in _Reality Bites_, _Gattaca,_ _Daybreakers_…" Still nothing. I sighed, "_Training Day_?"

Recognition, _finally_, his eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. "He's that skinny dude who was patrolin' with Denzel, right?" I nodded. "Man, that movie was badass."

Edward was rubbing his mouth, trying not to laugh. "You watch too many damn movies, Kid."

"Yeah, well, anyway, that's why flying freaks me out." I put my arms around his waist and gazed up at him, pure sincerity in my voice. "I don't want to be forced to eat you."

Emmett snickered, his mind forever in the gutter.

"Nothing like that is going to happen, all right?" he said, kissing the top of my head in an attempt to placate me. "Besides, people tend not to survive over-the-water plane crashes."

"What?" I glared and jabbed him in the stomach. "Really, Edward? You can't say that kind of shit to me."

"Aww, come here." He laughed, reaching out for my shirt. "I was just fucking with you."

"No, no, it's fine," I said, brushing him off and taking a large step back, edging further away from his grasp. "You can go ahead and fly on your death plane. I'll just walk."

"All the way to Mexico City?" He cocked a skeptic eyebrow, stalking after me.

"Sure, why not?" I said, walking backwards with my hands raised in front of me as protection. He was still close enough to grab me.

Emmett had gone inside to return the hotel key and left us alone—which was never a smart thing to do.

"That's over two thousand miles, Kid. It would take you a month to fucking get there," he said, eyes darkening, a sly smile curling on his lips. "And who knows, by the time you _do_ get there, I might be shacked-up with the local cuisine."

I scowled. "You better be talking about opening a fucking restaurant, Cullen."

Because Lord knows, if he was talking about another woman, she wouldn't be alive after I got there.

"Baby," he stopped, scratching the scruff along his jaw, "don't make me force you into the car."

"Are you threatening me?" I chewed on the inner part of my cheek, curbing a smile. My legs twitched, ready to turn around at a moment's notice and make a run for it.

"It's not a threat, it's a fucking promise. How do you want to play this?" He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "It's your call."

"Well, I choose—" but I couldn't even finish that sentence because he sprang for me.

I was quick, managing to duck under his arm and run to the other side of the car. He blocked my escape at every turn. After a tense minute of back and forth, bob and weave, he grew impatient and gunned it around the front of the car. I bolted, and he chased me all over the parking lot. My legs were burning with each strenuous stride, and by the fourth lap, he reached out and grabbed me.

"_Gotcha!"_

"Let go of me!" I screamed and kicked, trying to break myself free, but he was strong, tugging me back and spinning me around.

"Never," he said, thrusting me into his chest and captured my lips. I went limp, completely absorbed by his kiss. He loosened his grip on my waist, our mouths never disengaging, and moved his hands up to face to hold me still.

Nothing outside of him mattered in those moments. I didn't hear anything around us. I couldn't sense when danger was coming. It faded into the background, a dim humming in my ears. He had that affect on me. That all too dangerous and ill-fated ignorance.

It was Edward's job to keep tabs on the outside world.

"What the fuck, Eddie?" Emmett said, shoving him in the back and breaking our kiss. "Do you guys not hear that shit?"

It was then, brought back down to earth, did I notice the police sirens in the distance and a helicopter overhead. The radio in the car was alerting all available units in the area of our location. They were en route and estimated time of arrival was less than five minutes. But from what I could tell by the loud screeching of the sirens and white light from the sky, they were a hell of a lot closer than that.

Edward failed miserably. He was hopeless and ignorant, just like me.

"Yeah, I hear it," Edward grunted, annoyed, but his eyes were steely and calm. He seized my chin and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Get in the car."

I nodded, taking a glance over my shoulder and noticing forty sets of eyes on me. Several people were coming out of their rooms to investigate the sudden commotion. I'm not sure if they knew who we were or what was going on, but they got a good look at our vehicle. It wasn't ideal circumstances, but a typical occurrence for two outlaws with the worst fucking luck.

At this point, I was so used to having my heart flutter with anxiety that I didn't even bother to rush to get into the car.

"You buckled in?" Edward asked, sliding in the seat next to me a few seconds later.

"Yup," I said, tugging on the belt across my chest.

Emmett hopped into the front and started the car. It roared to life, a powerful engine. He was antsy and panicked, glancing out the rearview mirror, waiting for hell to be unleashed upon me. "If we get caught…"

"We won't," Edward said, giving Emmett's headrest a gentle a nudge. "Just drive us to the airport."

Emmett shifted the car in reverse and punched the gas. The tires spun and smoked, leaving a rubber tread as he sped the Mercedes out of the parking lot. He was going fifty when he reached the road, nearly fishtailing and crashing into a ditch. He was driving like a fucking maniac.

I grasped onto Edward's thigh for stability and turned around to look out the back window. There were numerous police cars coming up from the north, about a mile and a half behind us. Their lights, red and blue, a fucking justice rainbow, flickered and lit up the night. The ghetto bird, _chop, chop, chop_, hovered over the hotel, it's bright spotlight illuminating the tile roof.

It wouldn't take them long to track us down, and Emmett, sweating their proximity, stepped on the gas. We were doing over a hundred now. It was nuts. I was more afraid of a fiery crash and mangled metal than the dozen police that were two miles down the road.

Edward' soothing voice and encouraging words was the only thing that calmed him, but he didn't fully relax until he turned right on to another street and removed all the lights from his rearview mirror.

"Jesus, what a fucking rush," Emmett said with a mixture of disbelief and relief. He turned back in the seat and grinned, fucking ear to ear. "Never a dull moment with you two, is there?"

Edward and I laughed, stealing a quick glance at each other.

He didn't even know the half of it.

**(0)(0)(0)**

It was 9:55 on a Thursday night, and Edward and I were sitting in the car at a private airport, situated between South Phoenix and Casa Grande, waiting for Marcus' plane to land. It was four minutes out. Emmett was sitting on the hood of the car, chugging back water and talking to Rosalie on his phone. She was with Alice in Mexico. They didn't make the trip to come break Edward and me out of jail. Their men wouldn't let them. Too dangerous, they said. I would love to see Edward try to tell me that. He wouldn't get very far.

Guerrero Municipal Airport was owned by a rich business tycoon with dirty endeavors. There have been countless drug runs on the planes that landed there. It was kept quiet and no one advertised it. The only people who knew of the existence of this airport were the ones doing all the smuggling and transporting. This was where Marcus had his merchandise flown in. They were small, unregistered Cessna aircrafts. The thought of flying in those made me nervous, but Edward assured me that Marcus was arriving in his Learjet 85 model.

"That's bigger than the Cessna, right?" I asked, biting the shit out of the corner of my thumb nail.

"Yes, it's bigger." Edward smiled and eased my hand away from my mouth. "The plane is worth seventeen million dollars."

My heart stopped and then went pitter-patter.

"Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head.

"How in the hell can he afford seventeen million dollars for a plane, but you lived in a shitty two bedroom apartment in West Phoenix?" I asked him, trying to add up all his expenses in my head. Nothing he owned would make him seem that fucking broke. It didn't make sense.

"We preferred to keep things low key in the States."

"Yeah, that's an understatement," I said, a thought occurring to me. "Wait, I thought you two were in business together."

"No, we _did _business with each other and that was it. I had my connections and he had his. It just so happens, his merchandise was far better than anything being trafficked in Mexico. He liked me and the services I provided because I was good getting the shit past the border and distributed in America." He fumbled with the door panel in the car, pulling back the clear, plastic covering. "It was a sweet partnership…while it lasted."

There were things I didn't know about him and Marcus, and maybe it was my fault for not asking, but it made me feel like we were on two completely different islands separated by water that extended for miles. I tried to bridge the gap, and I got closer everyday with my stones and tweed rope, but it wasn't fast enough for me. I was growing impatient.

"It's funny," I said, idly picking the small lint off his jeans, "but I always feel like you don't tell me everything. Like there is this _whole_ other world to you that I don't know about."

"I know," he said, running his hand over his face and flipping the hoodie off his head. There was something he wanted to tell me. I could see it in the way he gnawed on his lip ring. If he didn't come out with soon, he would be outside this car puffing away on a cigarette. His nervous and anxious habits had a cycle. I knew them well.

"The terms we agreed on in Chicago still stands," I said, plucking that fucking lip from his teeth.

"Exclusivity, I know. I remember," he said, taking my hand and tracing the rough cuts on my knuckles. He smiled. "And it's yours. All of it."

There was this knot manifesting in my stomach, tense and uneasy. I lowered my head to get a better look at his face, narrowing my eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

He was a blank slate, pulling his hand from mine and gazing down at the clock on his phone, waiting for the neon numbers to change. It was rare for him to ignore me this way. I didn't want to keep pushing him, but he was hiding something from me—and after everything we've been through? I felt flushed, not in a good way, and yanked away from his grasp, folding my hands on my lap. I scooted across the seat and crossed my legs, pressing my knees into the door. My back was turned to him, and he couldn't see how pissed off I was, but I'm sure he felt it.

"Bella," he said, after one minute and thirty-four seconds of uncomfortable silence. He rubbed my back and I jerked away. He got closer, putting his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Can you trust me enough to believe that I'll tell you things when you need to know them?"

I turned around, just enough, to meet his gaze. "Can the same go for me?" I raised my eyebrow, testing him. "Do you trust me enough to keep things from you?"

"God, woman," he groaned, biting my shoulder, _hard_, and rolled away to the other side of the car. "You're fucking impossible!"

"Yeah, well, you're no picnic yourself," I said, going over to my corner of the car and back to ignoring him.

When Emmett got off the phone to tell us the plane was about to land, he could see the mood between Edward and me had shifted and changed for the worse. He was a smart guy and didn't ask. He slowly backed away from the problem and went to unload the trunk.

"Let's go," Edward said, getting out. He didn't wait for me, slamming the door so hard the car shook.

The Learjet came in and landed a few yards from where we all stood. It was loud, white, and beautiful. It was the most incredible plane I'd ever seen. It wasn't big like a 747 but it wasn't tiny like a cracked-out Cessna. It was perfect, and I could see seventeen million dollars being well-spent.

I stared in fascination as the hatch opened and stairs came down. A man appeared in the lighted doorway, and I squinted, unable to get a clear view of him.

"Marcus!" Emmett shouted, jogging up to greet him.

I watched them interact in a casual matter. Emmett was animated and cracking jokes with him. In all the times I thought of this scary man, the many forms I'd imagined the devil to be, this was not it. He looked nothing like his brother Caius. Marcus was tall, handsome, and dressed to the nines in a black suit. I was stunned…and _nervous_.

"Come on," Edward said, putting his arm over my shoulders, leading me towards the plane.

Marcus didn't seem dangerous with his kind smile and fluid movements. This was my assessment from a distance. When I came face to face with him and heard him speak, I was more than convinced that he would never hurt a fly.

"Edward," he said, shaking his hand. "Glad to see you're alive and intact…" He stood back and took in Edward's rough appearance. "Well, mostly intact, anyway."

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for us," Edward said, and it was genuine.

Marcus waved him off. "It was nothing. I owe you, remember?"

"Yes, but I do believe you paid me in full with the Chicago trip."

Marcus' eyes brighten and he smiled. "That was a fun trip. I hadn't done that in years."

I stood there, glancing back and forth between the two men. They were speaking in code. What business did Marcus have in Chicago? The only thing I could think of was Ramon and the Wildcat. _Ugh_…the mere thought of that white powder made my stomach twist and churn in revulsion.

_Never, never again._

"Which reminds me," Marcus said, reaching into the inner pocket of his suit and pulling out a Polaroid. "I took this for you. Forgive the poor quality. Old habits die hard."

Edward took the picture and stared down at it. There was no emotion in his eyes. He gave a firm nod and a silent thanks to Marcus, and all too quickly, he was shoving it into his back pocket until I stopped him.

"What is that? Let me see," I said, standing on my tip-toes and peering over his shoulder. He had it face up in his palm and I gasped. "Is that..."

"Yup," Edward said. "It's done."

It was a gruesome picture and depiction of Senator Carlisle Cullen with a single gunshot wound between the eyes. Marcus' business in Chicago, I now realized, was a hit. He killed Edward's father as payment and thanks for Caius.

Tit for tat, both men had accomplished for each other what the other one couldn't do on his own.

"It's Isabella, correct?" Marcus asked, and my head snapping to the sound.

"It's Bella," I said, holding my hand out for him to shake. He grabbed it with a tight and firm grasp, turning it over and kissing it. I watched out of the corner of my eyes for Edward's reaction, but he just smiled. No possessive rage or a compulsive eye twitch. He didn't even go for his gun.

_Nada._

"It's lovely to finally meet you," he said, his smile never fading. "I've heard so much about you."

I laughed, thinking only of two sources he may have had that spoke about me and both were biased. "Only believe the good stuff, right?"

"I've heard nothing but good things," he said, dark eyes flitting up and gazing over my head. "Well, well, it seems your reputation precedes you."

Edward and I spun around to see those persistent red and blue lights flashing and coming up fast in the distance. This shit was getting annoying. I'm not sure when I lost that natural panic response a fugitive on the run should have every time a cop was near, maybe I was tired, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"How long before you can have this thing up in the air?" Edward asked, eyeing the mobile stairs underneath the belly of the plane and the man pumping gas into the tank.

"Ah, Carlos should be done now, and it shouldn't take longer than a minute to get her off the ground," Marcus stepped aside and with a broad sweep of his arm, ushered us forward. "Perhaps, we should board."

"I couldn't fucking agree more," Edward said, placing his hand on my lower back to steady me as I climbed the narrow steps.

Once inside the plane, we sat down in the plush, cream colored leather seats and buckled our belts. Emmett sat behind me with earphones on, unfazed and oblivious, singing and drumming his fingers on the back of my headrest. I leaned forward and stared out at the oval window. The law was descending upon the airport. There were ten patrol cars and four SUVs. The helicopter was gone, not being able to fly over a restricted airspace. Even from here, I could sense their urgency. They knew their two fugitives were close to getting away.

They would do anything to stop that from happening.

Edward said something to Marcus, placing a comforting hand on my knee as the door closed and locked. He was disinterested in the drama unfolding outside, unlike me. I was fucking enthralled. Every tense moment was reflected in my wide eyes.

The jet rolled forward with a slow ease, lining up with runway for takeoff. The cops in the airport were frantic. I could see them pacing inside, yelling and demanding the tower to stop the pilot from leaving, but the pilot was a pure-bred Mexican, hired directly by Marcus, and didn't adhere to American laws.

Given the go ahead from the tower, the pilot propelled the jet forward and increased the speed. Police cars broke through the gate and drove on the tarmac, riding alongside the plane. It was madness. They hung out their windows, showing their guns and badges, but it was pointless. The jet was racing down the runway at nearly hundred miles an hour. The cops couldn't keep up, and I lost sight of them, blocked by the wing.

I sat back and closed my eyes, clutching the armrests on my seat. There was a sense of excitement coursing through me, not one of fear, but one of triumphant. For the first time, I knew, without a fucking doubt, that I was going to get my happily ever after.

"This is my favorite part," Edward said into my ear, placing his hand over mine and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. The jet tilted back, almost vertically, and lifted off the ground. There was a loud whine and hard thud of the wheels being tucked into the plane, causing my pulse to quicken again. It wasn't until we gained altitude and leveled off did my body relax.

"Where's the fucking flight attendant," I said, snapping my eyes open and sitting straight up in my seat. "I need a drink."

"Yeah, I could use one, too," Edward said, glancing around and helping me look.

Marcus unbuckled his belt and stood up. He pulled out a bottle of champagne or wine that was sitting on ice and poured it into a crystal flute.

"Here," he said, handing Edward and me a glass. "¡Salud!"

"¡Salud!" we both said, clinking our glasses with Marcus.

I put it to my lips and sipped on it. Edward didn't even bother trying it, setting the glass down on the table in front of him. I think he was hoping for a beer, but this was a private jet with a fucking crystal chandelier hanging over our heads. When in Rome, you drink expensive, bubbly shit.

"So, this must be the infamous Isabella?" a deep female's voice with a heavy Hispanic accent said, and I turned in my seat to see a stunning woman with dark olive skin and black hair standing behind Marcus. She was smiling at me, genuine and kind. There were no ill intentions behind her sea-green eyes.

"Umm, yes…well, it's Bella, actually." I floundered, not knowing what to say. She wasn't intimidating, more elegant and fragile looking, if anything. It was her sudden emergence that caught me by surprise.

"Bella, for beautiful," she said, taking the glass out of Marcus' hand and sitting on his lap. "My name is Didyme."

"Oh, of course," I said, everything coming back to me in a flash. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said, studying me for a moment. "You're _very_ young."

"Yeah, so I've been told," I said, giving Edward a sideways glance and a wink. He laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm curious, Bella," Didyme said. "Was Caius your first hit?"

The glass flute was at my lips and I froze, slowly swallowing the champagne down. "Yes."

"Did you enjoy it?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, um…" I slowly set the glass down in front of me. It was uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at me—Edward especially. He had his eyebrow raised and a crooked smile. He was curious more than anyone to hear my answer. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts."Well, it happened so fast. I didn't really have time to reflect on it."

Didyme nodded, but Marcus was not satisfied with my answer. "Do you have nightmares?"

I only ever dreamed of Edward and my nightmares involved him. Nothing else. That wasn't what Marcus was asking. He wanted to know if I regretted taking his brother's life—the man who raped the lovely woman on his lap with the striking eyes.

"No," I said, and my voice was strong, confident. "No, I don't."

Marcus was pleased, taking a sip from his glass, slow and deliberate. "I think you enjoyed it more than you think." He was right, but didn't wait for me to confirm it before shifting his gears and redirecting the conversation. I was all for the subject being changed. "So, Edward, have you told your Bella the good news?"

Edward cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "In so many words."

I folded my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes. "Tell me, what's the good news?"

He lowered his head, speaking to me in a low and rushed voice. "Please trust me."

"What?" I leaned away from him, confused.

"We're going into business together!" Marcus said, clapping his hands together, startling me. Didyme smiled, rising from his lap and taking a seat beside him. "I've wanted him and his family to come to Mexico and work with me for awhile now, but he was so attached to America."

"That wasn't the only reason," Edward said, picking up his champagne for the first time since setting it down and tipping it back. He drank it all in one gulp.

"Oh, I know, you've had your own thing going in Arizona, and I've respected that. I'm just thrilled you're willing to give this new venture a try. I need a man like you to help me on the expansion of my growing business," Marcus said, and the enthusiasm he expressed was contagious…yet, somewhat put on for show.

Their combined partnership was straightforward and was explained to me, down to every detail, over a course of an hour. Edward was the front, his job was to get Marcus' drugs across the border and distributed throughout Arizona and California. He had connections in those states that Marcus wanted and _needed_. He couldn't get the type of money he craved through the shady Mexican cartel running around. They were sloppy and Marcus needed precision.

There was also something else he wanted, a type of marijuana that Jasper had been growing in Mexico for the last year and a half. It was kept quiet for a long time and Edward's family knew about it, but Marcus was a resourceful man. It didn't take him much to find out about the greenhouses in Mazatlan.

It was a partnership that would be beneficial for all parties involved…or so he wanted me to believe.

The conversation lulled after awhile and we were all watching a movie on the big screen. My mind was all over the place and I couldn't concentrate on the story, or fucking anything, really.

"I'm going to show Bella around the plane," Edward said out of nowhere, standing up from his seat. "She's never been on a Learjet before."

"Oh, of course," Marcus said, not even glancing Edward's way, waving his hand dismissively. "Make it quick. We land in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, no problem," Edward said, taking my hand and helping me up. "We won't be long."

I followed behind him as he showed me around. We passed by a wet bar and he pointed to where the bathrooms were. He made a comment about becoming a part of mile high club and then pushed me against the nearest wall. He kissed my lips and tempted me with his hands as he found his way underneath my shirt. I was breathless, eagerly tugging on his buckle of his belt and close to becoming a member, when Emmett's loud, overbearing voice and laughter boomed, echoing in the cabin. It ruined the mood, damn near instantly.

"Come on," Edward laughed, hooking his fingers in the pocket of my jeans and yanking me away from the wall.

The tour was limited. We reached the tail of the plane, a few more seats, but that was it. I turned around to head back towards the front when Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?"

"Bella, don't freak out," he said, pressing his body to mine, leaning his head down, almost as if he was going to kiss me. He whispered into my ear, "but he plans to kill us."

"What?! Who?!" I shouted.

"Fuck," Edward hissed, covering my big, fat mouth. He got closer, overwhelming close. He spoke lower than a whisper. "Marcus, all right? Listen to me, I've got a plan, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" I nodded. "Good. He wants to take over all my connections and Jasper's fucking, hippy weed. Once he's got that, he won't need us." Edward's stare was intense, fevered, and cold. The green eyes, clear and mesmerizing, turned black. "I'm going to kill him." My breath caught, taken back by his candor. "But I can't let him know that I'm on to him." He pulled his hand away from my mouth. "I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'll let you know when the time comes."

"Sure," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. It was typical Edward and his need to know basis bullshit. "And what does the family think of all this?"

"I didn't tell them," he said, his hard expression softening. "It's just you and me."

For the first time, I'd seen how deadly he was and how close I'd come to getting my head blown off that night we met. I thought people were exaggerating about him, but they were right. He could've killed me and probably would have, but didn't. Every minute of every hour of every day since then, he has done nothing but protect me and shelter. He's given me more love in our three months together than I'd ever had my entire eighteen years of life.

I leaned back and stared at him, awestricken.

"What?" He blinked, confused, and took a step back.

"I just can't believe you're with me. That's all. I've been nothing but a pain the ass since the first day we met. You wouldn't be running from the law or sucked into such bullshit if it wasn't for me. I'm reckless and immature and moody and crazy and..." I paused. He was smiling at me and nothing I was saying was getting through to him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Here, let me show you something," he said, taking my hand and putting it up next to his. Side by side, there were two sets of bloodied knuckles. "Do you see how they match?" It was eerie how closely the wounds resembled each other. "That's all the proof I need to know you fucking belong with me."

I closed my eyes and nodded, clutching the bottom of his shirt and tugging him into me. "I love you…so, _so_ fucking much."

"And I live and die for you," he said, reaching up and palming my face with his rough hands and scorching touch. He kissed me, forceful and deep, only to pull away all too soon. Panting against my lips, he tilted his head to the side and glanced down the long aisle. There was no one in sight. We were alone in our bubble of exclusivity. He turned back to me, smirking with a murderous gleam in his eyes. "Now, what do you say, Kid, are you going to help me kill this motherfucker or what?"

**A/N: If you haven't guessed by now, this fic is moving towards a sequel. I hope you come and check me out when I post it. I might tinker with some EPOV for awhile and get out of Bella's head. This story has been nominated for **_**Fic of the Week**_** over at The Lemonade Stand. I would be honored and so happy if y'all went over there and voted. It would be the world to me. This my third time up for Chop and Change, and I am hoping third time's a charm *crosses fingers***

** Here's the link (delete spaces) www . tehlemonadestand. Net **

**The poll closes Wednesday night.**

**See ya soon with the epilogue and conclusion of Chop and Change.**

**Brina, you're my girl and I am lucky to be called your friend. *kisses***


	56. Chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who rolled with me on this fic. All the peeps who rec'd this story to their friends and allowed me to be crazy. I hope you had fun with the story. I know I did—way too much. Thanks to Brina for being awesome.**

**Till we all meet again in the sequel, I bring you the conclusion of Chop and Change…**

**-Epilogue-**

The funny thing about American people was they were fickle with short attention spans. By the time a new year rolled around, the news stopped talking about this generations Bonnie and Clyde. The end result wasn't the expected bloody ambush, and according to everyone invested in the story, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan was a couple of two-bit wannabes. They downplayed our exploits, and it wasn't long until they moved on to the next big thing.

That was fine by me. I wanted to get lost in the shadows of obscurity. It wasn't fame or recognition that made me do those things with Edward. It was him. It was always about him. He was the one constant thing in my life. He made everything fun and exciting. I enjoyed the rush of being the bad girl to his bad boy.

But things change and life evolved, becoming somewhatdifferent.

Doing crazy shit on a whim and for the hell of it was a thing of the past now. Edward said we had to be smart, learn to respond and not to react. Marcus was a big fish. You can't catch a big fish diving in and swatting at the water, hoping to get lucky. You have to plan and plot, make a sturdy fishing pole and wait for that nibble.

Patience was the key.

For the first week after we landed in Mexico, it was easy to be patient. Forgetting about Marcus and the business he hoped to dominate was even easier. Those seven days were undisturbed and incredible. Edward and I stayed in a beautiful hotel room and toured Mexico City. I stuffed myself silly on chips and salsa. We drove out to the Gulf of Mexico and made love in the surf—which, quickly thereafter, we were caught and forbidden to ever step foot on that beach again.

It was our form of a honeymoon.

The law, once a burden, was no longer hanging over our heads. We didn't have to keep looking over our shoulders every two seconds, fearful that our freedom would be snatched away from us. It was like a breath of fresh air, simple and effortless. It was an uncomplicated moment in time.

We relished in it…for awhile, but as the days progressed and weeks passed, no thrill or kill in sight, Edward and I grew bored of the normal, straight life. We were antsy, needing a release, and it was getting harder to curb our natural instincts.

Edward decided the only way to satiate the devil inside was by doing all of Marcus' dirty work, together and as a team. We would smuggle the drugs and kill anyone who caused a problem. I was the unexpected element thrown into the mix, innocent and sweet. My small and demure features would distract people from the gun tucked in my waistband.

I was a diversion, the pure and deadly white swan.

It worked like a charm, things ran smoothly, and Edward and I rarely did anything separately.

The latest trip was the exception. It was a bigger shipment of coke, passing through the city of Juarez and up to the border, on the outskirts of El Paso. Edward and Jasper were meeting with old contacts, but these men were paranoid and had a severe fondness for young girls. My presence would only stress Edward out. I didn't want to make things harder.

He was already taking a huge risk by crossing the border. He was a well-known fugitive with an unforgettable name and face. The last thing he needed was the extra attention on him when he reacts violently, blowing off some fucker's head for looking at me the wrong way.

I agreed to stay back with Emmett as my bodyguard-slash-babysitter. It wasn't necessary, but Edward wouldn't leave me without that extra protection.

He would worry non-stop—of course, but he trusted his boys to take good care of his girl. Anyone else outside of our family, especially when he was gone, wasn't allowed to go near me.

If anyone got remotely close...

_"You fucking kill them, Kid."_

**(0)(0)(0)**

A little later and off the coast of Mexico, I sat on the beach with my toes in the sand. The sun beat down on me, turning my once pale skin into a blushing shade of pink. The drink in my hand was a margarita, fresh lime, blended and delicious. It was homemade with a tinge of too much Tequila. It burned my throat and warmed my chest.

I needed the extra kick.

The house that stood behind me with the aged, wooden deck, massive of den and a spectacular kitchen was my home—well, mine and Edward's.

It was paid in full with a wad of cash. No checks or bank loans, just nothing but twenty dollar bills. Some of it was in quarters…rolled quarters…in a plastic bag.

It still made me giggle.

Leaning back on my elbows, I took a deep breath.

There was nothing but the smell of ocean in the air. A cool breeze came in from the west, whirling and whipping my hair around my face. The waves were crashing and lapping at my feet. In two hours the tide would roll in and I would have to get up. But right now, I was content, enjoying the sounds of the coast, the feeling of freedom.

It was peaceful. Damn near perfect. The only thing missing was Edward.

He'd been gone for four horrible, lifeless days. It was the longest separation between us since Chicago. I thought about him every second. The daily calls he made to me, every hour on the hour, barely eased the distance, but above all else, they were necessary for our sanity. We've learned the hard way that being apart was unhealthy and dangerous—for _everyone._

_Speaking of which…_

Sitting up and glancing over at my phone, I realized that Edward hasn't called me in a few hours. The last time we spoke was around ten this morning. Jasper and him were leaving Juarez and would be home tomorrow. The sadness of having to sleep another night without Edward put me into a mood. After sulking for two hours, I decided to get out of the house and get some sun—anything to take my mind off him.

But like everything else I'd done since he left to help me forget, the self-imposed exile was short-lived.

I picked up my phone and opened the contacts. My finger hovered over his name, debating whether or not to call him. I promised him that I wouldn't unless there was a life or death emergency. This wasn't one of those times, but I missed hearing his voice. Even if it was just a hello and goodbye conversation, I needed that much.

"Fuck it," I said, decision in place, pressing down on the send button and putting the phone to my ear. It rang once and went straight to voicemail. The asshole didn't even personalize it. I listened to the automated, robotic voice message for less than a second before hanging up. "Damn it!"

There was no use in redialing. Either he had his phone off, or worse, he chose to ignore my call. I didn't want to resort to calling Jasper, but it's been over four hours and my mind was coming up with all sorts of scenarios of why he hadn't called me.

Things so horrid and twisted...I didn't even want to think about it.

Pushing the wayward hair from my face, I scrolled through my phone and found Jasper's number. It rang once, twice, four times, and so on.

My heart sank with dread with every ring. I chewed the hell out of my lip and tried not to overreact.

"Come on, come on, pick up, pick up," I said to no one, but someone was listening, their strong arm around my neck and a gun forced to my left temple. I froze and my breath stilled, eyes wide, staring out into vast ocean. The ringing of Jasper's line was still loud in my ears.

"Not a fucking word." A deep, rough voice overwhelmed me. The man smelled like cigarettes and peppermint. I bet he tasted like sin. "You understand?"

I nodded with a knowing smile, my hand dropping and setting my phone down.

He tightened his bicep around my throat, lessening the pressure of the muzzle of the gun against my forehead, slowly moving it down towards my chest. "Where's that piece of shit boyfriend of yours?"

"Gone," I said, and peered down at the Colt as it descended across my sweat covered skin, teetering on the outer hem of my bikini top. "He left me."

"He left _you_?" he asked, slipping the gun underneath the fabric and swirling the tip of the barrel around my nipple, hardening it.

My eyes fluttered closed. "Yes."

"What a fucking idiot," he said in a low, possessive growl, gripping my face and yanking my head to the side. Breathing me in, he trailed his nose along the pulsating vein in my neck. "If you were my girl, I would bury my face in between your legs..." I reached behind me and grasped on to his thighs, pulling him closer into my back, "…and fucking lick the shit out of that pussy, every second of the day."

The thought of his tongue, flicking and plunging into me, his teeth grazing and nibbling my clit, caused my heart to race. The blood rose to the surface and rushed down to my lower lips, throbbing and tingling with need.

"Then do it," I said, shifting my hips up, begging to be touched. "Put your fucking mouth on me."

"Christ," he groaned, his will crumbling fast, and within in the next second, I was on my back and Edward was on top, pinning me down with his weight. He held my face in his hands and I wrapped my fingers around his wrists, lifting myself up as he was bending down, our lips crashing together.

Edward's kisses were passionate and unyielding. He was everywhere and invaded me from the inside out. I felt the impression of his touch deep in my bones. I couldn't think or speak. Escaping his hold on me would be impossible.

"Damn, baby," he rolled off me and chuckled, "if we didn't have a house full of people, I'd fucking make good on my word."

"Kick them out," I said, running my fingers through his hair and getting a good grip. It'd grown out into a shaggy, chaotic mess, and I stared up at him, mesmerized, as the sun reflected the red and golden hues in each stand.

"Believe me, I want to..." he slipped his hand under my top and shamelessly groped me, "...fuck you so hard right now..." he sighed, "...but we can't."

Jutting my lip out in a pout, I reached down between our tightly conformed bodies and tugged on the buckle of his belt.

"God, woman," he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine, "don't fucking tempt me, all right? It's all I've been thinking about these four days." Pinching my nipple for good measure, he removed his hand from underneath my top and sat up. "It's been fucking Hell."

Rebuffed and frustrated, my mouth started moving before my brain could intervene and shut it down. "I've probably touched myself a million times since you left, but nothing seemed to help. Now, that's Hell."

He was fucking with his gun, cocking it and popping the bullet out of the chamber, but everything just stopped when I said that and he shot me a heated, almost lustful, glare. "That wasn't nice."

"Yeah, well, getting me all riled up, knowing that you couldn't finish what you started—"

"Oh, I'll fucking finish it," he interrupted, putting his hand on my thigh and squeezing it.

"When?" I asked, jerking my leg away from him. He smirked. "_Exactly."_

"Okay, you're right. It was a dick thing to do."

"Yeah, it was," I said, gathering up all my belongings and stuffing them in an oversized beach bag.

"But when I saw you sitting out here in that fucking string bikini," he brushed my hair away and placed a tender kiss on my sun burnt shoulder, "I couldn't help myself."

I tried to ignore his mouth by going about my business, pouring out the margarita and picking up my phone. It reminded me how he was here kissing me and not somewhere else dodging my calls.

"Wait a minute," I said, pulling my shoulder in and away from his lips. "What are you doing home? You said you wouldn't get in until tomorrow."

_Not that I am complaining…_

"Yeah, about that," he said, scraping his teeth over his lip ring and sucking it into his mouth. "I kind of have a surprise for you."

It was not the answer I was expecting, but it made me curious…and slightly giddy. "What kind of surprise?"

Tucking his gun into his back waistband, he stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Okay," I said, and with a firm grasp, his long fingers dwarfing my hand, he yanked me to my feet. Bending down, he picked me up off the ground, holding me close into his chest as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed his hands, firmly and protectively, on my ass and walked us towards the house. I smiled a shit-eating grin. "You're carrying me?"

"I don't want you peeking," he said, shifting me higher in his arms to get a better grip. He gazed up at me with a stern look. "Shut your eyes."

"Fine," I said, burrowing my face into the crook of his neck, letting the blackness engulf me.

I listened to the sounds around me: the crashing waves in the distance, Edward's heavy footsteps in the sand, music thumping from the house, and Emmet's loud and abrasive voice, screaming out, _'Line up the shots.' _

There was a party brewing inside, and I tried not to outwardly groan. I knew my family. They were going to stay forever and a day. Getting any sort of alone time with Edward was going to be nearly impossible now.

Thus far, my surprise wasn't going so well.

"Damn," Edward grunted, scaling the stairs to the deck.

My mind's eye followed his path. I knew the layout of this house like the back of my hand. He didn't go inside, heading on a straight trajectory to the front porch. I strained my ears, hoping to catch a hint of something to clue me in on the surprise. There was the crunching of his shoes on the gravel and the whistling wind, ruffling my hair, but nothing else. It drove me nuts. I was getting more and more anxious by the minute.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Hold on," he said, coming to a stop and setting me back down on my feet. "Keep those fucking eyes closed, Bella."

"They're closed, okay? Jesus." I'd about reached my limit on this little game of his and my annoyance was shining through.

He spun me around, his hands on my arms, and directed my every step forward. I counted them, because really, what the hell was I supposed to do? It took five steps and one spin. My heart was pounding, so hard and fast, it felt like I was going to die.

"All right," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder, "you can open your eyes now."

The sun blinded me, my sight taking a moment to adjust to the brightness. When the white haze lifted and dispersed, I saw red…a deep, cherry red. The glossy paint and sleek lines didn't register at first. It was like trying to remember a fading dream, grasping on to every single detail and not getting the whole picture, but then all at once and without warning, it fucking hits you.

"Is that…" I couldn't articulate words, my tongue fumbling in my mouth. I stumbled forward to touch it. This can't be real. She was taken away. I saw it happen. My fingers reached out and ghosted over the side. The car was smooth, yet dusty. "Fucking Tanya…" I turned back to Edward and he was giving me a smile, one so genuine and happy, that it reached his eyes. "How did you get her back?"

"Alice found her. It was auctioned off a few months ago and sold to a guy who lives in El Paso. So, I decided to drive up there and make him an _offer_."

The way he made it sound like it was an inside joke, I knew what he'd done.

"You fucking killed him," I said, shaking my head. "Didn't you?"

He shrugged, a sly smile breaking through his indifference.

"You know, not every transaction needs to result in murder, Edward," I said, trying hard not to laugh, but his thought process was brutal and deadly. It turned me on, far more than it should.

"Some assholes need to be persuaded with violence."

That was his answer for everything.

"Right…wait," I said, snapping my head up and narrowing my eyes at him, "so you _lied_ to me? There was no shipment for Marcus in El Paso."

"No," he said, putting his hands on my hips and gripping me tight. "You know I don't do that fucking shit without you, Kid—_In fact,_ I was so sure that you would see straight through my bullshit."

"Hmm, well, I believed you because I fucking trust you," I said, grabbing and twisting the fabric of his shirt in my fists.

He frowned. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No," I said, rising to my tip-toes and giving him a kiss on those beautiful lips. "This was a nice surprise. Thank you."

"This wasn't your surprise."

I leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Here," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out some keys. It was a singular brass key, worn and bent. It was hooked to a keychain with a large diamond-studded B attached to it. "These are your keys to our car."

The word '_our' _didn't go missed by me.

"Tanya is mine, too?" I couldn't breathe. "Are you fucking…are you serious."

"Everything that's mine has always been yours," he said, bending down to kiss me. He pulled away, only slightly, and whispered. "But that's not your surprise."

"Ugh, I can't take anymore."

"Oh, sure you can," he said, taking my hand and leading me towards the back of the car. He smiled and did a sideways nod at the trunk. "Open it."

My heart pulsed and thumped with excitement. The anticipation behind door number three made me nervous. I stood there, key in hand, and shook with trepidation. I took a deep breath, deciding to face my final surprise with bravery, shoving the key into the lock and twisting my wrist. It clicked and unlocked. The trunk crept opened, slow and dragging, inch by tedious inch, it revealed the last thing I'd ever expected to see.

My jaw dropped and the keys fell to the ground, a small dust cloud rising up from the impact.

Lying on the ground of the cramped trunk was a bounded and gagged Renee and Phil. Edward didn't have to say it. The intent was clear. They were brought here to die.

"Oh, yes, this is a very good surprise," I said, bending down to get eye level with the sobbing, pitiful excuse for a woman. "Hello, _Mother_." I flicked a few strands of bleached hair from her face. "Have you missed me?"

She whimpered, the rag in her mouth with duct tape to secure it was hindering her speech. I would like to think that she said, _"Yes, I did miss you, my wonderful daughter."_

Phil was grunting and struggling, making himself a nuisance, and bile for this man rose up in my throat. All these memories of when he would eye-fuck me across the room and secretly plotting ways to touch me came flooding back. It made my blood boil. I would've popped one off into his skull if I had my gun.

Edward cleared his throat. "Bella, you're going to fucking hate me…but, um, this isn't your surprise."

My back went straight and I shook my head, fucking confused. "What? No! Seriously, Edward, what else is there? This is perfect."

"There is just one more thing," he said, turning his gaze down. "Renee, you're up."

She cried, her shoulders shaking, tears streaming down her blotchy cheeks. I hadn't noticed that she was holding something in her hands. It was a single, white piece of paper. She clutched it with her nails, trembling with fear as she began to raise it up. She got it halfway before letting it fall back down into her lap. There was another round of appalling sobs that rocked her body.

"_Renee_," Edward said, pulling out his gun and pressing it to the center of her forehead. "What did we fucking discuss?"

A muffled response, half-weep, she lifted up her wobbly hands and showed me the front page of the paper. It had a familiar scribbling, handwriting I'd only seen once before in a birthday card, but the message written there, bold and poignant, made my fucking heart stop…

_Marry me._

**To be continued…**


End file.
